Arrogance
by ashel-13
Summary: When E and B go with others to perform a senior prank at the school, they get caught, and must serve community service, together. The only problem is that Bella HATES Edward with a passion because she knows he’s the school’s biggest player! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight! **__Really? That's it? No witty comment at the beginning? _**Nope! Just letting the good people of fanfiction know that Twilight isn't ours. **_Alright then. I guess on with our A.N._

**Hey guys…or more appropriately girls!!! Yes, we promised we'd be here, and here we are. Now, I must say that I LOVE writing this story. It's soooooo much fun. Since MLOONAA this is the most fun story I have written…or co written. **

**Once again, Hayden and I are writing a story together. He's gonna take care of the EPOV being able to write males only as males can…lol. While I will once again be writing BPOV to ensure that 'girlie' perspective. Now onto the boy!**

_We're baaack! See, you didn't have to wait too terribly long, did you? I mean, I know it's a totally different story, and you're probably shocked that we have a few chapters done already, but ya, here it is. Thanks to those of you who pointed out to me that Bella has brown eyes, not blue when we posted the preview in Total Eclipse of the Heart. I knew that, and all of the other eyes of hers in here were brown, but the girl has blue eyes. Sometimes I think of her when I write this. (Actually, it's most of the time.)_

_This story will have lemony stuff later, at some point. I'm not sure how far it will go, but I can tell you that in one of the chapters I just finished, Edward is doing something naughty with his hand…_

_Thanks to Kathy for beta-ing this, as usual. She got it done super early; we've just been waiting for Total Eclipse of the Heart to be over. Let us know what you think, or we'll behead you? Is that the punishment for not reviewing…Eh… I dunno?_

_Lastly, I dunno if the girl agrees, and she can dedicate this to someone else, but as for me, I'm dedicating this story to my mom. She's going through a lot right now. Email or PM me if you really need details. Love you mom._

**I think that sounds like a perfect dedication, honey. **

**Now, I suppose we want to get to reading, don't we? We?!?! Haha, I mean YOU! Yes, YOU! I want you to read so you can tell us what you think of this new story. So come on, don't be shy. I know you wanna look! So, ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

The novel slid to the floor, my fingers hanging loosely onto the binding as I dragged the book over the hardwood. Raoul had been her childhood friend, but I was nothing to Bella. How would it be possible for me to capture the heart of my Christine? I fingered the edge of my bedspread as I looked toward the window. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and the beginning of my senior year.

Forks High School's popular crowd is certainly a minority. The majority of the student body is comprised of the miscellaneous students, that don't necessarily fit in to one particular category, but could certainly be considered different. The fact that I'm considered one of the best looking guys in school eliminated any humility that might have remained in my soul. But let me explain.

Alice and I moved with our parents to this small town, even though our father could have gotten a job anywhere in the world. His skills awed everyone he came in contact with, doctors and patients alike. Our parents had been very young and in love when they married. Alice and I were born when they were eighteen, and against all odds, they prospered.

We were spoiled, and my parents had given us whatever we wanted, regardless of the reason. Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, and his twin sister had moved to Forks around the same time that we did. The Hales were friendly, though Rosalie was quite outspoken. When their parents had to move away, Jasper and Rose begged them to stay, but their plans couldn't be changed.

My parents agreed to take in Rose and Jasper; our house was certainly large enough. While they were coping with mild separation anxiety, Rosalie met Emmett McCarthy, who helped her deal with her parent's sudden departure. Soon after, when Emmett's parents died in a car accident, Esme and Carlisle took him in, too. Everyone paired up, except for me.

The girls at my school were great for an evening of fun, but none of them held my attention, they were simply a diversion for me. My messy bronze hair could be spotted from a distance, and girls would clamor just to be near me, staring at my unusual bright green eyes. How could anyone not grow conceited with all these girls falling at your feet? Well, most of the girls, except for her.

Bella Swan had made her appearance during the springtime last year. The first time I saw her was while she was taking a tour of our school, and the second time was during the first baseball game of the season. I pitched, and I'd been named an All-American since I was a sophomore, and All-State the year before that. She'd been standing by the fence, her arms draped over the edge, resting for a moment. The chain links were digging into her light skin, but she didn't seem to notice as she watched us warm up before the game.

When I turned to see her, I was stunned by her beauty, and she soon became my prey. It was a joke around our school that once Edward Cullen set his mind on something, he'd do it, and do it perfectly. There was no room for error; Bella Swan would be mine.

My plan began to unravel when a bronze skinned boy wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, and her squeal pierced my ears, "Jacob!" Someone had already snatched her up, the lucky bastard.

I had never been one to break up a relationship, but I knew she was destined to be mine.

And I would have her.

The summer was over, and as the sun hit the horizon, I gazed up at the decorated ceiling in my bedroom. When I was younger, my mother had stuck glow in the dark stars to my ceiling, after I told her how much I loved to look at the night sky. We'd spent all day painting it dark blue, then sticking them to the ceiling.

That day, I'd managed to get my foot caught in the paint bucket, and the color splashed onto my walls. I blushed a deep red, but my mother comforted me, telling me how artistic the splatters were. They, too, were eventually covered with the navy paint, but I still remembered that day each time I gazed at my stars.

She'd even created a constellation and named it after me, "Edward, sweetheart, look. This will be your constellation, and each time you see it, you'll know how much I love you. Trace it with your fingers, my darling boy. Memorize it, it's yours."

Each night since then, regardless of how cheesy it was, I traced the constellation with my finger, and each time I did, I remembered. It always helped me to sleep, and tonight was no different.

Sometime around the middle of the night, I awoke to someone shaking me, hard, "Edward! Get your ass up!"

Emmett and Jasper were standing above me, wearing identical smirks. I groaned, grabbing my pillow and burying my face in it, hoping their presence was a bad dream. Strong hands wrestled the pillow away from me, and I growled, sitting up, "What?!"

"First day of class means the senior prank, pretty boy. Get yourself up, and dressed. Meet us in the kitchen in five minutes."

I launched my pillow at Jasper's head as he trailed behind Emmett, both laughing at the muffled thump as my pillow hit the door, "Idiots."

**BPOV**

It was the last night of summer vacation as I lay awake at eight o'clock on my bed, still fully clothed. There was nothing for me to do but lay, and wait. Wait for what was to come tomorrow…the first day of school. More importantly, my last first day of school. One more year of this hell on earth known as Forks. Forks, Washington was even worse than my old home in Phoenix.

I used to live in Phoenix with my mom, Renee, ever since I was a baby and she left my dad, Charlie back in Forks. Apparently she had hated it as much then, as I do now. So for most of my life, I lived there, in the blistering sun that I found a little annoying on occasion, but for the most part I loved the landscape. The barren flat surfaces of everything around me seemed to create a hidden sort of beauty that no one else could quite appreciate.

But things changed, as they often do. Renee fell in love with a ballplayer, pining every time he hit the road and she was left, sulking as she stayed behind to 'watch' over me. I wondered who took care of whom in that relationship. I was the one cooking and making sure shopping was done for the week. Renee was erratic, and so most of the duties around the house were left for me.

After getting tired of watching how sad she seemed each time after Phil left, I decided to pack my things and move in with Charlie. Apart from a few summers I spent with him when I was little, I had never spent much time here, and the place was not exactly what I would call a second home, but now it was going to be my only home.

I arrived in the spring of last year and quickly fell back into step with my childhood friend, Jacob Black. He had always been so much fun…good sense of humor, attractive, the kind of guy that could make even the darkest day seem to shine, something that was especially helpful in Forks, the rainiest place in the contiguous United States. So, it wasn't long until we were dating, I mean we were together so much it was as if we always had been from the time I arrived in Forks.

Jacob was great and Charlie was a huge fan of his, probably thinking that if I had to be with someone, it might as well be his best friend's son. He seemed pleased that I had taken to him so quickly and that I had also made so many friends at school. They called me friends, but I thought of them more as my acquaintances.

Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Webber, and Ben Chaney were the 'friends', although I did actually really like Angela and Ben. She was quiet and shy and I found myself feeling quite comfortable around her. Ben was a sociable bundle of energy and fun, and they seemed to balance each other nicely, which is probably why they fit together so well as a couple. Jessica, the gossip queen of Forks High School seemed to cling to me right away, I had a sneaking suspicion it was due to my unexplained popularity (or that I was the 'shiny new toy' in town). But she liked Mike, who happened to like me…did life seem like a boring version of a soap opera or what?

They were nice and during the summer we hung out a little. But Jessica and Mike didn't seem to take too well to Jacob, so when we wanted to do something as a group, we'd double with Angela and Ben, or hang out with Jake's friends down at the La Push Reservation.

He had a whole pack down there and they all seemed to have their own traits to bring to the little group. I found it strange that I was the only girl around most of the time, but we usually just hung out with two of the guys: Quil and Embry.

Jacob and I went to school together and he helped me survive the remainder of the year that spring, and even made Lauren Mallory (a girl who for some odd reason didn't like me) bearable. Really, the boy was a gift and more than I could've ever hoped to find in Forks. That is, until I saw _him_.

Edward-I can make you faint with a mere glance in your direction-Cullen.

I had first seen him at a baseball game. Jessica had asked me to the game, and I declined the invitation because Jacob, who had left school early for a doctor's appointment, was going to pick me up and take me out that night. I walked down to wait for Jacob by the sidewalk so he wouldn't have to deal with end of school traffic, and as I walked past the baseball diamond, my eye caught the most delicious sight I had ever seen.

A boy in uniform was standing on the pitcher's mound, shining streams of bronze flowing out from under his baseball cap. The uniform pants hugged him so tightly it almost made me want to bite every inch of that body. His large arms were exposed by the short sleeved jersey he wore and where there for my viewing pleasure (he was after all, a pitcher, so they were quite well defined).

I would watch him wind up and it seemed as if he was going in slow motion as my eyes tried to drink in every flex and ripple of his muscled body as he moved. I hadn't even noticed I was pressed tightly to the chain link fence until I felt two large arms wrap around my body.

"Jacob!" I almost screamed as he effectively scared the shit out of me. I smacked his rock hard chest as he laughed, but then stopped to pout and apologize.

The rest of that night, my mind was not on Jacob, it was on someone else.

The bronze haired boy I discovered to be Edward Cullen and more importantly (and annoyingly), the biggest player at Forks High…figures.

Thankfully summer came and I busied myself with thoughts of Jacob rather than the bronze haired, green eyed god of baseball.

But now, here I was, lying in my room on the night before my last first day of school, thinking about Edward Cullen. Not a good sign. Thankfully, my thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled to me from the kitchen downstairs. "Phone!"

I rolled my eyes at the fact that he never says anything more than he has to as I pushed myself off my bed and trudged downstairs to pick up the phone that was lying on the counter.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Bella? It's Jess. Listen, be outside your house at three a.m. Mike and I will be waiting. Oh, and don't bring your boy."

"Why?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Senior prank, Bella. Come on, get with the program," I could almost hear her roll her eyes over the phone.

"Mmk see you then," I said without any enthusiasm.

"Remember, NO Jacob."

Yeah right, like this would be his scene anyway. Actually, had we been going with Quil and Embry, it would be _exactly_ Jacob's scene, the sexy trouble maker. But shockingly enough, he wasn't a fan of Jessica's and almost downright loathed Mike, so I assured Jess that he would not be making an appearance.

After hanging up the phone, I said goodnight to Charlie and then headed up to the bathroom to shower before what I had a feeling was going to be an extremely long night.

**EPOV**

Alice and Jasper were standing close together holding hands, as my siblings waited in the kitchen. Rosalie kept grabbing Emmett's shirt, in an effort to calm him down; it seemed like he'd inhaled a pack of Red Bull, which wasn't out of the question. It had happened before. They were all dressed in black, and Emmett had even added face paint to his ensemble. I had hurriedly pulled on some dark clothes because I knew that if I dawdled, someone would come up after me.

"What's going on?"

Emmett giggled childishly, as he bounced on the balls of his feet. I looked toward Alice to see that she was mimicking Emmett's movements. Were all of my siblings full of caffeine?

Jasper spoke slowly; his eloquent pattern of speech seemed to wash over us, calming the jittery ones, "We're going to put glue in the key holes at the school. They can't make us stay if the classrooms won't open."

Rose nodded as she gripped Emmett, "It should work out perfectly. The only way they could get the classrooms open would be to drill the locks."

Emmett bobbed his head up and down, and Rosalie smirked, her perfect lips drawn up, slightly pursed as I spoke, "When do we leave?"

"We're leaving now," Alice paused, "unless you have some piece of ass to call?" Sarcasm was dripping from her every word, making me growl, my lips shifting up into a snarl. Lately my twin had been getting on my nerves with her snide comments about my taste in women; something that was none of her business.

Jasper gripped her elbow, his long fingers stroking over the pointed end in an effort to focus her, "Relax, my beautiful pixie, just relax."

Snorting, I turned toward the front door, taking long strides to get away from my siblings faster, lowering my voice, "Pixie? More like gnome." My next comment was thrown haphazardly over my left shoulder, "Come on, are we gonna to do this, or what?"

My older brother came bounding after me, his hand clamping down on my shoulder, jostling me roughly, "Let's get to it!"

I shrugged his hand off, "Yeah, sure Em."

The tires on my Volvo screeched on the wet, dark pavement. I chose to drive myself, and everyone else packed into Emmett's Jeep. My hand skimmed across the steering wheel and I watched in my review mirror for the others to arrive. I always drove faster than my siblings, and tonight had been no different.

It was no secret that I was the school's biggest player. Each week, I had a new girl hanging from my arm, her hopes high, praying that she would get to stay with me longer than the last. This never happened, but some girl was always willing to be my acquaintance for the weekend, hoping not to be tossed aside come Monday.

But Bella would be different.

She was too good for me to toss aside, she was an angel; a true beauty. If she even had a slight interest in me, I knew it would be true, and not just for the sex; or because I was Edward Cullen. It would be because she wanted to be with me, and to engage in a lasting relationship.

A loud honk pulled me out of my daydream. Emmett pulled up beside me, and my siblings were laughing at my reaction to the horn.

I was standing on the pavement, hands deep in my pockets, head dipped down, when a new set of headlights flashed across the parking lot. Alice narrowed her eyes, turning to look at me, "Did you call anyone, Edward?"

Simply shaking my head, I started toward the side entrance of the building. We had no surveillance cameras, so it would be impossible for the faculty and staff to figure out who locked the students out of the classrooms. After adjusting my dark turtleneck sweater, I leaned against the building, my heel resting on the old brick. Soft voices wafted across the empty lot, and echoed.

"Look…we…a prank too…can…join you?"

I only caught pieces of the conversation, as I twirled my car keys around my index finger. I heard footsteps as they came toward me, and when I glanced up, I bit back a smile. Voice hoarse, I spoke when she stood close to me, her palms pressed against the cold metal door, "Hey Bella."

Bella Swan offered me a weak smile, and if possible, an even weaker wave, "Hi."

Edward Cullen was never at a loss for words, so what was happening now? I swallowed, coating my suddenly dry throat, "Nice night, isn't it? I love the stars, absolutely beautiful."

Her voice seemed slightly cold when she spoke, but I knew it wasn't from the bitter Washington air, "I know what you're doing and I don't need it."

"Excuse me?" The tone of her voice was one of scorn, as if she'd rather be anywhere else then next to me.

"Trying to make the new girl swoon over the King Player? I know how you are, Edward Cullen. Don't try any of your tricks on me, they won't work."

Pushing myself away from the brick, I looked down at the smaller girl, her brown hair curling due to the humid air. Her gorgeous brown eyes were locked to the ground, a sign that she refused to look at my face when she spoke. Chin pressed against her chest, Bella stood with a look of defiance, but the way she stood showed vulnerability, as well.

Sighing, I shook my head slowly, "Fine. Talk to yourself. I'll be over here if you need me." As I was walking away, I turned in a last ditch effort to make my point, "If you didn't want to talk, then why did you come and stand by me?"

Bella let out an exasperated sigh, letting me know that my question was going to remain unanswered. I removed my hands from my pockets as I backed away, raising them high in the air, I rolled my eyes toward the sky. Then I let my hands fall, a resounding slap ricocheted across the lot when my palms hit my thighs, "Un-fucking-believable."

A soft snicker entered my ears when I turned to face my siblings and the rest of Bella's group, "Got something to say, Newton?"

Mike cleared his throat, his blue eyes locking with mine. It was obvious that his snicker was meant to go unobserved. He looked quickly down at the pavement when I motioned for him to speak, "No, Cullen. I'm all set."

Resting my hands across the frame of my silver Volvo, I looked toward my siblings, who were huddled close together, seemingly discussing something, "So are you going to stand there and wait 'til the sun rises and we all turn to dust, or are we gonna do something?

Bella's beautiful voice pierced my heart when she spoke, loud enough that everyone heard her, "He has a point. We don't want my dad to get restless and find my empty bed; so let's do it."

**BPOV**

We had all huddled up into a small group to discuss "strategy" when it dawned on me that I didn't even know what prank they were planning on pulling. I mentally kicked myself for not asking Jessica before. If we were getting into something serious that could go on our permanent records, I really didn't want any part of it.

"Hold on," I said before anyone could open their mouths to explain their "strategy". "What the hell are we even doing anyway?"

The big guy I had seen around school that looked as if he could break me half was the one to answer. "We're going to put superglue in the locks," he snickered, almost making me smile. I liked him. He had a big, scary exterior, but when he talked about this rather juvenile prank, he looked childishly giddy.

"And you are?" I asked, wanting to put a name with the face…and muscle mass.

"Emmett McCarthy," he said sticking out his hand towards me.

I took the massive paw, letting him shake it. "Bella Swan," I smiled back at him

"This here is Jasper Hale and his twin, my girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. That there's Alice and Edward."

I nodded to each one being met with smiles from each, except for Edward, whose eyes were averted. Jackass.

"Great, now everyone knows everyone. Let's get with the program," Jessica sneered.

"Right," the short pixie girl with black hair called Alice started speaking. I loved the fact that the smallest person here seemed to be in charge, it made me instantly like her. Well, that and her infectiously chipper attitude. She was almost making _me_ giddy with excitement. "So I think we can cover a lot more ground if we split up in groups of twos."

We nodded in agreement. That seemed to make sense.

"Dibs on Mike!" Jessica raised her hand as she almost yelled out. She received looks from the rest of us…as if we wanted him.

"Alright," Emmett clapped his massive hands together. "Let's do this!"

With that, everyone started to walk toward the school. The doors were naturally locked, but that didn't seem to be a problem for the blond and gorgeous Jasper Hale who picked the lock skillfully with fingers that were quick and agile.

We strolled down the hallway until Rosalie, clad in black leather pants and boots, making her look like a video game vixen from one of those fighting games, gave the order to "move out." With that, everyone disappeared down a different hallway in groups of two. It happened so fast that I was left standing in the same place, not having a partner.

Then it hit me.

I turned to see Edward Cullen leaning against a row of lockers like one of those greaser guys from the '50's, only instead of a leather jacket, he was wearing an Abercrombie turtleneck. "You've got to be shitting me," I said only loud enough for him to hear if he was actually listening.

He pushed himself away from the lockers without making a noise and marched up to me. He looked down on my shorter frame with a cocky smirk. "You know, most girls would kill to be in your situation. Alone, in a dark hallway with Edward Cullen…that inspires a lot of wet dreams, my friend."

I looked back up at him trying not to breathe in the delicious scent that was rolling off his body. "Good, go find one of them," I said before stalking away.

I found a hallway for classrooms and uncapped the superglue Alice had provided all of us with before bending over to eye the keyhole.

"This isn't a bad view, you know," Edward stated in a low, almost husky voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked as I turned around to find his eyes staring unashamedly at my ass. "HEY!" I said, standing up straight and turning so that my ass was pressed against the door and away from EC (Edward Cullen) sight.

"Don't worry about it, babe," he said as he approached me. "It's a compliment."

Compliment my ass…literally. It was insulting. I will not be stared at like a piece of rare cooked steak marinated and ready for plating.

"You just keep your hands and eyes to yourself, pervert. Whatever STD's you have, I am not interested in getting merely by shaking your hand."

Despite my harsh words, he continued to walk toward me, a sly smirk on his face that made him look more or less like a sex god ready to tear my clothes off and take me. It was hard to decide, as I looked at that amazing face leading to what was probably an even more amazing body, whether I wanted that exact thing or not.

I could hear my breathing start to pick up as he came even closer to me, until his chest was a sliver away from mine. It really was ridiculous, this effect he had on me. I hated him, what he was, and what he did to girls. And yet, I couldn't stop those very, _very_ inappropriate thoughts from crossing my mind.

"Bella," he let out in a whisper, his breath fanning across my face.

I almost closed my eyes at the wonderful sensation as I answered breathlessly, "Yes?"

"You need to move, you're blocking the lock," he said, his tone once again normal and cool.

I wanted to stomp my foot in frustration and groan as I walked away. But I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. So, instead I raised my chin a bit higher, hoping the dark covered the blush that had stained my cheeks, and said, "Fine, do this one yourself," before walking down a few feet to the next door.

I was on my last door in the hallway when I could sense Edward behind me, a bit too close for my liking. Of course, that meant that he was very close and I liked it very much…which I shouldn't. I quickly noted that my ass was merely an inch away from his crotch, and decided that kneeling would fare much better, so I switched positions.

"Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, not bothering to look at him, but instead raising the glue to the keyhole.

"There are a few things you could do, Ms. Swan. Mmmm…I love when you call me Mr. Cullen. As if it fulfills a certain Naughty Professor and Student fantasy I've always had. You could help me with that fantasy," he whispered into my ear.

I gulped before hearing him chuckle and back away from me while I cursed my hormones. "Bella, I was kidding. I'm not as much of a pig as you may think."

"Sure, sure," I quoted Jacob, making me smile a small smile at the thought of his warm and loving nature. "You wanna help? Why don't you keep watch and make sure nobody comes?"

"Nobody like who?" I froze on the spot knowing that wasn't Edward's voice. Nor anyone else's in our group. Oh shit.

I turned to see Mr. Falkner, our school principal, pot bellied and red faced as he looked at me.

"I was just telling Isabella how disrespectful it is to mess with school property," Edward said, his chest puffing out and his voice now a little lower than it had been.

"Can it, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Falkner said with authority, shutting Edward up immediately. Hmmm…I'd have to learn how to do that. "I think it's time we called your father, Isabella."

Oh great. I knew this would be a long night.

**EPOV**

The tough exterior that Bella had kept up around me was slowly melting away. Mr. Falkner placed his hand on Bella's lower back, before snapping his fingers. Apparently, in the past ten minutes, I had morphed into a dog.

And then I just had to open my mouth, "Is that really necessary?"

Mr. Falkner turned around, as did Bella, both of them looking at my curiously, "Is what 'really necessary' Mr. Cullen?"

"Your hand on her back. There's no need to touch her, it's not like she's a flight risk. And in this small town, it's not like you wouldn't be able to find her."

His hand dropped away from Bella's body, and she nodded at me. Uncertain as to whether it was a 'thanks' or a 'shut the hell up', I followed the two to Mr. Falkner's office, wondering if the rest of my siblings had been caught. I couldn't care less about Bella's friends.

Gesturing to both of the chairs in front of his desk, Mr. Falkner plopped himself into his chair behind it. The black seat creaked as he rocked back, whining at the weight that was now pressed into it. After picking up the phone, Falkner eyed us both carefully, as if waiting for us to make a comment. Then, he finally spoke, "Cullen, home phone number."

"It won't do you any good because my parents are out of town on business. We're uncertain as to when they'll be back."

"You're uncertain?" Did I stutter? I tried not to roll my eyes, knowing that a temper tantrum wouldn't really help my situation. My father was going to be pissed.

"Yes, they went to a conference, since my father is a doctor, he has to attend Continuing Medical Education conferences yearly. Is that a problem?"

The principal shook his head slowly; sweat beading on his brow. The cool night air must have been getting to him… I could feel another eye roll coming on, but I managed to stop it before it surfaced.

"Isabella. What is your home phone number?"

Bella was about to respond, when I spoke up, "She likes to be called Bella."

Falkner swallowed, "Mr. Cullen, if you do not close your mouth, I will remove you from this office."

"As if this is where I want to be..."

Soft, warm fingers curled around my arm, and squeezed. Twisting my neck in Bella's direction, I waited patiently to see what she wanted. Her brown eyes flashed with panic, and my mouth felt full of lead. Prying her fingers from my arm, I nodded, and she spoke up, telling Falkner her home phone number.

I wasn't a mind reader, but I could tell when someone wanted me to shut up, and this was one of those times. I heard a gruff voice pick up on the other end, after Mr. Falkner put who I assumed to be Bella's father on speakerphone.

"Chief Swan, this is Dick Falkner, the principal of Fork's High School. I have your daughter here. I caught her committing vandalism."

Bella cringed, her forehead wrinkling, nose scrunching. She began to pick at the armrest on the chair, pulling a loose thread out of the cushion. Her gorgeous lips were turned down in a frown, as she listened to her father's voice, cautiously gauging how bad his reaction was going to be.

He spoke four words, "I'll be right down."

After ending the call, Falkner stretched his arms out in front of him, interlacing his fingers, letting them pop, before sighing.

"This new security system that we invested in is obviously quite effective, quite effective indeed." He paused, before smiling over at the two of us, and then his eyes searched mine, "So, Cullen, been practicing in the off season? Ready to win us another championship? I like to make bets with Principal Davis down at Portland Academy, no money exchanges hands, of course, but you get the drift."

Blinking to clear my head, I narrowed my eyes at the principal, preparing myself to play a small game with him, "I actually don't think I'm going to play this year."

His brown eyes nearly popped out of his skull, and his fingers gripped the edge of his oak desk. I'd never seen the man move so quickly, as his pudgy body sprang forward, and his face came in close contact with mine, "What?!"

"Sir, maybe you should get your hearing checked. That's the second time tonight that you've asked me to repeat myself."

Falkner's hand came down onto his desk, smacking it forcefully, "I know what I heard, young man. I am just disappointed. You can't not play, you're too good."

I sighed dramatically, "Well, once my father hears about the stunt I pulled tonight, I may not be doing much of anything for quite some time."

His bulbous finger inserted itself into my vision, and he shook it rapidly, "Don't even try it, Mr. Cullen. I know what you're doing, and it won't work."

Placing my hand on my chest, I began to blink rapidly, pressing my body away from him, "Such accusations, sir, I would never do what you think I'm doing."

Bella scoffed, making noise for the first time since her father had hung up the phone, "Sure, sure, Edward. We both know what you're doing. Stop trying to use your status as a baseball or soccer player to get out of this mess."

Our principal nodded rapidly; sweat sliding down his forehead, before landing on his desk, "She's quite right. It won't work, Cullen. No matter how many sports you play."

It was worth a try… I averted my eyes to the ceiling, sick of watching the principal sweat. I had to run early the next morning with the soccer team, but I didn't see that happening. There was a knock on the office door, and then Chief Swan walked in.

His jaw was set, and he crossed his arms, walking over to stand behind Bella. He looked haggard, and tired, obviously having been awakened from a deep sleep to pick up his daughter.

Bella's father looked over at me, nodding, acknowledging my presence. Falkner cleared his throat, and smiled at Chief Swan, and apparently I looked too comfortable because when the chief spoke, his comment was directed toward me, "Where are the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

Falkner stroked his thick neck, "Edward here says that they are at a conference, and they can't be reached via their home phone number."

When Bella's father narrowed his eyes, I knew I was screwed, "I happen to know that Carlisle Cullen has a cell phone that he keeps on him 24/7 in case we need him at the police department."

Our principal smiled, as if it were Christmas, tapping his fingers together, "Fantastic, could you call them, Chief?"

I winced when the Chief of Police nodded; extending his hand for the phone that was resting in its cradle on Falkner's desk. Closing my eyes, I cringed each time I heard the numbers on the cradle pushed and when my father's voice answered on the other end, my status had devolved from screwed, to fucked.

"This is Dr. Cullen speaking." Carlisle's voice sounded as haggard as Charlie's had when he spoke, and that did not bode well for my present situation. Falkner had put him on speakerphone, and when he spoke, I could almost see my father's reaction.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, this is Dick Falkner, the principal at Forks High School. We caught your son putting super glue in the door locks along with another student, and were wondering if you could join us down at the school."

My father sighed, and I heard a muffled conversation taking place, before my mother answered the phone, "This is Esme Cullen, which one of our boys is it?"

"It was Edward, Mrs. Cullen. He said that the two of you were out of town for a medical conference, is this true?"

"That's correct, Carlisle had to attend a conference in San Francisco, but we are driving home from the airport now. Is there any way we can meet with you tomorrow and discuss this? We won't be home for another hour or so."

That was a lie. We all drove fast, and I could hear my father accelerating. Falkner smiled, nodding his head slowly, "Of course, Mrs. Cullen. What time would you like to meet tomorrow?"

Esme paused, as another muffled conversation took place, "Would noon be alright? We would like to get some sleep tonight, and speak with Edward before the meeting takes place. Is he suspended?"

Falkner cleared his throat, "No, I don't believe that he nor Bella will be suspended. We just need to discuss a way for them to earn money to replace the locks."

"Were any of my other children involved?" Esme knew, but I kept my jaw clenched. I had never been able to lie to my mother, and if she asked me a direct question, my siblings would be in trouble, as well.

"We didn't find any other perpetrators." The next comment was directed to me and my father's terse voice echoed across the phone.

"Edward. Get home now; we will discuss this later."

"Yes sir." I remained lounging in the chair, trying to act nonchalant when Falkner hung up the phone. Chief Swan had moved back behind Bella, his hands gripping her small shoulders.

**BPOV**

Bad was an understatement as I felt my father's powerful and authoritative figure hunch from behind me mocking my doom, and simply felt the need to loom over me. As if I hadn't felt bad enough about the whole ordeal, I now had my father, who was looked at as one of the heads of the community, peering down at me like I had committed murder. Granted, in Forks superglue and doorknobs were about the same thing as murder, but still, I didn't even want to be here tonight. God damned peer pressure.

"Alright, Bella, let's get home," Charlie said, taking a step back so that I could once again have my space.

"Hey, at least he didn't use your full name," Edward whispered as he lounged on his chair as if he was on vacation.

I looked at him with eyes so cold, that he actually cringed back a centimeter, before walking silently out of the room ahead of my dad. I had done something wrong, it was only right to accept the consequences as maturely as I possibly could. Did I need to tell Charlie that I would never volunteer for this? No, I knew that he would know me better than that. He almost tried to push me out of the house and had it not been for Jacob, I was positive that he might have even attempted to throw parties _for _me.

"I don't understand, Bells," his tone was softer now, as I rode home with him in his cruiser. I instinctively ducked lower in the seat whenever I was in that car, finding it embarrassing to be in a vehicle that everyone was afraid of, despite whether they did something wrong or not.

I sighed quietly, "I'm sorry, Dad," I told him honestly. I was sorry. I thought the whole thing was stupid. I mean only in Forks would they do something as lame as super glue locks on doors for a senior prank. Back in Phoenix they were probably taking apart the principal's car and reassembling it in the gymnasium. Though I knew it was nearly impossible, the thought almost made me smile.

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't your idea. As a matter of fact, I know it wasn't. This just isn't something you'd do, and as your father I don't find it necessary to punish you. However, as a law enforcement officer, I have to punish both you and Edward the same way. I can't play favorites when it comes to my job." This was quite the speech for Charlie. He usually preferred to stay quiet, or at least grunt rather than talk.

"I understand," I told him, and I did. I wasn't like Cullen. I didn't need any special treatment. In fact, the thought of getting off easy just because my father was police chief was kind of horrifying.

"I also know that it wasn't just you and Edward that did this, am I right?" he asked.

I stayed silent.

"Bella, I don't expect you to tell me who it was. I suppose it doesn't matter. Making an example out of you and Edward will be enough, I suspect. But there were others that got you into this, weren't there?"

I nodded my head, but that was the only answer I was willing to give.

Charlie parked his cruiser beside my truck in the driveway and cut the engine, leaving us in silence. Charlie sighed, his hands remaining on the wheel, leaving the atmosphere incredibly awkward.

"Well, go get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Dad. And I am sorry," I told him before pulling on the door handle and lurching out of the horrid car.

I couldn't sleep that night. I suppose it was just as well, it was after four a.m. by the time Charlie and I got home. Instead I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as once again the all too familiar face of Edward Cullen invaded my thoughts.

It truly was annoying how perfect he was, not to mention a damn shame that he was such a slut. What a waste. But still, for some reason he just wouldn't leave my head and I knew that with school, I would be thinking about him more and more. I prayed that I didn't have any classes with the arrogant ass. That would just make it worse.

I grunted as I rolled toward my nightstand and picked up my cell phone, searching for the one person that could erase Edward Cullen from my mind.

"Hello?" his already husky voice was thick with sleep as he answered the phone.

"Hey Jake, sorry to wake you," I whispered to him, not wanting to deprive Charlie of anymore sleep.

"Bella? Hey, what's up, babe?" His voice was still sleepy, but at least he didn't tell me to shhhh and go to sleep.

"Uh, well…I kinda got caught vandalizing school property tonight," I told him.

"Ha, ha, very funny Bells. Now, what's going on?"

"I'm serious Jacob. Jessica, Mike, and I met up with the Cullens to superglue the locks of the classrooms. Unfortunately for us, the school installed a new security system. Only Edward and I were caught," I relayed the night's events to him.

"Holy shit! You're serious!" I could hear him moving in his bed, and envisioned him sitting up, letting his toned, shirtless body rest against his headboard.

"I told you," I almost wanted to giggle at him. He sounded so shocked, it was adorable.

"Mmm, Bella, who knew you were such a bad ass?" he asked, his voice taking on a different kind of husky.

"Yeah, superglue, that's so hardcore," I said sarcastically.

"Shhh, don't ruin this for me," he said with a sigh. "I just want to sit here and think about you breaking and entering in a leather jumpsuit and boots."

"Jake…" I said.

"Just a few more minutes," he chuckled.

"Jake!" I said louder.

"Alright, fine, I'm done. Fantasy over, are you happy?"

"Yes," I said, a little pleased at myself that he had listened to me.

"I'll just store that away for later," he assured me.

Jake and I had a physical relationship, but we hadn't ever gone _that_ far. Truth be told, I wasn't really in any hurry, and he didn't seem to want to rush into it either. Sure, he was a teenage boy, meaning he could be horny as hell, but when we weren't caught up in the heat of the moment, we both knew that we could wait until we were ready.

Don't get me wrong, we had done things. But the extension of our physical relationship was heavy make out sessions with grabbing and groping. But the only item of clothing that was ever discarded was Jake's shirt, never more than that.

We stayed on the phone, talking in hushed whispers about plenty of different things. Our sadness at summer being over, our hopes that we had some classes together, the usual. We told each other how we would cuddle if we were together, until Jake's voice was no more than mumbling. I said a quiet goodnight to him, and the only response I got was his steady breathing, and I knew he was asleep. So, I hung up my phone, knowing his would hang up automatically, and set my cell back on my nightstand.

I looked at the clock. 5:46 a.m. It was close enough for me to get up and ready for school, but I knew that Charlie would need the bathroom before going to work. So, I picked out the clothes I would wear for the day, settling on a pair of jeans and a bright green tee that caught my eye. It really was a gorgeous color.

I went into the bathroom and took another shower, despite having taken one right before I'd gone to sleep- I'm a shower-at-night kind of girl. As I lathered the soap on my skin and felt the shower rinse away the remnants of my shampoo, I found myself thinking about Jacob.

I wondered how it would feel to wash his body. I pictured him in the shower with me, his shoulder length, black hair matted down with water. His tan skin glistening with the moist droplets. How his tight abs would twitch when I ran my soapy hand over them.

Farther and farther down I could visualize his body, only guessing what it could look like. I thought about how his hands would massage my shoulders, and then it was as if I could almost feel it.

I opened my eyes, with a smile, to find two gorgeous green orbs staring into mine. They were so beautiful that I was lost in them for a moment. And then it hit me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" Charlie asked from the other side of the door.

I leaned against the wall of the shower, trying to breathe as I took in my empty surroundings.

"Yeah, sorry dad, I….dropped the soap." I mentally wanted to kick myself for the explanation. _Great Bella, you just gave your dad the urban slang for asking for an ass raping._

"Right. Well I'm off to work. I'll see you at the meeting." With that said, he left.

I turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping myself in my fluffy blue towel and went to put my underwear and bra on.

As I put on my undergarments, I was deeply disturbed by the fact that my mind had taken me from fantasizing about showering with my boyfriend, to fantasizing about showering with Edward. Something was wrong with me.

I slid on my jeans before looking down at my tee shirt and realizing exactly what color it was. I groaned as I picked it up and went back to my room, refusing to wear the same color green that would simply remind me of a certain someone. I opted for a blue and white striped tank instead, that was safe. No part of Edward was blue...

Socks and shoes on, along with my book bag in tow, I headed out to my loud, beat up truck. It'd seen better days, but I loved that thing. Jacob had always offered me a ride to school in his Volkswagon Rabbit which he had just restored, but I always turn him down. Whenever we would go out together we'd take the Rabbit, but me not riding with him to school gave him a chance to ride his Harley motorcycle instead. I had to admit, he looked damn good on a bike.

As I parked in the lot of Forks High, I could see other students begin their school years. Girls screaming as they saw each other again for the first time since last weekend or possibly last June, guys fist pounding when they saw they had the same classes together, and teachers carrying their briefcases to their classrooms.

I hopped out of my truck, only to be immediately lifted up and pushed against the driver's side door.

"You, Miss Swan, I have missed," Jacob's warm smile was shining down on me and I found myself smiling back. What could I say, the boy was beyond adorable sometimes.

He leaned down to kiss me, and I couldn't do anything but take it…not that I minded. It was just a short, sweet kiss, after all we were at school, and Jacob and I weren't big fans of PDA.

"Come on, let's go get our schedules!" he said, as he grabbed my hand and practically started running to the office building.

"Jake!" I laughed as I ran in tow. "This is not a good idea!" I told him. He knew that me plus running did not equal good.

"Don't worry, I'll always catch you if you fall," he said, looking back to wink at me.

After comparing schedules with each other on a bench outside, we found that we had two classes together, not to mention lunch. We were happy with that number. Jessica and Mike joined us, and Jacob rolled his eyes but kept quiet. I had classes with them as well. I hoped against hope that we had assigned seats in Biology. I had that class with Mike and I didn't particularly want to sit next to him.

The warning bell rang, telling us it was time to get to class, and Jacob gave me a peck on the lips before we headed in opposite directions to our first class.

_Well,_ I thought to myself, _let the day begin._

_

* * *

  
_

_So, what did you think? Do you like an arrogant Edward? He's a lot of fun to write this way. Originally, this was going to be an addition to Ashel's "I Put a Spell on You," however, it didn't really end up that way, when I turned Edward into Mr. Arrogance._

_If you guys get a chance, check out the Twilight Awards page, and nominate your favorite authors. There are some great ones up there to vote for, and they still need nominations. Don't forget to READ THE RULES. I'm serious, there is like a code phrase in there that you need to use in order to nominate, or vote! Google Twilight Awards. It should pop up first on the search._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Oh you guys! Did you have fun!?! I hope you did! I know I did. Yes, what Hayden says about the Twilight Awards is TRUE! Oh, and one of my fav stories is nominated, called I Hate Myself For Loving You! LOVE that story. Mmk, done…lol.**

**Hope you guys can't wait for the next chapter!!!**

**Much love!!**

**ashel-13**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight! **_**Babe…why are you watching Hannah Montana? **_Umm… because you left me to play in the water…sniff…sniff…_**Awww, baby boy! I'll make it up to you later! **_Pwomise? _**I promise!**

**Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you guys for the amazing response you gave the first chapter of our new story. Seriously! We have over a hundred reviews for chapter one!!!! That's incredible. So thanks to those of you that reviewed and to those of you that looked at our story and thought they'd give it a try. **

**You guys had a lot of positive feedback and I was surprised by the amount of you that liked Jacob in this…lol. Not only did that surprise me, but the many of you that swooned over arrogant Edward…that made me laugh because had it been anyone but Edward, we would all give that boy a good nut kicking.**

**Right, on that violent note, onto the boy…**

_Hey there people, how goes it? Right now, the girl and I are on the phone, and she wants to go play in the hot tub, and I want to post, so it's another battle, one that I'm intent on WINNING! Doesn't look like I'm gonna win, cuz Kevin (her little brother) called me to bother me. He said, "Posting isn't THAT important," and "There's always tomorrow, it's not like there's a nuke in your house!" So you should all YELL AT KEVIN!_

_Anyway, you all seemed to like the first chapter, which really thrills me! Don't forget about the Twilight Awards! I check them every so often, just to see who's nominated! Nominate PEOPLE!_

_The first song in this chapter is by The Maine and it's called "Everything I Ask For" so listen to it!_

**And now that we're safe and the Plagiarism Police won't come and get us, we can make our get away for that robbery we committed. So, as we run away, dressed in our ski masks and black clothes, ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

The silence was overpowering as I drove down the empty streets. My thoughts were on my siblings, and how they'd left me for dead, without so much as a text. Our parents were going to murder me and feed my siblings the remaining parts. But at least I wasn't completely alone.

The time that I'd spent with Bella Swan was something I had longed for since I met her. Too bad she didn't feel the same way. To her, I was a plague, a disease wiping out the female population of our high school, that left them ill, hoping for the only cure. Me.

_She loves music, but she hates my band.  
Loves Prince, she's his biggest fan.  
She's not big on holding hands.  
But that's alright cause I've still got her.  
She keeps up on current affairs.  
Prada is what she wears._

"Hello…" There was a brief pause and giggling in the background.

"Edward? Where are you, baby? I miss you."

My hands drummed casually on the steering wheel as I cradled the phone against my shoulder. Tanya drove me absolutely insane, in more ways than one, "Driving home. Why?"

"Just wanted to talk to my boy, is all." Tanya and I had an "open" relationship. She was there when I needed a good time, a way to forget it all, and leave my life behind. But lately, excursions with her had become more…well... more. "Why are you driving home? Where were you?"

Tanya lived in Seattle, far enough away for discretion, but close enough for... my escapades."Senior prank, but my brothers and sisters left me to get busted. Where are you?"

"At a party, of course."

Glancing down at my clock, I shuddered when I pulled into the driveway. Four thirty a.m., how she could party that late, even if it weren't a school night, was lost on me, "Well, be careful. I have to go. My parents plan on busting my ass, and I don't want you to hear."

"Shouldn't be such a naughty boy, Edward. Wouldn't want to upset Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

A pair of lights flickered against my rearview mirror, and I sighed when I saw Carlisle's familiar Mercedes behind me. "Too late. I'll talk to you soon." I clicked off my phone before she could respond, and shoved it into my pocket.

Shutting off the engine, I pulled at the door handle, opening it to the cool night air. Placing my feet on the soft ground, I listened as the black door slammed, echoing into the darkness. I heard the jingling of keys and the soft beep as the car locked. Just as I was about to get to my feet, I heard a voice call out to me, "Let's go, Edward. We don't have all night."

Neither of my parents addressed the subject then, and as I lay silently in my bed, I traced those stars with my finger, praying that sleep would pull me into another dimension. There was no way they would let me off "easy." Anything that would smudge my applications for college and med school would be followed up with a harsh punishment; it was nothing that I didn't deserve.

My alarm didn't wake me two hours later, I hadn't ever fallen asleep. After showering hurriedly, I jogged down the long staircase to the kitchen. Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about something, as usual, and Jasper and Alice were sitting close together; she was practically in his lap. Carlisle and Esme weren't there yet, but I knew they weren't still in bed.

I heard the study door snap shut as Emmett was about to speak, realizing my presence for the first time since I'd descended the stairs. Waving him off, I waited as our parents walked slowly into the kitchen, Carlisle's arm around Esme's thin waist.

Esme smiled kindly, approaching each of us, offering a hug, and a kiss. She was affectionate no matter what, never passing up an opportunity to show how much she loved us. Carlisle was the same way with his hugs and kind words, and asking how we'd been while he and Esme were gone. But it wasn't long before the dreaded topic of last night came up.

"What were you thinking, Edward? And you've never talked about Bella Swan before, why was she there with you?"

Giving up the other people involved wasn't something I was willing to do, so my response was a small shrug as I chewed the granola bar that I'd snitched from the cabinet. Normally, Esme would make our meals, but she was tired, so we'd all scavenged for something to eat.

"How do you not have a response for us, young man? What made you decide to do this?" I swallowed the crunchy pieces of the bar, knowing better than to answer my mother while I had my mouth full.

"Senior prank, Mom. Bella and I had no other volunteers, so we decided to take it upon ourselves to…spice up the first day?"

Emmett snorted into his cereal, "More like 'lock up.'"

This made our father turn to look at Emmett, his eyebrows raised, "And how would you know what happened last night, Emmett?"

Rosalie sighed, smoothing her hand over Emmett's errant curls, "Edward told us, of course. We were worried when we couldn't find him." I tried hard not to scoff, wondering if our parents were really buying her lines. When my father turned back toward me, Rosalie smiled down at the ground, proud of her accomplishment.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and I lifted my head, "Was anyone else involved, son? If you had accomplices, Falkner might lessen the blow on you if you give them up."

I shook my head slowly, "Even if there were, I wouldn't give them up. It's my own fault I got caught. It's not like they could have warned me or something."

It was a jab at those who had been involved, especially the ones sitting around me, but had been too "distracted" to warn me. I wanted them to be upset and realize that I was taking the entire heat of the punishment by myself, except for Bella.

"Can I leave now?" Esme pulled me into another hug, kissing my bronze hair.

"Sure, sweetheart. Just be careful, please? Your father and I will be there at noon, and you will be too. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go."

My tires squealed as I pulled into an empty parking space, close to that rusty red truck. I watched as Jacob lifted her into his arms, kissing her soundly. Nothing had changed over the summer, she was still with him.

I'd hoped that Bella wasn't dating him, since he hadn't shown up for the prank. Apparently my conclusion had been too hasty. As I reached into my backseat to grab my Diesel messenger bag, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around, slinging the brown bag across my chest, "Oh, hey Hunter."

"What's up, Edward?" My hand reached out to shake his, and we pulled together into a minor "man hug." Hunter and I shared the captaincy on the Spartan's soccer team. We were co-captains and he was my best friend.

Hunter had been my best friend since kindergarten. We'd played soccer together each year, having been on the same team, and it was always select soccer. He chuckled and stepped back, "Look at you, Cullen, the girls will be drooling, my friend."

"Did you turn gay in a week?" I brushed the sleeves of my cream colored leather jacket. A tan shirt was hidden underneath, and my dark jeans hung low on my hips.

"Yeah, baby, bend over." I shoved him, and he laughed, as his back pressed against my Volvo.

"You're such a jackass, Foley." Hunter snorted, brushing off his grey sweater, before he shoved a piece of paper into my hands.

"Well, this jackass got your schedule." He paused, turning to look in the backseat of my car, "By the way, where were you early this morning?"

"Eh, I was otherwise detained…"

"Did Edward Cullen get some ass this morning?" I rolled my eyes, knowing my best friend was acting like an ass on purpose. He hated that I was seen as such a player. Apparently, it made him look bad.

"No, man, senior prank… Bella and I got caught putting superglue in the doors."

"You're an idiot, Edward Cullen, but I love you." I smiled when Hailey Stephens wound her arms around Hunter's waist, her lips pressing against his shoulder.

"Hey baby."

The bell rang, and I glanced down at my schedule, "Shit… I have Chemistry."

Hunter shoved me, "Well, I do too, so let's go pretty boy." He turned and kissed Hailey softly, "See ya at lunch, sweetheart."

Smirking, I waved at Hailey, before pulling my lovestruck friend toward the Chem Lab, "Let's go, Romeo. Don't drool too much, we have a game tonight, wouldn't want you hurt."

"Shut it Cullen, just shut it."

**BPOV**

I walked through the hallways of Forks High with Jessica on one side, chatting up Mike, and Jacob on my other, his arm around my waist, pulling me in to his side, I noticed the school was already bursting with navy blue and gold, our school colors. There was a soccer game tonight and our school was always full of school spirit.

"I'm so excited for the game tonight," Jessica beamed, her high pony tail swaying from side to side with her head bobbing, as she laughed and talked. Jessica was a cheerleader and their practices, like that of the football and soccer teams, began during the summer.

"Think you guys will be ready?" Mike asked, and Jessica's smile slid from her face as she took his question as an insult while Mike walked on, oblivious.

"Uh yeah, I think so," she said without confidence. "I mean we practiced real hard the whole summer."

"I'm sure you guys will be great, Jess," I reassured her, earning a smile, though it wasn't quite as bright as it had been to start with.

"Would you like to go tonight, babe?" Jake asked as he leaned over to kiss my temple.

"Oh Bella, it would mean the world to me if you came," Jessica gushed.

"Hey guys!" I looked back in front of us to see Angela Weber, another friend of ours, standing at her locker, getting books out. We stopped to talk with her.

I was a fan of Angela's. She was more like me than Jess, keeping to herself a lot and not minding comfortable silence. I liked that about her. She was dating Ben Cheney, a soccer player and together they were just too cute for words. He played sports while she was the yearbook editor three years in a row.

"Hey Ang," I greeted her as she came to walk with us down the hallway. "We were just discussing tonight's game."

"You should come!" she smiled at us. "I'm going to cheer on Ben, and of course to see Jessica," she added the last part once taking in Jessica's sad look.

I looked back over to Jacob. "Alright, it looks like we're going, then."

"Don't sound so enthused, Bells," Mike laughed. "I know it's no basketball game and you won't get to watch me run around all sweaty," (ewww), "but show your school some spirit."

I really wasn't into the whole school spirit thing; never had been. But Jake would sometimes go with the Quileute boys that live on the La Push Reservation. Most of those boys were a grade behind us. Quil and Embry were his best friends and juniors, while Seth was only a sophomore and Sam was a senior like us.

Once we'd stopped at our respective lockers, we went our separate ways, except for Jake, who followed me to class, insisting on carrying my books until we stopped at the door.

"That is completely unnecessary," I laughed at him as I tried to get my book, but he held it high above his head.

"No, I just want to treat my girl right," he said, handing me the book and kissing me chastely at the same time. "I'll see you later, babe," he called over his shoulder as he started to retreat down the hall toward his Chemistry class.

I took a seat in my first class of the day, World Literature, and looked around for someone I knew in the class. However, as my eyes swept over the classroom, the only person I knew was Jasper Cullen, the blond boy I'd met the night before. He was one of the many that ditched Edward and I without a second thought.

I didn't really blame him. I couldn't. It would be horrible if everyone had gotten in trouble along with us. He looked up from the book he was reading to lock eyes with me, and he smiled an apologetic smile. I smiled back, letting him know that he was forgiven, and I took a seat in the back corner of the room next to the window.

With the entire hour consisting of reading the syllabus for that semester, class was over in no time, and I looked down to double check what I had next. Gym. God help the poor souls that were doomed to 2nd period gym with Bella Swan. It was not going to be pretty.

I walked myself to the gymnasium where the bleachers had been set up for our tutorial. It's gym, people. All of those 'physical education' teachers need to stop acting like this is a real class. It's not. I will not once have to know how to play Ultimate Frisbee or Badminton in my life. It just won't come in handy with the life goals I have in mind; life goals that shockingly enough include NEVER playing Ultimate Frisbee or Badminton.

But, along with the other five people that had already arrived, I climbed the bleachers and had a seat near the top, preparing for Mr. Fury to start his lecture on the importance of a gym uniform. I put my elbows on my knees and then rested my chin in my hands, looking around at the hardwood floored hell, until the sounds of someone running up the bleachers knocked me from my visions of floor burn.

"Alright, Bella! I'm so pumped that we have gym together!" Mike said as he took a seat next to me and let out a sigh whilst running a hand through his golden hair and leaned back until his back hit the bench behind us. "So, excited?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not in the least," I said honestly. I could see his face fall a little in my peripheral vision, but I didn't care anymore. I had stopped caring about hurting Mike's feelings during the summer, as he continued to hit on me despite Jessica's obvious fondness for him and the fact that I was taken by a guy that could kick his ass and feed it to the wolves.

The bleachers were now packed with all the kids that would be joining us for the injury inducing season that was ahead, and when giggles started coming from the girls around me, I had the sudden urge to just shoot myself to put me out of my misery. At least that way I wouldn't take anyone down with me.

The reason for the giggling? Edward Cullen. He strode into the gymnasium as if he owned the place, the screech from the doors and giggles of the mindless girls were the only sounds that could be heard as he ran a hand through that perfectly tousled bronze hair. He flashed his winning smile and I swear a girl in the front row fainted.

"Hello ladies," he said in his velvet voice. Did he really just say that? Who did he think he was, Barry White?

"Hi Edward!" they squealed back, followed by more giggling. Yeah, that suicide idea was looking better and better.

His eyes ran up and down the bleachers as some of his friends gave him high fives and fist bumps, until they landed on me. I hated the way my heartbeat became faster and louder in my ears when he smiled up at me, so instead of acknowledging him, I looked away, trying to seem disinterested.

I busied myself studying the stars and stripes on the flag that hung in the gym for basketball games, until I heard the previously empty area next to me creak with the weight of someone sitting down.

"Hey there, Bella," Edward breathed into my ear, his lips almost touching my skin. I shivered reflexively at the feeling before catching myself and easing away from him.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" Mike asked, sneering, from the other side of me.

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for some physical activity," he told Mike. Then, his eyes locked onto mine. "You know," he said quieter to me, his voice almost oozing with sex as he spoke, "that's my favorite kind of activity. Physical."

His eyes seemed to smolder as he spoke and I couldn't help what he was doing to my body at the moment. Could I really be blamed? I was a teenager in the presence of a very sexy boy.

"That's disgusting," I breathed out, horrified that I sounded as breathy as I did and not repulsed at all as I fought to look away from his eyes and finally managing.

"Yeah, gross, Cullen," Mike joined in.

"Hey Newton," Edward called across me, "Thanks for going with Jessica last night and leaving me some nice, quality time with Bella here."

"Cullen, you're one sick son of a…."

"Hello! And welcome to Gym class," Mr. Fury interrupted Mike's little rant, starting his spiel on what was to be expected this semester in Phys Ed.

After that, the rest of the morning passed without much excitement. Syllabi were read and classes were had (and naps were taken). I found I had Trigonometry with Angela, a definite plus since math was always my worst subject and she could help me.

By the time I got to Spanish, I practically sighed in relief to see Jacob again. It was one of the two classes we had together. He asked me how my morning had gone, and I answered 'fine', without giving him any details. Nothing important had happened, anyway.

I had a feeling though, that Jake and I would be having a ton of Spanish studying nights because he didn't look like he understood much as the teacher prattled on in the foreign language. He looked so cute when he was confused.

After that class was over, we headed to lunch to find the rest of the 'group' already seated at the table. Jake would always sit with me, Jessica, Mike, Ben, and Angela, even though his group of friends had a table of their own. I offered to merge the two tables, but neither group was interested. I had also told Jacob that he didn't need to sit with me, at least not every day. But, he replied that it was a boyfriend's duty and that there was no place he'd rather be but beside me.

We were all talking about how our classes had gone, chatting away about the new teachers and the student teachers. My eyes swept the cafeteria as we ate and talked. Edward was making rounds, grabbing girls' asses and handing out winks as he made his way around the room and finally sat with the rest of his family and friends.

What annoyed me most about him was the fact that I was immensely repulsed and incredibly drawn to him at the same time. _And that, _I thought as I felt Jacob's hand squeeze my thigh lovingly, _Just wasn't right._

**EPOV**

Chemistry this year was going to be easy. Nothing would stop me from completely acing the class, except for him, "I'm sorry, Cullen, but your name is next to Mr. Black on the roster; therefore, he will be your partner.

Everyone but Hunter left, both of us lagging behind to see if we could be the other's lab partner, "But he's so…" I threw my hands up in the air, trying to come up with a word that described Jacob Black, except for thief. He had the one thing I wanted, and now he was going to be my lab partner.

"That's enough, Cullen, now I believe you and Mr. Foley both have a class to get to, and if you're late, don't expect me to write you a pass. Get a move on."

Hunter sighed, and shoved my shoulder lightly, "Sorry, man. We'd better go."

"Sure you're sorry, you don't have that dipshit as your partner" I pulled at my bronze hair, frustrated that I had been unable to switch partners. Walking toward the gym, I smirked when the warning bell rang. I wouldn't get in trouble; our soccer coach was the gym teacher.

The giggles that met me as I sauntered in the gym tugged that 'famous' crooked smile onto my lips, and I couldn't help but answer back to my adoring fan club, "Hello, ladies." As I looked around the gym, I grinned when my eyes settled on her, Bella Swan, sitting next to idiot boy Newton.

As I scaled the bleachers, and settled myself next to Bella, I noticed that she was avoiding eye contact, so I did what I had to do. Moving my lips so that they were centimeters from her ear, I offered my greeting, and I could feel her shiver as my warm breath ghosted over her skin; this would be fun.

Fury interrupted Newton's rambling, and for that I was glad. I kept my hands to myself, allowing only my brain to wander until the bell rang, and my coaches' voice called out, "Cullen, come here, please."

"Sure, Coach." My feet banged on the wooden bleachers, as I walked down them, wondering what my coach wanted. Adam Fury had been my coach since I was four; he had raised Hunter and I from boys to men, and we'd learned almost everything soccer-wise from him. He was our mentor.

"Edward, how are you, son?" I shrugged as he patted my back, girls giggling as they walked by. Many of the girls at our school found him attractive, and apparently having both of us in the same room was too much for them to handle.

"Good, Coach. How are you?" He scratched his neck, rubbing at the back of it, and I knew he'd heard.

"Not too good when Principal Falkner calls me at 4 a.m. to tell me that one of my captains has been caught performing a senior prank. What the hell were you thinking, Edward?"

It was bad enough that my parents harassed me about this, but now my coach was on my back, "It was just a silly prank, Adam."

He shook his head furiously, "No, a silly prank is toilet papering someone's house. What you did was vandalism, and you're lucky you didn't get arrested, and that I'm letting you keep your captaincy. I'll be at your meeting at noon, and you can bet that you will be running your ass off tonight after the game, is that clear?"

I nodded, and he shoved me toward the gym door, "Now get to class. If you need a pass have your teacher come find me, okay?"

"Sure."

"See at 12, Edward. And don't be late."

My third class passed without a flaw, AP U.S. History with Jasper would be easy, nothing for me to worry about. I sat down next to him, but when he tried to speak to me, I waved him off. I'd take this fall for my siblings, but I wouldn't be happy about it.

Fourth hour was my free period, meaning Hunter and I would be watching tapes before the game that night. As he settled into the chair beside me, I pressed 'play', to watch last year's tape of the Port Angeles Vikings game, "So what do you think about the game tonight?"

Hunter linked his fingers, stretching his arms out in front of him, "It'll be easy, as long as you don't get benched from the team."

I snorted, shoving his left arm, "If I was going to get banned, Adam would have told me by now."

He shrugged, "I'm just saying, Falkner could still suspend you. Maybe he slept on it and decided that a losing season would do our egos some good."

"No, no, no. He said something last night along the lines of him and Portland Academy's principal making 'bets' on the game. He wouldn't ban me, he doesn't like to lose."

"Sure, Edward. Whatever you say."

The tape ended and we both sat in silence, staring at the television, our brains obviously elsewhere. And although my mind should have been on the game, it wasn't. It was on her, again.

12 o'clock came sooner than I thought it would, and I found myself lagging in the hallway in front of the office. Apparently, Bella and I both had Biology together 6th hour, so she and I had been called out of the same class, and we were both anxiously awaiting our parents' arrival.

"Edward, Ms. Swan." I turned and grinned upon seeing my coach with a clipboard in his hands.

"Working out plays already, Adam?" His clipboard came down on the top of my head, making Bella snicker.

"It's Mr. Fury right now, Cullen. Relax, you look like Bambi on ice." He turned to smile at Bella, "Ms. Swan, I've heard a lot about you."

Bella eyed me carefully, and I smirked, giving her reason to believe that he'd heard about her from me, "Well, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but I'd like to apologize beforehand."

Fury smiled, "Oh really? For what?"

"I'm certain that during the course of this semester, I'll injure other people, along with myself. Please know that's not intentional. However, if I hit Edward, there may be some intention behind that."

Before Fury could answer, I felt a pair of hands grip my shoulders from behind, squeezing them quickly. My parents were here. Carlisle extended his hand to shake Bella's, a small smile on his face, "I'm sorry that we have to meet this way, Bella. I'm Doctor Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle."

Esme embraced Bella, and I couldn't tell if Bella appreciated the gesture, but I said nothing, standing off to the side. Once Charlie arrived, Falkner brought us all into his office. The mood was somber, as if we were at a funeral, no one speaking until our principal cleared his throat, "Coach Fury and I have come to a decision."

Bella and I instantly perked up, awaiting the punishment, "Since both of you are very good students with no previous infractions, I believe that our best bet would be to keep you both occupied. Bella, you will be the new statistician for the soccer team, and Edward, you will be coaching Mr. Fury's son's soccer team. I believe that this will teach you both to be responsible for your actions. Edward, this will teach you that not everything in life should come easily, and Bella, this will allow you to have a better look into the world of sports. It might encourage you to get involved."

He paused, gauging our reaction, "Do you two have anything to say?"

I smirked, leaning back in my chair, "Sounds good to me."

Fury's son already listened to me and admired me, and I was positive that if his kid would respect me, the rest would follow suit. This would be easy. Adam was shaking his head, as if he knew what I was thinking, "Don't count your chickens before they're hatched, Edward. Just because 'Rian listens to you, doesn't mean that the rest of the boys will." 'Rian, or Adrian, was Adam's son, a five year old fireball.

"I know, Ad- I mean Coach Fury. I never said it would be easy."

Carlisle cleared his throat ending our banter, "Is there anything else that you would like to have Edward do? That 'punishment' seems like something he would end up doing eventually, regardless of his current activities. I have a feeling that Bella is getting the short end of the stick here."

The look on Bella's face was one of pure mortification, she hated sports, and she'd have to spend time around a bunch of sweaty boys. I bet she didn't even know what an assist was, "I think that Edward will be the one to teach her about soccer, since she appears to have no idea."

Chief Swan had his eyes on Bella, and I was unsure of his current emotions. My father spoke, a small smile on his face, voice soft, "I have a feeling this will be a good idea. Both kids can use this on their college applications, and they can get to know each other better."

Bella's father nodded, and added a gruff, "I agree."

Falkner clapped his hands together, positively glowing, "Well, let's get to it! Bella, Edward, you are excused from the rest of today's classes. I will get your syllabi, and give them to you tonight at the game. You both have a lot of work ahead of you."

Our parents said their goodbyes, and Bella's father announced his plan to come to the game tonight. Bella glared at me, her fists clenched tightly. Adam stood off to the side, and shook my shoulder, "I'll help you with this. She doesn't look too happy right now. Safety in numbers."

We walked toward the soccer field, and I could feel Bella glaring at my back, murmuring things like, "arrogant ass," and "stupid jerk." She was livid; apparently this was not her idea of easy service to the school.

Adam adjusted his hat as Bella tapped her foot impatiently, "Go ahead, Edward, start explaining."

My coach tossed a ball at my hands, and I caught it, sighing, "This is a soccer ball. You kick it. See?" I dropped the ball and let it bounce from my feet. It rolled across the grass, and landed in front of her toes, "You kick it into that big white thing with a net, it's called a goal."

When Bella leaned down to lift the ball into her hands, I sighed, "You can't use your hands, you have to use your feet."

She smirked, "But I can use my hands to do this." Bella took the ball and quickly threw it at me, her aim a little low, and right on target, apparently. My head tipped back as I gazed, unseeing, up at the sky, stars flashing before my eyes as pain ripped through my groin, "Goal."

The ball fell to the ground, landing in a puddle. I growled, picking it up, my eyes on Bella as she moved away across the field. I cocked my arm back to throw it at her when Adam knocked the ball from my hand, "What the hell are you doing?"

"She just bagged me, Adam! And you didn't do anything about it!"

My coach chuckled, "Because you deserved it. Do yourself a favor and don't act so arrogant all the time. It's not sexy, and no one appreciates it."

I narrowed my eyes, "Did you just say sexy?"

Adam groaned, "Shut the hell up, and go take a lap. Cool yourself off before you do something you regret." I heard a muffled thump as Adam kicked the ball from where he stood, the net making a soft swishing noise as the ball went into it. He jogged toward Bella who had watched him, her eyes wide, and as they started talking, I started running.

**BPOV**

I looked around at the empty field as the cloud coverage, a near constant in Forks, converged. It felt much later than it actually was. It was only Edward, Mr. Fury and I there, and Edward was now running laps, causing me to taunt, "Na na na na, booboo" in my head.

"So, Bella, what do you know about soccer?" Mr. Fury (or should I call him 'Coach' now?) asked me.

"You kick the ball into the goal. Done!"

He smiled at me and gestured for me to walk over to the bench with him, located on the sidelines.

"There's a bit more to it than that, but generally, yes," he laughed. "You see the line we're on?" he asked, I looked out onto the field to see the line drawn halfway down the field, and in the middle, there was a circle. I nodded my head, telling him I saw it. "Alright good. That's where the kickoffs happen at the beginning of the game, after a goal, and after halftime."

"Okay…" I said, knowing I could understand that, but not exactly sure of the extent of today's lesson. My brain could only hold so much sports knowledge.

"Alright. First, let's say that this half of the field is our side, okay?" He asked, gesturing to the left. I again gave him a nod. "I'm sure you know from gym class about the goalkeeper and that he usually stays in that box to protect the goal. That box is the only area where he can use his hands."

"I know about the goalkeeper," I told him, "but everyone else, I haven't got a clue. Do they just run around and chase after the ball?"

He let out another chuckle, "Not exactly. There are four guys that we keep back near the goal. They're called the defenders, or fullbacks," he went on.

"So they pretty much play defense?" I asked.

"Exactly!" he smiled enthusiastically, proud that I understood something that most children understood by the time they were four and participating in the sport. "Now, ahead of them are the midfielders, and there are five of them."

"Okay, what do they do?"

"Well they do the most running on the team. There are offensive mids and defensive mids. For our formation, we have three offensive mids and two defensive mids. The defensive midfielders are the second line of protection for a keeper, and generally they steal the ball and pass it to an offensive midfielder, so that the offense won't have to worry about playing 'd'."

And that's where he started to lose me.

"And," he continued while I heard only the words he was saying, no longer really putting meaning to them, "there are forwards. Now, we only have one forward and he is the player closest to the opposing team and goal. His job is to score."

I wanted to interrupt and guess that just based on the responsibility to "score" that that would be Edward's position. I almost laughed out loud at my own joke.

"Sometimes, Ben Cheney, who is our forward, will set up goals for the midfielders, but he's pretty much the man."

Mr. Fury looked at me expectantly. I stared back blankly.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed while swatting my shoulder with his hand, "you'll get it eventually. I just wanted to get the basics out of the way."

"Gee, thanks," I answered glumly. This job was gonna suck! How was it that Edward gets to coach a team and I get stuck having to learn a sport?

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight," he smiled.

"Wait, what?" I asked when he got up to walk away.

"Well tonight's the team's first game, which means it's your first game, too. Don't worry, I'll get you a jersey," he winked at me. "We meet at five thirty, so be there with the rest of your team. See you then," he waved as he started walking again.

Hmmm, my team? I was actually part of a sports team. I almost laughed at the sound of it. Sure, I didn't play, but being a team manager would look good on a college application.

"Hey," Edward breathed, sounding winded from his laps. "He's leaving?"

"Kind of looks that way," I said as I watched him but his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Did you see how fast I just ran those laps?" he coughed at the end.

"No, I was busy," I replied, unimpressed. Did that line really work on girls? Actually, the girls watched him as he ran, so it probably did.

I sat back on the bench, waiting for him to catch his breath.

"Alright," he said, once he started breathing normally again. I remained sitting as he stood, my arms crossed in front of my chest as I watched him with a raised eyebrow. "This," he said, enunciating each word, "is…a…soccer…ball," he dragged each word out as if I were mentally handicapped.

I stayed still, not amused, as I looked past him at the school. How much longer until school was out and I could escape from this hellhole for a couple of hours?

"You…kick…it…with…your…fooooot," he went on.

"I can think of something else I want to kick with my fooooot right now," I said, glaring at him.

He sighed, exasperated, "I'm trying to teach you here, Bella. A little respect for your team captain, please."

"You have to earn my respect, asshole. I'm not a dog, I don't just pant at you and lick your balls as soon as I get stuck with you," I retorted.

"Well, why not? Some girls do," he smirked cockily at me.

My glare narrowed. "You disgust me," I spat at him. The phrasing was true enough. His actions disgusted me. The way he treated girls disgusted me. The way he looked flushed and sweaty from his run, his clothes clinging to that hard muscled body…that didn't disgust me so much.

He looked like he was thinking about that for a moment before he said, "No."

I waited for more, but that's all he said. "No?" I asked, raising an eyebrow again at him.

"No. You want me to disgust you, but," he sighed, "I don't. You and I both know that there is more to us than this. We both know," he said, looking at me as he moved closer, "that there are deeper feelings here."

His face was now close to mine, as his hands supported him on my thighs. "We both know," he breathed and my eyes closed for a quick second before opening again as I began to feel a little dizzy, "that you," I looked down, seeing that his lips were only an inch from mine. They looked so soft, so warm, so mmmmm…., "want me to fuck the shit out of you."

What?

My eyes opened so wide, I was afraid they would pop out, and my head moved back from his, but he only moved closer to me.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?" I almost yelled at him. I didn't even give him a chance to answer; instead I pushed on his chest, taking him off guard, making him fall over backward onto his ass on the damp ground.

"I can't even believe you! I can't. Really. You just…Grrrrr!" there were truly no words. Pissed off beyond belief? That didn't even cover it. So, I just started walking across the soccer field to the parking lot and the confines of my truck. I had already had enough of Edward Cullen and it had barely been fifteen minutes.

As I stomped toward my truck, I heard the final bell ring before the doors swung open and kids spilled from the halls of the school. I continued on to my truck and when I got there, I banged my head against it. This community service was going to be hell.

"Whoa, whoa, there babe," Jake said as he came up behind and pulled me away from the truck. "What's wrong? Are you alright? I didn't see you for the rest of the day. Tell me what's so bad that you feel the need to bang your head against the poor Chevy?" he laughed.

I gritted my teeth together as I growled out two words. "Edward. Cullen."

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward!" Girls giggled as they walked past, eyeing me as I sat on the damp ground, watching as Jacob Black hugged Bella close to him, kissing her forehead. When he turned to look toward the field with a scowl, I cast my eyes away, concentrating on the sidelines, hand skating over the chalked turf.

"Do I really want to know why you're on the ground?" Hunter was shaking his head as he glanced down at me, his eyes bright with laughter.

"Two words, Bella Swan."

"She fell and you tripped over her?" Bella's clumsiness was well known around our school. She was considered "hazardous to your health" when walking.

"No, she shoved me," I paused, brushing a hand through my hair, "Can we not talk about this?"

Hunter shrugged, "Sure, but can you give me a lift? Mia took the car to get her hair done, and Hailey would never let me drive her 'baby', so I need a ride to get some food before the game. Sound good to you? I'll buy." Mia was Hunter's twin sister, and they shared a car. I nodded, glad that my parents had gotten each of us our own vehicle. It saved us from these troubles.

"Actually, my mom mentioned making food before the game tonight, so do you want to just eat at our house?" My best friend beamed, and I pushed myself off the ground.

"Sure, any excuse to see your mom." He winked, and let out a catcall. I grabbed my bag from the sideline, slinging it over my shoulder, after getting out my keys. Twirling them around my finger, I wanted for my friend to quit fantasizing about my mother.

"You know, I should just leave your dumb ass here."

He laughed, punching me in the shoulder, "Oh, Edward, it's all in good fun. I'd never do anything to your mom."

"Damn straight, because if she didn't kick your ass for offering, I would. Let's go."

_Upside down_

_Bouncing off the ceiling_

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you to you_

_To you_

"What, Alice?"

"Mom wants to know what you and Hunter want for dinner."

"How did she know that Hunter was coming for dinner?"

"I told her. Duh, Edward."

Turning toward my best friend, I gestured toward my car, "What do you want to eat, man?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't care, whatever your mom wants to make."

"Is chicken okay? I mean we need protein, so I guess if mom wants to make chicken we're both okay with that." As I was telling Alice, Hunter tossed his bag into the backseat of my car.

"Mom says marinated chicken and restuffed potatoes with cheese, salad, and rolls. Is that okay with you two?

Alice was speaking so loud that Hunter could hear, and he nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's fine. I'll be home in a few. See you then." I hung up before Alice could respond, and slid into the driver's seat of my car, "Ready, Hunter?"

My best friend grinned, "Yes, sir."

* * *

_HOLA! The second song is "Upside Down" by A*Teens. And now, Big Fat Liar is on. YES! I'm watching Disney. Anyway… hope you guys enjoyed. Maybe if we reach 300 reviews… we can post sooner? You'll have to take that up with my baby!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Holy Crap!!! 300 reviews for two chapters would be insane!!! Not that we wouldn't love that…we totally would…lol. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as we do writing it. Its so fun to write something so carefree and allows us to take it in many different directions. Can't wait to hear your feedback!**

**Remember, "you only live life once, you might as well deep-fry it,"**

**ashel-13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight! **_**I'm excited to post. Are you excited? **_Yeah I am, but I'm a little shocked you wanted to do this so early! _**Yes well, no distractions, remember? **_Except for one I do believe…hehe. _**Indeed, but that's a very important distraction!**

**So wow, you guys! Seriously you went beyond what I thought you'd guys do! So thanks and I love that you guys seem to be liking it so far. I want you guys to know that we have been working our ASS off to try to get these chapters out to you faster, because once a week, where's the fun in that?...lol. **

**So, as I sit here, eating Chinese food (yes, be jealous), the boy and I present you with this! I like this chapter, and Edward has a little lime in this which we hope you all enjoy! So, onto the boy.**

_Okay, so it's two-ish days later, and we're at 250 reviews…BUT! We're posting, cause we love you! So, the girl and I were chatting the other day, and I thought someone had kidnapped her because she decided we should post this sooner…So, whoever kidnapped her…give her back!_

_Now, there is something in here, and I'm not sure if it should be called a lemon… or something else… Just a forewarning that there's a little something in here for you to enjoy._

_speedsONEandONLY, I dunno how you know a Foley, but there is a boy on my college's soccer team with that last name, so that's where his name kind of came from._

_I know someone asked about Dick Falkner's name, and that was a collaboration of names from the girl and myself… Kind of makes me think of The Breakfast Club._

_Glad you guys like Hunter, and Adam Fury's name came from two soccer coaches. The coach at my school's last name is Fury, and my high school soccer coach's name was Adam. Yes, Edward is an arrogant asshole, but it's hard not to love him._

_Lastly, B, thanks for insulting me in your review… See if you get the chappies early anymore… Especially if you don't tell me then THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT! GRRR!_

**Yeah, B!!!...lol…just kidding, we both love you. I hope you all like this fun little chapter and we can't wait to hear your thoughts! Now, so I can get back to my Chinese, ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

"Go, Berona! Cross the ball! God damn it!" Adam slammed his clipboard down on the ground as he coached the Junior Varsity. The vein in his temple throbbed, and I chuckled as he grew more frustrated with the JV team, "This is why you aren't on Varsity, Berona! Move!"

Bella was sitting on the edge of the bench, away from the seated JV players, a jersey draped across her shoulders. Adam had brought it for her, but she had yet to put it on. She looked helpless, and every once in a while, she'd glance toward the stands. I could tell that her nerves were eating at her, and she wasn't even playing.

Seth Clearwater was sitting closest to her, and he'd smile down at her every so often, reassuringly. Any questions she had were directed at him, but since he was in most of the time, she barely had a moment to ask him anything. Jack Michaels, the JV coach was sitting serenely on the sideline. He was less vocal than Adam, even in regard to his own team.

"Hey Seth--"

"Clearwater! Get in there and take Berona out before we lose this game. Now!"

Seth winced, glancing apologetically at Bella, "Sorry, Bells. Ask one of the guys on Varsity. Cullen or Foley can help you best, they're the captains." He went to stand on the sideline, waiting for the Vikings to kick the ball out of bounds. Soon enough, he was on the field, and Berona was walking off, head hanging.

Gesturing toward the bench, Adam snapped his fingers at Nick Berona, who winced, before slumping into his seat. Adam would "deal" with him later, "Foley, take the Varsity and warm them up, Cullen, answer Bella's question, please!"

I swallowed, swaggering toward Bella, kneeling on the ground next to her, "What is your question?"

"What is an assist?" She asked me through gritted teeth, looking anywhere but at me. I scratched the back of my head, before taking the clipboard from her.

"An assist is when a person, on our team, passes the ball to someone, who is also on our team and that person scores. The ball can't touch anyone else on the other team, or the assist is null. The person receiving the ball must score in order for the passer to qualify for an assist." I wrote it down, drawing out a pattern with stick figures, before slipping the board back into her hands, "Let me know if you have more questions. I have to go stretch."

Jogging over to the track, where the rest of the team was stretching, I stood towards the side, using my peripheral vision to monitor the game. The JV was up 3-1, but the Vikings had the ball, their forward closing in on our center fullback. When our left fullback moved to help the center fullback; the player with the ball crossed to the left side, and their forward shot. The ball soared over our keepers head; 3-2.

I let out a low whistle, as Adam's jaw clenched, and he glared over at Coach Michaels, who was wincing in return. Our team, who had been watching with baited breath, let out a nervous chuckle. If we messed up tonight, we'd be running, "Alright guys, let's take a lap!"

Hunter and I lead the rest of the team, occasionally glancing at the game as we warmed up our legs. Bella was scribbling something on the clipboard, biting her lip nervously. She looked…cute, with her lower lip between pearly white teeth, eyes squinted in concentration, "Edward? Something caught your eye?"

I jerked my head, shocked that he caught me. Hunter winked, chuckling at my obvious attraction to Bella Swan. I couldn't help it; she was enticing.

The time clock buzzed, as the game ended, our JV winning 3-2. Adam waved us onto the field once the other boys were off, tossing yellow pieces of mesh cloth at certain individuals, "Divide up, and put the pennies on; scrimmage."

As we tapped the ball back and forth, I noticed Bella had walked over to the fence, and was sharing a kiss with Jacob Black. I swung my leg at the ball, making contact, and it bounced off of the back of Ben Cheney's head. He winced, and I grimaced apologetically, "Sorry, Ben."

"It's okay. Big head, easy target. No problem, Cullen." I nodded, secretly wishing that it had been Jacob Black's head. Okay, it was no secret, I was jealous, and as Hunter chuckled at me, I knew he could feel the envy radiating off of me.

A loud whistle interrupted my thoughts, "Captains please!"

Hunter and I took off towards the center of the field, as Adam took over the remaining warm-ups, obviously done yelling at the JV. The referee nodded at us, and Hunter and I shook hands with the other team's captains, "Now gentlemen. I want a good, clean game. Which of you will be the speaking captains, please?

The dark haired boy on the other team's hand rose, and so did Hunter's. He was much better at keeping his temper then I was, so he was generally the speaking captain, "Vikings, heads or tails?"

"Heads." The coin hit the ground, and the referee looked down at it.

"Tails, Spartans, kick off, or side."

I glanced at the sun; it was already down, so that didn't matter, "We'll kick off first."

The Vikings chose the left goal, and as we started back to our appropriate teams, I heard one of the captain's snicker, "Their statistician is a fine piece of ass; wonder if she's taken."

A low growl escaped from my lips, but before I could lunge, Hunter grabbed my wrist, "It's not worth it. Let's go."

**BPOV**

I felt like a deer in headlights. Sure, I'd been to games before…once maybe, but it had never been like this. I was never stuck on the bench, being able to hear the deep and shallow breathing of the boys that had been taken out, or been able to hear quite so clearly Mr. Fury yelling (or was screaming a better word? Roaring?) at the players out on the field. I feared for that vein in his forehead.

And had it always been that crowded in the stands? I snuck a look behind me only to find the stands to be completely packed. Blue and Gold waving in the air as the fans screamed even over the volume of the cheerleaders cheering from the track. It looked like something you'd see in a really bad teen movie, and suddenly, I was living in it.

A body came crashing down beside me, heaving in breath, and I snapped to see who it was. Ben Cheney sat next to me, sweat rolling down his face from the effort and I looked back out onto the field. It was kind of fun to watch. Much better than the JV team. The boys seemed to be in beautiful synch as they ran up and down the field. In tune with everything that was going on around them.

Edward stood out specifically. He and Hunter were no doubt the team captains for a reason, and watching them play made that reason obvious. You could see that this wasn't just a hobby for them. They lived it. It was what they lived for. Not bothered by the sweat running down his face, or how much longer his legs would be able to last. Edward just ran and he played. I had never seen his face in such a mask of concentration and determination.

I was so enthralled with the game (not the technical aspect, obviously, I still didn't exactly know what was going on and didn't have the positions down) that I didn't even realize it had ended until the team stood up and went out onto the field.

"Bella!" Edward yelled with a roll of his eyes as he jogged over to me, "You need to come with us. We're shaking the other team's hands, and you're part of the team."

I sighed and stood up, clenching the clipboard I had to my chest as Edward and I walked over to join the rest of the team in lining up to shake the hands of the others.

I felt a little ridiculous, walking through a line with all boys, they're hands raised so they could high-five one another as they walked past each other as everyone muttered 'good jobs' and 'well dones'. I was at the end of the line, when I high-fived the last player.

I had recognized him as one of the captains who had gone up before the game with Edward and Hunter. And I also saw him during the game…he was good. Throughout the game, when he would do something note worthy, he'd glance over at me, probably knowing I was the statistician and rubbing it in. But in the end it had been our victory, so suck it, pal.

When he slapped my hand, it slid down to my wrist and he grabbed me, smiling all the while.

"Ummm…good game?" It came out sounding as a question, but kid from other team had my wrist held hostage, what was I supposed to say?

"I'm Ricky. How about you and I go and _celebrate_ by performing some good sportsmanship," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yuck, he was like their school's less attractive version of Edward Cullen.

"How about you take your hand off me, and you and it can celebrate by yourselves," I said before trying to tear my hand free. I was unsuccessful.

"What did you say to me?!" he yelled.

"See because that means you can go jerk yourself off because that's the only way you'll be getting any," I explained to him.

I could feel his hand clench tighter around my wrist, the bone starting to feel the pressure. I cringed away from him, but his grip stayed firm as he smiled down at me. I dropped my clip board, using my now free hand to try to pry his grip from me, but he only pulled my hand to his chest my body stumbling closer to him.

Either my gasp or the dropping of the clipboard alerted Edward who was now heading towards the group huddle in the middle of the field. But he stopped and turned around to see me and I tried to plead with him that I needed his help.

I could see his jaw clench and his nostrils flair out slightly as he squared his shoulders before walking over towards me and the wrist crushing assailant.

"Ricky, what the hell are you doing?" Edward's tone was calm but that only made it more deadly.

"Just having a little _fun_," Ricky the ass retorted in a teasing tone, as if Edward would know what kind of fun that was. To make his point, his hand tightened and twisted, my skin turning and rubbing with it, and I couldn't help but let out a small whimper.

"Let. Her. Go, or I swear to god your legs won't function enough to be able to walk, let alone play this sport," Edward spat out as he started to lose his temper.

With a grunt and a flick of his wrist, the boy unhanded me, and I automatically cradled my wrist to my chest with my other hand as I stepped backwards towards Edward. He pulled me into his chest and with one last glare at the kid; he started to walk me towards the team huddle.

I was pretty sure we came towards the end of the speech because rather than yelling, Mr. Fury was talking about their victory over the opposing team, and giving congratulations rather than telling them to take a lap. God, soccer would _not_ be my sport. That's a lot of running!

"Alright boys, let's hit the showers," Coach concluded and the team began to file out through the field and a crowd of the school's many fans as they cheered. I followed them, shyly, my head bowed, thinking that it was nothing but awkward walking through the cheers when I didn't even do anything.

I followed the team right up into the locker room, not thinking as I walked, but simply going with the flow. But when I realized where I was, I turned around and headed back towards the door to get the hell out of there before clothing was removed and privates exposed.

I was almost out, almost to the freedom of the parking lot, when SMACK! Coach Fury put his arm out to stop me.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?" he asked me with an amused smile.

"Umm…out? Cuz…um…showering, and…yeah," was my brilliant reply as I became embarrassed that I was blushing. That's right I was embarrassed that I was embarrassed about being in a room with a team full of wet, naked boys.

"Well you can't. You have to stay because you collect the jerseys, my dear." Was he serious? Where the hell did he expect me to wait? "You can wait with me in my office until they're finished and on their way to Cullen's house for the after party. And I DO expect to see you there since you're now part of this team."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it," I forced a smile as he led me into his office and I had a seat on the opposite side of the desk from him, as I tried not to look out the window that had a clear view of the locker room.

This job was harder than I thought.

**EPOV**

"Seriously, Hunter, what the hell is his problem? He can't just grab her like…like…"

"A fish from a hook, Cullen? Is that what you were gonna say? I knew that's what you were gonna say." Nick Berona slapped hands with another JV player, who did not seem as amused, or 'proud' as he was.

I narrowed my eyes, and grabbed my dirty towel from the bench, throwing it at Berona. The fabric draped across his face, clouding his vision, "That makes absolutely no fucking sense, Nick. Now shut the hell up or I'll tell Adam that the showers need cleaned, by you."

The towel slid down onto the gray cement floor, and the freshman looked at me dejectedly. I was nowhere near that annoying when I was a freshman, of that I was sure. He slumped onto the bench, shoving his socks and shorts into his bag.

Hunter chuckled, and sat down next to Nick, attempting to console him, "Look, Nick. You can't just dive into our conversations unless you're invited, okay, man? It's ignorant, and won't get you anywhere, except the toilet bowl."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Why would butting into your conversation make me have to piss?"

My locker slammed shut with a clang, "You won't be pissing in the water, Berona, you'll be drinking it."

A look of horror crossed his face as both Hunter and I lunged in his direction, but by the time we were closing in on the toilet, something smacked across the back of my head, "Edward Cullen, put him down!"

I almost dropped Nick when I recognized her voice, but what was she doing in the locker room? Last I saw, she was making a beeline for the parking lot. Her wrist was red, and swollen from Ricky's handling; if she came to the party, I'd have Carlisle look it over.

Once Nick's feet were firmly planted on the ground, Bella hurried across the cement floor, and out of the door, her face red, "Damn, Cullen, you're not even dating her and she has you whipped already."

"Kiss my ass, Hunter."

"Ooh, gladly." He winked, smirking at me. My hands shot out and I shoved him into the locker, his head clanging against the dense metal. Fists curled into balls, as I glared at my best friend. Another loud slam told us that Adam was coming out of his office.

"What is going on here, boys?" Hunter's teeth were gritted and I clenched my jaw, neither of us answering the coach's question. Adam growled, "Fine, if you two won't tell me, then I'll ask someone else," he paused, glancing around the almost empty locker room, "Berona! What's going on with your captains?"

Nick shrugged. Apparently, he knew enough to shut his mouth in this situation,at least. Adam glanced at the discarded jerseys on the floor, his eyes narrowed, "Where is Bella?"

Growling, I banged my fist against the locker, my eyes darting around for an exit, "Who the hell cares, Adam?" I snatched my bag from the bench, and walked towards the exit. My hands pressed against the metal bar to open the heavy, blue door.

"Hey Edward!"

"Good game, man!"

"Way to go, Cullen!"

These cheers never made it to my ears. I just needed to get away, away from Hunter, away from Bella, away from--

"Edward!" My brother's hand shot out and grabbed my arm, a silly grin on his face. Emmett's other arm was looped around Rosalie's waist; Alice and Jasper were standing behind the two, my parents lagging back even further, talking to Hunter's parents.

"Yes? Is it necessary to grab my arm?" The agitation was obviously showing on my face because Emmett recoiled, dropping my arm like he'd been burned.

"Why don't you relax, little brother, I was just going to tell you that someone was yelling your name. Don't have a heart attack."

I snarled, still angry that I'd never been able to confront my siblings for leaving me that night, "You know what at least I didn't leave my--"

"Edward, son, good game!" Carlisle was beaming, and he clapped my shoulder, jostling me slightly. I looked past him to see who had been calling my name, and saw a breathless Bella. Ricky had his hands on her again; this would be the last time he'd touch her.

As I ran toward the two, my dad's hand fell from my shoulder. When I was close enough, I shoved Ricky with enough force to knock him onto his ass. I tuned out the loud yelling as I dropped to my knees, and reared my arm back to punch.

Three sets of hands grabbed me around my waist, but all I could see were Bella's frightened features as Ricky pressed her against the brick wall, "Get off me!"

"Son, relax, he's gone now. Got up and ran towards his bus. Take a deep breath." Bella looked scared, seemingly pale. Her small, fragile hands were shaking, and I could see that her wrist looked worse than before, the red a burning contrast from her snow, white skin.

The hands released me and I stopped struggling, and I reached my palm out to Bella. She took it, and I pulled her close, hugging her small body against mine, "It's fine, he's gone."

Bella was shivering, her teeth chattering as the chilly evening air ran across her body, "It wasn't just him." She pulled away, stepping backwards. After spinning on her heel, she started towards her truck, bag draped across her back.

Emmett, who was standing behind me, reached out his hand, as I watched Bella, confused, "She had a fight with Jacob, Edward. We didn't hear all of the details, little brother, but your name came up, a lot."

Swallowing, I dropped my soccer bag to the ground, and ran. My feet carried me towards Bella who was smacking her palms against the hood of her car, tears streaming down her cheeks. A small silver cell phone was lying in the grass, Jacob Black's picture smiling up at the two of us, "Bella?"

Her voice was exhausted. When she turned towards me, I wanted nothing more than to hug her, but I knew I couldn't, I didn't know her well enough to handle her that way. She was a precious creature who deserved more than what I could give her, "What, Edward? Come to make my life a greater hell?"

"Do you need a ride?" My tone was soft; I hoped it would calm her errant nerves. Wisps of her hair blew in the stiff breeze as I stood, awaiting her answer. The only sound I could hear was that of her sniffles.

"You know, your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash."

"Excuse me?"

She swallowed, shaking her head. I reached down to pick up her phone, and cocked my neck, a gesture for her to follow. The next time we spoke, she was in the passenger seat of my car. I leaned across her, careful to avoid touching. Opening the glove compartment, I pulled out a handful of napkins, and dropped them into Bella's lap, "Thanks."

"Bella?"

The gorgeous girl glanced up at me, her nose red, cheeks tinted pink, tear tracks trailing down her face, "Yes?"

I licked my lips, losing my nerve. It was none of my business; she would tell me about Jacob if she wanted to, "Buckle your seatbelt. I drive fast."

**BPOV**

The ride to the Cullen house was quiet, which I was thankful for. It wasn't exactly as if I wanted to pour my feelings out in front of Edward Cullen, or let him know that the fight Jacob and I had had anything to do with him.

After the game Jacob had come up to me, not looking very pleased. He was never violent toward me, no, Jacob wasn't the kind to raise his voice or yell, but he didn't look happy, that was for sure.

"Do you want to explain to me what Edward Cullen was doing, pulling you to his side at the end of the game?" he asked once I had gotten out of the locker room.

I backed away, until my back hit the cold brick wall of the school. "He was helping me," I explained. "Someone from the other team was harassing me, and Edward stepped in to take me away."

"Well I should've been the one to pull you away from him," he said, his brow creasing and making his already dark eyes look even darker.

"But you weren't there," I said, pushing myself away from the wall.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" his tone sending me back against the wall, taken aback by his statement.

"What?" I asked confused, "It doesn't mean anything."

"Does it mean that I can't protect you like Cullen can? Just because I don't have as many girls as him, does that mean I can't take good care of the one I _do_ have?"

"Jake, that's not what I meant at all. Edward has nothing to do with this." I just couldn't understand what he was so upset about.

"Oh, you're on a first name basis with him now?" he spat at me.

"Are you serious? You're upset I call him by his first name? What am I, a gym teacher? God, Jake, just calm down."

"You want me to calm down?" he began to raise his voice at me for the first time since I had known him. "How's this for calming down?" With that, he walked away; leaving me cringed up against the brick.

I didn't understand what I had done wrong. I didn't know what it was that he was so upset about, and yet I felt it was my fault. I felt as though I should apologize, although for what, I wasn't sure.

I could feel the prickle of tears coming as I thought about what this could mean. Would he break up with me? Did couples break up after one little argument? Was it even an argument? I was so confused, and worried. I didn't want to lose Jake. I liked him…a lot.

But did I love him?

No, I didn't _love_ him. I was only a senior in high school, for crying out loud. I was a firm believer that love didn't hit you until you were well into your twenties. But even so, I wanted him in my life; I wanted to be near him. It was nice to have someone look at me the way Jake did. It was nice to have him care about me, and it made me feel wanted.

"Bella? Bella?!"

I shook my head, realizing I was in Edward's car. "Huh?" I asked, not realizing what an idiot I must've looked like.

"We're here," he said softly, looking away from me.

"Oh," was all I said before getting out of the car.

Their house certainly was set up for a party. Trees around the house had white twinkle lights wrapped around them, illuminating the outside of it. There were already a ton of cars parked all the way up the driveway, and I could hear music as soon as I was out of the car.

"Let's go," he said, coming up beside me, and leading me into his house.

It was huge. I mean, he was a Cullen, so he had money and everyone knew that, but I had never actually been to his house before and wasn't quite prepared for what it would look like.

"Mostly everyone will be out back," he said, leading me through the house, to the back yard.

Sure enough, there everyone was, talking over the stereo system set up out there as floodlights and more twinkle lights lit up the area. The entire soccer team was already there, holding cups of soda as the adults hung around the patio and watched over the kids.

"Edward!" a beautiful blonde girl came running up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. My eyes widened and I turned my head away, not wanting to interrupt. "I heard about the big win tonight," she went on, "perhaps I can help you _celebrate_ later," she purred.

"Umm, yeah, maybe. Listen, Tanya, I have to…umm, talk to Hunter for a second," Edward said, shifting uncomfortably as he looked anywhere but at Tanya.

"Oh come on, Hunter can wait. I want to dance!" With that, she pulled him toward the stereo, and I could do nothing but laugh at the sight of the skinny blonde chick having control over the king of the school.

I wandered over to the patio where there were pizzas sitting on tables and bottles of soda out next to stacks of plastic cups.

"Bella?" a voice called softly. I turned around to find Jacob. His hands shoved deep into his pockets and his head down, looking ashamed as he called my name. But I didn't say anything back. I was a little surprised that he even decided to talk to me after what had just happened.

"You don't have to say anything. I don't even deserve to have you talk to me, but I'm really sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it." His hands ran over his face, scrubbing at his eyes before he took a step closer to me. "Bella," he said picking up both of my hands, "you know I would never hurt you, right?"

I nodded in response, "I know, Jake."

"Good. I just….ugh. I'm sorry, I just saw you in Cullen's arms, and I got so jealous because you're MY girlfriend. I wish I was down there to help you with that scumbag on the field. And…I'm sorry, babe."

"It's alright, Jacob," I told him, taking one of my hands from his and placing it on his cheek instead.

He smiled up at me softly. "Really? Cuz I was a jerk."

"I'm sure," I giggled softly at his bluntness.

"I'll try not to get so jealous next time. I know nothing's going on with you and Cullen; I just didn't like seeing you two together. I know how he treats girls, and I didn't want you to be another one of his playthings. You're too trusting, Bella," he chuckled.

"Just one of my many flaws," I joked.

"Come one, I'm starving. I'll get us some pizza. Why don't you find us a place to sit on the lawn?"

"Alright," I said, leaning up to kiss his warm cheek.

With that, I took off to the opposite side of the lawn, deciding to settle down against the thick trunk of a nearby tree. From there, I could see Tanya grinding against Edward and him gyrating his hips back into her. Maybe Jake was right…perhaps I was too trusting. I would have to do my best not to trust Edward Cullen.

At least, not too much.

**EPOV**

Tanya was pressing her hand up against my groin, rubbing me through my pants, her lips locked to my neck. I could feel her hot breath against my skin as she danced erotically to whatever song was playing. Finally that song ended and changed, my eyes left Tanya's body, and went to where Bella and Jacob were sitting.

How could she forgive him after he acted like that?

"Edward?" Her hand lifted up to brush my cheek, playing with the stubble that was beginning to form there. The thumb stroked my face, lingering on the skin, as she tried to make contact with my eyes, "Edward? Earth to Edward?"

"Sorry, Bella."

Tanya's eyebrow rose, and her hip cocked to the side, as she glared, "Excuse me, who?"

My eyes shifted uncomfortably, but Tanya's hand reached up to grab my chin. Her long fingernails dug into the sides of my cheeks and I hissed as the painted fingernails marked my face. Slowly, she turned my head as her nails ripped into my skin, "Nothing, Tanya. Kiss me?"

I posed it as a question, and her hand peeled away from my face, manicured nails falling to her sides, "That's better, baby." She grabbed the fabric of my shirt, yanking my face closer to hers. Her soft lips pushed roughly into mine, and I opened my mouth, letting her take control of the kiss. That's what she loved: control.

"Edwa—Hey! Sorry to interrupt!" Tanya released my lips to glare at a smirking Hunter.

"What, Hunter?" Her eyes flashed as she glared at my best friend, who'd thankfully stepped in to save me from the Queen of Hell. My "girlfriend's" fingers cleaned off my lips, wiping away the lip gloss that she'd left there.

"Uh, Coach wants to talk to Edward, Tammy." Hunter knew Tanya's name, but his favorite way of annoying her was by calling her different names. I didn't mind, but I always got bitched at after he called her something she deemed inappropriate.

"It's Tanya, Hunter, Tah-Na-Yah." My best friend rolled his eyes, and I could tell he was trying his best not to chuckle.

"Okay, Tah-Na-Yah. Edward, man, are you coming, or not?" I nodded, prying my fingers away from her grip. She purred, and her hand skimmed over the crotch of my pants, rubbing at the rough denim. Her finger slipped into a hole strategically placed on my pants, and that finger skimmed across my boxer-briefs.

"You're wearing underwear today, huh? Maybe I can get it off you later." As I backed away toward Hunter, I heard him sigh disgustedly. Tanya's finger slipped out of my pants, and I turned away from her to walk with my best friend.

"God damn! Talk about the old ball and chain, Edward. Why the hell are you still with her?"

I shrugged, unsure myself. Honestly, I had no idea why I stayed with Tanya. Surely, any girl at Forks High School could offer me the services that my current girlfriend did; and they didn't live so far away. Hunter casually draped his arm over my shoulder, and ducked my head down, his hand going to my hair, "What the hell, Hunter? Is that necessary?"

He laughed, shaking his head, hand falling from my shoulders, "Fine, fine."

Hailey stood with a few other girls from our school, one I recognized as being Jessica Stanley. She blushed, and averted her eyes when she saw me approaching. I wasn't sure if she was embarrassed about the senior prank or if she, too, was swooning. "Hey, so you got Edward away from the brainless bitch? Good job, Hunter."

I rolled my eyes at Hailey's comment, "Could you at least try to be nice? For my sake?"

She eyed me carefully, judging to see if I was serious. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, fine. I'll try and be nice. But only for you because you're so damned cute when you pout." Hailey's fingers pulled at my cheeks and she pinched them.

Once my cheeks were free, I glanced over in the direction of my father, who was stationed at the grill. He was serving hot dogs, bratwurst, and hamburgers; I had to admit, for a doctor, his food was pretty great.

Bella's hand was linked with Jacob's as they both waited patiently for their food, and I couldn't help but stare as she leaned in and kissed her boyfriend's cheek, "That should be me."

"What was that, Edward?" Jessica asked, her eyes wide.

"Nothing, Jess, don't worry about it." The girl blushed as I spoke to her, and I had to bite back laughter. No matter how I ignored her, she still had a crush on me.

I watched as Bella held her hotdog in her small hand, ketchup covering the top of the bun. It interested me that she liked ketchup so much; I liked ketchup, too.

Wait! What was I saying? Who doesn't like ketchup? "Edward, baby, what are you doing over here? We could be up in your room…You could be inside of me…"

That's who.

"No, Tanya, I don't think so. I have guests here, and my parents aren't exactly happy with that little prank, so no. Go find someone else to fuck."

As Tanya huffed away, Bella licked at her fingers where excess ketchup had squeezed out onto her hand. Her soft, pink tongue cleaned her fingers thoroughly, wrapping around each digit. I could practically feel the suction, and as I stared, I felt that familiar pull in my groin.

What was she doing to me? Conscious of the people around me, I moved away from my friends, and Jessica, closer to a tree, which could hide my growing bulge. Pressing my face into the bark, I tried to keep my hips steady; how awkward would it be to get caught humping a tree?

My fingers dug into the trunk of the tree, as her tongue finally stopped slurping at the red sauce, but the mental picture of her licking at something else would not leave my mind. I needed to go somewhere, and get rid of this problem.

The shoes that I was wearing couldn't carry me up the stairs fast enough, and my door slammed shut behind me. Fingers fumbled with my belt, loosening the silver buckle. I sprawled back onto my bed, massaging my rock hard erection through my jeans, mind going back to the mental images I'd drawn outside.

She'd push me back onto the bed, her fingers grasping at my belt, chest heaving. She couldn't get to the prize quick enough, and her mouth was open with want; needing to feel me between her lips.

My right hand skated across the loose fabric of my jeans, rubbing soft, and then hard. The jeans were too tight, rubbing against my erection. Lifting my ass from the bed, I slid the jeans down my legs, watching as my cock pushed out the fabric of my boxers.

I reached inside my underwear to lift my penis up so that it was pointing toward my stomach. My left hand gripped the bottom of my cock, resting on my balls, as I drug my knuckles across the underside of my hard dick.

"Oh god, Bella, please!"

Reaching into the hole of my boxers, I slipped my cock out through the hole, pulling down on the bottom, adding friction to the base of my erection. After spitting on my hand, I slowly started to jerk up and down my hard cock, and listened to the slick sounds, as my hips began to buck.

I could just imagine how incredibly tight that sweet little pussy would be squeezing around my cock. How I would feel her leaking down my length with every thrust to her g spot. "Fuck! You feel so good, Isabella."

My voice was husky, and sweat was beading on my forehead. I was close, so I shoved my boxers down to my ankles, and began jerking quick and fast, wanting to come. As white spurted from my tip and splashed onto my dark shirt, I groaned, panting her name, "Bella!"

I slumped against my pillows, exhausted. What hold did this girl have over me?

**BPOV**

Jake took me to the dance floor for a little while. I hung on around his neck for dear life as he chuckled at me, his hands on my hips as he gently swayed us back and forth. Neither one of us was good at dancing, but with Jacob with me, our feet not moving as we simply swayed, I tended to feel much less idiotic.

"Bella, we're not even moving," his chuckle was even lower than his voice. "What are you afraid is going to happen? Hmmm?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, loosening my grip, "but knowing me, probably something." That only made him laugh more. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said before reaching up and kissing his cheek.

"Alright, do you want me to help you find it?" he asked, reluctant to let me go.

"Jake," I laughed, "I'm sure I'll be able to find it. Enjoy yourself." With that, I walked away from the back yard and through the sliding doors, into the house. I looked around inside for the second time that night and realized that perhaps having Jacob help me find the bathroom wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I didn't feel like snooping in each and every room they had, so from where I stood, I quickly scoped out the floor level. After deciding that a bathroom couldn't be found, I went up the stairs, thinking that in a house this size, there had to be one up there too, and the door would be open from the hallway if it was empty.

But once I had made it to the second story, all the doors were closed. They really weren't making this easy. I had no idea why, but despite not knowing which door led to what, I walked down the hallway, as if the bathroom would magically speak to me. The hall was silent, until I got to the very last door on the end. And I stopped.

I heard noises coming from the other side of this particular door, and for some reason I put my ear against the wood. Who does that? I mean honestly? I had seen many people before me do this exact same thing…in movies. And you know how it always ended? Badly. The person they were listening to would always open the door to find the eavesdropper pressed against where the door used to be. Or someone would come up from behind the eavesdropper and ask what they were doing.

But, despite all the knowledge 20th Century Fox and New Line Cinema had provided me, I still found my ear against the smooth wood, listening to the sounds that came from behind the barrier.

And that's when I heard it. Grunting.

As soon as I heard the noise, I straightened up and slowly walked away from the door, thinking that nothing good could be behind _that _particular door. If it was a bedroom, then god only knows what the people behind that door were doing. And if it was a bathroom, well chances are, with grunts like that, I wouldn't want to go in there anyway after that person came out. Ewww…..

So, I scuttled back down the stairs and through the patio door, back out to the party.

"Hey babe!" Jake called out from the outer edge of the lawn, where the tree line started.

I walked over to him with a smile on my face, but the whole time I was thinking, _I really gotta pee._

"Did you find the bathroom?" he asked, draping his large arm around my shoulders as he smiled down at me.

"Yep. Absolutely," I told him, turning away and looking back at the dance floor.

But my eyes didn't stay there because soon the glass doors slid open and out emerged Edward Cullen. There was no denying how good he looked when he stepped out of the house and the patio lights hit his pale skin. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he wore a green shirt that made his eyes seem to shine even brighter.

Wait a minute. I was sure that before he was wearing black.

Flushed face, different clothes, his hair was even slightly messier.

Oh. My. God! It was Edward. That's who I heard…Edward, and he sure as hell was not taking a dump! Edward Cullen was having sex in his room while the rest of us partied just outside. The boy had hit an all time low. Sneaking away from your own party to have sex? Disgusting.

I looked away from him and tried to catch up on the conversation Jake was having with whoever it was that stood next to us, but the whole time I kept thinking, _I heard Edward Cullen having sex!_ I hated the tingle that appeared in my lower stomach at the thought of knowing exactly what he sounds like when he's doing…that.

I never did get into the conversation that Jacob was having with whatshisname, but the night was fun enough and when Jake and I had had enough, he drove me back to the parking lot at school where I had left my car.

"I'm sorry about before," he said, looking down at his giant hands in his lap.

I put my hand against his cheek softly and he leaned into it, making me smile lightly. "It really is alright, Jake. All couples have their fair share of arguments," I assured him.

"But…" his hands came up to palm at his eyes before dropping again to his lap, "I had no right to say those things. I mean, I got upset about _nothing_."

"Well, you'll just have to make it up to me," I giggled.

He smiled back at me, one of his hands coming to touch my hair. "Do you have anything in mind?" he asked his low voice suddenly lower as his head tilted to the side and his face came closer to mine.

I put my finger on my chin as if I was thinking about it. "Hmm…I suppose I could come up with something," I smiled, finding my head tilting as well.

When his lips touched mine, I relished the feeling. One of my favorite parts of Jacob were his lips. They were so full and warm, and when he kissed me it was like snuggling in front of a fireplace; just so warm and soft and passionate. His hand snaked its way to the nape of my neck and mine came up to his shoulders.

Jacob and I had never had sex, that's not saying we didn't want to do other things, but whenever the urge came, it usually wasn't an opportune time to do so. The most we've ever gotten to do was make out on his bed, as our hands roamed over each other's clothing. But then, we could hear my father dropping off Billy and coming to pick me up. That put a stop to things real quick.

But there we were, sitting in his Rabbit and kissing like we hadn't in a long time and there was no denying the urge that was there again. His lips left mine, only to travel up to my ear and suck on the lobe, then lick at the skin behind it.

My finger tugged lightly on the long strands of hair that reached down to the nape of his neck and he hissed in response. Well what do you know? Jacob likes it rough. I almost giggled at the thought, thinking back to him talking about me in leather and boots. Then again…that would probably be fun for both of us.

"Mmm, Bells, you taste so good," he whispered against the skin on the side of my neck.

"Jake!" I almost yelled pushing him back slightly. He really only moved because he wanted to. The boy was like a mountain and if he wanted to stay put, he would.

He looked at me with a confused face, "What?"

"Charlie will kill you if you left a mark!" I told him, holding the spot on my neck Jake had been lapping and sucking at.

He gave me a smirk. "Well I could always put it somewhere Charlie _wouldn't_ see…" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh and shove at him. He laughed, too, before pulling me in close to his side and kissing the top of my head. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Can't wait," I smiled up at him, giving him a peck before sliding out of his car.

He waited until I was in my car and driving away from school before he followed me, and then veered off to a road leading to La Push.

When I got home, Charlie asked me how everything went and I gave him a vague overview of what happened…game wise. I obviously left out the Jake fight, the Jake make up, and the Jake make out.

I went up to shower and get ready for bed before collapsing onto it, exhausted from all that happened. Had it really only been one day? Jesus, this was going to be a long school year!

**EPOV**

Jasper dried each dish as I handed it to him. Carlisle and Esme stood close to each other, chatting softly, and Rose wiped off the counter with a dishcloth. Emmett was vacuuming the floor in the livingroom, while Alice filled the refrigerator with the leftover food.

"So, Edward." The comfortable silence ended when my father turned to speak to me as I washed the dishes, "You acted by yourself, is that correct?"

I swallowed, glaring down at the sink as it filled with water and bubbles. Jasper shifted his weight from one foot to another, as he stood next to me. Everything in the kitchen stopped, except for the water as it continued to pour into the sink.

"That's partially correct, yes." Turning away from the sink, I turned to look at my dad. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his eyes bore into mine. He was waiting for my answer, "You know who else was involved, so why are you questioning me?"

"Just double checking, son." I knew he could tell that someone else in our family had been involved, but I'd already taken the fall. Why was he doing this?

"Can't we just drop this?" Alice, who was finished filling the refrigerator, moved over to finish washing the dishes where I had left off. I stepped away from the granite countertop, facing off against my father in the open space.

"Edward, there's no need to get an attitude. If you say no one else was involved then what reason do I have to not believe you?"

"Baby, why don't you just tell him?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Tanya, dressed in a pair of my boxers, and a t-shirt, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. Sometimes, like now, she looked innocent, and adorable, but I couldn't get my mind off of who I really wanted sleeping in my bed, in my clothes.

"There's nothing to tell, Tanya. Go back to bed." She made a face at me, as I turned away from her, watching as my father narrowed his eyes.

"What is she talking about, Edward?"

Tanya snorted, "Oh, come on, Dr. Cullen! Edward's too innocent to pull this off by himself; you have to know that he had help!"

Esme moved closer to Carlisle, looping her arm through his. He tipped his face down to kiss her temple, lips lingering on her flesh longer than usual. Esme spoke once Carlisle pulled back, her eyes shining with curiosity, "Tanya, do you know something that we don't? Something that Edward hasn't told us?"

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?" She threw her hands up in the air, and just as I was about to silence her, the dreaded words slipped from her lips, "Bella influenced him! That's why he did it! He shouldn't be punished because SHE wanted to do this! Edward's just so easily swayed; I just didn't know that he had a thing for the plain type."

I inhaled sharply through my nose. Alice tried to stifle a giggle from where she now stood with her back pressed against the sink. She and Jasper had finished washing the dishes, and were now listening intently. Emmett was not as successful as Alice; his loud laughter washed over us, and I knew my entire family was trying hard not to join in.

"Edward, maybe you should take Tanya home?" Carlisle poised it as a question, but I knew it was a statement.

"She can drive herself, can't she?" Rosalie's attitude was back, since she knew she was out of the hot seat. I shrugged, rolling my eyes in her direction.

"Guess not? Tanya, go get changed." She stomped her feet, huffing off toward my bedroom. I ran a hand through my hair, pushing the locks away from my forehead; "Do you want to grill me more before I leave? Or can I take her home?

Esme's heels clicked as she came toward me, "Edward, we aren't grilling you, but we don't think you should take the entire blame if it wasn't just you and Bella," she said, looking at each of my siblings before coming to rest her gaze upon me, "I know someone is not being honest, but I can't make you tell me. However, if I find out without you telling me," she paused, "Hell hath no fury ..."

---

Tanya reached her hand across my lap, resting it on my thigh as we drove toward her school. Apparently, one of her friends had driven her to the party, and left with Tyler Crowley, stranding Tanya. "So, baby, how about I give you a little something, since we didn't get to finish earlier?"

"Like?" She was getting on my nerves, and we'd been in the car for ten minutes. The hand that had been resting on my thigh skimmed closer to my crotch, and stopped at my zipper.

"Like, my lips... around that big, thick, juicy---"

"Tanya! Jesus, give it a rest! I don't want your ANYTHING on me! So it would be great if you'd just shut up for the rest of the ride!"

I accelerated, hoping that the speed would get me away from her quicker; she wasn't the one on my mind. Her head rested against the cool glass of the window, and she gazed outside. When the light bounced across her face, I noticed the tears sliding down her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" She was sobbing, tears falling onto the seat as she cried. I was torn between comforting her, and ignoring her, but I had never been as big of a jerk as some people thought. I did care about her, just not the same way she cared about me.

"Tanya, you…don't be sorry."

"But I am…" As Tanya sniffled from the seat next to me, I stopped my car at a red light. Leaning across the armrest, I kissed her soft cheek, the salty tears leaking onto my lips. As my mouth brushed her face, I let my hot breath waft across her skin.

"I'm sorry."

When she turned into the kiss, I let my lips move across hers, gently kissing her. Sipping on her lower lip, I pushed more of myself into the kiss, needing to taste her, even drown my sorrows in her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The light was green, and I wasn't moving. Pulling my lips from hers, I pressed the gas, speeding off down the road.

Once we reached her dorm, I helped her out of the car, and her hands ran down my chest, fingers playing with the buttons on my green shirt, "Would you like to come in?"

As I inhaled her scent, it enticed me; I couldn't say no, "I'd love too."

* * *

_Oh Edward… you dirty boy… Why, oh why would you go up to Tanya's dorm… You'll get yours eventually good sir, I can promise you that!_

_So, how'd you like it? HMMM? HMMM?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this posting, and let us know how you like it… Or…Something…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**And you call Edward naughty. I know what you do, Mr. Hayden. Ahem…right, the author's note. I hope you all enjoyed this! I do pose a question for you guys thought. Jacob and Bella? Should they have sex? Hmmm? Hmmm? Yes, this is an EdwardXBella fic but that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun along the way. Afterall, Edward does….lol. **

**Well until next time, hope you guys like the early update!!!**

**Til next time,**

**ashel-13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _We do not own Twilight. _**_Then End. _**End of story. No, not THIS story!**_ Silly people._

_First of all, before I say anything else, Happy Anniversary, baby girl. I love you more than I ever thought was possible, and hope to have many more of these days with you!_

_Now, onto…other things? Good to hear that you all hate Tanya, thought some of you may hate her even more (if that's possible) after this chapter. And we've heard from you all about Jacob and Bella. I'm actually a fan of them doing "something." I dunno what the girl will do; maybe she'll give you a hint?_

_I'm also happy that a few of you have taken a liking to Hunter. I really like making Original Character's into someone people can relate too. Like with me creating Libby and what the girl did with Brett ;)_

_And to Doris, boys do eventually grow out of that phase… Okay, I lie, but they settle down with a SPECIFIC girl, and then...Alright, I shut up now, you should probably be giving me tips :)_

_Hermionerox89, please do not fail out because of us, but if you do, I can ask the girl to adopt you, and you can be our assistant? Well not adopt, but hire? Unless you'd like to be adopted by a 19 and 20 year old. _

_Lastly, someone asked if Ashel was co-writing this with me…YES! Of course, unless she's illegally forging my name… and my writing… Damn she's good… _

_Onto my bay-bay!_

**Hey Y'all!!! Alright I don't actually say that, seeing as I'm from Wisconsin. But there was this boy I went to high school with and now he goes to college in Mississippi and he says "y'all" now and I find it funny! **_The point, my love? _**Oh, well I just wanted to say hi, that's all.**

**I know, I know, I've said this many times before, but you guys are incredible! I really want to thank our beta, Kathy. Not only did she help us out with this, but she was an amazing help when I was having trouble with one of my stories.**

**I also want to dedicate this to anyone that had been reading DSB. You guys have all been really supportive about my decision to take it down for a while and I want you to know that it truly means a lot to me. Thanks, guys!.**

**Now onto this story. Good thing you guys like it so far, or else we'd have to slow down updates…lol. I am a personal fan of Jacob. Obviously Edward is my favorite, but come on, I like to think I make Jacob at least a little bit likeable in here. Give the poor boy a chance, he never gets to have any fun….lol.**

**Okay well enough "jibber gabber" as they say on Boston Legal, ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Tanya's blonde hair spread across my bare chest, as I held her soft body to my side. Her breathing was heavy, her mouth open as she slept. I glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed; 8:07 AM. When I'd walked into her room last night, I knew I wouldn't be returning to Forks until this afternoon or evening.

After pressing a kiss to her head, I gently pushed her body away from my naked torso. The movement must have stirred her because once I was standing, her fingers reached out to grab me, pulling my nude body back toward her, "Wher goin, E'ward?" Her voice was husky, but whether she was horny or sleepy was beyond me.

"Shower. Go back to sleep."

"Mmm… C'n I join yeh?"

Why the fuck not?

"Sure, Tanya."

She was starting to wake up more and was beaming as we went into her bathroom. Her right hand skimmed down my body, she reached her left out to hit the radio that sat on her counter, "Wouldn't want my neighbor to hear you moan. She might try to steal you from me. Not like that would ever happen, right, baby?"

_All right!_

_Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_

Was this a joke? I tried not to sigh out loud. Sometimes, Tanya really knew how to ruin a moment, even before it started. Her lips crashed to mine, pushing me in the direction of her shower.

_Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

The water skittered across our joined lips, and her fingers dug into my back as she gripped me. My head smacked against the wall, as she continued to rape my mouth with her tongue. I closed my eyes, hoping that something good would come out of this, but not willing to overtly end it.

_Hey  
You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Her ankles locked around my lower back as I pressed her into the wall, my tongue lapping at the water droplets that dribbled down her chest. When she squeezed around me, I couldn't hold back either.

Tanya squealed, yelling my name at the top of her lungs. Any romance I'd hoped for had not only gone out the window, but fallen onto the cement, and been run over by a car. In the beginning, she told me she longed for a romantic relationship, but that desire had disappeared as her experience grew.

She slid down my body, and left me standing alone in the shower. When I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, water splattered everywhere. I banged my head back repeatedly against the wall, standing silently underneath the steady flow of water. Maybe the wall would unhinge my brain, shake it around a bit, and help me remember that Tanya wasn't the one I want.

Apparently, at this college, a welcoming committee was needed after sex and a shower. A black towel hung low on my hips as four girls, beside Tanya, sat on the bed, giggling. I cleared my throat, glancing around at the floor, searching for my clothes. Tanya, who sat in the middle of my welcoming committee, held up what I was looking for.

"Do you need these, baby?"

I ground my teeth, looking at the "gigglers" from underneath half lidded eyes, "Yes. I do."

The blonde grinned, and I knew what she was going to do, "Well then come get them!" She ran from the room, followed by all four girls, who squealed the entire way. I lunged, when they glanced over their shoulders, to see if I would follow. They left the door open, and a guy, who was passing by, eyed them carefully, before turning toward me.

He jerked his head, signaling for me to follow him, while the bimbo patrol made their way down the hallway, "How's it going, man."

I scratched at my head, "Eh…"

He laughed, and extended his hand for me to shake, "I'm Ash."

"Edward."

"Oh, no need to tell me, man, I heard Tanya. I know exactly who you are." Ash smirked, shaking his head, "You know, you're not the first to lose his clothes in her bedroom, right?"

My eyebrow rose on its own accord, "I could have guessed."

Ash sighed, "Well, then why, why have that? This is going to sound really gay of me, but you're a good looking guy, you don't need to be with Tanya always-on-her-back Denali." He jabbed his finger down the hallway, as we listened to the still lingering giggles. I wondered if they'd ever realize that I'd stopped following them…

"She's not even the one I'm after, to be honest with you."

He began to dig through his drawers, pulling out clothes, and tossing them in my direction, "These should fit, but might be tight," he paused, and narrowed his eyes, "And I swear to God, if you say, 'That's what she said' I'll steal the towel from you and send you down the hall."

I laughed, and accepted the clothes, soft chuckles escaping my lips, "Sure, Ash, no problem."

**BPOV**

I rolled over, hitting the "snooze" button on my alarm clock as the dull light of a new day in Forks seeped through my window. There were never really any sunny days here, instead the light was always hidden behind clouds, drenched in precipitation with the threat of rain hanging over the entire town.

I threw the covers off my body before going to throw on whatever clothes my hands happened to snag from my closet. Today, I would apparently be wearing a white tee shirt and jeans. I never said I had much style, but hey; clothes were clothes.

After hastily pulling my hair into a pony tail and brushing my teeth, I grabbed a breakfast bar from the pantry and noted that I would soon have to go grocery shopping again for Charlie and me. I ran out to my truck, throwing my brown, tattered book bag in the back and climbed in to roar the beast to life.

When I pulled into my usual parking spot, my eyes automatically scanned the lot for the silver Volvo that was always parked in the same place. Except today it wasn't there. I could feel my face pull down into a frown as I stepped from the car, almost landing in the puddle my truck was parked in.

"Good morning, beautiful." I couldn't even keep a frown on my face at that voice if I wanted to.

I turned to find Jacob behind me, his bright smile on his face as he looked at me. "Good morning," I smiled back at him as he came close enough so that he could embrace me in a hug.

"I missed you last night. I'm sorry I didn't call, but I was helping Billy and then accidentally fell asleep before I could." He looked sheepish as he explained.

"It's alright, Jake," I laughed a little as I spoke to him. It was just so cute that he felt bad about something so little. "To tell you the truth, I never even thought about it. I was dead tired last night."

"So I'm out of the dog house?" he asked, his bottom lip sticking out adorably.

I rolled my eyes at him, but secretly knew that he looked so cute pouting that the trick would work on me. "You were never in the dog house to begin with," I told him as we started walking toward school, his arm over my shoulders. "But when you start getting fleas, then I'm kicking your beehind out."

He barked out a laugh as we headed inside and I couldn't stop my eyes from drifting back to the empty parking spot on my right and thinking about the silver car, and its owner that should be in that spot.

It felt like a betrayal of Jake when my heart seemed to sink just a little and the frown I'd started the morning off with was back. I didn't even _like_ Edward. I had no idea why he was consuming so many of my thoughts lately. Perhaps it was just the way he looked. I thought the guy was a douche bag but that didn't mean I didn't have eyes. I could see the gorgeous smile that made girls faint, and I noticed the beautifully built body that inspired fantasies. I was taken, but I wasn't blind.

"What's got you looking so glum suddenly?" Jake asked, and I could feel him staring into the side of my face. I fought so hard to keep the blush that was building at bay. He'd caught me thinking about another boy. Of course he didn't know that, but still.

"I just can't wait 'til the weekend." It was a lie, yes, but still partially true. Perhaps being away from Edward and the place I see him most would get him off my mind. At least I was hoping it would.

"Should we make some plans?" Jake asked, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh, I don't know, Jake. I still don't know what the team has scheduled this weekend. I have no idea how soccer works," I moaned the last part, exasperated.

I could hear my boyfriend laugh from beside me. "Don't worry, babe, you'll get the hang of it." He kissed the top of my head before saying, "you're a fast learner. I gotta go, but I'll see you in Spanish." With a quick peck on the lips we said our good-byes and headed to our classes.

I sat down in the chair I had the day before, and pulled out my notebook in preparation for World Lit. As Mr. Erikson rattled away about Wuthering Heights, a book I'd read many times before, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward would be gone all day. I mean... we had…stuff to do, I rationalized.

What if we had a lab in biology? Then I'd have to do it all by myself and that would be a pain. And what if we had soccer practice and he wasn't there? Those were the reasons he needed to be at school, I told myself. But, aside from school activities, I knew that if a boy liked a girl, he would try to see her every chance he got. With him not here, I figured he didn't like me.

Not that I liked him, but still…

I sighed as I turned to look at the clock and once I realized I had seventeen minutes left in class, and I turned back to the front, only to see Jasper.

Jasper would know if Edward would be in school today, wouldn't he? It would make sense, since he was dating Alice. They all seemed to be great friends and I had none of the others in any classes before lunch.

The seventeen minutes were finally over and I was up and out of my seat even before the bell'd rung. I needed to talk to Jasper!

"Jasper!" it came out as a yell even though I was right next to his desk. He jumped in his seat as his eyes widened and looked up at me.

"God, Bella, you scared the shit out of me," he said, his hand placed over his heart for effect.

"Sorry. Umm…can I ask you something?" I asked, knowing that if he said 'no' I would beg anyway until he allowed me my question.

"Sure, Bella. What's on your mind?"

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked as I bit my lip and wanted to turn away so he couldn't see the blush that was coloring my cheeks.

"Uh…no I haven't. Is there a reason you need him? I could give him a call…"

"NO!" I yelled as Jasper stood and slung his book bag onto his shoulder. Mr. Erikson looked at me strangely from over his glasses but I ignored it. "Thanks, Jazz," I said without thinking and fled as normally as I could make myself appear.

Hmmm…so Jasper hasn't seen him either. Maybe he'd just slept in or missed his alarm. Whatever the reason, I didn't like that he wasn't there, and I kept hoping that I'd see him later that day. I didn't know why I wanted to see him, I just did. And for some reason, I felt that if he wasn't here, it would mean something, it would change the relationship we had.

Shrugging my shoulders, I headed down the hall to Gym while groaning in my head at the idea of what that class would hold for me today.

**EPOV**

I sat on Ash's comforter, glancing around his room. He was going to get my clothes from Tanya, and hopefully he wouldn't take too long. There was a soft knock on his door, and I looked up as it creaked open.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Ash Swan, and you're not him…" She looked confused as her eyes wandered around the room.

Standing slowly, I shrugged, "Maybe I could help you?"

She smiled sweetly at me; her lips peeling back to reveal shiny white teeth. Soft, red curls bounced down onto bare shoulders, as she shook her head slowly, "You can help me with something else. Instead of finding him, how about you lie back on that bed and let me have my way with you?"

My jaw almost unhinged itself, and I had to shake my head to clear my mind, "What did you just say?"

That same smile seemed to be stuck on her lips, and she started toward me, extending her finger to trail it down my bare chest. Ash's shirts hadn't fit me, but his jeans were long enough. Her lips moved close to my ear, and her hot breath floated against my neck, "How about you let me fuck you, big boy."

I stuttered, "B-B-But I don't even know your name…"

"It's Victoria." She backed away, shaking her head slowly, "Glad to know I still have it."

I shook my head to clear it, "Wait, what?"

Her hand reached out to pat my cheek, "Nothing, dear, you can't help but be attracted to me. I have that effect on people. Boys just want to slide into my silky hole, and have their way with me. James is the only one that understands."

Blinking slowly, I pushed myself away from the bed, "What don't I understand?"

"That girls like me, are only looking for a good fuck; a one night stand; get it up, get it in, get it out, don't mess up my hair; except I don't have hair down there, if you get my drift, handsome."

I sat on Ash's bed, looking up into her bright green eyes , growing even more confused by the second, until a voice cut across the thick atmosphere.

"Victoria, what in the hell are you doing in my room?"

Ash looked pissed, his dark hair falling into his eyes, which were flashing with anger, yellow flecks disappearing into the brown. His arms were crossed over his chest and my clothes were draped over his shoulder. Had I known him better, I might have laughed, but he seriously looked mad.

"Just trying to decide if I should make this little boy my new plaything."

"Get the fuck out of my room."

Victoria giggled, and backed away from me. As she brushed past him, her lips grazed his cheek, "Call me sometime, Ash… You and that boy are the only two on campus I haven't fucked."

He growled, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out, slut." As the door slammed, Ash walked toward me, dumping the retrieved clothes in my lap, "God, the only thing I hate worse than annoying giggly girls, are sluts and man whores."

I swallowed, nodding, "Yeah, I totally agree."

Ash clapped my shoulder, his forlorn attitude changing, as he chuckled, "Good to know because I'd hate to kick your ass. Now, you'd better get back to that school of yours."

Once I was back in my own clothes, I stood in Ash's door frame, preparing myself to go get my phone from Tanya's room, "Thanks for all of your help, man."

"No problem, you seem like a good kid, just behave yourself." He paused, glancing out his window, and into the parking lot, "I do have one question for you, where exactly are you going now?"

My foot tapped against his carpeted floor, but not out of agitation. I was pondering where to go next, unsure if I should go back to school, or just head home. Regardless, I was going back to Forks.

"Probably back to my hometown, but I guess I'll have to decide if I want to go to school today, or if I want to just go home."

"And where is your hometown?"

"Forks."

Ash nodded his head, "I know a few people in Forks; it's a nice little town." He paused again, and extended his hand, "Look, kid, if you need anything, feel free to call me, I know you'll get the girl."

"Wait, what?" I hadn't mentioned any girl (had I?) but the smirk on his face told me he knew better.

"Just behave yourself, and everything will fall into place. If you need help getting your phone back, just let me know."

I nodded slowly, and headed toward the door, "Thanks, man."

---

I swaggered into the cafeteria after signing in at the office. Getting my phone from Tanya had been quite easy; she wasn't even in her room. I'd had three or four missed calls from my siblings, but hadn't bothered to return them as they'd see me soon enough.

Eyes turned toward me as I sat down at the empty table, waiting as my siblings got their lunches. That girl Victoria had really thrown me for a loop. Who actually acted like that? Someone's hands shook my shoulders, roughly, and when I turned, my eyes met a pissed off Emmett. "Where were you this morning, Edward?"

Alice sat next to me, her tray rattling as she set it on the table roughly. Her eyes flashed angrily, lips curling into a frown, "Seriously, Edward, we were worried about you! You never think about anyone else, you arrogant ass."

Comprehension was beyond me now, as all of my siblings sat glaring, none of them eating, awaiting my answer, "Are you going to answer us or sit catatonic all day?"

Rose's tone was not something to question, "I was with Tanya, obviously! I don't get what the big deal is."

"You never get it, Edward, unless it's about the last girl you fucked."

My fist slammed down against the table, and the noise echoed across the cafeteria. Silence followed my loud bang, and I stood up, grabbing my bag from the floor. I couldn't control myself, and I had to get out of there. No one understood me.

In my hurry, I didn't notice as she approached me, until our bodies collided, and she hit the ground, hard, "Bella!"

**BPOV**

After Spanish class, Jake and I started to walk to the cafeteria for lunch when I told him I'd just see him there. Using the bathroom was necessary, since I'd been running late after Gym because I took a much longer shower than necessary. We'd run the mile for our fitness testing and I could practically _taste_ the smell on me. Oh yeah, it was that bad.

So, all through Trig and Spanish I sat with my legs crossed as tried to keep in the urine that kept threatening to escape. When we had to give a dialogue in Spanish I almost peed my pants (literally) as I stood in front of the class trying to remember the tu form for trabajar, to work.

Too much information, I know, but relevant, I promise you, because after doing my long awaited "business" I was on my way to the cafeteria when I ran into a fuckin' moving wall. As I fell back and hit my head on the tiled floor I thought to myself, _When the fuck did those start moving? Walls. Hmm... maybe I should look up the definition of a wall again, but I thought they were supposed to stay in place... and support things... and display art... and..._

"Bella!" I heard my name being yelled. Damned wall needs to learn how to use an inside voice.

My eyes were closed as I stayed were I was, my head swimming all over the place and when I _did_ open them, my surroundings were so fuzzy that I couldn't pinpoint exactly where I was.

"That ceiling is disgusting," I said to myself.

"Bella," the wall was much quieter this time. Fast learner. "Bella are you okay?" it asked. And caring too. What a nice wall.

I felt hands grabbing my upper arms and my head throbbed as I was pulled into a sitting position. The room spun and I put my hands up onto my head, trying to push the pain away from my brain.

"Bella, are you alright? Is your head okay?"

I blinked two or three times before my vision cleared enough to see Edward Cullen sitting in front of me, a worried expression on his face.

"Edward?" I asked as I squinted my eyes. There really was no question as to who else it could've been. That voice could never be mistaken for anyone else's (unless you were hit on the head and thought it was a talking wall) and even if it could, no one else had a face as devastatingly beautiful as his.

"Yes, it's me," he said as his hand started to pet my hair. "Can you tell me where you are?" he asked as he started waving his finger in front of me.

I knocked his hand away in mild agitation. He was gone the entire morning _without_ telling me and now he wanted to act like he wanted to take care of me? What was his deal? The boy frustrated me like no other!

"I'm at school," I said with venom. "You know, the place where you were supposed to be this morning?"

He stayed frozen for a moment, probably surprised at my mood swings (or mental swings…whichever). One minute I was talking to a wall and the next I was acting as if he'd shot my cousin.

I rolled my eyes when his mouth opened to say something, but then closed again without saying anything, and got to my feet. Apparently, it was too fast a motion for someone that had just cracked their head on the ground. The room started to do its spinning thing again and I swayed on my feet.

Just as I was about to fall over and once again hit my head on the dirty school tile, my feet were suddenly swept off the ground. I looked around, a bit alarmed as to why I was floating rather than plummeting to my doom 5 feet down.

As I dizzily turned my head to the left I found the reason. Edward. He was carrying me, to where I didn't know, but for a moment I wanted to just lean back and enjoy the feeling of his embrace. To know what it felt like to be in his arms for even the strangest of circumstances. And, to my delight, it felt incredible.

"Where are you taking me?" my tone was much softer than it had been before as he was wagging his fingers in front of my face.

"I think you need to go to the nurse," he said, his voice also soft and soothing. But the mention of going to the nurse had turned my wistful and romantic mood into more of a state of panic.

"No no no no no," I told him as I wiggled around in his arms, trying to get out. "I don't need to go to the nurse," I argued kicking and squirming so hard that with a huff he had to set me back down on the ground.

"Bella," his tone was stern, as if I was about to get a lecture, as he crossed his arms over his chest, "you hit your head and started talking to walls. You _need_ to go to the nurse," he told me. Well, that was a pretty lame lecture, indeed.

"Edward," I said, matching his tone as I, too, crossed my arms, "you know we weren't in Biology yesterday due to something that _you_ got me in trouble for. I am _not_ missing another day of classes."

"_I_ got you in trouble?!" he yelled, his hands raising in the air before falling back down to his sides. "You've got to be shitting me! How was that my fault in any way?!"

I put my finger to my chin as if I was trying to think about his question. "Uh, let me think. I'm just curious but what does the job of 'Look Out' entail to you?" I asked as we glared daggers into one another. "You were just _so_ busy trying to make an even bigger ass out of yourself than you already are that you didn't even hear Falkner until he was beside you!" I yelled.

"Oh, that's rich, Bella. Let me tell you something," he said, stepping toward me and backing me up against a wall. He glared down at me as our chests heaved in anger. "I might have been teasing you that night, but you were teasing me just as much."

"As IF!" I yelled at him, having no other come back to that. "I wouldn't know how to be a tease even if I had _wanted_ to, and believe me, Mr. Cullen, I would never, EVER want to!"

"You know what, Swan?" he breathed, his hot breath hitting my neck as he was now thoroughly pushed up against me.

"No, why don't you tell me, Cullen, seeing that you're so smart," I hissed back, raising myself up onto my toes so that I could be closer to eye level with him.

"I…"

DING!

"It's time for class," he said, backing away from me and leaning down to retrieve his book bag.

"Yes, because you care so much about class, don't you?" I asked as slung my bag over my shoulder.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was occupied this morning," he said before starting to walk along with me.

I felt my heart sink even further down into my chest than it had earlier. "Occupied," I repeated quieter. I knew what that meant. I was young and inexperienced, but I wasn't stupid. It meant that he was off fucking whatever piece of ass he found.

But, then again, what did I expect? This was, after all, Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

It scared me to let her walk to our next class, even if she was just beside me. She'd hit her head pretty hard, and I wouldn't feel comfortable until someone checked her out. Whether she wanted me to or not, I was going to get her head checked out after school, even if I had to talk to Jacob to make it happen.

We settled into our desks upon reaching the Biology lab, but I scooted my chair closer to the window, not wanting to encroach on her space. She was already agitated; I could feel it rolling off her in waves, and I didn't want to make the situation any worse.

"Good afternoon class, and Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, nice of you to join us today." I tried not to snicker, my hand covering my mouth, as Mr. Mason moved around in front of the room. Bella rolled her eyes at the teacher's sarcasm, but as he began to move through the material, it left us with little time to talk.

I tore off a piece of paper, and hurriedly scrawled across the sheet.

_**I honestly don't understand what your problem is, Bella.**_

After reading what I wrote, I heard her scoff loudly, albeit angrily, before she too scribbled me a note, and shoved it roughly into the palm of my hand. Mason glanced up, as if waiting for an answer from someone, but once he turned again, I read the paper.

_Excuse me? My problem? You're the one who didn't bother to show up for class today because you were "doing" some girl! UGH!_

She'd noticed that I hadn't shown up, and my disappearance had bothered her? What was she playing at? The other day, she'd bagged me, but now she wanted to know where I was? It shocked me that Bella had realized what I meant when I'd said I was occupied.

_**Why do you suddenly care? You've never cared before. Ever.**_

Bella swallowed, and kept the sheet underneath her hand after reading it. Her face had paled considerably after she read the note, and when Mr. Mason glanced at our table, he even noticed how sick she looked.

"Ms. Swan, do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

My hand shot up into the air, and Bella clenched her fingers around the note, "Can't it wait, Cullen?"

"No, because Bella hit her head before class, but refused to let me escort her to the nurses' office. However, I think now would be a good time to take her, don't you agree?"

Mason nodded, and gestured for me to help Bella up. The crumpled paper remained between her fingers, until we reached the hallway. I pried the paper from her hand, and tossed it into a trashcan, as we continued to the nurse's office, "Are you okay, Bella?"

Her head shook slowly, but as we got closer to the office, her head moved faster, "Can we please NOT go in there? The nurse always overreacts, and she'll call my dad, and he'll have a heart attack. Do you have any other ideas?"

There was a bench outside of the office, and I helped her sit down on it, "I'll be right back, okay?"

Mrs. Nelson, the office secretary looked up and smiled softly, "Hi, Edward, can I help you with something, sweetheart?"

She was an older woman who had white hair, and a caring smile. I nodded slowly, and smiled my crooked grin, hoping that she'd let me do as I pleased if I offered her that smirk, "Yes ma'am, I need to sign out Bella Swan and myself. She hit her head pretty hard, and I think it is best for my father to look her over."

"Sure honey! That would be fine, just sign your name next to hers, and then take her directly to the hospital."

"Are you sure, Mrs. Nelson? I don't want to make a problem for anyone."

The older lady stood up and reached out to touch my shoulder, "Go take her, sweetheart. I don't think the nurse can do as good a job as your father could." She was smiling sweetly, and I adjusted the bag over my shoulder, after hurriedly scribbling our names in the register.

"Thank you."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the car as I drove toward the hospital. Bella's head was pressed up against the glass of her window, and her eyes were closed. It made me nervous to see her eyes closed, because I was worried that she had a concussion.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft and tired when she spoke.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Thanks."

I pulled into a spot in the front of the building, and left my keys in the ignition, helping Bella inside the hospital. No one would tow my Volvo since everyone at the hospital knew who my father was. Once inside, I smiled at Faye Anders, the head nurse, "Faye? Could you page my father, please?"

"Anything for you, Edward."

My father's voice held a tone of curiosity as he rounded the corner, and saw me standing there with Bella Swan, "What's going on, son?"

"Bella hit her head, and I wanted you to look her over, please." Carlisle nodded and extended his hand to Bella, waiting for her to grasp it.

"Do you need a wheelchair, Bella?"

She shook her head, "No, just can we hurry this along? Charlie will freak if he finds out I'm at the hospital."

Carlisle's voice was soft, almost calming, "Sure Bella." Before they walked away, he turned and glanced at me. His eyes flashed slightly, and I knew we'd be having a long talk once he was sure Bella was alright, "Call your mother, and stay here."

I nodded, knowing better than to argue, "Yes sir."

**BPOV**

It didn't take nearly as long as hospitals usually do to make me lay on an uncomfortable, ugly gurney until the doctor finally comes in only to tell me that I can leave. Since I've moved to Forks, Jake and Charlie usually did the best they could to make sure I stayed out of the hospital, and believe me, it wasn't an easy thing for them to do .

Now, I'm not saying I went accident-free for the months I'd been living with my father so far, no way, no how. I, of course suffered many a scratch, scrape, and bruise, but nothing I'd managed to suffer was ever bad enough to land me in Forks Community Hospital. That is, until Edward Cullen.

Dr. Cullen came into my room relatively quickly and was nothing but kind and gentle as he made small talk with me whilst feeling my around my head with his fingertips to check for…whatever he was checking for. He seemed to be the complete opposite of his son…other than the good looks. He was definitely good looking.

When he finished shining a bright light in my eyes he told me that everything seemed to be fine and to take two Advil if I started to get a headache, but not to go to sleep and to call him if I got dizzy again.

"Now, why don't you call your father and he can come pick you up," Dr. Cullen said as he walked me to the waiting room.

"What? Why?" I asked as I stopped and turned around to stare at him. "The whole point of us keeping this a secret is because Charlie will freak out. Why, when it's over and nothing is wrong with me, would I tell him that I needed to go to the hospital?" I could see from the corner of my eye, Edward walking up toward us, but I ignored him.

"Bella, though nothing is medically wrong with you, you still shouldn't be driving yourself home after a blow to the head like you've suffered," Dr. Cullen told me. He didn't sound as if he were lecturing me, or as if he was upset. His voice was soft and gentle, just like his touch had been.

"I understand that, but really, school's not that far away, and I left my truck there anyway. I'm sure that by the time I reach the school, my head will be right as rain," I told him.

"Actually, Bella," Edward said, his voice almost sounding sheepish, "your truck is on its way here right now."

"Excuse me?" I asked, not knowing what the hell the boy was talking about.

"Well I texted Alice and asked if she would mind bringing your truck here. She was eager to help and is on her way here now," he explained.

"That was very thoughtful of you, son," the doctor said, "but Bella is still not allowed to drive herself home."

"That's no problem then. I'll drive her," he said, looking at me as he smiled brightly. Had it not been such a shit eating grin I knew it would've affected me like it did all the other girls attending Forks High…and to be honest, it did a little.

"I don't think so, mister. You, your mother, and I have a lot that needs to be explained tonight. Ah, Alice, we were just talking about you," Dr. Cullen said as the short pixie walked through the automatic sliding doors to the hospital. "Alice, would you be so kind as to drive Bella home? Just give your mother a call when you need to be picked up and she'll come get you."

"I'd love to," Alice chirped and I swear I almost saw her jump with excitement. "Come on, Bella!" she said, coming over to grab my hand as if we had been bff's since third grade.

The drive to my house was filled with chipper chatter, mostly provided by Alice, but I didn't mind. I wasn't one to talk so much anyway and truth be told, she was fun to listen to. She has this unyielding and ongoing energy that was almost contagious. It was hard to resist the charms of Alice Cullen. Hmm…must be something in their water. Damn Cullens.

Of course, once we arrived at my house, I invited Alice in. Seeing that Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway, I knew that he was home, probably in the living room watching a football game of some sort.

"Hi Dad," I said as we walked into the house. We slipped off our shoes and I noticed that everything about us was opposite. Not only was she insanely beautiful with her tiny angelic looking face and her lithe dancer-like body, but her purple ballet flats with rhinestone accents also made my ratty tennis shoes look horrible in comparison.

"I hope you don't mind," I said, as I walked into the living room, "but I brought a friend over for a moment."

Charlie finally tore his eyes away from the game just long enough to look over and see me standing next to little Alice.

"Hello," he said, nodding in our direction.

"Hi, Chief Swan," Alice smiled brightly at my dad, and I swear he actually cracked a smile! It was incredible. "I'm Alice."

"Uh, Alice, you can just call me Charlie," he told her, and she nodded her spiky hair in acceptance. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Alice?" he asked.

"Really? Oh gosh, Charlie, I'd love to!" She was a strange girl. I had honestly never seen anyone so excited about eating dinner with Charlie and me.

"So, what do you feel like, Dad?" I asked, as I opened the fridge to search through our rapidly diminishing food store. I really had to go shopping soon.

"Oh now, Bells, you have a guest. I'll make dinner tonight," he said, smiling at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "_You'll_ make dinner?"

"Okay, maybe I'll have some delivered. Pizza sound okay?" he asked.

Alice and I laughed at him before agreeing that pizza sounded fantastic and then retreating up to my room. According to Alice it was time for some "girl time." I didn't know what that meant, but if it was with her, it had to be fun….right?

**EPOV**

A lot that needs explaining? Who was he kidding? Was he honestly expecting me to say, "Hey dad, Tanya and I had sex last night and this morning because I was drowning my sorrows about Bella?"

My sigh of disgust couldn't be contained as he gestured for me to follow him to his office. I'd thought we'd go home and discuss this, but, apparently my father had other ideas. Once we reached his office, I slumped into the red chair that sat across from his desk.

"Paging Dr. Cullen. Paging Dr. Cullen, please come to the front desk."

Carlisle glanced at me, a look that told me that I had better stay put, or I'd be in even more trouble. As the door shut, the blinds clanged against the glass window on the door. I closed my eyes as I awaited my impending doom, and my mind drifted away to a simpler time.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, what are you doing in your father's chair?" My mother laughed at me as she stood on the opposite side of my father's desk. I was typing on his computer, making a birthday card for one of the nurses. Today was 'Take Your Child To Work day' at school, and I'd gone to work with my father._

"_I'm making Mae a Christmas card, Mom! Dad says she just turned 40, and she's sad 'cause everyone's giving her old lady cards. So I'm gonna make her a different card!"_

_Esme rested her chin on top of my head, and leaned over the leather chair to glance down at the computer screen. I strategically moved the mouse, and began typing out the main part of the card. The door to my father's office opened, and he came in, his hands clasped together._

"_How are two of my favorite people?" I giggled, and shook my head at my father. He was smiling, his blond hair slicked back, even after the long day he'd had. My parents shared a soft kiss, and even at age 8 I wished I had someone to kiss._

"_Daddy! Mae's card is almost done. Can we give it to her before we leave?"_

_Carlisle smiled and lifted me from my chair, "Sure, buddy, just print it, like this," he reached across the leather chair, and hit the print button on his keyboard, "and here comes your card."_

_After folding it, my dad kept me in his arms as we walked toward the front desk. Mae was frowning down at the desk, and my father set me on the floor in front of her. She glanced up to see who was waiting in front of her, and I smiled sheepishly, "Hi Mae."_

"_Well, hi there, cutie!" Mae was never cross with me, regardless of how she felt. _

"_Hi! I made you a card. Daddy said it's your birthday, and that you're sad. You can't be sad, Mae, birthdays are fun!"_

_She reached out and took the card, a smile spreading across her face as she read it, "To Mae. Happy birthday! You're not old, you're pretty! Love, Edward!" Mae giggled and leaned forward, "You know, I didn't get my birthday kiss, will you give it to me?"_

_My head bobbed, and I leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Both of my parents chuckled, and my dad scooped me up, smiling down at Mae, "Happy birthday, Mae." He then looked at me, "Now let's go get your sister from the Maternity Ward. Such a shame, they wouldn't keep her."_

_End Flashback_

"Edward?" I opened my eyes to see my parents gazing down at me, just like they used to when I was younger, but this time their expressions were different. They weren't smiling, just watching me with confused expressions.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." My father perched himself on the edge of his desk, and Esme sat next to him.

"Do you know why we want to talk to you, son?"

It was hard not to roll my eyes. Sometimes, my parents could be completely blind, "I assume it's because you couldn't get a hold of me last night, but I could be wrong."

Esme sighed, "Actually, it's not just that. What has been going on with you, Edward? You performed an act of vandalism at your school, deliberately lied to your father and me, and then you didn't bother to tell us where you went last night."

"You knew I took Tanya home! How can you sit there and say you had no idea where I went!"

Carlisle stood from his position next to my mother, "Watch your tone, young man. We are still your parents, and we are in a hospital. Patients don't need to be disturbed because you're having a temper tantrum."

"Then why do this here, Dad? Why not go home, and talk in your study?" My tone was sharp, and my father's face tightened.

"Edward if I have to ask you to lower your tone one more time…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes flashed. I knew better than to push him. If I'd been younger, we wouldn't be talking, I'd be over his knee, bawling my eyes out.

"You two don't understand me, and you never will, so stop trying!" Carlisle's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me toward him. Our faces were inches apart, and his eyes were boring into mine. His voice was like venom when he spoke.

"If we cannot talk about this like civilized people, there will be hell to pay, Edward Anthony. You can bet on it. I don't care how old you are, you will not take that tone with me, ever again. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Apparently my answer wasn't good enough for him because his grip tightened.

"Is that understood, Edward?"

I swallowed my pride as my eyes began to water. He wasn't physically hurting me, but his tone was pulling emotions from me that I hadn't felt in a while, "Yes, sir, I understand."

His beeper went off, and he released my hand to check the number, "Damn, I have to go. Edward, go straight home, and go to your room, we'll finish this later." Carlisle's voice softened when he turned to kiss Esme softly, "I'll see you soon, sweetheart. I love you."

Once he left, Esme grasped my hand, and pulled me from his office. When I opened my mouth to protest, she turned to me, her eyes narrowed, "If you're going to act like a four year old, then I will treat you like one."

As we stood in the parking lot, I waited for further instructions after she let go of me, "You heard what your father said, and I will be behind you the entire way. No detours, just home. Now."

Soft music floated from my radio as I drove down the street. Why did they suddenly care how I was acting? They'd never been too busy for me, but it seemed like something about my life was interesting them, and it had all started with Bella Swan.

Maybe if I stayed away from her, my parents would leave me alone.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the flashback with a flirty little Edward. Thanks again to Kathy who is doing an amazing job at Beta-ing…GIVE HER A HAND! No, I didn't actually mean to cut it…well that's very nice, thank you but…fine, I'll take the damn hand!_

_Do you guys ever get pissed when your parents go, "I know what you're getting for (insert politically correct holiday here)" Well… I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER ___

_Hahaha… I gotcha good_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Sorry about that folks. He stayed up late last night and didn't get much sleep…lol. But I mean honestly, can you blame him? He was so sweet and insisted on staying up until the clocked reached 12 and he could wish me a happy anniversary. I know, collective awwww. Thank you for the 8 wonderful months! I love you baby boy!**

**Right, well tell us what you guys think, as always! I'm watching Sweeny Todd. Hahah…smells like piss!**

**Much love,**

**ashel-13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight, not ours!**_

**I want to thank rachypooxoxo for being such a big fan and putting me up there with vjgm…she's one of my favorite authors! Rachypooxoxo has a story of her own about Bella working on the set of Gossip Girls, so if you guys are a fan, you should check it out!**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Leaf wants you! You have been with me from the beginning of MLOONAA (so have some others and I thank you). **

**I hope you are enjoying the little spin I'm putting on Bella's character. Her shyness and lack of backbone sometimes seem to get a little extreme, so I just wanted to play her up a little. Hopefully she possesses the same "Bella" qualities we all know and love, though.**

_SO… you guys want to watch Edward get spanked by Carlisle, huh? Funny story, the girl actually mentioned something like that after she read the POV I wrote before…One shot… Maybe?_

_Sorry if the last chapter was "boring." Hopefully this chapter won't be, my favorite part is the ending :) Hopefully, you'll like that part, as well. Thanks again to Kathy, you rock my world. And if you read this, know I'm not mad at you, and we will have Chapter 6 for you ASAP ;)_

_A few of you have asked about Ash, he may or may not be related to Bella… You'll see, eventually_

_Seoul-Lights__, thanks for the long review, and don't hide anymore! Feel free to PM us whenever, that goes for everyone._

**So, yeah, another update! Are you excited? I know I am! I love the idea of Bella actually having a little bit of a relationship before Edward so I hope you guys don't mind it either…after all, we know how this is going to end…lol.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm off to work on my oneshot for the Steamy Movie Crossover contest! ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

So, girl time…yeah, I wasn't sure exactly what I expected, but it sure as hell wasn't that. As soon as my bedroom door was closed, Alice jumped to my bed and crossed her legs, her tiny body bouncing up and down with anticipation. Of what, I wasn't sure.

"So…" I said, slightly awkwardly as I clapped my hands together, looking at the small beauty on my bed. "This is my room."

"It's nice. It suits you well," she smiled at me. When I didn't move from my spot by the door, she rolled her eyes at me. "Well, come sit, silly!" she said, sounding exasperated.

I made my way to the bed and sat down across from her.

"So, I really don't know you that well, but you seem like such a sweet girl and I think that if we hang out more, we could be really good friends," she smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too," I smiled back at her.

"Well then, tell me about yourself!" she laughed.

"Umm…" I knitted my eyebrows in thought. "I'm not sure where to start," I laughed.

"Just tell me things that you do, what you like, ...boys," she wiggled her eyebrows at the last word.

"Well you already know my name, and you've already met my dad, Charlie. Umm, I like to read and I have a boyfriend named …"

"Jacob Black!" she piped up, not giving me the chance to finish the sentence.

"Yeah," I said, laughing at her excitement. "I didn't know you paid so much attention."

"Bella, please. I may not be friends with everyone at school, but I know what's going down with who. And he's no Jasper, but Jacob is a real cutie," she said, grinning at me.

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up and somehow knew that she would stay on the topic of boys for a while.

"Yeah, he's cute," I admitted feeling my face reddening even more.

"Cute? I was just being modest about him. That boy is downright DEE-licious!" she put her hand over her heart for effect. I laughed at her dramatic way. "I mean, not that I'm looking," she clarified, "but he is built! What does he do to get all those big, manly muscles?"

"Oh god, Alice," I laughed awkwardly. "I don't know. He likes to run?" It came out more like a question.

"That's it? He runs in his spare time?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, he works on cars and motorcycles and he hangs out with me…" I babbled without realizing what I was saying or how it sounded.

"HE WORKS OUT WITH YOU?!" she yelled.

I flew over the bed, covering her mouth with my hand. "Do you _want_ Charlie to come up here and put an end to the 'girl time'?" I asked, although the way the way the conversation was going, I'm not sure I would mind that.

She smiled apologetically when I removed my hand from her mouth. "And I didn't mean it like _that_," I told her.

"Oh," she looked dejected and it was almost funny. "Well how far have you gone?" she moved closer as her voice lowered to more of a whisper.

"Oh my god, Alice!" If I thought my face was hot before, it was positively blazing now.

"What? I'm just asking," she shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"We haven't…gone very far," I admitted, my hands playing with the threads on the comforter as I refused to make contact with her eyes.

"Well, what's not very far?" she asked and I could hear the curiosity dripping from her voice.

"We make out?" It came out as more of a question.

"That's it?!" she carelessly yelled again. "No touching, just lips? No feeling? No…other things?"

"Well I mean our hands kinda roam over one another and…stuff, but that's about it," I told her feeling like a foolish, inexperienced teenager.

"Well, that's alright, Bella. I understand. You just want to make sure everything's right. Some girls just don't get the urge, or the _feeling_ until later," she comforted.

"But Alice, I _do_ get that 'feeling'. It's just never at the right time and we never really act on it," I explained.

"Well, Bella, you don't have to have sex to express your love for Jacob, and that feeling is easily taken care of," she giggled.

"That's the thing though. I really like Jake. I really do. He's sweet and cute and funny, and amazing, but I don't know if I love him," I bit my lip as I told her. I hadn't ever told anyone about these feelings and thoughts I was having and it felt good.

"I understand completely," she smiled softly at me.

"You do?" I looked at her hopeful, glad that she didn't think I was out of my mind crazy.

"Bella, this isn't weird, it's totally normal. You don't always fall in love with the first boy you get serious with," she soothed.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"So, is there someone else? Is that the problem?"

I thought I would die! My heart started to beat so loudly in my chest I swore she could hear it. Did she know I was having thoughts about her brother? Oh god, she did, otherwise she wouldn't ask. I swallowed hard and loudly.

"Holy shit, there is!" she gushed. "Bella Swan, give me details, NOW!"

Oh shit! I couldn't lie! She would be able to tell.

"Umm…well…"

"GIRLS, PIZZA'S HERE!"

Oh thank god for Charlie. But as we got up to head down for dinner, Alice gave me a look that clearly said, 'you _will_ tell me later.' I was in such deep shit that I'd need boots!

**EPOV**

Esme followed me the entire way home; her eyes met mine each time I glanced in the rearview mirror. If trusting her son was not high on her priority list, how could spending the night with Tanya turn into this?

I fiddled with my car keys as they dangled from my ignition. The music in my car was soft, as I sat, trying to relax in the driveway. The door on her car slammed, and I jumped when her knuckles rapped against my window.

After shutting the front door and dropping my car keys on the closest endtable, I headed for my father's office, where I knew my mother would be waiting. She signaled for me to sit, and her eyes watched my every move, "Alright, Edward, what is going on?"

I'd never been able to lie to Esme, and for some reason, I couldn't stop the word-vomit from coming up, "I think I like Bella Swan."

My mother blinked slowly, and the way she was acting was as if… She already knew!

"Edward, darling…" She bit her lip, and the way her cheeks were beginning to redden, I knew she was about to laugh at me.

"Mom!" I groaned, my head smacking against the leather seat, "Are you seriously about to laugh at me, in my moment of despair?"

"Sweetheart, this isn't a desperate situation! You're just so easy to read, and I thought you'd know that by now."

"Thought I'd know what? And I'm not that easy to read, because if I was," I paused, knowing that if I finished my sentence, my mother would realize what I truly was; a man-whore.

She waited, but realized quickly that I wasn't going to finish my sentence, "So is this why you've been acting out? Because you have feelings for Chief Swan's daughter?"

"If I'm so easy to read, then why don't you tell me?" My tone was sarcastic, and my mother didn't take that in stride. Esme stood slowly, and walked toward the door, "Wait! Where are you going?" I panicked.

"You seem to know how to handle this yourself, Edward, so why do you need me? Hmm?"

I groaned again, smacking my head repeatedly into the leather. Esme rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic, dear. Now, tell me why you think you have feelings for Bella."

"I just feel…drawn to her?"

Esme smiled softly, "Edward Cullen, that's attraction."

It was hard to describe your feelings for a girl to your mother. Mortifying. I closed my eyes, clenching them shut; hoping that if I squeezed hard enough, this would turn out to be a dream. A bad dream.

Edward Cullen didn't love, he lusted, but here he was, falling head over heels for Bella Swan.

There was a knock at the office door, but I didn't open my eyes to see who wanted entrance, "Yes, Jasper?"inquired Esme.

He cleared his throat, "Can I talk to Edward?"

"Sure, darling. I'll be out here if you two need me."

I pressed my palms into the flesh of my face as I continued to rub at my eyes, knowing that regardless of what Jasper had to say, Esme wasn't done questioning me. I would still have to deal with both of my parents' interrogation later.

When I opened my eyes, Jasper was perched on the edge of my father's desk, watching me carefully, "What is it, Jasper?"

"You know, you're not only hurting yourself when you have these one night stands with girls. I hope you realize that." I swallowed, letting my eyes settle on his face.

"Really? How would you know?"

"You hurt those girls, you hurt your family, and you hurt your reputation. People think of you as a womanizer, Edward, and eventually these girls will grow up and realize that there is a better guy out there. Someone who will treat them correctly."

"Well thanks, Dr. Phil, but I don't need this lecture from you. It's not like I go around stealing these girl's virginity, regardless of what they brag about."

"Are you saying that you haven't had sex yet, Edward, because we all know that's the world's biggest lie."

I slammed my fist down onto the desk, and I could feel my temper building. Our faces were close together, my eyes locked with his. As I spoke, my voice was low, and angry, "You don't know anything about me, Jasper. You're too busy in your own little world, fucking my sister. So just leave me alone."

He grabbed my shoulders, shoving me backward. My legs hit the chair, and it tipped, falling out of the way. Jasper started toward me, shoving me back more, toward the wall. Once my back was pressed up against the wall, he glared at me, "Then why don't you tell me something, Edward, because no one knows who you are anymore."

"Get out of my face, Jasper, or I swear to God." I licked my lips anxiously, my eyes darting around the room for an exit. I'd never wanted to hit my siblings, but as my hand trembled against my side, I felt that this might be the time to lay my hands on him.

Jasper stepped back, shaking his head slowly, "I probably shouldn't touch you, bet you have about 84 STD's, and I wouldn't want to get herpes, or something worse."

I couldn't control it, as I lunged at him, tackling Jasper to the ground. Our bodies rolled across the floor, my hands swinging for any inch of his exposed body. He wasn't docile; his arms swung and hit the side of my face, where I'd left it unprotected.

The door to my father's study flew open as I swung at my adopted brother, my anger overflowing onto him. Arms wrapped around my chest, yanking me away from Jasper, as sweat slid down my forehead from our fight, "I've only had sex with one fucking person! So next time you accuse me of something, get your fucking facts straight."

**BPOV**

Thankfully Alice had to leave after dinner, and I never had to explain to her who the other guy I had been thinking about was. I could only imagine how incredibly awkward that would have been, for her to hear that the friend she had just made was falling for her pimp of a brother. I was almost disgusted with myself.

I mean, how could I possibly let myself do this? I mean it was Edward Cullen for cripes sake. God, he probably had more STDs than the cast of a gay porno. I was the one girl that was supposed to be able to resist his boyish charms! And look what happens; I'm the one wanting to date him the most! The whole thing was beyond frustrating and I decided to just go take a shower and try to scrub away my feelings for the womanizer.

After taking an Advil for the headache that was making my brain feel like it would break out of my skull, I washed away the dirt of the day. I decided to make a list of things about Edward that just made my skin crawl, then I washed my hair and started listing:

As I said before, his womanizing ways.

His taste in women (I had seen that blonde chick that he was with at the party…ewww).

He doesn't always take school seriously.

He's too good looking.

His hair sticks up all the time…in that sexy, messy way…

"GAH" I yelled out before rinsing the shampoo from my hair and getting out of the shower. I can only think of three things wrong with him? That wasn't right. There had to be more wrong with him, there just _had_ to be.

I got ready for bed and then said good-night to Charlie only to have my phone begin to ring as soon as I made it to my bed.

"Hi Jake," I said, having checked the caller ID before sitting on my bed.

"Well hey, there beautiful. How was your night?" he asked. I could hear the smile in his voice and it automatically put a smile on mine.

"It was alright." I told him.

"So, umm…." His voice got a little quieter and he suddenly sounded nervous. "I don't want to sound like a jealous boyfriend, alright? I want you to know that. To know that I'm not trying to sound like a jerk."

"So you'll just be doing it accidentally?" I asked with a laugh.

"Uh…no, that's not what I meant," he stuttered. Yep, definitely nervous.

"I was kidding, hon," I laughed. "Just go ahead and ask me anything you want."

"Oh. Alright, well, you just never came to lunch. You never said anything, or called. And then you weren't in study hall later, either. I was just really worried about you. And…uh…I also noticed that Edward Cullen also wasn't there. So I was just wondering if you guys were together or what?" he asked bluntly.

"Oh, well you see, that's a funny story. I kind of ran into him on my way from the bathroom to the cafeteria, and my head hit the floor pretty hard. Long story short, I ended up going to the hospital to get my head checked and then Alice Cullen gave me a ride home. She stayed for supper so I didn't call you." I let out a breath after I explained the whole thing to him.

"Oh," he said simply. "Well, how are you feeling now?"

"I have a bit of a headache, but I'm sure it'll be gone by tomorrow. I just want this day to be over. Or better yet, this whole week to be over," I complained. I just wanted to go back to the days when life wasn't so complicated. When I didn't have to try to decipher what my feelings for people were, I could just…feel them.

"Oh babe, it's almost over, don't worry. I promise to make this weekend the best. Or at least try," he laughed at the last part.

"Aww…Jake, you don't have to do that. Really. We'll have a good time, no matter what," I told him, which was true. Every time I hung out with Jacob, we always had fun, and it didn't matter what we did. We had, on more than one occasion, just hung out in his garage as I watched him work on whatever mechanical project he was involved in at the time, and our time was still full of laughter and fun.

"But, I really want to, Bella. I wish you could understand how unbelievably special you are to me. I want to make you feel that. I want to let you know that I care for you deeply." He paused and I could hear the breath he took before continuing. "I don't want you to say anything back to me, alright? I want to just get this out of my system, okay?"

He didn't leave me any time to answer him before he let out the next words. "I think I'm in love with you."

My heart was beating so fast that I could barely hear him over the pounding and I was suddenly sweating…everywhere. I was beyond glad that I didn't have to say anything back, because I was absolutely speechless. I had nothing to say to him.

Did I love Jacob? Like, of course.

But love?

The even scarier question; was I falling in love with someone else?

He went on talking and changing the subject, staying true to his words that I didn't have to say anything back. After a while we said our goodnights, but I stayed awake thinking about the conversation. Jacob'd said that he loved me. I wasn't as sure as he was. I thought about how I could potentially fall in love with him eventually, but as for right now, I was only 'in like' with him.

I sighed before rolling over and trying to fall asleep.

The night that Jacob Black told me he was falling in love with me was the night I dreamt about Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

"Sit your ass there, and don't you dare move." My door slammed as my agitated father left, disgusted. Emmett and Carlisle had pulled us apart as Esme stood just outside the door, with her hand over her mouth. The side of my face was swollen, and my lip was cut. I hadn't paid much attention to Jasper as Emmett dragged him away, but I hoped he looked worse than I felt.

Wait…What am I turning into? Hoping my brother looked worse off than I felt, trying to beat the shit out of him when he was only being truthful with me. Who am I?

I fell back onto my bed, exhausted. My brain was still in overdrive from the adrenaline rush, but my body felt like a noodle. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to crawl underneath my covers and hide. Life would never be that easy, and I'd learned a long time ago that hiding from my problems wouldn't get me anywhere. I needed to confront them.

Bella was my problem. But why was I aching for her, when I could have any other girl at Forks High School, preferably the ones without boyfriends. No lustful actions toward other girls would solve this; I had to tell Bella.

How? She absolutely hates me, and with good reason. I couldn't just dive in and say, "Hey Bella, I think I'm falling for you, but I barely know you." She'd have to trust me first.

Just as my eyes started to close, my door opened, "Edward, we need to talk." His tone was one of finality; I had no other choice. Carlisle sat at the foot of my bed, staring at my walls, "What's happening to you, son?"

He didn't sound disgusted, he sounded disappointed. It was the worst feeling in the world when his tone turned to one of disappointment.

Pushing myself away from the pillows, I sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. My voice was soft, and I spoke slowly, trying to explain my feelings for Bella. Carlisle listened as I glared at the floor, my fingers gripping the comforter, squeezing it.

"How do you tell someone, someone you barely know, that you have feelings for them that are more than just friendship?"

My mentor's hand rested on my upper back, and the heavy palm calmed me slightly, "You have to be closer to her first, Edward, you can't just expect her to fall into your arms. Bella's different than any other girl you've been with." He sighed, and my shoulders fell forward, my body signaling defeat, "It may not be as hard as you think, son. Just don't act like an ass."

"Hey!" I glared at him, and he chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

"I'm serious, Edward. There's another side of you that we," he gestured around my room, showing that he meant other individuals in the house, "have seen, but you've never allowed yourself to be vulnerable enough to show a girl before." He patted my thigh, and stood.

As he walked toward the door, I remained staring down at the floor, "Oh, and by the way," I glanced up, waiting for him to speak, "no phone, no car, no music or television for a week."

"Okay…"

"Goodnight, Edward."

---

Alice and Jasper shared the front seats of her car, their hands joined, resting on the armrest, as I looked out the window, staring at the trees we passed. The car was silent; no music playing. Apparently, my father had told Alice that I was not to hear any music, period. As we reached the parking lot, I scanned the area, looking for the rusty, red truck, but Alice saw her first.

"Look, Jazzy, there's Bella. We had so much fun the other night, but she never told me what boy she likes. I'll make her spill!"

Jasper turned his head to the side to kiss Alice's hand, and I caught another sneak of the bruises that covered his jaw. Had I been proud of my accomplishments, I would have snickered on seeing them, but it only made my stomach hurt each time I saw his injuries.

"Glad you had fun." When he smiled, he looked like he was in pain, and again, I felt that familiar twinge in my stomach. Alice turned off the ignition, and hurried out her door, leaving Jasper behind to grab her bags. Both doors closed as I remained wedged in the poor excuse for a backseat of my sister's Porsche, but I could see Alice bouncing across the parking lot.

She hugged Bella, as Jasper stood stiffly by her side, holding all their bags. I was sore, but he seemed to be in pain. After pulling myself from her car, I started toward the school when the sound of footsteps hurrying toward me caught my attention. A hand caught my shoulder, and spun me around, "Hunter, I'm not in the mood."

"It's a good thing I'm not Hunter then, Cullen."

He'd cut his dark hair, and his brown eyes flashed, but I had no idea what Jacob Black wanted, "Suppose so, Black."

I shrugged off his hand, and he let me go. I continued toward the side doors, ignoring him as he called after me. I didn't have enough self control to speak with him today. After stopping at my locker, I headed for the Chemistry lab, unsure of how the first "real" class session with Jacob as my partner would go.

"Care to tell me why you think it's necessary to flirt with my girl?"

Jacob couldn't take a hint, I didn't like him, and therefore, I wouldn't talk to him. I drummed my thumbs along the black surfaced desk, waiting for the teacher to begin class, "Cullen, I asked you a question. Are you deaf?"

"First of all, Bella is not 'your' girl. She's her own person, and you have no claim on her. Second, 'your' girl can handle herself, and I have not flirted with her, yet. Now, why don't you leave me alone before I shove a silver bullet up your ass?"

His face turned red, and his chair scraped against the floor, as he sprung from his seat, "What did you just say to me!?"

Hunter, who had been listening, stood up at the same time I did, "He said, 'I haven't flirted with Bella'."

"Yet! He said yet!"

My best friend chuckled, "You sound so insecure right now, Black. If your girlfriend really loves you, then there's nothing for you to worry about. So why don't you sit your ass down before we make you?" Hunter's brown hair fell into his eyes as he glared at Jacob, who was shaking. Whether it was out of fear or anger, we never found out.

"Gentlemen! Sit down!" Principal Falkner stood at the front of his room, his pudgy finger pointing in our direction.

Hunter snickered softly, before mumbling, "Okay, Dick," and flopping into his seat. Jacob and I continued glaring at each other until Falkner dragged his fingers down the chalkboard.

"I SAID SIT!"

The entire class cringed at the noise, and Jacob and I finally sat down, moving our chairs away from each other. My lip curled up into a smirk, as I spoke, needing to get in one last jab, "Don't get too close, you might give me rabies."

**BPOV**

The school day seemed to fly by without any complications, though a few things made it stand out from any other day. It was strange the way I noticed certain things; like how Jasper Hale looked like he'd gotten into a fistfight. That was shocking. Jasper always seemed to be so cool tempered and able to talk his way out of any situation. He just didn't really take part in things that caused trouble.

Another thing was the way Jacob was acting. It was strange. I noticed it in Spanish class; he wasn't mean, or even all that different to me, he just seemed...strange in general. I asked him what the matter was and he only smiled gently at me and said, "Nothing, sweetheart". But his shoulders were always squared and his back was straight as he looked at nothing in particular in the room. Every once in a while I would catch his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow, but at nothing specific that I could see.

As soon as class was out and it was just the two of us walking down the hallway, the tension didn't necessarily wash away, but he was sweeter with me than usual. At school, or anywhere in public for that matter, we didn't really feel the need to display our relationship as much as some people chose to, but today Jacob was more possessive than usual. His arm would stay wound around my waist and his thumb would play with the skin on my hip as he leaned down to kiss the top of my head or whisper things in my ear that made me blush.

I thought maybe now that he'd admitted he was falling in love with me he just wanted to act like it. I didn't really mind that he was doing it. Actually, it felt nice for a change to feel like someone wanted me unconditionally, for all my flaws and clumsiness.

Even through lunch the boy wouldn't stop touching me; my leg, my thigh, holding my hand, rubbing my shoulders.

As we went to dump our lunch trays I had to giggle at him when he took my tray to dump it for me, then wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed the side of my head.

"Jacob Black" I giggled like a school girl (who just so happened to be in school), "what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just want to be able to hold my girl whenever I want to. Is that so wrong?" he asked before placing a kiss just under my ear.

He insisted on walking me to Biology class before giving me a chaste kiss at the door and then running off to get to his own class. I laughed as I watched his retreating form disappear down the hallway, then went to my seat in the back of the room next to Edward.

I could hear his stool squeak as it scraped against the floor when he turned to look at me. "How's your head?" he asked, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"It feels like it normally does," I laughed. "No problems with it since last night. I think I only have a small bump on the back, so as far as injuries go, I think I did pretty well."

He smiled sadly at me. "I never got to tell you that I was sorry. I should've been looking where I was going," he apologized.

"Well that makes two of us," I smiled at him. "It was bound to happen sooner or later with me. Hey, what happened to your face?" I asked, looking at the bruising he had and a cut on his lip.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a little misunderstanding. Don't worry about it."

I nodded and class began. We spent the entire class taking notes, as Mr. Mason droned on and pointed to the overhead projections that he put up and took down too fast for us to finish. I fought the urge to chuck a pencil at him and try to hit the bald spot on the back of his head.

After school I headed toward the woman's locker room to change out of my jeans and into some more comfortable sweats before heading out to the field. As I walked through the doors of the school and down the steps, headed to the field, I could hear the voice of Coach Fury.

"..Edward? You are one of the team's captains," he did not sound happy with Edward, and I wondered what he had done to upset the coach so much. "Start acting like it."

I waited until Coach Fury was heading down to the field, Edward right behind him, his head held high as if he didn't just get verbally bashed by his coach, before I walked down behind them.

I took my seat on the bench silently as I took the clipboard and I started to study the paper with my cheats written on it. After reading the paper, I went to get the water bottles, and headed to the hose to fill them up for the boys. Ah, one of the many glamorous jobs of being the team manager.

"Hope you're feeling better today, Bella," Hunter said, once I was back at the bench and had set down the water bottles. "Edward told me about what happened yesterday."

"Oh," I laughed nervously, as the blush rose on my cheeks. "Yeah, well, it was only a little bump on the head. I'm fine now, thanks."

"Well I'm glad. It would suck to have our brand new team manger be out for the season," he joked.

"Alright boys, huddle up!" Fury yelled.

"Talk to you later," Hunter smiled, hitting my shoulder with his hand before running into the huddle.

I took my seat on the bench. Adam Fury had one of those voices that could carry, so I could hear him perfectly from my spot. I listened as he split the boys into teams, Hunter and Edward being put against one another so the two captains weren't on the same team.

"Hunter's team…shirts! Edward's team…skins. Come on boys, let's get to it!" Fury yelled.

The boys on Edward's team ran over to the sideline, but I was only looking at one boy. I watched as Edward's hands crossed at the hem of his shirt and then, I swear to god my world went into slow motion. He started to pull the hem of his shirt up, revealing more of his delicious body little by little.

His indented abs rippled and clenched as his arms continued to stretch up and his chest was broad and strong as it pushed out as he finished taking it off. His arms, though they were nice to see under the confines of his shirt, were now droolworthy when bare for the entire world to see. He was lean but muscular giving signs that he lifted weights for his sport, but not any more than that. It wasn't like his friend Emmett, but a more comfortable, less intimidating, more gorgeous body.

The entire practice consisted of me watching Edward. His hair turned into a darker brown as it got wet with sweat and his chest and stomach heaved as he fought to catch his breath. If Edward was mine, I would demand he never have use of a car. I'd make him run his errands shirtless, and then pay a private investigator to tape it for me.

I'm sure my face looked like I was having a "he's so dreamy" moment, and as hard as I tried to think of all the negatives he had in my head, my thoughts kept going back to that Adonis of a body.

_He's a man-whore, Bella, _I told myself. _He goes from girl to girl and just uses them. He had sex with Tanya just this morning! He's a disgusting pig! A disgusting pig that goes through girls like clean underwear. A disgusting pig that goes through girls like underwear with a body I want on top of mine. To slide against mine. Mmm…I bet it's warm and his sweat would taste salty when I licked and sucked…_

"Holy God!" I yelled, standing up and taking a step away from the bench I had been sitting on like it was the plague. I had to snap myself out of this!

"Bella? Are you alright?" Coach asked me.

"Yeah, sorry. Spider?" it was more of a question than an excuse, but I sat back down, ignoring the snickers from some of the boys on the team.

I had to get over this Edward Cullen thing. And fast!

**EPOV**

The sky was growing dark as everyone retreated from the field up to the locker room. Bella was lagging behind, dragging the ball net up the stairs, and most of the guys from the team passed her, letting the poor girl struggle. Hunter and I glanced at each other, shaking our heads slowly. Chivalry was dead.

"Hey, Bella! We'll get those; you can leave if you want."

She turned toward us, her cheeks red from the effort. There were a lot of balls, and even more stairs. Usually Adam had one of the freshmen grab the balls, but he'd left early, because he needed to get some grading done.

Bella smiled as Hunter grabbed one ball bag and hustled up the stairs, heading directly into the locker room, slamming the door behind himself. I gently took the other bag from her, and hoisted it over my left shoulder; my soccer bag over my right.

Swallowing my pride was something that I did rarely, if ever, but I needed to clear the air between us, "Look Bella, I'm sorry that I got you in trouble. I was a shitty lookout, you were right."

Her jaw dropped, but I just smiled, and reached my hand up to close her mouth before sprinting up the staircase toward the locker room. Hunter was bellowing; angry that none of the other players had offered to help Bella, who was also part of our team, lug two bags full of soccer balls up the bleachers.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? You know damn well that Adam would not have let you get away with that, and neither will we. I hope you didn't shower because you owe me ten sets of suicides. Get your asses down there now!"

The team groaned, their hands slapping down on the benches. I stood inside the doorway, my eyes narrowed as they shoved their way to the door. They stopped when they saw me, hoping that I'd see things their way. How wrong they were, "Add another ten from me, and I swear to God, if I hear any bitching, I'll add more. Go."

I moved to the side, letting them pass me, and they hurried down onto the field. Hunter and I wouldn't let them take the punishment by themselves. We weren't the elite; we, too, were part of the team. Our line spread across the field, and Bella who was sitting in the bleachers, followed us down.

"What's going on?"

"Suicides because our team didn't help you." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but I shook my head, "No Bella, if we can't respect you as a team member, then we'll run." I pulled the stopwatch from bag, along with a whistle. I refereed in my spare time, to earn some extra money, so they stayed in my bag, permanently. After pushing them into her hands, I smiled, "Would you mind keeping time? "

Bella shook her head, and once she had the whistle in her mouth, I sprinted toward midfield. Hunter opened his mouth, and the entire line could hear him, "This will ensure that no one forgets that Bella is part of our team, too. Bella, whistle when you're ready."

Each and every one of us was exhausted once the suicides were over. After showers, I noticed everyone was leaving, while I was still peeling the tape from my shoes. Hunter had left to go on a date with Hailey, and I had no ride, since my car was impounded by my parents. It was time for a run home. I needed it anyway; I'd missed two early morning practices with my team.

After lacing my running shoes, I slung my ball bag across my back. It was time for me to begin my run. About a mile in, the sky broke, and water fell down onto my shoulders, coating the white of my t-shirt. The rain skittered across my body, and hit the ground. Puddles splattered underneath my feet as I headed down the road toward home.

Cars passed me as I ran, no one stopping to see if I needed a ride. I didn't need one, but apparently the people of Forks didn't care about a boy running through a rain storm. I heard an engine slowing, and I lifted my hands up above my head, trying to catch my breath. My chest heaved as the truck pulled up next to me.

"Do you need a ride?" Her voice wasn't the one I expected; however, as I turned, I confirmed my suspicions. I walked slowly away from the truck, shaking my head slowly, but she was persistent, "Seriously, Edward, you'll catch a cold, and I can't have my lab partner out sick."

I chuckled, "The rain doesn't make you sick, Bella; it lowers your immune system. And anyway, I can't be in your car, your boyfriend might catch a whiff of my scent."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult! Get in, and I'll drive you home!" The rain continued to splatter down onto the pavement, and I felt chilled as the droplets soaked through my shirt. I felt slightly defeated as she continued to glare at me from inside her car.

"Fine! But if Jacob freaks out…"

Bella smiled as I walked around to the passenger side of her truck. Her horn beeped once as I was in front of it, and I couldn't stop myself from jumping, "You let me worry about Jake."

I peeled off my shirt and stuck it in my sopping wet bag, before climbing into Bella's truck. I didn't want to get her seats wet with my clothing. She wasn't watching me once I was in the car. Her eyes were on the road in front of her. As she pulled onto the road, I leaned back against the seat of her car.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella."

The brown-eyed girl nodded slowly, but continued staring forward. When I opened the door, her hand reached out to touch my arm. The sensation I felt when she touched me was something I'd never felt before. Her eyes locked with mine, and her voice was no louder than a whisper when she spoke, "Don't forget your bag, Edward."

I leaned across the gearshift, and kissed her cheek softly, letting my lips linger, "Thanks again, love."

* * *

_Edward shirtless…sigh… Haha, sorry, I have a man-crush on Edward. I've gone gay for him before, just ask Ash, kidding, kidding. Anywho, I hope you like the frequent posting, that was my baby's idea. Hayden was shocked, needless to say._

_We should be working on the next chapters soon, actually, I was planning on working on Chapter 6 in a few minutes… Any thoughts? Suggestions? Questions? Ooh…. Questions!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**For the record, I wanted to make it longer, and it was Hayden who said it was good enough…haha. Oh, how the tables have turned.**

**Anyway, in the next chapter I think we all need to get a look at soaked Edward from Bella's perspective, don't you think? ;)**

**Until next we meet,**

**ashel-13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **__But oh the things we like to do with it! _**Amen!**

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in so long guys, but our beta has been having some computer problems. So, missing our Kathy, we had some of our other friends edit and make corrections to our story. Hopefully we can repost this again once our wonderful beta is back.**

**Yay to all of you that liked shirtless Edward…lol, but come on, half naked and Edward couldn't possibly be a bad combination.**

**The reviews you guys have been giving us are incredible and really do inspire us to get the chapters out. We are already working on Chapter 8! So, on to the boy…**

_Hey there, people. I'm waiting on my Little Tokyo (yum!) and waiting for my allergy meds to kick in… The girl is cooking a wiener right now… so ya… _

_Anyway, for those of you who asked, I'm the one who plays soccer, and suicides are described as follows: When you run from one end of the field, to a marker, then back to the end of the field, to another marker that's farther away, and back to the end of the field. Sometimes you do this until you reach the opposite end of the field, so there could be about 6 or 7 markers. It sucks, trust me._

_I can't remember if you had any other questions, but if you did, just remind me!_

**Alright so since it has been like a week, enough of my talking and the talking of my medicine addicted boyfriend, ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

A light mist continued to linger over our property as my eyes remained locked with Bella's. After I'd kissed her, I paused, unsure of how to react, but soon my feet were moving to towards the road underneath her tires.

As I stepped down from Bella's truck, bag in hand, the front door to our house opened. My mother was smiling about something, and waving her hands at me, wanting me to stall Bella. Her mouth formed the words, "Invite her in!"

Anxiety overwhelmed me as I kept my palm on the open door of that rusty, red truck. Bella was watching my mother, and I watched a blush spread across her cheeks as she realized what my mother wanted. Her head shook slowly, cautiously, "I shouldn't, my dad doesn't know where I am, and practice already ran late…"

She trailed off, so I stepped up into the truck, and turned it off, stealing the keys from the ignition, "Well, if you want to leave, you'd better come get these; unless you want to beg Rosalie to hotwire this beast."

"Edward, please give me my keys back." Her tone was calm; but her body was jittery. I smiled my crooked grin, backing away from her car, before pocketing her keys. She'd have to reach into my pocket to get her keys, and that would remain unchartered territory until Bella trusted me more. My steps were slow, and I had to hold in my triumph yell, when I heard Bella's driver side door slam shut, her feet pattering along the driveway.

Esme smiled as I got closer to the entry way of our home, Bella hot on my heels. As I made my way up the steps, Bella's hand reached out to grab at where the hem of my shirt would have been, but her fingers only touched bare skin. My mother covered her mouth to hide the giggles as I walked past her into the house, but offered Bella a muffled greeting, "Hello, Bella."

"Hi Mrs. Cullen…" Bella paused, and let out an exasperated sigh, I could feel her eyes boring into my bare flesh, "Would you mind asking your son if he would give me my keys back?"

"I could ask him, but I doubt he will give them back. Actually, Bella, I was hoping you'd stay for dinner? Carlisle can call Chief Swan, and he can come tonight, as well."

When Bella opened her mouth to answer, I heard my twin sister giggle girlishly, "Hi Bella! You really should stay, and your dad could stay too. Dad's cooking steak and Mom is handling the sides. Please stay, Bella, please!"

My sister bounced on the balls of her feet, hands folded in front of her, as she awaited Bella's response. Bella's hand pushed the extra bangs out of her eyes, leaving her hand to rest against her forehead, "If it wouldn't be an inconvenience, could we call Charlie, and check?"

Alice nodded, and extended her hands to grab Bella's wrist, "Come on, I'll show you to the study, and we'll ask Dad to call you father."

Bella was gone before I could blink, so I dropped my wet bag to the floor in the foyer. "Hem-hem." My mother cleared her throat, and her left eyebrow rose, as her eyes switched from the bag to me, "Take that to the laundry room, and then go shower, Edward."

"Yes ma'am." She beamed, her hand resting on my bare shoulder, offering me a light squeeze.

"Good boy."

I hurriedly ascended the stairs once my mother released me, wanting to finish my shower before Chief Swan arrived. It would be quite embarrassing to be caught in a towel. After dropping my dirty clothes in the laundry room, I headed for the bathroom.

My hair was sticking up more than usual after my shower, so I ran a hand through the unruly locks in an effort to tame them. I blinked and watched myself in the mirror, noticing that my green eyes looked darker than normal. After wrapping a towel around my waist, I opened the door to my en suite bathroom, "Edward!"

Emmett's booming voice startled me from where he stood in the doorway of my room, a goofy grin on his face. That grin screamed one word: mischief. My adopted brother sat on my bed as I stood, awkwardly, waiting for him to explain his presence. His eyebrows wiggled when he spoke, "So, big date tonight, huh?"

It wasn't necessary to answer the question; Emmett would draw his own conclusions regardless of what I said. As I kneeled in front of my drawers to grab a pair of boxer-briefs, I felt two hands grab the edges of the towel, and yank. The light breeze from my open windows was startling, but not as startling as the gasp that resounded from outside my door, and the gorgeous blush that decorated Bella's face.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I did the next, worst possible thing. I stood, and turned, in an effort to console Bella, before pulling the underwear over my legs. Bella's eyes, which had previously been glued to my ass, remained in the same area, allowing groin and brown eyes to meet, and her jaw was slack.

My mouth was dry, and I couldn't move, as Emmett howled with laughter, his head falling back. He fell onto my bed, rolling around the duvet, as giggles racked his body. Bella still hadn't moved, but when I leaned down to grab my underwear, and pulled them on from where they rested on my ankles, Bella was gone.

"Oh my God, Edward! You should have seen your face." Turning towards my dresser, I reached for something heavy, wanting to throw it at Emmett, who was still giggling like a little girl. Upon finding nothing, I settled for the next best thing, my hands.

To say we wrestled was a moot point because Emmett may have been bigger, but I was faster. Our match was broken when Carlisle's voice entered the atmosphere of my bedroom, holding a sense of authority, "Emmett, Esme is looking for you; Edward, get dressed before Bella gets another peep show."

For the first time since I was young, my cheeks burned, and my head dipped towards the ground in an effort to shelter my embarrassment. Emmett's laughter continued to waft through the house, as he hurried down the steps. Carlisle chuckled, and patted my shoulder, shaking his head, "I thought we told you to keep the snake in its cage."

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "Haha, Dad, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Please, don't continue or I may bust a gut."

He grinned softly, "As long as you don't bust your pants in front of Bella…" I reached my hand out to grab a pillow to pummel him with, but he was soon gone, leaving me to get dressed.

The incident replayed in my head as my eyes roamed my closet, trying to find something to wear, but only one thought came to mind. Bella Swan had gotten a glance at my package; and she appeared to enjoy it.

**BPOV**

I was beyond mortified. I was walking down the hallway that had led me to Edward's room to begin with, only now I was walking in the opposite direction. The only thing I could think about was trying to outrun the images that were now pooling my brain. I felt like maybe the faster I walked and farther I got from Edward, the more the images would just stay behind.

But in my haste I wasn't paying attention…to anything. Granted, that wasn't the best idea for Bella Swan considering my clumsy state and ability to attract danger, but it is what it is. So, as I hurried down the corridor, I smacked right into Alice.

"Umph!" the air gushed from my lungs as I fell backwards and onto my ass. After assessing that I was not injured I looked up to find my new friend standing over me and making sure I was alright.

"Oh my gosh, Bella!" she exclaimed as she lent me a hand and helped yank me up. For a small thing, she sure was strong. "What the hell were you doing?" she asked once I was on my feet.

"Oh, uhhh…nothing. I was just coming to find you, actually," I stuttered, not knowing what would be the right answer here.

"Why?" she asked with a tilt of her spiky head. "I thought you were gonna go see Edward and tell him dinner was ready."

"Well, I was, and then….you see it was a funny story," I said, stalling, still debating in my mind whether or not I would actually tell her the truth.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell and my head snapped back to find him running towards us.

_Oh my god! _I thought to myself. How could I ever be able to look at him again without thinking about his ass or penis?! I blushed just hearing his voice and just knowing who it was. It was Edward Cullen and the only thing I could think about any time he talked was how _big _he was, which led to even more blushing!

"Maybe we should do this another time," I told the Cullen kids. "It's been a really long day and tomorrow's Friday…" I started, but was quickly interrupted by both Edward and Alice.

"No, Bella!" I could hear Alice whine as Edward said, "That's ridiculous, just stay."

I let out a sigh and they both stopped talking before Alice decided to say something. "I don't know what happened, but Charlie already agreed to come to dinner. Let's just go down and eat and then, if you still want to, you can go home. Okay, Bella?"

I couldn't help but to smile at Alice. Other than Jacob and some of his friends, I had never felt like I was that much liked. Jessica, while she would hang out with me, there was always an underlying feeling that she just didn't care that much about _me_. It seemed more like she was a popularity ho and just wanted as many friends as she could get. That and Mike was always hanging around me and she had the hots for him.

But with Alice it was different. With her I could feel that she wanted to get to know me better and she wanted to help me through whatever I was going through. Not to mention she was so sweet and enduring I couldn't find the will power to say no to her.

"Alright Alice. I would love to stay. But only because you want me too."

"YAY!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

I laughed at her exuberance before we headed down to the dining room with our arms locked together and Edward following behind us.

I went to ask Esme if there was anything she needed help with but she shooed me away quickly, saying that I was the guest and was not supposed to help out the hostess. She did, however, snag Edward and all but dragged him into the kitchen for assistance. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him set the table for his mom.

He did it silently and with no objection and I watched as his muscled frame leaned over elegantly to place each plate and every set of silverware. It was so different to watch than how he normally acted. Usually he was this cocky boy that went around thinking he could get anything and everything he wanted with the mere snap of his fingers.

But as I watched him silently set the table, I began to see something else. I began to see the man that he could be…the man I wish he was. Strong and gentle, elegant and beautiful, charming and composed. That was the Edward, I realized, I wanted. When he would show glimpses of that man, that's when I would find myself falling deeper and deeper for him.

DING DONG

The doorbell rang, knocking me from my thoughts, and from my staring.

"I'll go get it," Alice said, as she tore her eyes from the television show we had been watching and stood to get the door.

I looked once more over at Edward as his head raised and he found me looking longingly at him. I didn't feel my face flush, and I didn't care that he had caught me because the man I was looking at, I felt no need to be embarrassed. I was looking at My Edward.

Then, that cocky smirk appeared on his face and he winked at me before chuckling. And the moment was gone. I shook my head in annoyance at him before standing up to go greet my father along with Alice. How disappointing it was to be able to see the perfection he was capable of and him not even noticing it.

Some people just don't change, I suppose. Edward Cullen is one of those people.

**EPOV**

"Edward, why do act like such a smug, little prick all the time?"

Rosalie's hands were on her hips as she glared at me. I'd exited into the kitchen as Bella went to help Alice greet Charlie, and Rosalie, who had been tearing up lettuce for a salad, was waiting there. She walked away from the bowl, to stand directly in front of me, while I winced, albeit confusedly.

"What?"

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, "You know perfectly well, what, Edward Cullen. Someone was finally seeing the "real" you and then you had to ruin it with your stupid, little smirk, and that smug chuckle. She was watching you because you were finally acting normal; and that glow in her eyes showed something Edward. But you couldn't catch it because you decided to blow it, by acting arrogant."

I stared blankly at her, before shaking my head, trying to loosen up the crust that appeared to be growing there, "Wait what?"

The sharp pain in my shoulder was something I'd never felt before, as Rosalie cocked her arm back, and punched me. Then, she turned on her heel, and exited the kitchen, chin held high, boots clicking across the hard wood flooring.

"She's right, you know."

Emmett, who had come in sometime during our confrontation, was scouring the refrigerator. His left palm rested flat against the silver surface, as he glanced at me over his right shoulder.

"Oh please, let me hear some of your wisdom, Emmett." He couldn't possibly understand, he'd met the girl of his dreams early, so what could he have to say that would emphasize Rosalie's thoughts?

He chuckled, backing away from the fridge, eyeing the surrounding area carefully, as if he were working for SWAT. After propping himself up onto the counter, he beckoned me towards him, wiggling his fingers. As I moved closer, the beckoning hand reached out, and smacked the side of my head, right above my ear.

"Do you know why we all left so hurriedly during that little prank? Hmm?" I shook my head slowly, reaching my hand up to rub at my most recent sore spot, "As much as we HATE Mike Newton, and Jessica Stanley, we knew that the only way to get you and Bella talking would be to get you alone. And look, it worked out." Emmett smiled, but I couldn't tell if he was being serious.

Had they really planned the prank with each other, to get Bella and I closer? Is that why they'd left so suddenly, making sure that only Bella and I would get in trouble? But how would they have known that Falkner was…Wait a second.

"Did you guys call Falkner?"

Emmett smirked; a smug smile reflected on his face, "Why don't you take a guess, little brother."

"Emmett! Come here please!" Carlisle's tone didn't leave any room for an argument, so Emmett slid from the counter, and exited the kitchen before I could receive a proper response. I pressed my back up against the counter, reflecting on what my two siblings had said.

"Edward? Did you finish…Oh, hi honey." My mom smiled as she saw the table was set, and that I was standing in the kitchen, staring at the floor, "What's wrong, darling?"

"Do you think that I'm a smug, little prick?

Esme giggled softly, "If you are, it's not your fault..." she paused, smiling at me, "smugness is in your genes, Edward Cullen, your father was the same way when he was your age."

I stood, dumbfounded, as my mother continued to smile. Her hand reached up to cradle my cheek, "You have his looks too; it's to be expected. But he changed, and so can you."

"What made him change, Mom?"

My mother smiled, and stared off into the air behind my head, as her fingers lingered on my flesh. But her voice wasn't the one that responded to my question.

"He met the girl of his dreams. The one he knew he could spend the rest of his life with. One woman can change us, Edward, and one of these days, you'll realize this. Or maybe you already have."

Esme's hand patted my cheek, and Carlisle squeezed my shoulder gently, "Now go greet your guests, we don't want to be rude, son. Women don't like that very much."

I nodded, and straightened my back, leaving Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen. New revelations floated through my mind as each step brought me closer to Bella's father, to Bella. Alice turned, apparently hearing me approach. A small smile appeared on her lips as I drew closer; it seemed that she knew what everyone else knew, how could I have missed it?

"Chief Swan, it's nice to see you when the circumstances aren't so grave. Welcome to our house."

Bella, who was standing next to her father, was eyeing me curiously. Had something happened in the kitchen to make me look different? Did I have something on my face? I shook Charlie's hand, and beckoned him away from the door, and into the family room. Apparently, Alice's method of keeping the visitors comfortable was by leaving them standing by the front door.

My parents came from the kitchen, and as greetings were exchanged, I felt a hand on my arm. Alice grinned at me, and winked. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Something like that."

As our parents chatted, I snuck out the side door, needing to get away from everything. I needed to process what was happening, and why everyone seemed to know but me. And most importantly, I needed to talk to my father about the information he'd divulged.

**BPOV**

Dinner was delicious! _Almost as delicious as that peep show I got of Edward. _Ugh! I hated how my mind worked!

All through dinner I was forced to sit across from Edward as thoughts similar to the one above filled my mind. Whenever my eyes moved from my plate to look at whomever was talking at the table, then automatically glanced over at Edward and then I felt my face instantly blush at the thoughts that flooded my mind. And all with my father sitting right next to me.

"…thought Bella actually be on a sports team?" I could hear Charlie laugh before digging in for more mashed potatoes. "I suppose I should thank you for that, Edward," he chuckled.

To my surprise, Edward had been nothing short of a charming gentleman all through dinner. He was polite and engaged in conversation with my father. His remarks towards me and others were never inappropriate and I found myself smiling as I listened to his velvet voice talk with Charlie.

"Well I do apologize for getting Bella into so much trouble. I know what kind of girl she is, and had it not been for me, I'm sure she wouldn't have done anything to deserve community service," Edward replied to him with a smile.

I know he was standing up for me, but I couldn't help but be offended at how he perceived me as this perfect child. A girl that never got into trouble and got good grades. Perhaps it made me even more upset as I realized that he was right. All of those things were true, but I felt so different. I didn't feel like I was the studious girl-next-door perfect child. I had attitude, I had style (not that Alice would agree with me on that one), I was independent. And yet, he couldn't see any of that.

The corners of my lips pulled down as I looked at the corn on my plate and thought back to the girls that drooled over Edward. In other words, the ones he gave attention to. Tanya…whore, blonde, slutty, I was a bit surprised to find out she was attending a university due to how much of an air head she seemed to be.

Lauren Mallory…a girl I rarely paid attention to, but Jessica liked to hang out with her on occasion, so I had no choice but to know who she was. Blonde, corn silk hair with big boobs and the personality of a sock…a dirty one…that smells. She again didn't have the brains and was once caught in the janitor's closet with her blouse unbuttoned with Tyler Crowley.

I thought of more girls that he seemed to notice more than, let's say Angela and myself, and they all had the same qualities in common. They were bad girls and they had some major sex appeal.

Not that I cared…right?

Dinner was over before I knew it and we were all saying our good-byes before I followed Charlie out of the big, white, house. My dad headed to his police cruiser after yelling, "wear your seatbelt" to me and then getting into his car.

My truck started with its usual roar and I saw Esme flinch into Carlisle at the noise. I had to laugh to myself at that, though I suppose she would get used to it sometime.

Charlie beat me home, his car being able to outrun my truck, and when I headed inside and took off my shoes, I saw him in the kitchen stretching his arms above his head.

"So, Edward seems like a pretty nice kid," he said to me.

"Yeah, he's alright," I shrugged my shoulders at his comment.

"I'll admit, I didn't think too much of him when I found out about what you two did at school. But he seems like a real proper guy," he continued.

"What are you getting at, Dad?" I asked with an awkward laugh.

"Oh nothing. I just think he'll be a good sports influence on you."

I only laughed in response and said goodnight to him before kissing him on the top of his head.

I took my time taking a shower and rinsing away the stress of the day, and boy had there been stress! I couldn't let myself think about Edward though, or I knew I would do nothing but get all worked up and have a repeat of the other day. No need to give Charlie anymore slang terms.

With my loose and comfy pyjamas on, I slipped into the warmth of my comfortable bed and snuggled the covers up to my chin. Now was the time I would use to reflect on my incredibly…different day. A day I was sure I wouldn't forget for a very long time. A day filled with delicious imagery.

I smiled to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

"Can we have a family meeting, please?"

I glanced over my shoulder at my father, who was standing in the middle of the living room, "A family meeting? Who are we, the Brady bunch?"

My father chuckled, "No, we don't have a housekeeper, or a sixth child, therefore, we are not the Brady's."

We all looked confused as my father motioned for us to join him in the sitting area of our living room. His eyes were sparkling with merriment, and my mother, who had been resting on the couch, sat up to smile at the five of us.

Jasper spoke first, glancing at each of us siblings before asking in a hushed tone, "What's going on?"

I dropped the washcloth in the sink, after shrugging, and turned towards the living room, Alice walking close behind me. Carlisle gestured for us all to take a seat, so I sat next to my mother on the couch. Rosalie and Emmett curled up in one of the leather recliners, and Jasper on the armrest of the chair that Alice now occupied.

Our father cleared his throat, demanding instant attention from each of his. His hands were on his hips, and a small smirk tugged at his lips, as he watched each of us, in the order we sat, "Your mother and I have something to say to the five of you."

Esme stood, pushing herself away from the couch, and I couldn't stop myself from blurting out what was nagging at my stomach, "Oh my God you're pregnant!"

There was a collective gasp from each of the teenagers in the room, but Esme quickly silenced that notion with a shake of her head, "No, Edward, we aren't pregnant. If that were true, we'd be having an entirely different discussion."

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. I knew my parents had sex, but proof of that was something I did not want. No need for that horrendous mental imagery, "Then what's going on because I'm not blurting out another idiotic thought."

Rosalie gasped sarcastically, "Well that's a change!"

Her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hoping to stifle any more negative criticism. His lips lingered on her cheek, and she seemed to sag into him.

"We know that Edward did not act alone; we're not as dense as you think." Carlisle was frowning slightly, but then his lips curled up at the edges, "But we understand why you did what you did."

For the third…or was it the fourth time that night, my brain became fuzzy. How had my parents found out that it wasn't just Bella and I, and had Emmett really been telling me the truth earlier in the kitchen?

Alice giggled, "So you see it too?"

My mother nodded her head, "Absolutely, they have this certain glow when they're near each other. It's almost as if they were made for each other."

"Exactly! We've thought that since last semester, but Mr. I like a new girl on my arm every weekend, was unaware." Rosalie was smiling now too, but I was still dumbfounded. I'd never been this "readable." What was happening now?

Emmett and Jasper were nodding from where they sat, and while this silent conversation continued around me, I waited, wanting to understand what everyone else seemed too.

"They need to be together, Mom, I know they're soul mates. I feel like I've already witnessed it. It's like déjà vu."

I stood, walking away from the conversation that was taking place around me. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were discussing something, and my sisters were talking with Esme, but no one bothered to enlighten me. I was the outcast, as usual.

The cool night air whipped around my body, as I walked silently towards the woods that encased our property. It was completely silent outside, no sound of the wind rustling between the trees, just me and nature. How was it possible for everyone to understand me, but me?

I hated feeling this way, like I was different then everyone else in my family because I wasn't paired off like they were. That's why I drowned my feelings in other girls. It was true that Tanya had been my first and only, and we'd had sex many times since we began, but I'd never slept with anyone else. She was my experience.

Girls offered themselves to me, and I'd had the occasional hand job, or blow job from some girl at my school, but I always responded accordingly. We would never go further than that; I'd hurt myself bad when I gave everything to Tanya.

She wasn't the one I'd be with forever, wasn't my soul mate, the one who'd deserved my virginity. After that first time, she played with my heart, and I become a notch on her bedpost. It was my own fault, I'd been a willing participant, but I'd never do that to myself, again. The misery wasn't worth it.

A deep, mournful sigh escaped my lips, as I neared my favorite spot in the woods. My place to think; it was quiet, and peaceful. I leaned against the tree, and gazed out into the darkness, allowing the depressed state of my situation to take over. I hated feeling alone, but I wasn't going to call Tanya to fix my problems. She wouldn't understand. No one would.

I'd eventually drug myself back towards the house, to find the lights dim. Everyone had gone off to bed, forgetting about me easily. Sleep wasn't easy to find that night; even though mental exhaustion was eating away at my mind.

---

During my free period, Adam called me down to his office. When I arrived he winced, looking at my features, "What the hell happened to you, Cullen? Did a truck run you over last night?"

"Something like that…What's up, Adam?"

He handed me a paper, a schedule, "That's Adrian's team's soccer schedule. They have practice at noon, tomorrow. It's an all boys team, except for one girl. She's really serious about soccer, but she's a klutz. Her name is Bree, and she's an amazing forward, when her feet are stable beneath her. Toby is Adrian's best friend, and he plays goalie; and Alec is your best defensive player. You know that Adrian plays in the mid-field."

I nodded, and after snatching a pen from Adam's desk, I scribbled the information on the sheet, "What about jerseys? Do they have them?"

Adam chuckled, and nodded, "I give you all that information, and you're worried about jerseys? You're in for a big surprise, Edward." After his mild berating, Adam spoke again, "Of course, they have jerseys; they're a select soccer team. Plus, Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let their kids be without the proper gear, now would they?"

I shrugged, waiting for more information as he continued to rattle it off at me, "You'll want an assistant coach, and I'd suggest Hunter, if he has time. But if not, you're on your own. You know my cell, so if you need anything, just give me a call. Referees and fields are already set up, so you don't need to worry about that. Got everything?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Good, then be there about 20 minutes early tomorrow. Now get out of my office."

Hunter was waiting in the hallway, when I exited Adam's office, "Hey Edward…what did Adam want."

I waved the paper around, and Hunter snatched it from my fingers, "'Rian's soccer schedule; looks like my free weekends are over. What are you doing during the weekend?"

My best friend smirked, "Nice try, pal, but I'm busy every weekend until," he glanced down at the sheet, "Novemberish."

"Thanks a lot, Hunter, wouldn't want you to help me out here."

"You got yourself into this mess, Edward, now it's your job to get out of it."

"Some friend you are…" I grabbed the paper back from his fingers, and walked down the hall, anger radiating off of my body. I wasn't paying attention, until I ran right into another solid body.

"Well look who it is, Edward –the player- Cullen."

I rolled my eyes, and shoved my shoulder into his, brushing the dark haired boy away from me, "I'm not in the mood, Black, why don't you go stick your face in the toilet. You generally get your water from there, if I'm not mistaken."

Jacob smirked, "I think I'd rather let my fist meet your face, Cullen, they'd become fantastic acquaintances."

"No thanks, I don't want your grungy hands touching me. Why don't you go bark at someone else, better yet, go piss on that fire hydrant, it just needs to be marked."

His face moved close to mine, until a soft voice called out into the hallway, "Jacob Black, what the hell are you doing?"

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Spanish class and I only briefly noticed Jacob wasn't in class. Not to mention I just couldn't pay attention to the lesson that was going on at the front of the room. Instead my thoughts were centered around something a bit less innocent. At first it wasn't anything unbearable, just a few glimpses that I wanted to marvel in for a moment as my thoughts wandered.

I thought about Edward running in slow motion, as if he was on Baywatch, with his shirt off and his muscles straining as he ran up and down the field. Only, as I thought about him, it was only the two of us on the soccer field. It was dark and the lights were shining off his sweaty body, letting every drop glisten as he ran up and down the field.

I didn't stay locked on that thought though because my mind decided to go over to yesterday when I stopped my truck next to Edward as he was running home in the rain. He was wearing a white, button up shirt, and the rain made the material completely translucent and it stuck to his chiseled body emphasizing each indentation of his stomach and each cut of his hips.

I watched with lust filled eyes as he pulled his shirt off of his body and shoved it into his bag before getting in the cab of my Chevy. I remembered keeping my eyes locked on the road as much as possible, however, I slipped up more than occasionally, and stealing glances at his rain soaked hair as it dripped from his long tresses and falling somewhere onto his heaving abs as he tried to catch his breath from the run.

I licked my lips, remembering the image and liking it and my mind went back to the dream I had the night before.

It had started off as just allowing my mind a peek back at what I had seen in Edward's bedroom. I had walked in after Alice had told me to tell Edward that I would be staying for dinner and to thank him for the invitation. But once I had got there, I was shocked by the delicious sight in front of me.

Edward was leaning over his dresser, searching for clothes, clad only in a towel. I had seen him more half naked than clothed that day, not that I minded at all.

But, just when I was just about to make my presence known, I watched as Emmett came up behind him and whipped his towel from around Edward's waist. I couldn't stop my eyes from going down the now naked ass of Edward Cullen.

A gasp shot from my mouth as I stared at his toned legs that went up to form that firm and perfect ass. Now, admittedly, I had never understood the fascination that girls and boys alike had with someone's butt. I suppose I had always just thought of it as muscle and fat and it just didn't seem appealing to me in the slightest.

But, upon seeing Edward's I found that I may have changed my tune. I had never wanted anything more than to run my hands up and down his backside and even, embarrassingly enough, wanted to spank it.

He must've heard my gasp as he turned around to see who had made the noise.

"Bella!" he yelled, not knowing I had been there to witness his bare rear, and now very bare penis.

It was only for a second that I stood paralyzed by shock, that I got a glimpse of thing so many girls at our school were after. And I had to admit…_damn!_ Edward Cullen was _incredibly _well endowed.

And so, I suppose it was no wonder that that had been the last thing I had thought about before going to bed that night. It would've happened sooner or later I felt. I mean I couldn't just be incredibly sexually attracted to someone without having a dream about them. It was just the inevitable.

Spanish droned on and I would look up from my notebook every once in a while, pretending to pay attention, but really, the only thoughts in my head were about the dream I had last night about Edward.

_Emmett ran from the room after pulling the towel from around Edward's waist, leaving Edward and I alone as I stood in a daze, looking his body over like a piece of meat. _

"_Bella," he cooed as he stared walking towards me. With every step he took I took one back, but I had no intention of running away. "Close the door," he instructed and his voice was much deeper and huskier than the usual velvet of his tone._

_I did as I was instructed; he held an authority that I couldn't find it in me to disobey. I closed and locked the door and then turned around to find his body a simple breath away from mine. _

_With a delicious force, he pushed me hard against the door, as he pressed into me and I groaned at the feeling of having him so close, and especially with no clothes on._

_He wasted no time and his lips were on mine, moving with a fiery passion and urgency and I couldn't help but to let my hands snake up to tangle in his soft, hair that was still slightly damp from the shower he had taken. _

_I moaned into his mouth, feeling my underwear start to become wet as he sucked my tongue into his mouth and stroked it with his own. His taste was cool and refreshing and the single most delicious thing my tongue had ever had the pleasure of trying. _

_His hands went to the hem of the tee shirt I had been wearing and I arched my back in conformation for him to continue._

_His mouth left mine to pull the fabric off my body and throw it somewhere in the room. He looked me in the eyes for a moment, his green orbs darker than usual with lust, before they scanned down my neck to land on my breasts, now only clad in a white cotton bra. _

_He looked back up to smirk at me and kept eye contact as his head lowered to the skin of my breast above my bra and he kissed it so gently that I thought I would explode even with the feather light touch. But he broke eye contact and his eyes closed as he started to lick and suck at the skin. My head fell back against his oak door in pleasure. _

_His hands skimmed up and down my sides lightly, leaving goose bumps in their wake, before coming up to graze over the top of my bra. _

"_I think these have got to go," he said, his hands going down to pop the button of my jeans open and slide the zipper down smoothly. _

_I couldn't object as he harshly pulled the rest of the denim down my legs, and then literally tore my bra from my body. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me to his enormous bed to lay me down._

_He stayed standing for a moment, just staring down at the site before him, and I raked in as much of him as I possibly could. His erection was standing straight for me, so big and thick that I wanted to lick it and suck so hard on it I could taste his cum._

_But Edward had other plans._

_He started to suck my nipple as his fingers ran down my body to my soaking core. He spread my legs out farther and started to trace my folds through my cotton underwear. I was bucking my hips up at him as I arched my back to get more of my breast in his mouth and I could hear him chuckle as I moaned._

"_Oh, you like that, don't you baby?" he asked, his hand starting to rub the cotton material against my clit, making me cry out in pleasure. "Bella, that's not an answer," he teased but his voice was tense and I could tell it was hard for him to not just plunge that giant cock right into me. _

"_Yes Edward," I breathed out. "More!" It was a plea and not a demand, for I knew I wasn't in any position to be demanding anything at the moment._

"_As you wish," he winked before moving my underwear to the side and sliding down my body. _

_I propped myself up on my elbows to see what he was doing, but as soon as I saw his head down in between my legs as he stared into my pussy, my head fell back and a I almost came right then and there._

_His tongue was pure heaven as it plunged in and out while his fingers rubbed at my clitoris, eliciting feelings of pleasure I had never even dreamt of. _

_I could feel myself throbbing and close to my release, I just needed a little bit more._

"_Bella," Edward cooed against my wet heat, "I really think you need to….BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

Yep, my alarm clock woke me up from the best dream in existence.

I sighed and the teacher looked at me strangely with eyebrows raised. Oops, I guess I forgot I was in calss. But before I had to offer an explanation, the bell rang and I got up from my seat noticing that I had gotten a bit too worked up thinking back to the dream I had.

With thoughts of having Edward's head between my legs plaguing my mind, how would I ever be able to look at him in Biology, or soccer?

Why did he have to go around flashing his giant penis and making my life so much more complicated?

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think of Bella reminiscing about her thoughts of Edward? Hope you enjoyed it and the other chapters should be on the way shortly! Thanks for reading, all!**

**Peace, love, gap,**

**ashel-13**

_Oh Edward… Some people were confused from earlier chapters about Alice and Edward. They are twins, and Alice was in the maternity ward doing her own 'Take your child to work day.' Yes, Edward has only slept with one person, though multiple times. And Rose and Jasper were taken in by Carlisle and Esme so they live in the same house but are not related to Alice and Edward._

_Don't forget… We love you! Hahaha…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight**_

_Hey there peoples! So, I've started the House of Night series, which is good, and I'd totally recommend if you have any spare time to read. I've almost finished the second book today, so ya. The first book is called Marked and it's by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, although, I know for a fact that the next chapter is going to be a favorite of yours. Yup, I'm psychic, you caught me._

_And Edward's towel drop, totally my idea… you can thank me later ;) Just joking._

_taciturnstream, thanks for sharing your soccer ideas with me, and I'm glad you don't judge me for following Michael Owen, it's just who I am. To those of you who enjoy the frequent updates, keep your eyes peeled._

_Enjoy _

**True that in regards to the House Of Night series. I read them in October of last year thinking that I could read the entire series, but then I get to the end and find I have to wait for another book. I just can't win! Lol. **

**Anyway, thanks so much guys for keeping up with us and our beta, Kathy is back…YAY! And wow, for the first time like ever, I have nothing to really say…haha. **

**So, since the impossible has come and ashel-13 is out of words, here are some we typed up for you. ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**EP****OV**

Neither of us heard the sharp, shrill wail of the bell; nor did we see our other classmates spilling into the hallway, but we heard her. Jacob's smirk disappeared as his girlfriend stomped toward us, her normally pale cheeks reddening with anger, her hair falling into her soft, brown eyes. I stepped away from the bronze skinned boy, not thinking their conversation was any of my business.

"Where do you think you're going, Edward?"

I turned, confused, "Excuse me?"

Jacob chuckled, "She asked where you were going. Are you deaf?"

I scowled, as my eyes bore into Jacob's, "Maybe your fleas jumped into my ears, mutt."

"Enough! Why don't you two grow up about ten years? Stop acting like little boys." She turned to Jacob, "I don't care what you think of Edward, but be nice to him, Jake!" Then she spun back around to face me, "What happened to that nice guy I got a glimpse of last night, Edward?"

When neither of us responded, Bella let out a sigh of frustration, and then turned to walk down the hallway to the lunch room. Both of us remained, staring, dumbfounded at the floor. I'd never felt this way, even after receiving a mild scolding from Esme. As I looked up, I saw a similar look of pain on Jacob's face, and suddenly, I didn't feel right standing next to him.

I went to the lunchroom, where Bella was sitting next to Alice, who had her arm around her. Emmett set a tray of food in front of her, but it remained untouched as I stood watching from the doorway. I felt horrible, and confused. On one hand, I wanted to go beat Jacob's ass for making her feel this way, but at the same time, I knew it was my fault, too.

Hunter was sitting on Bella's other side, where I should have been. I could see my best friend murmuring quiet words to her, and every so often Bella would giggle at what he said, happiness breaking through the sad look she had on her face, like the sun on a cloudy day. Hailey came over and sat next to her boyfriend, then gave a bottle of water to Bella. Once again, I felt like the outsider, looking in.

I felt two hands settle themselves on my shoulders, and when I turned to see whose they were, I saw my soccer coach. He offered me a weak smile, before jerking his head and pulling me out into the hallway. I followed Adam, silently, to his office, "Have a seat, son."

Adam's desk was covered with pictures of his wife and son, and playbooks sat on the edge of the desk, but they never obstructed the view of any of the pictures. The soccer team's pictures hung on the wall, along with pictures of Adam's other teams, including Hunter's and my select soccer teams, for all the years Adam had coached us. My coach cleared his throat, and when I returned my eyes to him, he spoke, "What's on your mind, Edward?"

I slumped back in one of the chairs, and shook my head, sullenly. He chuckled at my attitude, "Now you look like that stubborn little boy I knew and loved. I remember the first day we met, do you?"

When I didn't respond, Adam spoke, and began reminiscing about the past.

_Flashback_

"_But, Mom, what if they think I'm weird because I'm good." Esme sat in the passenger seat, and my dad chuckled softly, before glancing in the rearview mirror._

"_They won't think you're weird, Eddie." I let out a frustrated sigh, slapping the leather material on the back of my dad's seat._

"_Don't call me Eddie!"_

_Alice, who was brushing one of her dolls' hair, eyed me curiously from where she sat next to me, "Edward, don't slap Daddy's seat, it's not nice!"_

_I brooded silently as we pulled onto the grass in front of the field. Carlisle turned off the Land Rover, and turned to face me, "You ready, son? You'll be fine, Edward."_

_When I didn't answer, he reached into the backseat to unbuckle my seatbelt. The metal unlocked, and the strap smacked against the side of the door as it quickly retracted. Esme helped Alice out of her seat, and my dad opened his car door, and then opened mine to lift me from my seat. I was still pouting by the time we got to the field, but my eyes lit up once I saw a ball. _

_I tried to kick it, and was successful as it floated out onto the field. A man with light brown hair chuckled, as he approached me, a gentle smile on his face. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and my eyes focused on his cleats as he spoke, "What's your name, champ?"_

"_Edward…" I mumbled, and my voice trailed off as the wind blew, carrying it away into the distance. The coach extended his hand, so I lifted mine to shake it, but he shook his head._

"_No, Edward, make a fist, and then hit mine, okay?" I nodded, and punched his fist with my hand, but was startled when he made an exploding sound, and wiggled his fingers. He laughed, and patted my back, nudging me toward the field, "Now, go kick that ball around while I talk to your parents, okay?"_

_During our first practice, I hogged the ball, driving toward the goal, scoring every time my feet touched it, but Coach Adam (who introduced himself to all of us later) was not happy with that. There was another boy on my team, and he wanted to score, too. When I wouldn't pass the ball, he tackled me to the ground, and we grappled as the ball lay, forgotten, next to us._

"_Hey! Break it up!"_

_We jumped away from each other, dirt smudged on our cheeks, knees, and elbows. Our shirts were muddy, and our eyes flashed as we stared each other down. The boy stuck his tongue out at me, so I lunged, and tackled him. Coach Adam grabbed our shirts, yanking us apart, "Boys!"_

_The way he said "boys" was different, like it was spelled bhoys, and we both began to laugh at our coach's frustrated expression. As we were giggling, Coach Adam rolled his eyes, and walked away, leaving the two of us to our laughter. I extended my fist to the other boy, and spoke, as our knuckles connected, "I'm Edward."_

"_I'm Hunter." Our fist smacked, and we both made the exploding sound, setting us into another fit of giggles. Coach Adam called out our names, and we ran back to him._

"_Edward, you pass the ball to Hunter. Share it. You're not a hog, so don't act like one."_

"'_Kay, Coach." _

_Hunter and I were inseparable after that day and Adam had been our coach since then. I stopped hogging the ball, eventually, and our team ended each season with a winning record._

_End Flashback_

"So the moral of the story is…" Adam trailed off, and looked at me, waiting patiently for my answer.

"That I'm not a hog?"

My coach rolled his eyes and reached across his desk to swat me across the head, "No, you bozo, that you shouldn't let one little spat ruin your relationship. I heard the little argument you and Hunter had, and then I saw your faceoff with Jacob Black." He paused, "But, what intrigued me the most was your reaction in the presence of Ms. Swan."

I inhaled sharply, choking. Adam smirked, knowing he had hit a sensitive spot, "Care to share what's going on between the two of you? And why she was at your house last night, hmm?"

The bell couldn't have rung at a better time, so I grabbed my bag, and left Adam's office, his laughter following me as I scrambled toward the Biology Lab. I might as well have been plastic wrap because everyone was seeing right through me.

Everyone but Bella.

**BPOV**

Alice found me as I was storming from the gym to the cafeteria. I was so upset with the two of those boys, I was sure smoke was coming from my ears.

"Bella! What's wrong? What happened?" Alice asked, and she walked backward when I wouldn't stop for her. She was in front of me, and facing me, and I briefly thought about how coordinated she must be to be able to walk as well backward as she could forward.

"Boys! That's what's wrong. Stupid, PMSing, teenage boys!" I wanted to yell it, to scream it, but we were in school where 'inside voices' were required, so instead it was a low growl.

She giggled, a noise that resembled wind chimes tinkling together in the springtime breeze. Alice was definitely springtime. She just reminded me of blossoming flowers and the smell of a clear day right after it had rained. A happy time. That was Alice.

"It's not funny," I said, as I stopped walking, but my lips tried to lift their way up into a smirk I desperately tried to fight. "Okay, so it's a little funny," I admitted.

"Listen Bella," Alice said, still standing in front of me, "all guys 'PMS'. I mean, honestly, they think _we're _bad? They should take a look at themselves when they get all moody and suddenly have the urge to throw something and cry all at the same time." She let out a tiny laugh before adding, "Actually, when it's not really annoying, it's kinda funny."

I smiled at her, glad that she was trying to lighten the mood and cheer me up.

"How about you come sit with us at lunch, and you can vent all about the male specimen," she suggested. "I promise Emmett and Jasper won't care if you complain about Edward. In fact, they'd probably get a kick out of it."

I agreed and I went to join Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at the table as Alice pranced ahead of me. My new pixie-like friend sat next to me and I smiled in appreciation up at Emmett, when he slid a tray to me. To my surprise Hunter, Edward's best friend, sat down on the side Alice wasn't occupying, his girlfriend just past him.

"So, what's eating at ya, Bells?" Emmett asked. He was just so carefree and friendly that it was hard not to smile at how he phrased things. I felt I could have the shittiest of days and whatever came out of Emmett's mouth could make me feel better.

"Boys," I sighed, as I leaned back into my chair.

"Amen," "I know about that," "I hear you, sister," The three other girls replied, making me laugh at their response as the men looked at them with questioning gazes.

"I don't get it," Emmett said, cocking his head to the side, as he looked over at Jasper who shrugged in response.

"Edward and Jacob," I clarified. "I just don't understand why they can't get along. Jacob is my boyfriend and Edward is becoming a friend…I guess," I explained, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion at the end of my own statement.

Were Edward Cullen and I really friends? It was hard to say. It seemed to me that we had such a hate/hate relationship with only moments of kindness interspersed between. Did that really make us friends?

Suddenly the feeling of him kissing my cheek rang clearly in my head and I remembered the way his lips seemed to heat my skin on contact. Even after he pulled away and was no longer touching me, I could feel the tingles that he left in his wake.

Did Edward kiss all his friends like that?

"UGH!" I growled out at the realization.

Of course Edward-The Player-Cullen didn't kiss all girls like that. He only kissed the girls whose pants he wanted to get in like that. Holy shit! Did that mean….

"What's wrong, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I was surprised, she had never really talked to me before.

I sighed again. "Edward. That's what the matter is. He's just so…ugh!" There just weren't any words to describe my frustration with him.

I hated it! I truly did. He could make me melt at little gestures one moment, and then could completely disgust me in the next. I didn't know what to think of him, which made it even harder to try to understand what we were. If we weren't friends, was I simply just his next challenge? Was he trying to claim the only single girl that hadn't been with him?

It was all so frustrating. The boy was like night and day and possibly had a serious chance of being bipolar. It was like what I had seen the night before as he set the table. That was Edward. He was always on the brink of going one way or the other.

He could be so charming and caring at times, and then, with a snap of some ho's fingers, he was the cocky son-of-a-bitch we all knew and hated (well, some of us more than others).

It was exhausting to even think about him. I felt out of breath just going around in circles in my head with him and I layed my head down on my folded arms resting on the table.

"It's alright, Bella," Alice said, patting my back. "Everything will work its way out eventually. Believe me, I have a talent for knowing these things," she told me softly.

The bell rang and as I lifted my head off my arms, everyone called good-byes before heading off to their classes. I stayed sitting there for a moment longer, knowing I'd have to face Edward in Biology coming up. I wasn't particularly excited to be having any class with him right after yelling at him in the middle of the hall, and I was a little worked up from thinking about him so much during lunch.

But, I couldn't hide out in the cafeteria forever. After all, the study hall teacher coming in next would want a pass from me, if I were still there. So, I picked up my brown, tattered satchel and flung it over my shoulder before heading to the Biology classroom.

When I got there, Edward was already sitting in his seat. He looked a little worked up, and I watched as he let out a breath and ran his hands through his hair. He looked frustrated or nervous, I suppose. I had to take a breath before braving the frustrated Biology partner at whom I had just yelled.

I pulled my stool out and sat down on it, hearing it scratch against the floor as I slid it toward the table. I cringed at the sound, hating that I was drawing attention to myself. I would have preferred it if I could've just snuck into my seat without Edward noticing.

With a sigh, I started to turn toward Edward, knowing that I should talk to him about what happened in the hall. "Edward…" I started, the word sounding pleading.

"Hey, Bella," I was cut off by the unwelcome and annoying voice of Mike.

I turned back to see him looking at me with a confused expression. "Hi, Mike. Can I help you with something?" I asked. I said it in a nice way, but I really wanted to sneer it at him for interrupting my almost-conversation with Edward.

He bit his lip and his eyes started to roam all over my body, making me want to cover myself and hide from him. Creepy. "Uh yeah," he said, his voice suddenly lower than usual. Weird. "I was just wondering where you were today during lunch. We all kind of missed you," he explained, his eyes still only briefly stopping at my eyes before roaming up and down the rest of me. Ewww! I felt as if I were in serious need of a bath!

"Oh, well, Alice Cullen and I have become friends and she wanted me to sit with her today," I explained.

"Hmmm…okay, well can you come back to me…I mean... us tomorrow, then?" he asked.

"I think so?" It came out as a question, and without any certainty at all.

"Great. Hope to see you then." He smiled, before licking his lips and finally turning away to go to his own seat before the bell rang. Ewww.

I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through my body as I made the noise of disgust.

I heard chuckling from beside me and turned to find Edward with his hand over his mouth, and trying to feign a cough. Right, like anyone actually falls for that?

"Do you need some water, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Mason asked in concern.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh on the inside. _Well, I guess _someone_ does._

**EPOV**

"No sir, I don't need any water." But Mike might need some cold water dumped down his pants. What a dipshit. No girl found his idiocy attractive, except for Jessica. The poor girl could do much better than Newton, she just needed to see it.

I saw Bella smiling out of the corner of my eye, as I set my arm on the table to steady my body with my elbow. My hand shifted up the side of my face, and I laced my fingers into my hair. A piece of paper bumped into my right hand but when I glanced at Bella, her eyes were on Mr. Mason.

_Sorry I yelled at you in the hall, and I'm sorry if Jake was being an ass. _

When I leaned down to get a pen out of my bookbag, Bella shoved hers into my hand, apparently needing a faster reply than I was offering.

_**It's alright, Bella, I'm not angry with you.**_

Bella's eyes narrowed as she read over my words, and snatched the pen from my fingers, before scribbling something across the paper. I winced at her hurried actions, but the paper was back in front of me with her response faster than I'd've thought possible..

_Care to explain who you're angry with then, because if you're angry with Jake, then you're angry with me._

I shook my head, and when I leaned over to write her one last note, my tongue poked out of the side of my mouth. There was an easier way to do this, and there was less of a chance of us getting caught, and having our words read to the class.

_**555-1274**_

Her jaw dropped when she read off the digits, but she got the point, and pulled her phone from the bag that sat next to her chair. She managed to keep her eyes on Mr. Mason while texting whatever her message said, and he had no idea of the continuing conversation that was taking place.

_What does that mean?_

_**It means that I'm angry with myself, not you, or Jacob. I'm letting something slip through my fingers, something that for once in my life I cannot control.**_

_Like what?_

She was biting her lip when I looked at her, white teeth nibbling at her perfect, pink mouth. Her fingers were gripping the edge of the black table, nails seeming to dig into the solid surface. Was I making her nervous? I wanted to reach across and pry her fingers from the table, but knew that would only draw attention to our silent conversation. I typed one word out on the text, and sent it, holding my breath until she got it.

_**You.**_

Her chair scraped against the floor, and she shot up, her cell phone in hand. The finger she pointed at me was quaking, but she never got a chance to speak, because Mr. Mason was glancing in our direction, "Ms. Swan, would you kindly take your seat? I'm sure whatever you have to say to Mr. Cullen can wait."

I licked my lips anxiously, and bit my lips in turn, waiting for class to be over. Bella refused to look at me, but her phone remained clutched between her fingers, as if it were a bomb that she was unwilling to drop for fear that harm would come to her. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I turned to see Mike Newton watching me oddly.

"What?"

My whisper came out as a hiss, and he recoiled slightly, but composed himself, "What's wrong with Bella?"

I shrugged, "Why don't you ask her yourself."

Bella turned in her seat, glaring at the two of us, "Why don't you two shut up!"

"Actually, I was thinking you could continue this conversation, in detention." Mr. Mason's arms were crossed as he stood next to our desks.

"Mr. Mason, I can't miss practice again, Coach Fury will murder me."

The teacher shrugged his shoulders, "You should have thought about that before you wasted my time, and the class' time."

I snickered, not being able to hold back my comment, "Oh really? I waste YOUR time? This class is a waste of my time. I have an A in the class, and I'm sorry that not everyone can do well while listening to your monotone voice. But please, continue."

Bella's hand shot out to cover mine as I ground my teeth together, and Mr. Mason stared down at me, "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen? Did you just ask for a week's worth of detention because that's what it sounded like to me?"

"Go ahead; I don't give a damn anymore. Do whatever you want to me. It can't be any worse than what I'm feeling right now."

His voice came out in a terse undertone, "Cullen, office, now."

I stood, and snatched my bag from the floor, knocking Bella's hand from mine. I was taller than Mr. Mason, and as I stood before him, I towered over the small man, "Gladly. I'm sick of listening to your incomprehensible nonsense anyway. It's a wonder we're not all failing this class."

After brushing past him, I headed for the office, not waiting for the detention slip. As I headed down the hall, I glanced up to see my sister heading into the bathroom, but when our eyes met, she doubled back to me.

"What's wrong, Edward? Your eyes look like coal."

"Nothing, Rose, don't worry about it."

The glass door to the office sprung open, and Principal Falkner stepped out into the hallway, his fingers beckoning me closer. His beady little eyes were narrow, so I turned away from Rose, and followed him back to his office, "Have a seat, Edward."

**BPOV**

Detention? I had never gotten in trouble at school in my life, and now because of Edward Cullen he's made it twice within the same week! I wanted to scream and punch him in the chest! Of course it was also Mike's fault and I wouldn't mind whacking him in the head with something, either. Hmm…what could I use?

Unfortunately the only thing I had with me was my Biology notebook and my shoes. Neither would inflict much damage. I'd have to wait until I could go home and load up with a shovel or something. I wonder if Charlie would notice his missing gun…

I went into my seventh hour study hall in a fury. I threw my satchel down on a chair in the cafeteria where our study hall was, and slumped down into the one next to it, crossing my arms and shaking my head to try to let some of my anger out.

"Hey, hon." Jake's voice was hesitant as he spoke to me, probably thinking that the anger I was displaying at the moment had been from before, in the hallway. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Hey, Jake," I said, letting the anger wash away, but instead, it came out in a sad tone.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, setting down his book bag and sitting down next to me to wrap his arm around my shoulder. He must've noticed the small pout that was on my lips.

"I have detention after school today," I said, not able to help myself as I leaned into his strong body and rested my head against his shoulder. I could feel my pout grow even more pronounced.

"Awww, baby," he said, before kissing my hair. He tilted my head up to face him, and his face was closer to mine than I thought. His eyes traveled from mine down to my lips and back again. "You look so sexy when your lips are all pouty like that," he whispered, his other hand going to hold my face and running his thumb over my bottom lip, effectively smoothing out my pout.

I could feel the warmth radiating from him, and he tilted his face down, coming even closer to mine, and I welcomed it anxiously. His lips were just a breath away from my own, when…

BAM!

Startled, Jake and I jumped apart from one another and I prayed it wasn't a teacher. I really didn't feel like getting another detention this week.

"Hey guys!" I looked up to find Emmett standing at the other side of the round table where we were sitting, a huge, shit-eating grin on his face. "Please, don't let me interrupt."

"Shut up, Emmett," I laughed at him. "Wanna sit with us?" I asked, gesturing to the table. I heard Jake sigh, but he didn't say anything. What? Did he think we would just make out during study hall? Come on.

"Don't mind if I do," he grinned before sitting his bulky self down. "So, Bella, having fun?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I felt myself blush and my mouth drop in a state of shock. "Emmett McCarthy, mind your own goddamned business," I laughed at him.

He laughed before digging into his bag and pulling out a notebook and textbook. "Hey, I'm just saying. You wouldn't believe how many times I've gotten to finger Rosie during study hall," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh. My. God." I muttered, my face heating even more.

"Really?" Jake asked, a tone of awe in his voice.

I slapped his arm, before scooting away from his embrace.

"I was just asking," he clarified, before clearing his throat. "Really?" he whispered this time.

"Oh yeah, and..." Emmett said in a hushed whisper, before looking around to make sure no one was listening, "she gave me the best hand job ever, right over there, where Crowley is sitting."

The two boys turned to look at the table Emmett was discussing, and I put my head in my hands, wishing that some air conditioning would cycle on to cool me down.

"Dude," Jake laughed, "that's awesome. So, Bells…" he trailed off suggestively.

I looked at him with shock, before once again slapping his arm, an action that hurt me more than him, I'm sure.

"Oww," he laughed, feigning injury. "I was just kidding, babe," he chuckled before putting his arm around me again.

I pushed him away with a glare. "Hey," I told him, "I'm still mad at you."

Jake cleared his throat before taking both of my hands into his. "Bella, I'm really sorry for acting like such an immature ass to Edward. I really want to make it up to you this weekend, if you'll let me." When he finished he gave me the smile he knew I couldn't resist; the one that always made me smile back at him, no matter what he had done.

"Okay," I smiled. "So, what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise, but nice try," he laughed, kissing my cheek before reaching to pull homework out of his backpack.

"Jaaaaakeeee!" I whined. "You know I hate surprises," I pouted.

"This one you'll like," he said, bending down to kiss my bottom lip that was sticking out. "And stop pouting, for the love of god, before I throw you down on the table and take you. I'm sure Emmett wouldn't like that," he laughed, looking over at Emmett who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Whoa, Em. Don't hurt yourself over there," I laughed at how hard he was concentrating.

He must've snapped out of whatever thinking stage he was in, because he smiled at me. "Sorry. Trig with Mrs. Anderson," he laughed.

"I understand that," I said, pulling out my own Trig homework to work on.

**EPOV**

"Now, Edward… Mr. Mason called me via the intercom tell me what happened. What has gotten into you, son?"

I had no response to his question, but he sat patiently in his chair, as it groaned with his ever increasing weight. His fingers were resting beneath his chin, and a frown wrenched at his lips.

"I'm just nervous about the upcoming match against Portland, sir. I don't want to lose, so my mind is just set on one thing, and it's putting me on edge."

He nodded, his chin moving back and forth, "I understand…and you definitely don't need another detention…How about, I cancel your detention, and you go to practice. I won't tell Fury about this minor infraction, as long as you behave yourself. I'll talk to Mason, and set him straight, ask him to be a little more lenient with you. Just relax, Edward, the Portland game isn't for a few weeks. I'm sure you'll have your head on straight by then."

The way he said it left me with no room for argument, so I nodded fiercely. "Of course, sir, we won't let you down." I could barely contain my eye-roll. This kind of scenario frequently happened to characters in books or movies, but never in real life.

His pudgy hand came down on the desk, "Good! Now go to your next class, and behave yourself. I don't know how many more of these messes I can get you out of, Edward."

As I stood to exit Falkner's office, my hand grasped the door frame, stopping my feet from moving forward. I turned, and opened my mouth speak, "What about Bella?"

Falkner's eyebrow rose, "Yes? What about Ms. Swan."

"She can't be put in detention either. If Adam sees that she's missing from practice, he'll question her, and then everything will come out."

He stroked his thick neck, and nodded slowly, "I see your point. I'll make sure Bella doesn't have detention either. Anything else I can do for you, Edward?"

"No, thank you, sir. I'll let Bella know that she doesn't have detention." I left his office, heading toward my next class. Trigonometry, our teacher was a short, stout little woman, with dark hair. Her giggle was catchy, and once you heard it, you couldn't help but laugh too.

Soft laughter filtered out from the cafeteria, where study hall took place. I passed, hurrying toward my next class, "Edward! Hey, little brother, come here!"

I stopped, and turned to face Emmett, who, for once in his life, had no goofy smirk on his face, "What's going on, Emmett?"

Emmett swallowed, his hand coming down to rest on my shoulder. When he opened his mouth to speak, an announcement came over the PA, "Attention students: Don't forget about the soccer game on Tuesday. Your Spartans will be taking on the Salem Raiders. Come support your favorite sports team!"

As the announcement ended, Mr. Baran called for Emmett to come back into the cafeteria, and he never got a chance to finish what he wanted to tell me. I bit at the inside of my cheek when I saw Bella and Jacob sitting side by side, flirting with each other. I was jealous of their playful banter, not just because I knew that Bella should be mine, but because I wanted something like that. A girl to flirt with, one who loved me for me.

Speaking of Bella, I needed to tell her that she didn't have detention, but I didn't feel like facing her until I had my wits about me. I tugged my Blackberry Storm from my pocket and texted Bella hurriedly.

_**No detention. Don't thank me. I'm not proud of how I handled it. Enjoy your free time. **_

_**-Edward**_

I slunk into the class, and sat at my desk just after Mrs. Anderson took attendance, "Oh, Mr. Cullen, glad you're here. Alright class, pass your homework to the front. It's time for a pop quiz!"

A simultaneous groan echoed through the classroom as our homework was passed forward. Mrs. Anderson giggled, "Oh relax, this won't be hard if you did your homework correctly!"

My pocket buzzed, but I had no time to check it, as the quiz was passed backward over Matt Davis's shoulder. He was on the soccer team, and he offered me a smirk once the sheet was in my hand, "Good luck, Boss."

"Yeah, thanks, Matty."

---

"Now, gentlemen. I heard from a certain source that none of you bothered to help our team manager with the ball bags the other night. Even though your captains punished you, I still think it's up to me to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Who's ready for a two mile run?" Adam clapped his hands together.

Most of the boys groaned, but Hunter and I glanced at each other. Apparently, our punishment hadn't been sufficient according to Adam's standards, so we were due for an extra run.

"Let's go!"

Someone tapped my shoulder, and when I turned, I saw an angry Bella, her cheeks flushed, "What did you do to get us out of detention, Edward Cullen?"

I ignored her, and started to run, wanting to catch up with the rest of my team. She couldn't control me, especially if she didn't want anything to do with me.

"Hey! Wait!" I slowed to a jog, letting Bella catch up to me.

"Yes?" She sighed, shaking her head at me, as we ran.

"Can we talk? Please?"

Her pale cheeks were flushed, and when I stopped to turn and look at her, her hands were resting on top of her head, "What do you want to talk about?"

Apparently my tone wasn't exactly the most friendly because she winced, her eyes looking anywhere but at my face. I sighed, watching as she continued to avoid looking at me, "Bella, if you can't answer me, I need to finish my run."

She put her hands on my chest, and began pushing me backward off of the road, wanting to talk to me without anyone being able to see, "Tell me what you did, please."

I chuckled, shaking my head slowly, "I did nothing. Falkner told me that we didn't have detention, that's it."

Bella didn't believe that for one second, and I could see it in her eyes, "Edward, seriously. Tell me, please."

She looked desperate, her eyes pleading with me, as I rested my back against the tree trunk. The bark dug into my back, but I didn't move away from the solid base, "He told me that he'd get me out of detention, and I requested that you be removed too."

"You didn't have to do that, you know." I just smiled, shaking my head.

"It wasn't a big deal, love." Her eyes widened when I spoke, but I didn't understand why. She backed away from me, biting at her lower lip, before I turned and ran to catch up with a few lagging members of the soccer team.

What had I done wrong?

**BPOV**

There was that word again. "Love." It wasn't used as in "Hey, Bella, just wanted to tell you that I love you. Catch you later." And it wasn't all fireworks and party poppers exploding as music soared in the background while he took me into his arms and kissed me.

It wasn't like that at all. Not over the top, or even just a casual saying. Now, it was obvious it was simply a term of endearment, after all, the two times he had said it, it was as if he didn't even realize it. But although that registered in my mind, I couldn't help but notice the softness in his eyes and how he looked at me when he said it. It was the little things like that that made my heart stutter.

I took off running across the field, back to take my usual spot on the bench. As I sat there, I realized how wrong it was that Edward probably used the same thing he tried to pull the first time we ended up in the principal's office, it wasn't right. But, I couldn't very well say that to anyone without giving Edward a detention again, not to mention I was relieved that Charlie wouldn't have to hear about yet another incident where I had gotten into trouble at school.

Time went by faster that day, of course that could've been due to the fact that Coach Fury made Edward keep his shirt on. I was relieved that no one would catch me drooling if his shirt was on, and then I was disappointed at the loss of the sight.

"Bella," Edward said, running up to me as the team headed into the locker room before going home.

I turned just as we reached the steps to the school. "Yeah?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from focusing on just how good he looked with his hair soaked in sweat.

"So, uh, what are you up to this weekend?" he asked with a shrug.

I looked at him in confusion. Since when had Edward Cullen and I started to talk about what we do on the weekends? For crying out loud, we'd only just started to get to know each other for the past what? Five days? God, had it been a week? It seemed so much longer.

"Umm…I don't really have any set plans," I told him, my brows still knit together. "What…are you doing?" I asked slowly, still confused about why we were even having this conversation.

"Oh, I don't know yet," he smiled.

"I know what you'll be doing," both of our heads snapped up to look at Tyler Crowley. "I saw that hot blonde at your party," he winked in Edward's direction. "Don't tell me you won't be tapping that this weekend. I swear Edward, you are a fuckin' idol! Dude, if I got half as much ass as you do, I could die a happy man," he laughed before walking into the school.

I heard Edward sigh heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Looks like you have a pretty full weekend," I said. "I'll see you around," I slapped him on the arm in a friendly gesture, but I couldn't mask the hurt and disappointment on my face.

I changed out of my sweats and into the clothes I had come to school in slowly, having no reason to hurry. I was the only girl in the locker room and I knew I would have to stay late on Monday to make sure all the uniforms were clean, folded and present for the game on Tuesday.

When I finally emerged from the school, my truck was the last one in the parking lot and the sky was already dark.

My truck roared to life and I began my very slow journey home only to find that Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. When I unlocked the door and went into the kitchen, there was a note held on the fridge with an "M" from the magnet alphabets that hung on the fridge's door.

_Bells,_

_Got called back to work. Probably won't be back 'til late. Do your homework and don't stay up too late._

_Charlie_

I almost laughed at the fact that he sounded like a parent in the note. Every day when I came home from school I was never told to do my homework and I was never told when to go to bed. I always just did it myself. I suppose that rubbed off on me while living with my mom and Phil and I had to take care of myself as well as them.

I sighed as I laid my satchel on one of the four mismatched kitchen chairs and opened the fridge to find that we still were in desperate need of food. So, taking the money from the jar in the kitchen cabinet, I grabbed my keys again and went out to my truck and headed for the Thriftway.

Pushing a cart up and down the aisles, I only ever got what I knew we needed, but I was feeling so down on myself since hearing Tyler Crowley talking about Edward and what he probably was doing this weekend. Hell, what he probably did every weekend.

So, in my despair, I grabbed a container of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge ice cream and some chocolate chip cookie dough. I put my comfort food in the place in the cart were infants were supposed to sit, and carried on through the other aisles.

As I rounded the canned food aisle, heading for the produce, my cart slammed into another's and I went stumbling backward.

"Oh my god! Bella!" I looked to find the owner of the other cart. "I am so sorry. I just seem to keep running into you."

I laughed as I steadied myself on my cart. "It's alright, Alice," I smiled at her. I wasn't sure why, but I just couldn't picture any of the Cullens going out to shop for groceries, especially Alice. "You're grocery shopping?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I know, not exactly my usual shopping trip," she giggled, "but Esme was busy." I nodded in understanding. "So, still having boy trouble?" she asked with a laugh.

"Actually Jake and I patched things up during study hall," I told her.

"Mhm… then your boy trouble doesn't just include Jacob, does it?" she smirked, knowingly.

"What? I mean how…why would you think that?" I stumbled over my words.

"Bella, any teenage girl with ice cream and cookie dough has some serious boy problems. So, if you're eating that; what's eating you?" she asked, her elbow leaning down on her cart.

"Alice, I really appreciate you trying to help, but we're in a grocery store," I laughed the last part out nervously.

"You're right. I think we need to have a sleepover!" she squealed.

"Alice, I really shouldn't. Charlie's out and I have all these groceries…" I trailed off as I followed her down the aisle to the registers.

"We'll stop at your house to get your things and you can put away the groceries. Then you can come over after you call Charlie and get approval. It'll be so fun! Oh," she stopped to turn toward me, "And bring the ice cream and the cookie dough," she said with a wink.

I sighed knowing there was no way I could win against a force as strong as Alice.

**EPOV**

Their incessant giggling was driving me insane…correction; Alice's incessant giggling was driving me insane. My hand was poised over the paper, pen dangling over the blank surface. I was working on my homework, but at this pace I would never finish. Literally.

I pursed my lips, glaring down at the empty sheet. Did Alice live to torture me? Perhaps it was an early present from Satan sent to harass me until my soul left my body? Yes, that was it…Damn him…

"Emmett! Mmmm!"

They couldn't go one night without doing that? For God's sake, there were innocent ears downstairs that need not be exposed to such sounds. My eyes moved to my ceiling, until I heard a faint tapping on my door.

"Edward? We need to speak with you."

"It's open."

Esme pushed open my door, and smiled when she saw me sitting at my desk. I had an extra chair, so she pulled it up, sitting close to me, "Your father and I are going out tonight. Will you be okay?"

The tip of my pen tapped along the edge of my desk as I listened to my mother. She and Carlisle would be leaving me alone, with my siblings, and Bella. It would give me a chance to explain myself to Bella, and maybe get to know her better.

"Sure, Mom, why wouldn't I be okay?"

My mother winced when she heard the giggling next door to my bedroom, and I shook my head, "These walls are like cardboard. Or maybe, they just moved the bed against MY side of the wall to torture me."

Esme patted my shoulder, and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. Her hand pushed my hair from my eyes, then cradled my cheek, "Be good, Edward."

I smiled cheekily, the grin transforming my face, "I always am."

Once the familiar purr of the Mercedes floated in through my open windows, I closed my chemistry book, abandoning the formulas to see what my siblings had planned for dinner. Bella was perched on the kitchen island, and Alice was leaning back into Jasper's arms while she munched on an apple.

"Hey, Edward! Look who's here."

I nodded, and offered Bella a smile, "Hey there, Bella." I wasn't sure what else to say after she'd run away from me earlier that day, not to mention after the confrontation between Jacob and me that remained as yet unsettled.

"Hi, Edward."

I locked my shoulders, and hoisted myself onto the island, sitting next to Bella. Jasper offered me a sheepish smile, and I returned one. We had apologized without words; with Jasper, I never had to tell him that I was feeling remorse.

The house shook as Emmett stomped down the stairs, with the world's goofiest grin on his face. Rose's smug expression confirmed the noises I'd been hearing weren't wolves howling, "Hello, family!"

My brother wedged himself between Bella and I, before wrapping an oversized arm around each of our shoulders.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Food." I smirked, so he cocked his head to the side, unsure of what kind of game I was playing.

"What kind of food?"

"The kind you eat."

Emmett's bottom lip stuck out, and he made it tremble. I bit back a chuckle, as Bella, compensated him for his pouting, "Aww… Emmett, don't let Edward be mean to you. He's just acting like an ass."

"Well, what are we eating?" His voice was soft and childish, and just like that, Bella melted. Her expression showed that she would do anything to make him feel better… Well, anything within reason.

"I can make us something. I saw what Alice bought at the grocery store, so I can cook something up, Emmett, don't worry."

He grinned, his entire face lighting up with that silly expression, "Good! But you can't cook by yourself…" Emmett trailed off, but I didn't catch what he was getting at until...

"Not it!"

"A.B.C. drop out!"

"I mess up grilled cheese!"

"My hands are dirty."

"I just can't help!"

I blinked, and glanced at Bella, who was covering her laughter underneath her open palm, "I never was very good at the game. I'll help you… what did you have in mind?"

My siblings cleared out of the kitchen, as Bella remained perched on the island, clearly contemplating what we could make for dinner. Her lips were parted as she thought, making me want to lean across the counter and kiss them, suck on her bottom lip, and taste her tongue.

"…is that okay, Edward? Edward?"

"Yes, sorry, I was off in my own little world."

Bella nodded and pushed herself down from the counter, "Turkey meatball subs it is then."

* * *

_Turkey meatball subs, are FREAKING delicious… Mmm Mmm good! As I mentioned before, the next chapter is one of my favorites, and it was tons of fun to write._

_If you can find the slight Sydney White quote, I'll applaud you. I dunno if there is a prize involved, except I might say, OH, so and so got it right! TATA!_

_By the way! Smart Guy is back on TV. I'm super excited… don't judge me…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**I wonder if Hayden realizes he just said "tata" in his A.N (hehehe).**

**We were indeed hard at work on the next chapter and I think you will all be excited. There is the return of a little thing I like to call DTE!!!!!!!!!!! (plugs ears as fangirls scream!). **

**Okay, now who actually screamed like a fan girl? Just curious…lol.**

**See you guys later,**

**ashel-13**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight.**_** But I do own Hayden's penis. **_Hahaha! Babe! Keep that to yourself, goodness, you make me blush!_** I make you blush? How about that little scene with Edward and…**_SSSH! You'll ruin it!_

**To FrongKaos for the term for male PMS which she calls TFS…pricelss. To the many of you who were saying that you like our Author's Notes as much as the actually story (I hope that's a compliment and not an insult…lol). To Kate8196 for being picky and a fanfick junky and loving the story! **

**Thanks TwilightofElla for being my fangirl!!! :D**

**Thanks for your reviews and all the silent fangirl screams due to parental units being asleep. Now, onto the boy…**

_Welcome back to this chapter of Arrogance. Today we will be further discussing Edward and Bella's newly developing relationship… Anyway, someone asked who Hayden is, so who is ready for some details? Ready? My name is Hayden Rowan Michaels, I am 20 years old and my major is Journalism. My pen name is HaydenMCullen, and I have written three other stories and various one shots. I have brown hair, green eyes… Babe, some input here?_** He's taller than I am ******_ Oh…and, I take care of Edward's POV… Some people have missed this… but ya, :)_

_I'm watching American Idol, and Ryan just said threesome, and it made me laugh._

_Okay, the Sydney White quote was, "I never was really good at that game." So… the winner is… gemini169! Good job you! Other people got it right, someone even knew exactly who said it, so A+. Now, to the winner, what would you like, love? _**(Ignore the love quote, he channels Edward sometimes)**_ Maybe a little time with Edward? I dunno, let us know ;)_

**Well, are you guys ready for some clichéd high school sleepovers? I know I am. And I know you're even more ready for some DTE!!! So, on with the dirty talking and ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

As Bella rattled off the ingredients, I removed them from the cabinets and the refrigerator. I could feel her eyes on me as I pulled each item down, and left it sitting on the counter, "What can I do?"

The brown eyed girl smiled shyly at me, "How about… you slice the buns, because Bella Swan plus a knife equals visit to the hospital. Then would you mind cutting the onions? I don't feel like crying all over the counter top."

I bit my lip to hold back a chuckle, but nodded gently, nudging her with my shoulder, "Not a problem, but if I cry, please, no pictures."

Bella laughed, her head falling back from genuine laughter, and tears of mirth slid down her cheeks as her laughter continued. She amazed me, having the energy and hairtrigger feelings to laugh like that made me grin, and chuckle along with her.

Alice popped her head in the kitchen, shaking her finger at the two of us, "I don't smell any food cooking in here, children!"

I popped my tongue out of my mouth, making a childish gesture at my twin sister, who rolled her eyes and wandered away from the kitchen. Bella rested her head against my shoulder, her breath floating across the bare skin of my arms. She swiped the tears from her cheeks, as she hid her face against the fabric of my shirt.

My arms embraced her carefully, not wanting to frighten Bella, who seemed to be growing more comfortable with me. I rubbed her back, as her face rested against my chest, and she inhaled, taking in my scent, "You ready to work on dinner, Ms. Giggle-Box?"

She nodded, bumping her head against my chest, before backing out of the protective circle of my arms, and in a very "Alice-like" gesture, she clapped her hands together, and smiled before stating, "Let's get cooking!"

Everyone sat around the table, inhaling the food that Bella and I had worked on together. When I glanced up to watch my siblings enjoy the dinner, I noticed Bella was staring at me, but this time, I didn't wink. I just smiled, and ducked my head, not wanting to embarrass her or act like an ass. If she couldn't be my girlfriend, I'd be the luckiest man in the world if she became my friend.

I heard someone clear my throat, so I glanced up and Bella had redirected her attention to Emmett, who had cleared his throat, "Hear ye, hear ye, I, Emmett McCarthy, would like to thank thou, Bella Swan, for molding perfect balls of meat."

He clanked his glass against Bella's, who was sitting on the other side of him, before sitting back down and inhaling the remainder of his food. Jasper chuckled at Emmett's antics, before standing himself to thank Bella for the wonderful meal. Her cheeks became a darker shade of red each time my siblings thanked her, but once it reached me, she wouldn't meet my eyes. I stood, and cleared my throat, taking a page out of Emmett's book.

"Bella, thank you for helping create this wonderful dinner; I hope you realize how much we enjoyed your food and your presence in our home. Please feel free to come anytime; you will always be welcome here."

Everyone clanked their glasses together, and when I caught Bella's eye this time, I winked and nodded, offering her one last, silent thank you.

Alice clapped her hands together, and when I turned my eyes from Bella, she jumped up from her seat, "Now, what should we do? Nothing too cliché, but we _are_ in high school so…TRUTH OR DARE!"

I groaned, letting my head fall backward until it hit the back of my chair, "No! Alice, the last time we played Truth or Dare, I had a hangover the next morning."

"Excuse me, Edward Cullen?" Bella's eyebrow was raised, her lips pursed as she mock-glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What happens in the Cullen house, stays in the Cullen house, Isabella."

"Let's do this!" Emmett jumped from his seat, and ran toward the living room, shaking his fists in the air. Once he reached the living room, he bounced up and down, gesturing for the rest of us to join him, "Come on! Game time, Woo!"

I pushed my chair back from the table, and went to help Bella from hers. It just came naturally to me, and as I pulled her chair back and she stood, her scent enveloped my nose. Her hair smelled like lavender with a hint of freesia, and I wanted to bury my face in the soft locks and never move away. My voice came out deeper the next time I spoke, "Bella, you don't have to play, you know. No one will think you're chicken, I promise."

She shook her head, squared her shoulders, and walked out of my loose embrace, "Just like you said, 'What happens in the Cullen house, stays in the Cullen house…Unless, of course, you're afraid, Edward."

My top lip curled up, and I shook my head, moving my lips close to her ear, so that I could whisper, "Not even close to what I'm feeling right now, Ms. Swan." I backed away, turning from her before throwing a casual comment over my shoulder, "Let's go, Bella, before Emmett wets his pants."

**BPOV**

It was laughable. I thought I would be able to go through high school without being a cliché, but here I was in the school's biggest player's house, after buying cookie dough and ice cream, about to play Truth or Dare.

I entered the living room still laughing quietly at Edward's last comment, to find the rest of the group sitting in a circle. I went to the wide space they had left open for Edward and I and sat down next to Alice, Edward sitting on my other side.

"Oh! We need drinks!" Alice said, standing up. "Jasper, get some paper so we can write down our truth or dares and we can pick them out of a hat. I'll whip up some root beer floats." She danced to the kitchen and Jasper got up to get us paper and pens.

I tried to write down something that wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass but also something that sounded good enough to make them think I had actually played the game before.

We started when Alice returned with the root beer floats and a cowboy hat. We all tossed our tiny scraps of folded paper into the hat before they were tossed around. Edward volunteered to be the first one to pick the unfortunate soul that had to either tell the truth or face a dare.

"Jasper," he said while digging around in the hat and pulled out a folded piece. "Oh god," I heard him mutter as he read the paper. "I dare you to lick me somewhere you think I'd like," he read.

I think my mouth dropped as the words came out of his mouth and the snorts and giggles around me made my hand rise to my mouth to hide my shock and the laugh that was threatening to come out.

Jasper glared at Edward but started to crawl over to Edward and now I could no longer hide the giggles that were now coming out in full force. Edward looked a little terrified as Jasper crawled across me to get to Edward, who was leaning back on his hands with his legs spread out in front of him.

It was funny at first, I had to admit, but as I watched Jasper's hand start to lift Edward's shirt, his head dangerously close to Edward's crotch, my laughter died out immediately. He lifted his shirt as Edward stared down at him and I squirmed when I saw Jasper's tongue flick out and lick from the waist band of Edward's jeans up to his belly button before he sat back in his spot next to Alice.

I sat there stunned and more turned on than I should've been. It was suddenly very hot in the living room and I looked around to find that Rose and Alice were silenced as well.

"Ahem," Jasper cleared his throat, "I think it's my turn?" We could only nod silently in response.

He reached into the hat as he said, "Bella," and my heart started to beat faster as I anticipated the dreadful thing I'd have to admit or do, "I dare you to eat a grape off my tongue?" It came out as a question and his head snapped up to the circle of family. "Who the hell wrote that?!"

If my face wasn't flaming up with embarrassment at what I would have to no doubt do, his worry would've been funny. But no one fessed up and Emmett just laughed boisterously as he went to the kitchen to come back with a bag full of grapes.

"Ready, Bella?" he asked, his eyes full of apology.

I nodded in response and he placed the grape on the tip of his tongue. I crawled over to him and saw that his eyes stayed open as he watched me and I thought about how to go about doing this without accidently biting his tongue off. I was sure that would probably put a damper on the party.

I clenched my eyes shut, feeling incredibly awkward at having to do this to my newest friend's boyfriend and opened my mouth, wrapping my mouth around the tip of Jasper's tongue and the grape.

I pulled away and chewed the grape before swallowing it and only then did I open my eyes carefully, one by one. It was silent for a moment as they all stared at me, even Jasper, with a light blush on his cheeks and his eyes wide like everyone else's.

"Whoa," Alice let out in a giggle. "Who knew I would get flustered by watching my boyfriend's tongue being sucked by another girl?" she asked, waving her hands to fan herself.

I was going to be stained red for the rest of my life, I swear to god.

"Okay, okay," Edward said, throwing a glare over at his sister, "let's get on with the game."

I nodded my head, glad for the opportunity to get the attention away from me for the moment.

Picking from that hat, I called out Edward's name. "Edward," I said before reading the slip, "I dare you to talk…dirty…to…me…." The last three words made me trail off as I realized what he would be doing.

Now, not only was my face on fire, but my entire body felt flushed, as I looked nervously over at Edward who seemed just as shocked. Snickers were heard throughout the circle and Edward turned toward me and took a deep breath.

"Oh, Bella. You're so sexy. I want to have mad, passionate sex with you," he drabbled in a monotone voice, his face blank.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled out. "That's not fair! You have to at least put some feeling into it!" he accused.

"Yeah, come on, do your thing and charm the lady," Rose laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister-equivalent and his friend before turning again to me and taking my hands into his own. I gulped, knowing that he really was going to put more effort into it this time.

He leaned closer to me and looked up at me from under his long eyelashes. "Bella," he breathed out my name and I closed my eyes for a moment as I savored the sound, "I wish I could tell you all the things you make me feel," he started softly, his eyes looking into mine as his thumbs drew circles on my hands.

His right hand dropped my hand from his and it started to roam up my arm and rub my shoulder gently. "All the things I want to do to you," he whispered, his face coming so close to mine that his nose was tracing my jaw.

My heart pounded unsteadily in my chest and I knew I was already breathing heavier than I should be in a room full of people, but I couldn't control myself as my eyes closed again to revel in the sound of his voice and the feel of his body.

"Would you like to come up to my room with me?" he asked, his lips moving against my ear making me shiver. "Can I pull your clothes off and ravish your body with my mouth? I bet your skin tastes so sweet," he kissed the side of my neck.

"I want to lay my body over yours and feel your warm skin against mine," his voice started to get a little rougher, no longer caressing my senses, but grinding them, his voice dripping with sex as he continued. "Want to plunge into you and feel that tight pussy clench around my thick cock. I bet you'd scream with pleasure as I continued to slam my hard dick into you. God, I want to feel you drip around me and soak my shaft with your juices."

Oh, god! I wanted to come just hearing him talk. Of course he didn't know that these were all things that I wouldn't mind, things I had already fantasized about doing with him. But there was just something about hearing him say them that was so incredibly hot.

I noticed one of his hands was squeezing my thigh and I knew that if he went any higher, I wouldn't have a prayer of lasting until I could take a cold shower.

"Mmm, Bella. You don't know how many times I've thought about you bouncing up and down on my cock. How your hips would move, slamming down on me as you ride, your ass slapping down on my balls. I'd keep my eyes open and watch that beautiful face scrunch in pleasure with every rock of your hips and the way your big tits would bounce with each slam." He sucked in a deep breath and there was no denying that his breath was coming harder and heavier was well.

"Fuck!" he whispered harshly, "Do you want to feel what you do to me, Bella? Want to know what just thinking about you on top of me does to me?" Without waiting for an answer, he slowly grabbed my hand and moved it up his thigh and over the bulge straining against his jeans.

I was too far beyond rational thought to be able to hold back the moan that spilled from my lips at the feeling of his hard penis through the rough denim of his jeans.

"Would you help me fix it? Please? God, I think about your mouth wrapped tightly around my cock all the time. How your big brown eyes would look up at me as you sucked the come right from my prick. I bet you're wet right now, aren't you? Hmm? Do you need me to shove my fingers in that tight cunt and make you spill all over my digits?"

I was breathing so hard by this point that I think I was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Bella, god! You need to stop rubbing me…" he trailed off in a strained voice.

I was only vaguely aware of the fact that my hand was palming the bulge he made me feel earlier.

"GUYS!!!" We heard the entire circle yell at us and our heads snapped up.

OH. MY. GOD!

I had completely forgot that there was anyone else in the room but Edward and I, and I was completely mortified that I had gotten so carried away. I would never be able to look any of them in the face ever again.

Especially Edward.

**EPOV**

My eyes broke away from hers, and a slight blush heightened the color on my already flushed cheeks. I could feel every pair of eyes in the room watching me, awaiting my next move. Addressing the situation publicly was not something I was willing to do. Bella didn't deserve to be embarrassed anymore. So, I adjusted my pants, and cocked my head, "I guess it's my turn to read, whose, uh, turn is it?"

I kept clearing my throat, and my left hand reached to rub the stiffness from the back of my neck. Emmett's hand rose, so I nodded, and reached my right hand into the hat. As I read the slip of paper, I groaned, knowing that Emmett had written this, "Emmett, on a scale of 1 – 10, how big would you rate your penis?"

He grinned, and jumped up from his seat, but Alice shouted, her eyes covered, before he could reach his zipper, "He didn't say show us!"

Rosalie giggled, "I can tell you how big I think it is."

"Not very big, I've seen that magnifying glass on your night stand, sis." Jasper chuckled, shaking his head slowly, as we all sat quietly, waiting for Emmett's response.

My brother appeared to be pondering, unsure of just how to answer. I tapped my wrist, glaring at him, "Come on, pal, we don't have all night."

"Says the guy who was about to push Bella over and tear off her panties? I think I have some time, thank you very much." He paused, glanced at Rose, and nodded, "I'd say 8.675309." Before anyone could offer so much as a response, Emmett fell to his knees before us, hand poised in front of his mouth.

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)_

_8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)_

_Rosie, Rosie, you're the girl for me._

_You don't know me but you make me so happy._

_I tried to call you before but I lost my nerve._

_I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed._

No one could control their laughter, and Bella and my previous dare seemed to be all but forgotten, until I let myself search for her eyes. I couldn't find the words to say, but as our vision intersected, Bella blushed and looked away.

Emmett, who finally calmed down from his previous singing experience, sat back on the floor. After reaching into the hat, he smirked at the piece of paper, and glanced Jasper's direction, "Jasper, if I was a food, what would I be, and how would you eat me?"

Jasper glanced around the group, trying to find the culprit, "Who thinks of these things? Is that what you do at night? Gawd, you guys."

As Jasper became more agitated, his accent grew prominent. We could tell that he wasn't angry, but pretending to be frustrated gave him more time to think of an answer. Alice poked him in the side, "Come on, grandpa, and answer the question." His face dropped, and he pouted after she poked him, so the pixie giggled and climbed into his lap, her lips dancing across his neck.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Bella clapped her hand over her mouth as the words slipped out. Her face was still flushed from her earlier arousal. I inhaled deeply; when I had been close to her I could practically smell how wet she was, and I wanted that scent in my nostrils again.

I wanted to scoot closer to her, put my arm around her shoulder and nuzzle her soft neck. As I lost myself in the daydream, I barely caught Jasper's response to Emmett's question. Jasper lifted Alice from his lap, and walked toward Emmett, kneeling down in front of him.

My adopted brother sat on one knee, and looked up into Emmett's eyes, "Emmett, my love," he took Emmett's hand into his own, and said, "If you were my food, you would be meatloaf because I could smother you in ketchup, and hide you under my mashed potatoes!"

Emmett grimaced, before letting out a low whistle, "That sounds so dirty, and I don't even know what it means!"

The game continued once Jasper was back in his own seat, and Jasper reached into hat. After looking at the paper, he grinned, "Alice, this one is for you, my gorgeous woman. You must give a lap dance to someone in the group."

"Ugh… I think it's time for me to go to the kitchen. Refills, anyone?"

Without waiting for a response, I hurried to the kitchen, not wanting to witness my sister giving her boyfriend a lap dance, and most likely an erection. I didn't notice anyone following me, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward?"

She sounded breathless, and when I turned to look at her, her expression was unreadable, "Can I help you get the drinks? I really don't need a mental picture of Jasper and Alice 'getting it on' in my head."

"Sure, Bella, it's not a problem."

Her hand reached out to grasp my shoulder again when I turned away from her, "Edward?"

I swallowed, once again uncertain of what she was going to say, "Yes, Bella?"

She looked ready to make a revelation, but what she said was nowhere near what I thought was going to come out of her mouth, "Thanks for including me, I know it was probably awkward for you to talk dirty to me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The drinks were apparently forgotten as she rushed from the room, leaving me alone in the kitchen. My hands went to my face, as I rubbed tiredly at my cheeks, dragging them across my flesh. Bella was driving me insane.

Once the drinks were refilled, I returned to the living room to see a red cheeked Alice, and a flushed Jasper cuddled close to the couch, "Are you two finished now?"

Alice giggled and nodded, "Mhm… but we may continue later."

**BPOV**

It was Alice's turn to pick from the dreaded hat of 'Truth or Dare', and I was strangely at ease. After my dare and the dare Edward had to perform on me, did I really have anything to worry about?

"Bella," Alice said, and just like that I tensed up again. All the ease that I had been enjoying had suddenly disappeared, and all because of that that hat. Fuckin' cowboys and their head gear! "What's the most annoying habit your boyfriend has?" she asked then giggled.

I sighed in relief. The question could've been a lot more embarrassing than things Jacob does to annoy me.

But even though I felt at ease again, the feeling of every set of eyes on me made my famous blush rise to my cheeks.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought about all of the things Jake did that just irked the shit out of me and then my brows knitted together as I realized I couldn't think of any.

"Oh come on, Bella," Rosalie said as if she could read my mind, "there has to be one thing he does that you don't like."

I laughed at how involved everyone seemed to be in my answer to this particular question.

"Really as far as habits go, there isn't one that I wish he would stop doing," I told them and couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I thought about him.

"Bella, there has to be. Come on now. Jasper clips his toenails in my room some times," Alice admitted with a disgusted face.

"Emmett chews louder than any person known to man," Rose added as she took a side glance at her significant other.

"And Rose snores sometimes when she's sick." We all paused in silence as we turned to look at Emmett. "What? She does."

The sharing of habits was ended with a smack to Emmett's head by Rosalie, at whom I couldn't help but quietly laugh.

"Well sometimes he's a little over protective. I mean, sometimes his jealousy is really attractive and even sexy," I felt my face flush at the confession, "but occasionally, he just takes it a bit too far. That, and he burps a lot around me without even saying 'excuse me'. That's gross and quite frankly, a little annoying."

I had answered the question truthfully, but I still felt like a moron knowing that the only things about Jacob that bothered me were belching and over protectiveness. Habits that only annoyed me on occasion, but still, what else was I supposed to say?

However, my confession to the lack of annoyance made me feel like such a horrible person. I had a boy that was so perfect that I could barely pick out things to change about him, could barely come up with something that annoyed me, and yet I couldn't even say that I loved him. How was that possible? To have almost the perfect boy and not love him? What was wrong with me?

"It's your turn, Bella," Edward said quietly to me. I nodded as I reached for the hat.

"Rosalie, if you could have anyone be your slave for the day, who would it be?" I asked, already knowing the answer would be Emmett.

She looked up from the manicured nail she had been looking at with a glow in her eyes and smile on her face. "David Beckham!" she practically screeched.

"Hey, Rosie!" Emmett pouted as he looked at his girlfriend.

"What? I'm sorry, but that man, walking around in nothing but a leather Speedo and catering to my every need? Ooo, I get all tingly just thinking about it," she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh along with Alice and Rosalie at the mental picture, and the pout Emmett was sporting. Edward and Jasper on the other hand, didn't look too pleased with the idea of David Beckham in leather.

"Emmett, I dare you to make out with a pillow, while pretending it's me," Rosalie said, after picking a slip out of the hat.

He glared at Jasper, as if he knew it was he that put that particular dare into the hat.

With that same glare still on his face, Emmett marched with determination to the couch and picked up a throw pillow sitting there. He fell onto the sofa, landing on top of said pillow and attacked the thing with his mouth.

It looked more like he was trying to eat the pillow than actually kiss it, and I briefly hoped, for Rosalie's sake, he didn't actually kiss like that.

"Oh, Rosie, baby," he moaned as his hand came up to caress the pillow. "You're so soft," he continued as his mouth continued it's assault while the rest of us lay on the floor laughing at the scene in front of us. "So lumpy," he murmured, making us laugh all the more.

"That's enough, Emmett," Rosalie yelled at him and he instantly sat up, giving his girlfriend a shit-eating smile, probably due to the fact that he'd called her (well, the pillow in her place) lumpy.

"Alright, let the game continue," he said satisfied as he skipped back to his spot beside Rose. He placed a kiss on her cheek before grabbing for the hat. "You should all be afraid. Be very afraid."

**EPOV**

"Who would write this!" Emmett sounded astonished as he glanced around the room at each face, those of us who hadn't had our other piece of paper drawn yet had guilty expressions, "Not that I'm not impressed, but, wow!"

He turned toward my twin sister and wiggled his eyebrows, "So, Ali, tell the jury…have you ever humped anything besides a person?"

I cringed, wanting to plug my ears, not wanting to know whether my sister had gyrated against an object other than her boyfriend. My stomach lurched when she opened her mouth to answer, but Bella slapped my arm, "Stop acting like a baby, it's not like he said 'demonstrate on the object.'

Alice was chewing on her lip, and I assumed that she was trying to think of something. Hopefully she wouldn't have an answer and we c—"How many things do I have to list?"

"Eww! Alice, he just asked! It's a yes or no question." She flashed me a wicked smile, and before I could cover my ears, my sister started listing objects she'd humped.

"A pole, after Jazz asked me to dance for him, I couldn't turn down that opportunity. But that was more of grinding my…" She trailed off, and I covered my ears, but she continued, uncaring about my gag reflexes, "Then, when I was younger, and innocent, I would hump my bed, my pillows…But the most recent object I humped was my toy."

Jasper wiggled his eyebrows, "Her little pink miracle that keeps her ready for me when I'm not there to fill her."

Before Alice could elaborate, I shoved the cowboy hat into her lap, "Here, draw, please!" She giggled and winked at me, then reached her hand into the hat.

"Rose! Take off any four articles of clothing, excluding shoes and glasses, and they must remain off for the rest of the game."

Emmett's wolf whistle did not go unnoticed, and Rosalie stood up, locking eyes with her boyfriend, "What would you like me to take off, sexy?"

He groaned, and rested his hand against his heart, before licking his lips, "You know what daddy likes, Rosie."

Jasper yelped, and grabbed Alice's hands to cover his eyes. I chuckled and turned to glance at Bella, who seemed to have her eyes locked on Rose when she started her striptease. What the hell was happening to the world?

Rose slid her top off, exposing her red lacy bra to the group, then shimmed out of her shorts. Emmett was panting, and wringing his shirt between his hands. She then toed off her socks, and sat back down, spreading her legs, so that Emmett had the perfect view.

Then she reached over, into the hat, and smirked at me, "Last one, Eddie boy, anyone know what this question is?"

I squirmed uncomfortably, taking note that each of the truths and dares had gotten a little worse, but shook my head. Rose unfolded the paper slowly, but her jaw dropped when she read over the paper with her eyes, "Ugh! If you had to listen to three songs for the rest of your life, what would they be?"

A snicker made its way from my throat, and I tipped my head back, shaking in silent laughter. Bella, who was still sitting next to me, began repeatedly smacking the back of my head, "Stop laughing! I didn't know how naughty you guys were during truth or dare!"

"Did Bella Swan just say naughty?" I stood, looking down at her, a small smirk playing at my lips, "I don't know who you've been playing with, Ms. Swan, be we are certainly not naughty."

She growled, and I laughed, "Just answer the question, pretty boy."

"That's not an easy question, have you seen my extensive music collection?"

"No, but she's seen your other extension, if you get my drift." Emmett nudged Jasper, who rolled his eyes, "Get it, Jazz? I was talking about his penis…peeeenis."

Jasper snorted and high fived Emmett, in an act of pure middle school glee, "Hahaha, oh I can't believe you pulled his towel down, Em…If I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to see Eddie boy's Big Boy."

The curly headed boy narrowed his eyes, "I'm no queer, Jazz."

Rosie reached her hand up, and tugged at Emmett's dark curls, "We know sweetie, you'd only sleep with a guy if I asked, and that doesn't make you gay. It makes you curious. Now ssh, Edward needs to answer."

Emmett poked his tongue out at Jasper as I pondered my answer, "I'd definitely say Claire De Lune; since it calms me. Decode by Paramore because it fits me, and finally…" I paused, thinking of another song that I wouldn't mind hearing for the rest of my life, "MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday."

Once the question was answered, we glanced around at each other, unsure of what to do next. I had to coach the little kids the next day, so depending on how late it was, I may have to be off to finish my homework.

Jasper asked the question before I could, "So, what are we going to do now?"

**BPOV**

We all looked over to the blond haired boy. I for one, thought it was a good question. Now that 'Truth or Dare' had ended, I was curious about what other high school clichés they had up their sleeves.

"Well, I don't know about you boys, but Bella and I have two tubs of ice cream and three tubes of cookie dough. So, if you will excuse us, the three of us ladies will be retiring to my room for the remainder of the evening," Alice said with a tone of authority in her voice. It was a little amusing that someone so small should be the one to give orders.

Jasper and she shared a very passionate goodnight kiss, as did Rosalie and Emmett (granted, theirs had a bit more groping involved) as I stood awkwardly still, next to Edward.

"Well, it was fun," he said after clearing his throat.

"Yeah, I have to admit, it was far more adventurous than the night I had planned," I told him.

"Well, goodnight," he said sticking out his hand in front of him.

I looked at it for a moment with an eyebrow raised before putting mine in his lamely. "Goodnight," it came out in a hollow tone as I was disappointed that he had just offered me a handshake.

I mean, this was Edward Cullen. He had just taken my hand and all but said, "here, feel up my erection!" and yet here he was, offering me a handshake as his way to say goodnight? Something just didn't add up. What the hell...?

"'Night, Bella," the rest of the boys called, as Alice dragged me up the stairs.

"'Night, guys!" I shouted back at them. "Thanks for the…interesting time!" I was able to call out, just before Alice pushed me into her room. Rosalie closed the door behind us, then locked it.

"Jeez, Alice, a little anxious?" I asked with a laugh.

It was as if she didn't even hear me as I sat on her very pink bed, in her very feminine room with Rosalie.

"Okay, spill!" she commanded, her little hands going to her tiny waist.

"What?" I asked, taking in her now serious stance. "What am I supposed to spill?"

"It's Edward, isn't it?" she said, making it more of a statement than a question.

"What!" Rosalie laughed out, as she crawled over closer to me on the bed to be involved in the conversation.

Play it cool, Bella. Just play it cool. "I agree. What?" I asked, as if I were confused.

"Oh my god, Bella, you know what I'm talking about!" Alice stomped her foot as she spoke, a small pout on her face. "Edward's the other guy you like. He's the reason you have second thoughts about Jacob."

"Oh, this is getting good," Rosalie giggled, as she crossed her legs and for once looked like a normal teenage girl (if that normal teenage girl had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel).

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said defiantly, crossing my arms in front of my chest and raising my chin as I looked away from my small statured friend.

"Bella, I'm not blind! I saw how you looked at Edward when he was whispering dirty things to you. I saw how your cheeks blushed at any contact he made with you. I saw the lust in your eyes, and maybe even something more." It almost sounded like she was pleading with me.

"Of course I had lust in my eyes!" I told her, throwing my hands in the air and standing up. I started to pace the room as I spoke to my audience of two. "The man grabbed my hand and put it on his boner! Of course there was something to feel, it would be hard _not_ to feel that, trust me," I ranted.

"Whoa! We were totally sitting at the wrong angle then, 'cause none of us saw that!" Rosalie laughed as she looked from me to Alice.

"Ugh!" I sighed, as I collapsed onto Alice's feather soft bed. My hands went to palm my eyes in frustration, and they stayed there as I spoke. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well," I could feel the bed shift slightly and knew that Alice's small frame had joined Rose and me on the bed, "you should probably start by explaining," she said.

With another dramatic sigh, I hoisted myself up and leaned my back against the headboard and pillows of Alice's bed, while the other two girls sat at the foot of the bed and waited for me to begin.

"Well, it really kind of started this year with the prank…" and with that, I retold the entire story with all the gory details, not leaving a single thing out. They watched me as I spoke, their eyes full of understanding and sometimes sadness, other times they'd burst out laughing at something I'd said or done.

"Oh, Bella," Alice cooed, when I finished telling them about my confusing thoughts about Jacob and Edward. "I wish I could tell you that I know how it feels, but I really don't. The moment I saw Jasper, I knew that he was the one I had been waiting for."

"And the first time I saw Emmett's big muscles and sweet dimpled smile, I knew that he was the only man I'd ever want. And that's saying something for me," she laughed.

I looked at the two giggling girls in confusion. "Why's that?" I asked.

Rosalie sighed, much like I had been doing. "Because ever since I hit puberty, I could have any boy I wanted, and I took advantage of that. I wasn't exactly the most innocent girl around. I was never called a slut, I never had sex with any of those boys, but I liked my flavors of the month. I had a lot of boyfriends at my old school, but when I moved in with the Cullens and I met Emmett, I didn't want anyone else." She smiled at the end and I found myself being happy for her.

But I was sad at the same time. I wasn't an unhappy girl, I mean I had a fantastic boyfriend who was cute and funny and treated me well, but there was just something missing. I tried to explain that to the girls.

"Well, can I recommend something?" Rosalie said. I nodded for her to continue. "It's obvious you have some kind of feelings for Edward and some other feelings for Jacob. You're just confused as to what feelings go with whom. Tonight you knew that Edward let you feel lust. Tomorrow, when you go out with Jacob, fool around a little bit, see if you feel the same lust and passion for him as you did for Edward."

I thought about that for a second. "But no sex, right? Because I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"No, Bella," Alice giggled. "You don't have to have sex. We just want you to try to go beyond the usual makeout session and see if you have the feelings you have with Edward with Jacob as well."

It did kind of sound like a good idea. I was curious to sort out all the emotions I had been feeling toward the two boys, and thought that maybe this plan would work.

"Okay, I can try that," I nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Alice clapped her hands together. "Now, onto the important stuff!" She ran to her closet and came out with a shopping bag. "I just got Space Balls on DVD and Jasper refuses to watch it with me. So, I thought it would be the perfect chick flick for tonight!"

We lay on our stomachs at the end of Alice's huge bed, our feet in the air and crossed at the ankles as we bit off chocolate chip cookie dough and dug at the chocolate ice cream and laughed uncontrollably about jamming the radar as we watched the Mel Brooks classic.

I never knew what having a great set of girlfriends was like, but now that I had them, it made my life infinitely more entertaining. But I was still scared to have them dress me up for Jacob tomorrow…

I loved them, but what had I gotten myself into?

**EPOV**

"Emmett! When was the last time you took a fucking shower! Ugh!"

Jasper's blonde head poked out from underneath Emmett's armpit, as Emmett squeezed his neck tighter, dragging him around the living room.

"That's not from not taking a shower, Jazzy my boy, that's dirty socks and ball sweat. Rose rode me hard, baby!"

I tried to say something to break up their wrestling match, but each time I opened my mouth, only my laughter escaped, garbling any words. Jasper swung his leg, kicking at the the back of Emmett's leg, trying to get the taller boy to release him.

"Please, don't talk about my sister that way! I've already seen more of her than I EVER wanted!"

Jasper groaned, as Emmett finally released him and he fell to the floor, his hair askew, gasping for breath, "You two are…"

"Disturbingly sexy?"

"Excessively raunchy?"

"How about…mentally retarded?"

Emmett bounced on the balls of his feet, before spinning around in a circle. Jasper and I stared, with our mouths hanging open, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Can we have a contest? Please, please, please?"

I scrubbed at my forehead, watching as my older brother made an ass of himself. Turning to look at Jasper, I shrugged, "What kind of contest, Em?"

"How about…" He paused, and tapped his finger on his chin, staring at the two of us, trying to decide what type of contest would be the most entertaining, "GRAPE SODA!" Emmett sprinted to the kitchen, slid across the wooden floor, and yanked open the refrigerator.

"Did Rose's strip act make him high? This is ridiculous." Emmett was digging through the fridge, tossing different things onto the counter, while murmuring random words under his breath.

"No, not ketchup, not lettuce, that's for rabbits, not raw chicken… Hmmm… but watching them drink the juice would be fun…there it is! The grape soda!"

Emmett returned, his shirt full of grape soda cans. He'd rolled up the hem and made a "bag" to hold the beverages. As he stumbled toward us, Jasper shook his head, "You might as well stay in the kitchen. Esme will flip a shit if we stain her white carpet."

"So what are we doing?" Emmett let out an exasperated sigh.

"We're going to see who can drink THREE CANS FASTEST!"

Jasper winced at Emmett's loud tone, "Dude, you don't drink the cans, you drink the soda."

I grabbed three cans from Emmett's shirt, and he smiled like a little boy, "You two are going down!" I snapped the first can open, followed by the second and third, "Are you ladies ready?"

The boys snapped their cans open and stood by the island. I moved closer to the sink, and waited for Emmett to signal the beginning of the activities. He held up his fingers and counted down from five to one, and both of them began drinking. As I stood by the counter, I started dumping the soda down the sink, all three at a time. Once they felt light enough, I tipped the soda down my throat, watching as Emmett and Jasper struggled with their second, "DONE!"

Emmett opened his mouth, spitting the pop from his lips, spraying it onto the wall behind me, "What? How did you beat me?"

"I guess I just have a big mouth?" Jasper snorted and set the remaining sodas on the counter.

"That's the truth, and speaking of your big mouth, what's going on between you and Isabella?" He spoke her name with a spanish accent and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I shrugged, leaning against the counter, "Nothing that I was aware of…" I paused, before slamming my hands down on the counter, "Why, did she say something to you!?"

The blond chuckled, "Wow, nonchalant much? She's obviously attracted to you, Edward… I was reading Alice's _Cosmopolitan_ and it says that when girls look at you the way she does, they're obviously in love."

"Really?" My tone was one of curiosity as I glanced at my two brothers, who both nodded, smirking.

"Edward, she wants you. Alice used to stare at me that way, watching every step I took. I could sense how much she wanted me."

"And Rosie, mmm…the things she can do with her mouth!"

"Em, that doesn't even make sense. We're talking about how you knew that she liked you."

He grinned, and brushed his shoulders off, "I could smell her dripping when she first talked to me, that's how I knew…and that's after she slapped me."

"Oh did you, Emmett McCarthy? You could smell me dripping, huh?" Emmett winced, and swallowed the lump that appeared to be forming in his throat, "Is that a yes, baby? Hmm?"

I heard Alice and Bella giggle from where they were hiding above us in the loft. When I looked up, I saw something dangling from Bella's fingers, but fully didn't expect the water balloon as it broke across my face, smothering me in water. My eyebrows shot up, as the cold water coated my hair, "Oh, I'll get you for that, Isabella."

Her squeal made me grin, as I sprinted for the stairs, my feet carrying me quickly in her direction. I was going to get her. I couldn't get to her fast enough, but she'd left her extra water balloons sitting next to the railing. Armed with two water balloons, I started down the hall, keeping my eyes peeled for any movement.

Bella was good at hiding, but as I nudged my bedroom door open with my toe, I saw a shadow underneath my bed, "Damn, I can't find her… Maybe I should check under…" I grabbed her ankles and yanked her from beneath the bed as she squealed, and banged her fists on the carpet.

She rolled onto her back, and grinned up at me, chunks of hair escaping her ponytail. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were wide as she gazed up at me. I balanced myself over her body, and grazed my nose against her cheeks. Her body beneath me made my stomach tingle, and my lips skimmed across her cheek, "What are you doing, Isabella."

The water balloons sat next to me, forgotten, as she panted and stared up into my eyes. Her arms came up and locked around my back, one hand skimming across my shoulders as she rubbed my back. She didn't answer, as her breath came out short and heavy. I pressed my cheek to hers, and spoke directly into her ear, "It's not polite to get people wet, unless they ask for it."

Bella moaned, her eyes closing. I lifted my right arm so that I could gently touch the exposed skin of her stomach. Her hips arched up toward me as my fingers created electric sparks against her skin. My hot breath wafted against her ear, as I moved my hand away from her stomach, and back to the floor. I braced myself, and backed away from her, and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

I knelt down next to one balloon, and bit into the end of it with my teeth, pulling a hole in top of the latex. Water steadily spurted from the end of the balloon, so I took it, and gently dribbled some over Bella's exposed stomach. The liquid pooled in her belly button, so I let more of the water dribble elsewhere on her body, then I moved to lap at her water filled belly button.

I let the now empty balloon fall to the ground next to me, and my free hand traveled down her side to rest on her jean covered crotch. I palmed her, gently rubbing Bella through her jeans. Her body responded, and bucked into my hand, as my eyes watched hers. She was moaning and her brown eyes turned to liquid gold as she cried out.

I licked my lips and watched as her stomach quivered and tensed. I wanted to feel her wetness against my hand, so I reached for the snap of her jeans, waiting to see exactly what she wanted.

"Bella! Your cell phone is ringing!"

* * *

_Boomchickaboomchickaboom! I loved writing this chapter, it was amazing. Especially the end, the girl said her room turned up about 10 degrees when she read it :D Let me know if you think the same thing!_

_Don't forget gemini169… let us know!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**I agree with the boy, this was a fun chapter to right. We spent so much time just laughing over the phone as we came up with the truth and dares. Hope you guys appreciated that cuz it took way longer than it should have to come up with an order for it…lol. **

"**And must have a cat named Louie!" HAHAH**

**K, I'm done now,**

**ashel-13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight! **_**Or the Backstreet Boys!**_ What does that have to do with anything, babe?..lol. _**Well it's in the story and I just wanted to make it know that we don't own them. Although I think all of them but Nick and A.J. are married anyway. **_I always liked Brian. He was the man!!! _**Sure, babe…meanwhile, onto the Author's Note :)**

_Hey there guys! I'm taking a break in the library at my university, on a Mac so that hopefully the girl posts this tonight while I'm at work. I'm pissed, cuz I work at 2, and I get home at 1…stupid pharm…_

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the cliffie… actually I wasn't sorry about that… I love making you sweat! MWHAHAHA!!!_

_So thanks to Kathy for getting this done super fast, I don't know what we'd do without her. And thanks to my baby! Just cuz I love her, and miss her… College is hell on a relationship, let me tell you…_

_I have a bit of a story, before you can read. So, today, in my Media Writing class, the prof was asking what punctuation wouldn't be used in a script. I was like, duh, parenthesis, but I'm quiet, so I usually don't answer right away. I kid you not, ladies and gents, the kids in my class said, "EXCLAMATION POINT!" I was thinking, dear God, and these kids are going to have jobs in communications…TARDS!_

_Anyway! ENJOY!_

**Don't worry, he makes fun of people all the time…just be glad it isn't you…lol. **

**Just so you guys know, there is a link to the shirt that Bella wears on her date with Jacob on my profile. I actually love it and think it's so adorable! Sorry that the link doesn't work, but if you copy and paste it in another tab, it should work ******

**Oh, there are actually two stories I want to plug here, I hope you guys don't mind. The first is called Midday Moon and is buy AnasAngel and is a really interesting spin to the continuation of Breaking Dawn. **

**The second I was just sent the unedited version this weekend and while only an intro is posted so far, I LOVE this story. You guys should keep track of Sox For Sex! Seriously, the lemons are amazing and its really well written and original!**

**Okay, I hope you guys all like this chapter cuz god only knows when we can get the next one out…lol. I promise you, we really are trying!**

**For the road less traveled, I say ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

I didn't have to push Edward off me. At the sound of his sister's voice, he jumped off me and I rolled away from him. I stood, smoothing out any possible wrinkles in my clothes and running a hand through my hair, trying to make sure that Alice wouldn't suspect anything.

She appeared in the doorway to Edward's room moments later. Her eyes flashed from Edward (still kneeing on the ground with his disheveled hair and the bulge that was still there-- not that she should notice) to me as I stood up as far from him as possible.

She lifted an eyebrow and smirked as she held my phone out for me to take. I took in a deep breath before walking toward her and snatching my phone from her hand, a little pissed at whoever had the balls to interrupt my water fight with Edward.

"Hello?" it came out a bit more forceful than I had meant it to, but what could I say? I was upset.

"Whoa, Bells. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jacob laughed at the other end of the phone.

I closed my eyes and put a hand to my head in frustration. I had just been felt up by the boy I was lusting after, and right as I was about to come for him (something I hadn't done with my current boy), my boyfriend calls. I am such a tramp!

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I apologized, but not just for yelling.

"It's fine, babe. I just thought I'd tell you the low down on tomorrow, if that's alright with you? I don't want you to yell at me again," he chuckled and I had to join in, his laugh was far too irresistible for me stay in my shitty mood.

"Of course. Lay it on me," I told him.

"Well I was thinking we could spend the whole day together. I wanted to meet you for lunch, and then maybe go out to dinner?" he asked. "I mean we could spend the entire day in Port Angeles, going to bookstores and stuff, and then have dinner."

"Aww, Jake that sounds so nice," I couldn't help but gush, totally forgetting the other two people in the room with me.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," he smiled into the phone. "Pick you up about 12:30, tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Oh!" I added realizing something, "by the way, I'm at the Cullen's. Alice invited me over for a sleepover and since its already getting late, we'll probably be sleeping 'til eleven tomorrow," I laughed.

"Haha, I was wondering why Alice picked up the phone. Man, that girl is perky," he said.

"You have no idea," I laughed back in response.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your slumber party," he laughed. "And if you guys decide to you know, have a pillow fight in your underwear, remember, your phone has a camera on it." I could almost see the wink he would give me had he been in the room with me.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Whoa, boy thought, much?" I asked, but he only laughed back at me.

"Okay, baby. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then," I told him before closing my phone. I still felt awkward when he said he loved me and didn't expect me to say it back. I wish I had the same feelings for him, but I just didn't... not yet, at least.

"So, what's the deal for tomorrow?" Alice asked, her eyes tearing away from Edward to look at me.

"Oh, Jacob's just going to take me to Port Angeles for the day. We're having lunch and then going out for dinner after looking at some shops. It should be a fun day," I told both of them.

Edward had his hand cupped around the back of his neck as he rubbed the skin there, his eyes planted on the ground in front of him…ignoring me.

"So, Rose and I will have to do you up real nice for tomorrow," Alice smiled. "And then, you can do your 'test'," she winked.

"Test? What test?" Edward asked, his hand dropping and his eyes looking over at me for an answer. His expression seemed slightly worried.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. What was I supposed to say anyway? That I was going to feel Jacob up and see how far we got before having sex just so I could see if I lusted over him the same way I do you? Yeah, that would go over well.

"Just a little something for Bella to do to figure out the feelings she has for Jacob," Alice explained for me.

"You need a test to figure out how you feel about him?" Edward asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. Cocky son-of-a-bitch.

My eyes narrowed at the green eyed guy and I was about to spit an answer back at him, when once again, Alice stepped in, probably trying to keep us from fighting.

"Jacob told Bella he loved her. But she doesn't feel the same way. At least not yet," Alice told him. "But that's for tomorrow," she waved her hand. "Let's get back to our party and have a good night."

I nodded and followed the pixie out the door, freakishly aware of how close Edward's body was behind mine. Great, now I had Edward Body Radar. The last thing I needed was to know the exact distance from Edward's god of a body to mine. It would only make things more difficult.

**EPOV**

She had to make him take a test to know her true feelings? Its official, Bella Swan is the most confusing woman in the world. She and Alice were walking in front of me, chattering back and forth about their remaining plans for the night. I stopped at the top of the stairs, as they descended into the living room. Bella leaned down to pick up pieces of the balloon, as I rested my arms on the railing and watched.

The clock in the kitchen chimed, and I winced, only hearing one ding. I needed to get to bed especially since I had to go to my first practice with the little kids in the morning. Bella turned to look up at me, when I let out a loud sigh, "What's wrong?"

I faked a smile and shook my head, "Nothing, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Bella." Her expression told me she knew more than I was letting on, but I shrugged it off, and turned away from her.

"Goodnight…" Bella's voice trailed off as I walked toward my room, needing an empty, silent place to think. After turning down my sheets, I headed into the bathroom, and looked appraisingly at myself in the mirror. My hair was in complete disarray; though it never lay perfectly flat, it looked messier than normal. My cheeks were flushed, and my lips were chapped from where I bit at the skin.

"Get a hold of yourself, Cullen, you've never had it this bad for a girl before." I rested my hands on either side of the mirror, and let my forehead rest against the glass, hoping it would cool me down. I'd felt Bella up, twice, in one night, and then I'd come to find out that she was going out with Jacob Black to "test him." That confused me. What kind of a girl tested her boyfriend? Don't you just know when you love someone?"

I knew that I'd loved Tanya, until she turned into a slut. I had no room to talk, especially since my recent escapades screamed 'male prostitute'. A muffled knock pulled me away from the cool mirror, and toward my bedroom, "Edward?"

"It's open."

Jasper pushed open my door, and wandered in, flanked by Emmett, who was pouting, "The girls are hiding again…I don't even get to share my bed with Rosie tonight."

The blond next to him shuddered, "Please, Emmett, no need for mental pictures." He turned to me, and cocked his head, in true puppy fashion, "Where'd you run off to, hmmm?"

I scrunched my nose, and pursed my lips, "Well, which time?"

Emmett chuckled and stumbled toward me. He punched my shoulder, and grinned, "Eddie, you dog! What were you and Bella doing?"

"They better not have been doing anything because Bella has a boyfriend, and if Edward deflowered her, I'm going to murder him." Jasper's expression was one of agitation, and curiosity, "So what happened?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Emmett shook my shoulders, making me stumble forward then back, as he rocked my entire body.

"YOU KISSED HER!?"

After shaking my shoulders from his grip, I turned and glared at my "big" brother, "No, Emmett! I didn't kiss her; I just got her wet…" My voice got lower as I murmured the next words, "In more ways than one."

Jasper shoved my shoulders, backing me into a wall, "What did you two do? Come on, man, I'm dying here!"

I licked my lips, and shrugged, "I sort of…palmed her?"

He let out a low whistle, "Jesus… You felt her up? In your room? I don't know whether to kill you, or bow down!"

Emmett, who managed to remain quiet for four seconds, grinned, "Did you get the reaction you wanted?"

"Seemingly."

"Come on, Edward, details!"

I swallowed, and slid Jasper's arms from my shoulders, "Well, it sort of started when I had to talk dirty to her, and she felt my hard dick."

"WHAT!"

Both of their jaws were slack, and Jasper was shaking his head, "I can't believe Bella did that!"

"Well, I helped her. Anyway can I finish my story, please?"

Emmett and Jasper both nodded, their heads bobbing, "Please do, what happened when you got up here?"

"She was hiding under my bed, and I dragged her out by her ankles." I paused, but they gestured for me to continue, without interrupting, "Then I tore open the end of the balloon, and let it dribble onto her. I lapped the water out and played with her. The end."

"Wait, wait, played with her?"

I nodded, and moved to sit on my bed, pressing my head into my hands, "I'm an idiot. She has a boyfriend who appears to be a good guy. Is it a bad thing that I want her?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Jasper, who had said yes, shook his head, "It's a bad thing because she's with another guy, and you're tempting her. Plus, she's innocent; too innocent for you."

I rubbed my face and glanced up at the blonde through half lidded eyes, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Now wait a minute!" Emmett was frowning at the two of us, crossing his arms, "You should let BELLA decide. If this test goes well with her and Jacob, then you two can be friends…without the benefits! But, if she doesn't feel anything for him, then you two can get together, and that would be AMAZING!"

A scowl tugged at my lips, as I looked between the two voices of reason, and realized that I just needed to be alone, "Get out you two, I have to think, and to sleep."

**BPOV**

I told Alice and Rosalie what happened between Edward and I once we went back to Alice's room. I had to. There was no reason why I wouldn't anymore and I was too far in to ever go back.

The damage was done.

Yep, I'd have to be best friends with Alice and Rosalie and there was nothing I could do about it. Not that I minded. I mean, I suppose it's nice to have really close friends to vent to when I'm frustrated and ask for advice from when I'm confused. And I was most definitely confused.

I wasn't stupid. I knew how idiotic it was that I needed to test my feelings for Jacob. I knew it wasn't right. I really liked him. He was so easy to get along with and there were a million and one things I knew I could fall in love with about him. But, that only made my situation all the more difficult.

"What if what I think is great, really is great, but not as great, as something greater?" I asked Rosalie and Alice. They just stared at me. Maybe they were as confused as I.

We resumed eating our ice cream for the second time that night as we sat on the bed again. Alice took her spoon from her mouth and pointed it at me. "Ah, the wise words of The Wedding Planner. Matthew McConaughey does have a good point," she stated.

"I usually don't trust a man that doesn't wear deodorant," Rosalie joined in, setting her cookie dough aside, "but, in this case, I do agree."

"Well how did you guys know that Jasper and Emmett were it for you?" I said, reaching over to dig my spoon into the quart of ice cream left in the tub.

Rose started with a shrug. "He made me want to be a better person. I wanted to change for him, because as soon as I met him, it was like…"

"Magic?" I sighed wistfully.

"No, definitely not magic," Rosalie laughed. "The moment I met Emmett, it wasn't BAM, love. It was more like BAM, lust. With us, the lust came first and then love followed."

"But what about what you said about the muscles and dimples?" I asked, referring to our conversation from before. "I thought it was love at first sight?"

"God, no!" Rosalie laughed. "I meant he was the one I thought could handle me. He was the one I wanted each night. But I only fell in love with Emmett once I got to know him. At first our attraction was purely physical," she explained.

"And with Jasper and I it was the opposite," Alice said. "For us, it _was_ love at first sight. His quiet persona drew me in right away, but the sex and the physical part didn't come until later."

"Oh boy. I am so screwed," I said, rubbing at my temples. "I have both of those things. With Jacob it was the personality and the common ground that attracted me to him. But with Edward it's all sexual and physical."

I was in even deeper shit than I thought I was. On the one hand I had a boy that was terrific and amazing and just the perfect boy. But the other hand was the "what if" boy. The one girls dream about having. The bad boy turned good with just the flick of the right girl's wrist. I was stuck in a battle, trying to choose between Mr. Perfect and Mr. Perfect-er.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said as she brought her hand up to smooth my hair in an effort to calm me down. "Tomorrow you'll find out if what you're missing with Jacob will appear. And remember, if you feel stronger about Edward than you do Jacob, you owe it to him as well as yourself to end the relationship."

"What?!" I yelled, backing away so I could look at her face.

"Bella," Rosalie sighed, "if you know you want Edward, do Jacob a favor and dump his ass. It's not fair to let him keep feeling so strongly about you if there's no hope for you to return those feelings."

"When did my love life become so complicated?" I groaned, as I fell back to lay on the bed.

"That's the game of love, babe," Alice giggled.

I sat up on my elbows and looked at the smaller girl. "It wasn't that hard for either of you," I glared at them.

Alice shrugged. "We're supernatural," she giggled again.

"Yeah, well sprinkle some of that pixie dust on me, then," I told her.

We went to sleep not too long after that. The girls wanted to make sure they had enough time to make me look "incredible" tomorrow. I didn't know if I should take that as an insult, but I just let it go anyway.

I was laying on the floor of Alice's room in a sleeping bag, thinking somewhere in the back of my mind that it was ridiculous that this floor was just as comfortable as my bed at home. That being said, it was obvious that the sleeping arrangements weren't the reason for my staying awake as Alice snored with her pink, leopard print sleep mask over her eyes.

It was Edward and Jacob that were keeping me up. I started to think about what it would be like to get with Edward (if he even wanted me) and wondered if it was worth the heartache I would be causing Jacob. I was thinking about if I stayed with Jacob would I keep thinking "what if" every time I was around Edward.

Around and around in circles my mind went, trying to figure myself out of this mess that we call "love". And just before I drifted off to sleep, I had one last thought…

Was any of this worth it?

**EPOV**

The cool late summer air rustled through my hair, and over the grass. Little giggles could be heard from a distance as the parents brought their children over to me. How they could trust me with their precious son or daughter was beyond me. I wouldn't trust me.

"Edward!"

Adam's son, Adrian, was running toward me, full sprint. I grinned and extended my hand to him, "Hey, buddy-boy."

His cheeks were pink from the run, and his dirty blonde hair was sticking up in various directions. Zoey, his sister, was holding onto her mother's leg and sucking her small thumb while their dog, Stryker trotted along beside Adam.

Adrian grabbed my hand, so I pulled him up into the air. Adam rolled his eyes before dragging his thumb across his throat, "You drop him and you die." His eyes were full of merriment, so I chuckled and pretended to drop Adrian, who squealed and giggled, his brown eyes full of glee.

Zoey released her mother, and toddled up to me. Once Adrian was settled on the ground, I lifted little Zoey up, and hugged her close. She smelled like baby shampoo and flowers, "Well, hey there, princess."

"Hi hi!" Her face lit up each time she smiled. She leaned across and kissed my cheek, "E! E! I play!"

It was hard for Zoey to say my name, so she'd shortened it considerably. I bounced her, and chuckled, "You think you're ready to play with the big boys, Zoe?" She squealed, and her hand clutched at my hair, tugging sharply.

"Zoey, let go of Edward, please." I smiled at Holly, Adam's wife as she rolled her eyes, and reached her arms out for their excitable daughter. Zoey was Holly's clone, with shockingly blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The small girl clutched her mother and smiled back at me, as if picturing more of my hair in her tiny but powerful hands.

"You ready for today, Coach?"

I shook my head slowly, chuckling at Adam's terminology. It felt odd for him to call me coach. The boys on the high school team called me "Boss" after Adam had jokingly yelled it out during one of the games, but to have my coach calling me 'Coach'…ugh, it made my brain hurt.

"I suppose? Hell, if they all act like Adrian, I'm screwed."

Adam chuckled, but when his wife cleared her throat, he stopped laughing, and frowned at me, "Don't say the H-word in front of my children, Edward. They have impressionable minds." He turned toward Holly and dipped his head, "Sorry, honey."

"Sorry, Holly."

She rolled her eyes, "Please don't look at me with those puppy eyes, Edward. You know how old my children are, and they're practicing their puppy eyes each time they see you. So put them away! Now!"

"Now, E! Now!" Zoey was shaking her tiny finger at me, doing a perfect imitation of her mother. I walked to her and covered my eyes with my hands. Zoey giggled, and grabbed my fingers, "E!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, making her squeal and clap, my fingers released from her clutch, "E's silly, Mommy!"

Holly smiled at me, and shook her head, "Yes, baby, E is very silly. Now E better go talk to Daddy before he starts PMSing."

Adrian looked up at me with those brown eyes, eyes that reminded me of Bella's. God, how hard was it going to be to get her out of my mind, "Edward, what's PMSing?"

"When adults get grumpy, but mainly women…Ask your Dad sometime, pal." I patted his shoulder, and backed away toward Adam, who was tapping his foot at midfield. When Adrian shrugged and wandered back to his mother, I jogged out to where my coach was waiting impatiently.

"Thank you for joining me. I need you to come and get some things out of the back of my car."

I batted my eyes and smirked, "Jeeze, Adam, if you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask."

His eyes flashed, "Do you want me to kick your ass, Cullen?"

I saluted him, and when he lifted his foot, I sprinted toward his car. The last thing I needed was Adam Fury's foot up my ass. He followed me, walking at a steady pace, and when he was close enough he unlocked the SUV.

"I brought the balls, and the uniforms. The parents ordered them at the team meeting a few weeks ago. They also got bags. You don't have to collect any money, Edward, my wife and I will take care of that. But you will need to schedule practices, and who brings the "treats" as well as the referees. All of the games are scheduled, and the parents will need the schedules I gave you the other day. Did you bring them with you?"

I nodded, "They're in my bag."

Adam smiled, and rested his hand on my shoulder, "Well good, because here comes your first player. Go get 'em, Boss."

**BPOV**

Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind  
The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night  
Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me.

I rubbed my eyes as music filled the room I had been sleeping in. The music combined with the singing voices of Rose and Alice had woken me from a dream about a swimming pool and munchkins.

They were on Alice's bed in their pajamas, which for Alice consisted of a tank top and underwear and for Rose was a Victoria's Secret grey shorts and matching long sleeved shirt set. Each of them held something placed at their mouth as they sang into it. Rose had a hair dryer and Alice, a hair brush.

I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

They belted out the chorus to the song at the top of their lungs.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as the song played on. Rose continued to sing the verse that was playing while Alice smiled down at me.

"We're giving you your wake up call. Now get your booty on this bed and sing into something!" she laughed as she joined Rosalie again.

My dreams are empty from the day,  
The day you slipped away

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, but Alice hoisted me up onto her bed.

And I just want you to know  
That I've been fighting to let you go (oh)  
Some days I make it through  
And then there's nights that never end  
I wish that I could believe  
That there's a day you'll come back to me  
But still I have to say (yeah)  
I would do it all again  
Just want you to know

We listened to the entire song, but I never grabbed something to sing into, considering I didn't know the words to the catchy song.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked with a laugh once we had all collapsed back onto Alice's bed, trying to catch our breath from dancing and jumping around.

"It's tradition!" Alice laughed as she raised her hand up.

"Every time we have a sleepover, we start our morning off with a song that makes us feel good. It gives our day a good start," Rosalie explained.

"And what could make you feel better than the healing power of the Backstreet Boys?" Alice giggled. "Okay, first things first," she went on. "Let's go see if the boys made us breakfast." She wiggled her eyebrows with a smile before pushing herself up from the bed.

Rose and I laughed at the perky girl before following her downstairs to the kitchen. Sure enough, Emmett was sitting at the table, wolfing down a stack of rather delicious looking pancakes.

"Morning, ladies," Emmett winked at us. I laughed, while the other girls rolled their eyes.

Rosalie went to sit on his lap and gave him a kiss, so I followed Alice to the kitchen counter tops where Jasper was serving up a fresh plate of pancakes.

"Aww, baby. You made me pancakes?!" Alice squealed, launching herself at her boyfriend.

Thankfully he caught her, before giving her a kiss and setting her back down.

"Bella, yours are coming up," he said, spanking Alice on the butt as she scrambled back to the table.

"Oh, thanks, Jasper," I said, blushing at him having been nice enough to make me breakfast as well.

After inhaling our breakfast, and thanking Jasper for the wonderful meal, I was pulled back upstairs after Alice yelled out, "To the bat cave!"

Rosalie pushed me down onto the bed while Alice went to her closet.

"What color are you thinking, Rose?" she called out, as clothes came flying out the door.

"Hmmm…nothing too pale. She's got light skin already. We don't want to wash her out," she responded, her finger on her chin as she looked me over.

"I have just the thing!" Alice yelled, coming out of the closet with a red-orange shirt.

Before I knew what was happening I was out of my pajama shirt and into the one Alice had in her hand just seconds ago. I looked down to find that it was a gorgeous color and a light chiffon material that made me feel comfortable. The thin sleeves hung below my shoulder, there was embroidery on the top of the shirt and the waist was elastic, letting it cling to my stomach perfectly.

"Wow, I actually really love this shirt, Alice!" I said, shocked that she had given me something I would be so comfortable in.

"I know," she smiled. "Now, you can wear those dark jeans you had on yesterday and it'll be a perfect outfit."

I hurriedly changed into the jeans and Alice and Rose pushed me down in front of Alice's vanity to start my hair and make up.

"I'm just gonna do your make up real light, okay?" Alice said. "After all, you want to look nice if you're going out to dinner, but you're not going to a club, and you've got to look right in the afternoon first."

"Unfortunately," Rose added.

"Amen, sister," Alice laughed.

To my surprise, I loved what they had done to me when they finished. I wasn't unrecognizable, but more like an improvement on my regular, everyday self. My eyes looked bigger and brighter, and my skin seemed to glow.

My hair was loosely curled, making it look like my hair was naturally wavy. None of it was over the top, but it was amazing how such little things could enhance your features.

Alice hooked me up with a matching purse that she said went much better with my outfit and by the time we were done, the door bell rang.

Well, it was now or never.

**EPOV**

These kids were insane, and their parents were even worse. The stereotypical jock fathers stood to the side with their arms crossed, yelling at their children, while the mothers were either too clingy, or were boisterous just like their husbands.

Adrian had turned into a hellion once his best friend arrived. I wanted to shake the little monster. Toby was a towheaded goalie, who tugged incessantly at his jersey, whining that the sleeves were too big. Bree, the only light in my dim little world, spent most of her time flirting with my other "good" player, Alec. What the hell was happening?

"Coach! Coach! Can we have a water break? Please!"

Alec was peering up at me, his hand shielding his eyes. The sun was hotter than ever, and the little boy was sweating. Once the whistle was between my lips and the shrill sound caught the youngsters' attention, I gestured for them to approach the bench.

They guzzled their water quickly, even after my telling them that drinking so much water would cause cramping. Adrian rolled his eyes, and giggled, "Come on, Edward! Cramps are for old people!"

My cell phone buzzed against my hip, and when I saw who the caller was, I groaned internally, "Yes, Hunter?"

"Where are you, man, you sound exhausted…" he paused, then said, "And you look it too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled, "It means turn and look at the parking lot, we're here to save the day."

My head snapped to the left, and there stood my smirking best friend, flanked by Matt and Seth, both who were beaming.

I felt someone tug on my shirt, and glanced down to see a pale looking Adrian, "Edward… I don't feel too good."

Automatically, my hand went to his sweaty forehead, while my eyes noticed the empty water bottle, lying close to him on the ground, "Did you drink ALL of that, Adrian Fury?"

He nodded, so I rolled my eyes, and picked him up. Once he was sitting on the bench, I dug through the cooler I'd brought, and pulled out a banana. When Adrian saw the fruit, he grimaced, "I don't eat anything yellow."

"You'll eat this if you want to feel better, gremlin. Now chew."

" 'Kay." He unpeeled the banana quickly, but ate it slowly. As Hunter and the boys got closer, I noticed Hailey lagging behind, holding a bag.

"Whatcha got there, Hailes?"

She hugged me, and kissed my cheek quickly, "First Aid Kit, Edward, wouldn't want any of these…"Adrian burped, interrupting her comment and she rolled her eyes, "polite little angels bleeding on their clothes."

Adrian blushed, and murmured a quick sorry, when I turned to glare at him, "Yeah, pal, you'll be really sorry when I make you run laps while everyone else has a water break."

Hunter cleared his throat, "Speaking of which, why don't you little monsters go run around the field. Seth, can you handle that?"

He nodded, and I told the kids to follow him, and surprisingly, they followed my instructions. My best friend clapped his hand down on my shoulder, "Cute bunch of kids."

I scoffed, "Yes, yes they'd look perfect on the cover of _Mommy's Little Angels_. God, these kids are awful. And they're rubbing off on Adrian, it's absolutely ridiculous."

"Adam told you that it wouldn't be easy. Especially by yourself."

"Speaking of which, why are you here? Last I heard, you had a hot date today, but here she is, on the field with you."

Hailey smirked at me, as Hunter answered my questions, "Adam told me that you'd really need my help. But I wanted to make you sweat a little, and…" He trailed off, grinning dopily at Hailey, "My girlfriend was keeping me extremely busy."

"Eww! Hunter, a mental picture that I NEVER needed!"

He slapped my back as the kids and Seth rounded the corner, "That's the story of love."

Practice went by quickly, and soon the monsters were loaded into their parent's cars. I stood, running my hands through my hair, when suddenly the back of my shirt was soaked. When I turned, Hailey squealed, and ran toward Hunter, but I followed, growling at her.

Hunter was shaking his head when Hailey went to hide behind him, "No, Hailes, I told you, if you soak Edward, you're on your own."

Hailey grabbed the collar of Hunter's shirt, and spun him around, "And if you don't protect me from the big bad wolf, your little piggy will never be welcome in my house again. Get my drift, Hunter Scott?"

My best friend waffled under the pressure, and turned around, his fists up, "Alright, lets do this!"

I laughed, and shook my head, stepping back, "No thanks, I wouldn't want your piggy to not pork any longer."

He scowled, and lowered his hands, "Speaking of porking, what were you doing last night?"

"Truth or Dare, not to mention a water fight."

"Oh really, a water fight? With whom?"

"Bella Swan."

Hunter's jaw dropped, "No shit, really?"

I grinned and nodded, forgetting that there were other people around, people such as Seth Clearwater, "Yup, and guess what? She felt me up. Right through my jeans, after I talked dirty to her. And man, it was the hottest experience of my existence."

* * *

_Bad Edward! Don't brag about feelin up another guy's girl in front of one of his friends. Bad idea! Anyway, sorry if you didn't want Jacob to be the one calling, it just happened that way. Who the hell else would call Bella that late at night? Unless you people wanted Charlie in the hospital…morbid!_

_It's a little shorter than normal, but still long. The next chapter should include Bella's date, but I honestly don't know what else,,,BABE?!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Okay, I totally get how stupid a lot of you guys are thinking Bella is, really I do…lol. Here's the thing, haven't you ever lusted over another guy while you still had a boyfriend? It happens, I promise it does. All she wants to do is see if she can feel the same strong feelings for Jacob as she does for Edward.**

**Remember, Edward has been a slutty little ass for a while (lol) and Jacob is damn near the perfect boyfriend…lol.**

**Points to anyone that appreciated The Wedding Planner quote cuz I thought if fit and that movie can be funny! **

"**She loves you, Steve"**

**See you guys later,**

**ashel-13**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_** Hayden's Turn! **_Well… since it's my turn, all I really have to say is… WE don't own Twilight, but I own a Wii, BITCHES! _

**So hey guys! I know, I know. It's been a REALLY long time. But, seriously you need to blame Hayden…or the power of the universe that cuts off Hayden's power. Yep Hayden's power was out for a LONG time, thus us not being able to write a wonderful chapter for you. Not to mention that for the past 2 days fanfic wouldn't work for me *pouts*. Sorry about that, guys.  
**

**But, alas, we are back and now we have a chapter that is long overdue….lol. But Hayden has already started the next chapter, so that's good.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day and President's Day, and Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Man, there are a LOT of holidays in February. And guess what? It's my birthday this Thursday. Let me know if it's yours too and I'll dedicate a chapter to ya! **

**Onto the boy!**

_Oh, and it wasn't JUST my power, by the way. I got a Wii, so that was distracting me, and school is once again, crazy. Linguistics, BAH! Anyway… This chapter was fun to write, because voyeurs are freaking awesome. Look up the word if you don't know what it means, hahaha :)_

_Yes, the girl will be twenty on Thursday, such a little child… God, don't smite me for how young she is… Just joking :D I love you, dahlin' ;)_

_xXShamrockXx__, I actually just went back and added in a Chelsea reference for you. It's just minor, but maybe we'll discuss them later. My little brother, Kohl, lurves Chelsea… but sorry, he has a girl, or I'd hook you up. Just kidding, you wouldn't want that 18 year old pain in my ass, anyway._

_By the way… NEWCASTLE UNITED ALL THE WAY!_

**Well we certainly hope you enjoy the chapter, and as Martin Luther King Jr. once said, "I have a dream!" Wait, that really has nothing to do with this chapter. So, instead we'll go with what ashel-13 once said. "ON WITH IT…."**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

"Why, Hunter? Why would you ring my doorbell when I'm right here with you?"

Hunter smirked, as his hand dropped from the button. Hailey, who was standing on his other side, rolled her eyes, "Because he was dropped on his head as a child."

As I reached into my soccer bag to get the key, the door opened, and Bella greeted me with a smile that quickly fell into a frown, "Oh, it's just you."

My smile deflated faster than an exploding balloon before I stomped into the house after her retreating form. She looked beautiful, even from behind, and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hey, Edward, doesn't Bella look great?" Alice, as usual, read my mind. I smiled, and nodded slowly, wishing that Jacob wasn't the one she was dressed up for.

Bella turned, and I heard Hailey gasp as she saw how beautiful the brown-eyed girl looked. Hunter sidled up next to me, and without looking at him, I knew his mouth was hanging open, "Holy shit, she looks fantastic."

His words were a mere whisper, but I knew that Bella, as well as Hailey had heard them, "Thanks, Hunter…"

Bella's cheeks were tinged red, making the orange shirt nearly match them perfectly. Hailey smiled at Hunter's choice of words, and pushed her hand into his back pocket.

She tiptoed toward us, and I offered my hand to her. Bella cocked her head to the side, but grasped my open hand anyway. Gently cradling the bottom of her hand, I lifted the smooth, supple skin to my lips. Bella's blush deepened as my mouth brushed across her skin, "You look ravishing, love."

Our eyes locked, and for a moment, I thought I had her, until his voice cut through the 'crowd' gathered near my front dear, "Whoa, where's the party?"

I wanted to snarl, spit, and scream, but none of that would impress the one I was really after. Her hand fell from mine, and I moved away from her, unveiling her newly found outer appearance to a stunned Jacob, "Bella, you look hot!"

When I reached the staircase, I turned in time to see Jacob hand Bella a bouquet of roses. She deserved the world, and all he could give her was flowers? No gift could ever be good enough to compare to Bella, "These roses are as beautiful as you."

"No." I couldn't stop myself. He couldn't be comparing Bella to something that grew from the dirt, and died within a week, once plucked. She was more precious than that, and if he didn't see that, then I'd open his eyes, "She's definitely better looking than a flower, Jacob. Bella is more precious than the last breath of air you'll take; more astonishing than the sun that rises in the morning, but more importantly, she is a gift that you need to treasure."

The room was quiet as I spoke these words, and when no one offered any response, I turned away, and climbed the stairs quickly toward my room. If I couldn't have Bella Swan, then Jacob Black would know how much I wanted her. And that I'd never stop fighting for her.

"Edward!"

I turned to see Hailey and Hunter hurrying after me, but the first thing I noticed was Bella, who was watching me with a dumbfounded expression. How could she not see how…perfect she was?

"Yes, Hailey?"

My best friend's girl was gushing, and she threw her arms around me, "That was so romantic, Edward Cullen."

**BPOV**

After Edward's speech that sounded more like a poem from a Hallmark card, I stood speechless next to Jacob as I watched him retreat upstairs. I could feel the heat that bloomed on my cheeks from his comment that left me feeling both embarrassed and awkward.

It was incredibly flattering to hear such things, from Edward Cullen no less, but I wasn't used to hearing things like that and wasn't sure how to respond. Don't get me wrong, Jacob complimented me on how nicely I looked, but he never had the finesse of the words Edward had just spoken.

I suppose more than anything, it was just unexpected, but then again, everything about Edward and I lately had been unexpected.

"Ready to go, babe?" Jacob asked, as he grabbed my upper arm warmly.

I offered him a smile with a small nod, still pondering Edward's words.

It was a little funny jumping into Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit. Edward and Jacob were extreme opposites, and it was difficult to understand how I could have such strong feelings for both of them. I thought about the smell of Edward's Volvo…which still had that clean car smell as opposed to Jacob's Rabbit, which smelled old, slightly moldy and well used.

I almost laughed at the ability to compare and contrast men by the kinds of cars they drove, but it was true. Like his car, Jacob was easy and comfortable. Work went into our relationship-going from friends to boyfriend/girlfriend- but in the end, the effort was worth taking it out of the garage and going for a spin.

Edward and his Volvo were expensive and always made me apprehensive. I wasn't exactly comfortable around something so shiny and pretty as Edward Cullen. But, like going to a dealership and purchasing a new car on the spot, the chemistry we had with one another was instant and undeniable.

As Jacob promised, we had a very nice lunch at a diner in Port Angeles. A simple burger and fries with a Coke was all we needed, as we swapped stories of our weekend so far and laughed. I obviously left out the dares involving me, but told him about Emmett and the pillow, and he especially got a kick out of Edward and Jasper having their 'homosexual' moment.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked, after our laughter had subsided. I just meant to ask out of curiosity, but I had a feeling he could take what I was asking the wrong way.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin, taking the ketchup from his face, before throwing the paper down on his plate with a bit more force than necessary.

"I'm just asking because Alice and I are becoming really close and Edward's always at the house so we'll be seeing more of each other," I explained, so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I don't like the way he…_is_ with you," he offered as a response.

"Is with me?" I asked with a laugh, trying to keep the conversation light.

"You know what I mean," he didn't laugh but smiled at me, happy that I was taking the situation lightly. "The way he looks at you. The way he treats you. He plays with all those girls at school like they're his toys, but not once has he looked at them with the adoration he does when he looks at you."

He turned toward me on his stool and pulled lightly on my legs to turn me toward him. "I'm sorry," he smiled softly, "I suppose I'm just one of those jealous boyfriends," he laughed. "But I know a good thing when I have one, and I don't want to lose you."

I put my hand over his hand, resting on his knee, but what could I say? I couldn't say, "Don't worry, you have me" because although he had me for the moment, I knew that I was torn in two between him and another.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you," he smiled a contagiously large grin before laying a tip on the table and grabbing my hand.

**EPOV**

"Just throw it in there!"

Hunter's head was thrown back, mouth agape, waiting for the chicken tender he'd handed me. I rolled my eyes, but humored him, smiling as the chicken landed directly in it's target. At least it hadn't landed on his Chelsea jersey; he probably would have cried.

"He shoots; he scores! The crowd goes wild!" Hunter cupped his hands over his mouth, and a soft 'Ahhhh' echoed around the empty food court. No one in their right mind would be at the mall before twelve on a Saturday, except for the poor souls that had to be up early.

I turned my head, glancing at Hailey, who was rolling her bright gray eyes, "He's your boyfriend, you know."

"Yes, Edward, now why don't you say it a little louder so the whole mall can hear you?"

My best friend dropped the ketchup covered fry onto his plate, frowning over at Hailey, "Do I disgust you? Hmm?"

Hailey shook her head, "No, you don't disgust me, you… disturb me? Yes, that's the word, disturb. That could be your middle name, Hunter."

"He could be ravishing you; that's always fun."

Her cheeks turned bright red, and my skin stung as she smacked my bare arm, "You two are… ugh!" She jumped from her seat, leaving her blue tray behind on our table.

"Don't worry; we'll get that for you!" Hailey lifted her hand behind her back, and flipped us off as we laughed. My eyes followed her as she entered Victoria's Secret, a stronghold that would keep us away.

Hunter shuddered, "Now that place, my friend, has way too much pink."

I stretched, "Yes, but don't you just love when they come out carrying those bags?" I cringed, and pretended to gag. Hunter watched me, his eyes curious, "Sorry, just picturing a scantily clad Hailey. Not my cup of tea."

"Well look who it is, a couple of bitches from Forks. What are you doing here, ladies?"

Hunter's eyes narrowed and I caught his eye as his response leapt from his mouth, "Did you hear something? I didn't know that pussies could talk. It sounds like…queeeeef."

One of the kids standing next to the dark haired boy laughed, then quickly covered his mouth when one of the other boys jabbed him in the side.

"Can we help you with something, Carter?"

I stood, pushing out the chair. The captain of the Port Angeles soccer team stepped backward slightly as Hunter rose, too, "Yeah, actually, we heard that you have a hot new piece of ass on your team."

My thumb jabbed back toward Hunter, and glanced over my shoulder to see him batting his eyelashes, "Sorry, Carter, Hunter is straight." I wanted to mention that his girlfriend was in Victoria's Secret, but I wasn't willing to send the goon squad in after Hailey.

"No. Ricky, my cousin, told me how fuckin' hot she was. So I thought I'd check her out. Maybe I'll see her during your next game, and maybe she'll come home with me."

Hunter's eyes widened in confusion, "But, Carter, Bella has a vagina… Do you even know how to work with one of those? You're used to the other hole, right?"

"Hunter? Edward? What are you doing?" Carter licked his lips, and turned toward Hailey, who was holding one of those pink bags.

"Nothing, Hailes, we we're just leaving." Hunter held his hand out, and as Hailey moved forward to grasp his hand, Carter stepped between the two, and intercepted a befuddled Hailey.

"Well hi there; you must be Hunter's girlfriend. We were just discussing you."

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose, and the fingers on her one hand, tapped agitatedly against her leg, "Oh really? And what was Hunter saying about me…" Her voice trailed off, and Carter grinned.

"My name's Carter. He was just saying how much fun you are."

"Really? Wow, baby, thanks." Hailey wiggled her eyebrows and skipped around Carter, to kiss Hunter's cheek. His arm slid possessively around her waist, as Carter eyed the couple with disdain.

"I don't think you understand, sexy, he was saying how much _fun_ you are."

She smiled, and shrugged one shoulder. I could see Hunter tense, "Oh, well, he likes it when I'm kinky. I can't help it. I enjoy using my whip."

Carter bit his lip, and stepped closer to Hailey, and the next thing he saw were stars. Hailey swung her leg back, and kicked, her foot connecting with his crotch. I'd never heard a boy scream so girlishly in my life, but I didn't get a chance to savor it. One of the boys lunged in Hailey's direction, and my body launched at him, shoving him back to the ground.

His eyes were fearful, as I glared down at him, "Don't you even try to lay a hand on her, or I swear to God you won't have any to jack off with. Got it?"

The boy who'd laughed at Hunter's joke grabbed Carter's arm, and the other boy slid out from beneath me. As they scrambled off, I glanced over at Hailey and Hunter. Hunter was kissing Hailey, and her arms were winding up into his hair. When they pulled apart to breathe, Hunter was glowing, "God, baby, I never thought seeing your foot against someone else's crotch would turn me on so much!"

"Oh Jesus…" My hand covered my eyes, as the two eye-fucked each other, "Can you at least go see a movie and do that?" Hunter grinned, and grabbed Hailey's hand, tugging her toward the box office, "If you're not done in three hours, you'll be walking home!"

I turned away from them and walked out of the mall to sit on a bench. As I surveyed the parking lot, I noticed Jacob Black's car, and a grinning Bella in his passenger seat. He leaned across the gearshift, and kissed her. I closed my eyes; the image too painful for me. Why hadn't I kissed her?

**BPOV**

"This is the surprise?" I asked as Jacob steered his remodeled car into the parking lot. "The mall? Jake, you shouldn't have," I joked as I looked at him with a hand over my heart.

"Don't be such a dork," he rolled his eyes with a smile while he pushed me a little with his right hand. "The surprise is inside. I told you I planned on making up my immaturity to you."

"Yes, and the mall is the perfect place to prove you're mature," I laughed, as he found what seemed to be the only available parking spot within a mile of the entrance.

I jumped out of the car as soon as the engine shut off and Jacob was already by my side, taking my hand into his and interlacing our fingers together as we walked into the food court entrance.

"Alright, Master Planner, where to first?" I asked, once we were inside the entrance. I looked around at the food court, the Icing store just beyond it and a hat store on the other side.

"I suppose we should start with the reason we came here," he said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Whatever that means," I grumbled, hating the fact that even the store we were going into was a surprise, but Jake just barked out a laugh in response.

"Have trust in your boyfriend, Isabella," he said, almost seriously, as he gave my hand a squeeze and started walking.

After walking through almost the entire mall, I was starting to wonder what his point was bringing me here if we were simply passing all the shops. But we finally stopped near the far end, and the big, green sign made an involuntary smile spread across me face.

Barnes & Noble!

Jake walked me in, and through the magazine section on the first floor, and up the escalator to the top floor where he knew I could be lost for hours.

I looked at the rows of bookcases and felt Jacob wrapping his arms around my stomach from behind before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Pick out anything you want," he whispered before kissing behind my ear and putting his chin back on my shoulder.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked. He knew I hated when people spent money on me (It was an ongoing battle in our relationship; I never liked him to pay for me), but I found that I couldn't pass up the opportunity to scan each of the bookcases in the categories of Young Adults to Classic Literature.

With each section that I moved on to, I kept a mental list of my favorites so I could narrow them down without Jake trying to buy them all for me. He only worked on cars and motorcycles for friends and family for money, and I knew he couldn't really afford to splurge on my unnecessary whims.

In the end it was down to three and I stood in the middle of an aisle, thinking about my choices. Throughout the entire browsing and searching process, Jacob stood behind me, busying himself with kissing my neck or watching as I read the back of books.

"What do you look so confused about?" he laughed, as he noticed my contemplative expression.

"I have it narrowed down to three," I told him, going over the options in my head; The Divine Comedy, Les Miserables, and Blue Bloods.

I could feel him shrug behind me. "Then get all three," he said easily.

I turned in his arms to look at him, his dark eyes staring into mine with an intensity I hadn't seen before, and a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Jake…" I started, but he covered my mouth with one of his large, warm paws.

"Shhhh! No arguing. You barely ever let me spoil you, so tonight you have no say," he smiled even brighter. "Now, go pick out your books."

He kissed my lips softly before I turned around and he gave my ass a light smack so I would get a move on to retrieve my treasures.

With the books purchased, I wouldn't stop thanking him as he led me out of the mall, but we weren't walking in the direction of the car...

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked, hating that every aspect of the night seemed to be a surprise and with each 'tada' moment, there was more money spent.

"I told you, we're going to dinner," he said, not slowing his pace as he walked on.

I noticed the place we were going to. The place that stood right next to the mall and an Applebee's.

"Maggiano's?!" I almost squealed as we walked toward the higher end restaurant. The place was far too pricey for Jacob, especially since he had already bought me my books and lunch earlier that same day.

"No arguments, remember?" he asked, with a chuckle as he practically had to drag me into the restaurant decorated with the pictures and autographs of celebrities that had eaten there as well.

Reservations had already been made, making me feel a little guilty at the fact that while Jacob was planning this wonderful day out, I was at the Cullen house kissing and feeling up Edward. I wanted to bang my head on the table, but resisted knowing that Jake would just ask me what was the matter.

The spaghetti I ordered, paired with the calamari as an appetizer proved to be too much for my small stomach, but thankfully, due to the large appetite of my boyfriend, none of the food went to waste.

After he paid the check, Jake turned to me with a shy smile. "I have to admit my supreme suckage at planning. This was the last thing I had planned, but I don't want to say goodnight to you yet. I mean, we can go to my house, if you want. You know Billy wouldn't mind."

"I have a better idea," I tried to smile seductively, remembering my mission for the night, but all I felt inside was nervousness and a bit of panic. "Charlie won't be home until the early morning. Why don't we go to my house so we can be alone?" I attempted to make my eyes smolder the way Edward's did sometimes. _Gah! Don't bring Edward into this! _

Jake's face lit up at the idea and before I knew it, we were in the Rabbit, speeding toward my house with my mind full of doubts and my stomach filled with butterflies.

**EPOV**

Where were they going? I didn't like the idea of leaving Bella alone with Jacob; she didn't need that time to doubt our newly formed relationship. He looked determined as they pulled from the parking lot.

Follow them… The nagging voice of my sister tunneled through my mind. How did she expect me to follow them without Bella noticing? And why was she the one telling me to follow? Weren't moments like these usually devoted to the little devil on your shoulder, and not the pixie in your brain?

My feet seemed to move on their own accord as I sprinted toward my Volvo. Hailey and Hunter wouldn't be done for a while, and they'd call when I was nowhere to be found. The door slammed, and I fumbled with my keys, searching for the right one. If they were going to Jacob's house, I'd have no idea how to get there.

"Think, Edward, who would know where Bella was going?" Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity… but answering yourself is a whole other story, "Alice!"

The iPhone fell into my hands, and soon I could hear the dial tone. Her perky voice answered, and I could picture the smile on her face, "Hi, Edward!"

"Alice, where are Bella and Jacob going?"

I heard her inhale sharply, as she sensed the worry in my tone, "I'd imagine that they're going to Bella's to be alone. Charlie's out of town until tomorrow morning. Why? Is something wrong?"

After moving the gearshift into reverse, I backed out of the spot, and peeled out into the parking lot, "EDWARD!"

Apparently I hadn't answered her question fast enough.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just going to follow them."

I ended the call without waiting for her reply, and she didn't call back.

The drive to Bella's house would have been easier if Jacob's Rabbit could go over 55 miles per hour. Following them was not an easy task. I couldn't speed up; fearful that Bella would glance in her passenger side mirror to find me stalking her. I could just imagine THAT conversation.

I parked down in front of one of Bella's neighbors and prayed that no one would tow my car. Explaining that to my parents, along with the stalking charges would be cause for their immediate disposal of all my personal belongings. After grabbing my jacket, and my phone, I slid out of my car. The phone went directly into my pocket as I started toward Bella's house, taking an angled approach.

The woods behind Bella's house proved to be easy cover. They would never see me. I peered in through the blinds that covered the downstairs window. Jacob was sitting next to Bella, his hand around her shoulders. Bella kept glancing at him, nervously biting her lip. What did that girl have planned?

I watched as Bella's palm inched toward Jacob's thigh, and once the hand rested there, his eyes turned to her. Her hand continued to move closer to his crotch as his lips pressed to hers. My eyes closed, as I took a deep breath and slid down the siding of her house. She was touching him just like she'd touched me. This was the test.

For once, since I'd seen the two as a couple, I felt bad for Jacob. He and I were similar in one aspect. We both had feelings for a girl who was unsure of her own.

I didn't want to watch them, but I felt the urge to stand. As I got to my feet, and glanced through the blinds, I grimaced at the image before me. Maybe following them hadn't been such a good idea.

**BPOV**

The ride to my house was silent. I was busy with my own thoughts, trying to think about how this would all go down as Jacob's hand tapped the drum rhythm to the song we were listening to on my thigh.

The next thing I knew, we were sitting on my couch in the living room and I was tucked into his side, my hand now on _his_ thigh. I was surprised it didn't shake as I took breaths of strength and let my hand continue to move.

I didn't have to wait for Jacob to respond because already his lips were on mine, attacking me viciously as he pushed his chest against mine with a force that knocked me back to the couch so I was laying on my back.

His lips didn't leave mine for a minute as he shifted on top of me, and I found my hands winding in his dark, raven hair. It was always so soft and silky, though it wasn't as long as it used to be.

His hands played with the hem of my shirt before slipping just a little way under it, touching the smooth skin of my stomach. I had always loved how hot his lips felt on mine. Like setting fire to my own, and the way they were naturally larger than mine. He had the perfect lips for kissing, there was no denying that. And yet, something was off…

They weren't Edward's lips on me, and that made all the difference.

Jacob's hands were cupping my breast before I knew it, and all conscious thoughts left my mind as I arched up into his hand. I could feel my nipples harden and poke through my bra, and apparently so could Jacob because he pushed the offensive material up so that he was groping my skin now.

His rough, calloused hands against my smooth skin intensified every sweep of his hand over me and he suddenly pulled back to look at me.

His eyes were lidded and seemed to have turned even darker than their usual black, as he took the hem of my shirt and pulled it off me and then rid me of my bra as well.

I didn't know what to think or what to do, but my arms involuntarily came up to cross themselves in front of my chest, causing Jacob to chuckle huskily.

I looked up at him, into those dark, lidded eyes. He had a soft smile on his face, not the look I was expecting from him. I suppose I had been expecting the look of a predator that had gotten his prey; the look of lust and the need to simply fuck the girl that was lying underneath him.

But this was Jacob, and all I saw in his face and in his eyes was the look of love as he smiled at my embarrassment.

"Bella, don't be embarrassed," he soothed, as he let the back of one of his fingers slide down my cheek softly. He crossed his arms at his chest and pulled up the hem of his shirt, taking it off in a matter of seconds. "See? Nothing to be embarrassed about," he smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but had to laugh at his attempt to make me feel better. As if a shirtless Jacob would make me feel _less_ self conscious…as if.

He let out one small laugh, but the smile he had was stretched across his face and his hands came up to grab my wrists and gently pull them from my chest, revealing myself to him.

He looked at me in the eyes, his smile still in place and his eyes glowing with excitement and love as he bent down. He kept eye contact with me as he kissed each of my hardened peaks, and I couldn't help but to smile in response.

My hands went to his shoulders as he showered my breasts with licks and kisses before moving down my stomach and giving the trail down the same treatment.

I noticed, as he started to kiss the waist line of my jeans, that this wasn't uncomfortable. It wasn't awkward as I expected it to be. On the contrary, it was easy. It was easy and fun and comfortable and…fun.

I knew I didn't feel the same passion I would have if Edward were doing the same things to me. Jacob was a picnic by the pool with suntan lotion and a day of relaxation. Edward was like jumping out of an airplane that was thousands of feet in the air. Edward gave me an extreme reaction…an extreme pleasure. Like fireworks erupting in my body with every touch. Jacob was soft and loving and gentle, which surprised me. Jake was…familiar.

I let his large hands fumble with the button to my jeans and couldn't help but to smile with the trouble he was having with the small button, but he finally got them off, only to look up and see the amused expression on my face.

"What? It's harder than it looks," he teased back, making me drop my head back to the couch and laugh.

His weight was back on me instantly as he kissed each of my cheeks. "Oh, you think that's funny, Miss Swan?" He asked as he showered every inch of my face with quick kisses.

His pants were off soon too, and the laughter that we had a moment ago was done, but for some reason, there was still an air of fun and happiness coming from us. What we were doing didn't seem like a rite of passage, a milestone that changes you forever (as everyone says it does), it seemed like an extension of what we had already been doing. A bonus to our relationship.

Jacob was sitting up and I was now straddling his lap, each of us only in our underwear, and I could feel his erection through both pieces of clothing, pushing against my core. Our chests were flush against each other as we ground our hips to create the friction we both wanted and needed.

On of his hands was groping and massaging my ass while the other was spread on my mid-back to keep me to him. My back arched and his mouth came down on my left breast, sucking on it and biting gently at my nipple as our hips continued to rock, and grind and rub.

I could feel the building in my lower stomach; it was powerful, but again, a sparkler to Edward's fireworks. Fun rather than a burning passion. I loved the feeling but…

I realized in that moment what Jacob was to me. He was amazing and incredible. He listened to my ranting when I had a bad day and I cried on his shoulder when life wasn't going the way it should. He made me laugh and feel free whenever we were together. He took away my pain, no matter the cost.

That's when I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen. When I realized that Jacob Black was simply my friend-with-benefits.

Jacob didn't notice when my hips slowed in their rocking. I couldn't let us do this. If we did, it would give him the wrong impression and I would have to deal with yet another thing to add to my list of 'ways I broke Jacob Black's heart'.

Just when I was thinking about how I could possibly stop this, there were several knocks on the door, breaking Jacob and I away from each other.

We scrambled for the clothes that had been discarded in a rough circle around the couch and I ran to the front door, tripping a fair share of times before getting there. And when I opened the door….

Nothing.

No one was there. I stepped outside, onto the porch and looked to my left and right, then down the street, but still, there wasn't anything to be seen.

I closed the door and let out a sigh of relief knowing that that knock had saved me. I thanked the knocker in my mind, whomever that may be, and looked back to the living room to find Jacob standing awkwardly, his hands in his jean pockets.

"I should probably go," he said, coming toward me.

I nodded my response. That, indeed, was probably best.

"If you need anything before Charlie gets home, don't be afraid to call me," he said kissing my cheek softly before his lips came to mine. The kiss was different and I wondered if what we had just done _did_ in fact change us. As cliché as that seemed, it was probably right.

"Goodbye, Bells," he said before walking to his car. And it seemed like he meant it.

**EPOV**

I was a voyeur…but I wasn't. Voyeurs were supposed to be quiet, someone who enjoyed the lust that was happening in front of them. I wasn't enjoying it. In fact, what I watched made me sick to my stomach.

He had her shirt off, and was enjoying the sight. Needless to say, I was appalled. Bella was mine, and he wouldn't get any further with her. My feet carried me to the front of the house, steps urgent, but slow. I'd be totally fucked if they heard me.

The porch was certainly a hindrance, I was unsure of whether her front steps would creak. I could take my shoes off and throw them at the door? But what if they saw my shoes resting on the mat, slightly askew after their rebound? Would Bella think it was one of the neighborhood kids, or would she recognize whose shoes they were?

I didn't have time to think about it. Bella and Jacob would go too far.

Here goes everything.

My fist rattled the front door, as I knocked, rapidly, five times. Then I ran. As I raced toward her backyard, I could mentally see them scrambling for their clothes; and praying that they wouldn't arouse suspicion in whomever was knocking.

Someone opened the door, and once again I could only imagine their confused expression. I slowed my breathing, hoping that they didn't hear me, or my pounding heart, after my sprint away from the door. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Repeat.

When the door closed, I sighed, and allowed my head to rest against the siding: One point for Edward Cullen. As I rested, I heard movement inside the house, and once again the door opened, "Goodbye, Bells."

Yes! Two points! He was leaving, and I would finally be able to talk to Bella alone. His engine started, and once he left, I waited five minutes. I wouldn't want to deal with a sexually frustrated Jacob Black if he'd left something behind.

My mind wrapped around the fact that Bella Swan, who had to be excessively horny, was alone in her house. But she wasn't just some horny girl who wanted me so that she could brag to the entire school. Bella was different.

Slowly creeping from my hiding space, I glanced up to make sure she wasn't by the window. When I saw nothing, I ran for my car. She'd know something was up if I didn't drive myself over.

As I pulled my Volvo into her driveway, I saw the front door open, and Bella stepped out with a confused expression on her face. After cutting the engine, I slid from the driver's seat, and started toward the steps. I needed to act like nothing had happened, "Hey, Bella, sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to see if you were okay. My dad told me that the Chief was out of town, so I wanted to check on you."

She crossed her arms and shook her head, "Don't play coy with me, Edward Cullen; I know what you're up to." The expression on her face made my nerves jump. Had she seen me?

"And what is that?"

Bella rolled her eyes, playfully, and walked slowly down the steps, "You wanted to spy on Jacob and me."

I snapped my fingers and shook my head, "Damn, you caught me."

She moved closer to me, and opened her arms. A cute pout formed on her face, so I cocked my head to the side, "Can I have a hug?"

I wanted to grin and celebrate, but I nodded, and encased her in my arms, pulling Bella's soft body close to me, "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I was just here with Jacob."

My shoulder's shrugged as I continued to hold the delicate creature close to me, "Just asking, you've never wanted to hug me before."

Her actions were making my head swim. Bella smiled, and stepped out of my arms, "Would you like to come in?"

"I probably shouldn't. Your dad's not here, and your boyfriend just left. He'd murder me if he saw us together."

Bella's eyebrow rose, "What did you say?"

"That your dad's not here."

"No, Edward, after that."

"That Jacob left?"

She nodded slowly, and backed away from me. As she moved, I watched her start to walk around the side of her house. That's when I heard it.

_Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can  
Girls do what they want  
Whoa whoa  
Boys do what they can_

"Edward, your phone is ringing." I dug through my jacket pocket, trying to find the device that was ringing. Bella smirked, her hands on her hips, "Where's your phone, Edward?" She reached into her own pocket, and pulled out a small device. How she knew my number, I'd never know. The phone started ringing again but this time, the lyrics were ten times more embarrassing.

_Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside  
And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out_

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

Let's just say…Bella found my phone before I did.

* * *

**Loved, loved, LOVED writing this chapter…lol. And I bet you guys are excited with the progress of Bella's feelings so she can stop acting like such a ho and get with Edward! Lol. At least that's my opinion!**

**As always, thanks for reading! And thanks to our beta, Kathy for being awesome and editing this so quickly!**

**Holla! (I won't do that again, I promise),**

**ashel-13 **

_Yes, babe, please, DO NOT do it again. So, our Beta/editor/mind coach would like us to host a contest. We want to see what you guys think, but here is what the general idea of the contest is. _

_Kathy, and I'm sure some of you would agree, thinks that there needs to be a "Breaking Dawn Wedding Night Contest."_

_Basically, fill in the blanks of what happened between Edward and Bella from the time we leave them in the water, to the next morning. Would anyone be interested? If so, just leave us a review, or a little tag in your review, or PM us, and for those of you who know our email, THEN EMAIL US!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**But I think you all should bitch Hayden out for cheating on me with Norwegian twins named Helen and Ellen! **_Babe, you know they mean nothing to me. _**I know no such thing! You showered with THEM last night! Grrrr……**_Awww honey, it was nothing. They just washed me off a little. _**I don't want to hear it, just do your Authors Note. **_Fine…_

_Hey you guys! Here is the new chapter, and it's sort of on time? Anyway… A few of you asked who the ringtones in the last few chapter were for, and who they were by. The first one was The Maine, and is called Girls Do What They Want. That is Hailey's ringtone. Then the second is A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta. There's also a ringtone in this chapter, and it's Poker Face by Lady Gaga._

_Now that we have that covered… I just sent the first POV of the next chapter to the girlfriend, so hopefully we can finish that, but she has been quite distracting lately… _

_I'm glad everyone wasn't too mortified by the Bella/Jacob scene. And that you're happy Bella heard Edward's phone ring… Hailey called him first, and that's when Bella asked Edward where his phone was. Then she called it… TADA! Onto my love :)_

**Hey guys! Don't listen to Hayden about me being distracting…that's a total lie. Let's see, I need a moment to remember this chapter…….oh yes! I remember! I think you guys will like it there is some major progression here.**

**To Seoul-Lights for her PMs and the awesome poem she wrote for Hayden and I! To . for giving me a birthday song in French! To browneyedgirl36 for sharing a b-day with me. **

**Okay, like I've said many times before, I do like Jacob now that Breaking Dawn is out and over and we all know how it ends (I was always a very STRONG Team Edward). There's no need for Team Edward and Team Jacob anymore and that allows me to appreciate him as a character and a boy. So, that being said, it would be beyond difficult to have Bella break his little heart. You'll see what I mean….**

"**I'm going to give you a little advice. There's a force in the universe that makes things happen. And all you have to do is get in touch with it, stop thinking, let things happen, and be the ball." Then of course you have to say, ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

"Why is your phone in the grass?"

Bella was smirking at me until she turned and leaned down to pick up my phone. Two missed calls were displayed on the touch screen, and I couldn't find the words to form what I needed to say. Would she be disappointed or upset that I _was _spying on her and Jacob?

"I'd apologize, Bella, but I'm not sorry."

My voice came out huskier then I expected, but I wasn't looking at her face when I spoke. I didn't want to see whatever look was on her face. I was positive her reaction would be negative.

"Hey." Her voice was softer than I had been expecting. I suppose when someone catches another person spying on them in an intimate situation, I just expected them to be upset. But her voice was gentle and understanding.

I looked up at her, but she didn't continue, so I just stared at her chocolate brown eyes until the blush started to rise in her cheeks. "Yes?" I asked in only a whisper.

She tore her eyes away from mine, looking down to the side as her hands twisted together, fidgeting. "I guess I don't know what to say in a situation like this," she admitted with a breath of laughter.

"I wish I could help you, but I've never been in a situation like this either," I said, taking a step closer to her.

We were once again silent, except for our breath which was getting increasingly shallow. We were still two feet away from each other, but the way we were looking at one another was so private and intimate, that even with the space it seemed as if we were a mere heartbeat away from our lips touching.

Another step forward. My eyes were focused on hers until I couldn't wait any longer and stole a glance down to find her plump bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

I lifted my thumb to her mouth, smoothing her lip from her between her teeth, and her lips parted naturally for me. With a breath of courage, I leaned in…

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

"Goddamn it!"

She giggled and hit the answer button on the touch screen of my phone, after our lips separated, "Edward's phone."

"Bella? Is that you? Why are you answering Edward's phone?"

I shook my head, and pressed my lips against her forehead, "Edward dropped it on my property when he was spying on me."

"Ooh! He was spying on you?" Rose's voice was clear as she responded to Bella, and hesitated a moment, confusion in her tone, "_Why_ was he spying?"

Bella pursed her lips, and cocked her head, eyeing me with questioning eyes, "I dunno, he never answered my question. Edward, why were you spying?" My adopted sister giggled into Bella's ear. Rose _never_ giggled.

"I'm a curious young man?"

Rose's laughter made me untangle myself from Bella, and walk toward the front of the house, leaving the two girls to hold their private conversation. My hands were deep in my pockets, as I slowly got closer to the porch. The steps looked inviting, and as I settled onto them, Bella giggled again.

There were so many questions that needed to be answered, and the main one was, _who_ did she want? Was it me or _Jacob Black_?

**BPOV**

I explained what happened during my day to Rose, as the night grew deeper. She gushed and called Alice to come listen so neither of them would miss hearing the "friends with benefits" epiphany I'd had during Jacob's and my little make out session.

They made approving noises and squeals as I relayed the story. Clearly, they were happy I had sorted out my formerly tangled feelings. Either that, or they were just glad I had basically picked Edward.

"So, when are you going to break up with Jacob?" Alice asked, as I could hear the two of them fighting for control of the cell phone.

I let out a sigh, knowing how hard that would be. "I don't know, guys," I said, running a hand through the front of my hair to clear it from my face. "As soon as possible, I think."

With nothing left to say, I pressed the end button on the entirely too pricey phone and went around to the front of the house where I found Edward sitting on the front steps.

I held out the phone to him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," he smiled, as he slid the phone from my hand and pocketed it. "So what did they want?"

"Just wondering how the date went with Jacob," I told him honestly.

His head came up and his eyes locked with mine, before he looked away with a shrug as he feigned indifference. "And? How did it go?" he asked.

I almost wanted to laugh at him and roll my eyes, but I fought the urge and instead just answered with, "I found out what I needed to know."

"Well that's good, I guess," he said, his brows knitting together like he didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I have to drive back to the mall to pick up Hunter and Hailey. Do you want to go?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders gently and smiled at him. "Sure, sounds like fun."

The drive to the mall was a quiet one, with music playing which kept us from having an awkward silence. But I still felt like I was some kind of stray dog in his far too clean car and that made me a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, as he glanced at me from the driver's seat.

"What? Oh, nothing really. I'm just not used to being in such nice surroundings," I laughed. "Your car is a bit too fancy for little ol' Bella Swan," I joked, before looking out my window.

"And having nice, fancy things makes you uncomfortable?" he asked seriously. "Do _I_ make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, pursing my lips and moving them to the side as I thought. "You intimidate me more than anything, I suppose. So does your car. It all makes me feel inadequate."

His eyebrows rose as he turned to look at me. "You feel inferior to me?" he asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

I nodded silently, and turned my head away from him so he couldn't see the red blush that had stained my cheeks. Knowing he would see my blush only made it worse.

"If only you knew that it should be the opposite way around," he muttered so quietly, I wasn't sure he wanted me to hear it. But I had.

In no time we arrived back at the mall, and my mind started to spin. When I broke up with Jacob, should I give him the books back? God, I was feeling so guilty already and it made me question whether I should actually go through with the break up, or just be slightly miserable knowing I was with the wrong man for the rest of my life.

I mean, I liked Jacob, so how hard could it be?

My car door opened, making me snap out of my thoughts and I found Edward had been the one that opened it, his left hand extended toward me for me to take.

I smiled up at him, and he smiled back warmly. It wasn't his cocky, asshole smile, but a gentle, almost romantic one. And then I knew, no matter how hard it would be, I would have to tell Jacob, because I simply couldn't live without seeing that smile of Edward's.

I took his hand, and it was as if lightning shot up my arm and through my body. It was followed by a warm tingle that put each of my nerve endings on edge. I cursed the fact that I didn't get a chance to have a release, and now I was alone with Edward, but I was still horny.

It was going to be a long night.

**EPOV**

It wouldn't be right to put my arm around her. She was still with Jacob, and that would just complicate things. We walked toward the box office, where Hailey and Hunter were lingering, Hunter hastily typing something into his phone. I chuckled to myself, then after a full breath, put my fingers between my lips. My loud whistle cut through the dense crowd that was forming around the bottom of the escalator.

Hunter's head snapped up and his arm shot into the air. His hand flapped as he waved us over, in an entirely too feminine way, "Over here! Hey you, over here!"

Bella giggled at Hunter's antics, as we walked over to where they were waiting. Hailey's face brightened upon seeing Bella, and she embraced her warmly, "Thank God! I've had enough testosterone in the past few days. Yay, estrogen!"

My best friend blinked, and I raised my eyebrows rose, "Wow, Hailes. I didn't know you hated us so much." I sniffed, before wiping away an imaginary tear, "Such a sad day for us, Hunter. Hailey has finally admitted her attraction to women. No wonder you're so perfect for each other."

My pretend sobs were drawing the attention of others, and Bella tried in vain to shush me, "No, Bella! They're all grown up! My best friend's a lesbian!" Hunter shook with silent laughter, as I batted Bella off with my left hand.

"You're such an idiot, Edward Anthony Cullen."

Hailey was narrowing her eyes at me, shaking her head, "We should go to Victoria's Secret. I was in there earlier, but I might need to return Hunter's gift. Care to join me, Bella?"

Bella's cheeks were red; not pink, but red. The blush was spreading from her cheeks, to cover her face and neck, too. "I-um-uh-I."

Hailey's eyes lit up, "Yay! A Victoria's Secret virgin. You are _so_ coming with me!"

As Hailey dragged Bella toward the entirely-too-pink-for-my-taste store, Hunter began to shove me in the direction of the food court, "You have some explaining to do, man."

"Hold on." I grabbed my phone, "'Ring-ring-ring. Hello? Is this Hunter? Hunter, it's the manager of the Megaplex. We recently witnessed you having premarital sex with your girlfriend in our seats. Oh this isn't Hunter? Well, hi, _Mrs. Foley_.'"

I paused and grinned at his rapidly reddening cheeks, "Or do you prefer… 'Hi this is Ryan, from the Lion's Den. We were just letting you know that your copy of "Asian Sensations" was due back last week. Please return it now to avoid any more charges.'"

"I hate you, Edward."

I chuckled, "We didn't do anything, Hunter; I went to her house, and spied on her. Saw her about to have sex with Jacob Black, and knocked on the door. Then, I was trying to pretend I'd just "shown up", but I must have dropped my phone, and when it started ringing she found it. That was when your girlfriend called. And finally, Bella called my phone, just to make sure that it was _my_ phone."

"Ouch. And then what?"

"She almost kissed me."

His expression was puzzled, "She almost kissed you? Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, my friend."

Analyzing wasn't something we did. Hunter shrugged, "You hungry?"

"Starved. Apparently, voyeurism makes me hungry."

"Good. Hailey, delicious as she may be, doesn't satisfy my hunger."

My hand connected with the side of his head, "First off, mental pictures of your girlfriend beneath you, are not my cup of tea. Second, that image ruins _my_ appetite, and third, how the fuck does _that_ make sense? It's not like you ate…Oh…"

He smirked, and I shuddered, "Let's eat!"

**BPOV**

I was being dragged into the dreaded pink store by a girl I barely even knew. "Come on, Bella! Don't be such a goody-two-shoes. Its _just_ some underwear," she teased, as she pulled me along.

"I'm not a goody-two-shoes," I objected, as I tried to pull my hand free, but the girl was really strong!

She let out a snort, just as we entered the store close to one of the model-perfect salesgirls with an earpiece, who stood just inside the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to stare me down with narrow eyes.

I rung my hands, trying to stall... "Look, three for $25!" I said, pointing over at the sign to distract her.

She put one hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow, making me actually feel a little scared of her. "I'm not Alice Cullen. You can't distract me with shades of pink and shopping," she told me. "Now spill!"

I put my palm to my forehead, closed my eyes, and took a deep, cleansing breath. Why? Why did God hate me so much? Here I was, in a store selling lingerie, with a girl I barely knew, and I was supposed to tell her about my romance problems? Back in Phoenix I would have never had to broadcast my love life the way I've had to do here. Well, technically, back in Phoenix, I didn't have any love life…I was starting to think that maybe that was actually the way to go. Life had gotten way too hectic for my taste.

"I'm breaking up with Jacob," I said with a sigh.

Her eyes bulged from her head. "Are you serious?" she asked. "But he's really hot!" she exclaimed, causing some of the girls around us to turn their heads and look at us.

"Thank you?" I looked at her.

"What went wrong?" she asked, taking my hand and pulling me over to the sale I'd been trying to distract her with before. "I mean, I'm sorry, but he is an _amazingly_ sexy boy."

"To me, I think he's more of a 'friend with benefits'. And, I think I like someone else," I said meekly, hating that I sounded like a girl in 6th grade talking about who she would ask to the Friday night dance.

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth as she slowly enunciated the word, "oh". "Well damn, I would _love_ to get some benefits with that boy," she giggled. "And if you tell Hunter I said that…well, I'll probably be getting some later tonight…again," she giggled again, as she turned her attention to the thongs on the table.

I looked around the store, finding some things I thought were cute, but I didn't really have the money to spend on them. I would have loved to get a corset just for the sake of getting one. They could be so cute and sexy without being too revealing, but when I checked the price tags, I realized that spending over fifty dollars on lingerie just because I thought it was cute just wouldn't cut it.

And although Hailey said she wasn't Alice Cullen, she seemed to like picking things out for me like Alice had done from her own closet.

The phrases "this would look great on you," and "you would look so sexy in this" flooded my ears, as we wandered through the entire store. But in the end, we both walked out empty handed, since Hunter was carrying the pink bags from Hailey's first trip into the store.

The boys were in the food court, pounding down some cheeseburgers when we found them.

"You guys want to stop to breathe?" I asked, as we sat down at the table.

"Breathing is overrated," Hunter said with a hunk of beef rolling around in his mouth.

"Lovely," Hailey muttered, as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Want some?" he asked, the meat threatening to fall right out of his mouth.

"Uh, no," she said, pushing the cheeseburger he was handing her away from her mouth.

I watched in awe. I suppose it was because I hadn't seen a normal relationship before. I mean, Jacob and I were relatively normal in the beginning, and of course there were the Cullens, but nothing about the Cullens was normal.

But here I was, watching a relationship that I had a feeling would last forever. They weren't the Corey and Topanga that were each other's first everything. They probably didn't meet when they were five and stay together forever. They weren't the stars of the story or of the television series. Instead, they seemed more like Shawn and Angela, without the departure to Europe.

It was strangely refreshing and cute to watch Hunter try to shove his meat down his girlfriend's throat (no pun intended). It was real and I wanted to have that. The comfort I had with Jacob, mixed with the passion I felt with Edward. I wanted the Hunter/Hailey relationship and wondered if I would ever get it.

I felt Edward grab for my hand under the table and I turned to look at him. He smiled softly at me in response and squeezed my hand.

He leaned in to whisper to me, "I know. It's so disgusting, it's cute," he chuckled before backing away.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at exactly how right he was.

**EPOV**

"Edward! Can we please listen to it?"

I glanced in my rearview mirror, at Haley, who was bouncing in her seat. Hunter was watching her carefully; unsure of how to respond to this sudden hyperactivity. Bella was stifling her giggles behind her hand, "Oh, you think that Hailey on caffeine is funny, do you?"

Bella grinned, and shrugged, as Hailey leaned between the front seats, twisting herself to fit, and peered up at my face. The CD was dangling between her fingers, "Can we please listen to Jesse? I'll love you forever!"

She released the disc as I pulled it from her fingers, "Just one song."

Hailey grinned, "Leavin'!"

Bella should have gotten whiplash, as fast as she turned around. Hailey's grin grew larger, as she winked at Bella, but I was curious. Why were they acting like this, when they barely knew each other?

_Mmmm...  
Hey baby girl I been watching you all day  
Man, that thing you got behind you is amazin'  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

The song interrupted my silent musings, but Bella continued to glare at Hailey, via the rearview mirror. I was completely lost; Hunter with me in the confusion.

_Why don't you tell him that  
I'm leavin' never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them grey skies  
Girl we flyin' on the G5, G5  
And we're leavin' never looking back again  
So call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that's so, so fly  
The one keepin' you high  
Have you singin' all night like that  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Man she gonna be singing...  
Oh oh oh ohh oh oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

I'd heard the song, but had never listened to the lyrics. The exchange between Bella and Hailey was slowly beginning to make sense. Was it true? Was she leaving? Or was this just a song that Bella hated, and Hailey wanted to use it to aggravate her?

_Now if I talk it girl you know that I'ma walk it out  
Man I put my money, money where my mouth is  
Cuz you're the baddest little thing that I ever seen  
So I'm gonna ask you one time if you got a man..._

As the chorus repeated, I noticed Bella looking in my direction, studying my profile. I unconsciously clenched my jaw as she watched; I feigned aggravation at the car in front of me. She seemed pleased with my response, as she glanced away and gazed out her window.

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just turn him to the left, left, left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cuz we gone, and we gone, and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress_

Bella did deserve the best, and if the lyrics of this song meant anything... I heard "God, he is so hot" from the backseat.

Hailey was grinning from ear to ear, watching as Hunter's grin turned into a frown, "Uh, Hailes, I'm right here."

"Don't you agree, Bella? Have you seen the music video? When Jesse and that girl make out in the back of the car, it's hot."

"Oh, but when I try it, you think it's demeaning. But if Jesse McCartney jumped you in his backseat, you'd be all 'Oh Jesse, take me, please!'"

"Hunter, sex in the bed of your truck is not romantic… But sex in the back of a car like Edward's…" She let out a growl, and I chuckled, shaking my head slowly.

"Don't even think about defiling my car. Only _I_ get to defile her."

"So, you've had sex in your car?"

I drummed my hands on the steering wheel as we reached a traffic light, "No, I haven't, Hailes. Why do you need me to tell you again?" It hit me. Was Hailey trying to tell Bella that I wasn't the guy she thought I was? That I hadn't really had sex with all of the girls in Forks?

"Just making sure that I won't have to sanitize my jeans, Edward. When was the last time you talked to Tanya?"

Hunter gagged, and I laughed at his reaction, accelerating through the green light, "After the party. She's called me a few times, but when she stole my clothes, that was it."

"Wait, what?"

Bella turned towards me, her eyes wide, "I was taking a shower, and she stole my clothes. She then proceeded to try to make me chase her down the hall in a towel, but luckily Ash had some clothes he let me borrow."

"Ash?"

"This kid who goes to college with Tanya."

The brown eyed girl looked thoughtful when I answered her question, "I see."

Hunter cleared his throat, "So are we going back to your place, Edward, or do you need to take me and Hailes back to my house."

"You can come over if you want." I glanced over at Bella, "Are you coming over, love?"

She blushed, and nodded slowly, "If you don't mind. Charlie won't be back until morning, and Alice said she wanted to talk to me about something."

I grinned, "To my house it is."

**BPOV**

I drummed my fingertips on the counter of the local diner, as I waited. A cup of untouched, black coffee sat in front of me next to a chocolate bar. The diner had this ridiculous rule that in order to sit in the restaurant; you needed to order something – thus the coffee. The chocolate was in case of an emergency.

The bell above the door jingled and I turned toward it for about the fifth time that morning. This time, however, in came the exact person I was waiting for.

Jacob, in all his tall, dark, and handsome glory, strode into through the door and barely smiled as he saw me. I could see that it didn't reach his eyes and the smile I gave him in return was the same. How could I smile and pretend everything was alright, when I knew what I was about to do to him?

"Hey, Bells," he said, as his large hand rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. He must've sensed something was up because his usual greeting for me would be a hug or a kiss…any kind of physical contact. But not this morning. I didn't make a move to touch him, either.

"Hey, Jake," I tried to keep my tone light. "Wanna grab a booth?" I asked him, as I nodded toward a more private one in the back.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said, not making eye contact with me.

I picked up my untouched chocolate and coffee, the aroma filling my nostrils with a rich flavor the beverage lacked in taste, and brought it with me to the back to keep the waitstaff away from us.

Jacob and I sat down opposite one another, and I was trying to take deep, calming breaths to prepare myself for what I was about to do.

After going back to Edward's house last night, I barely saw him. Alice and Rosalie immediately pounced, and each took me by an arm, dragging me kicking and screaming to Alice's room…aka 'Girl Land' as I decided to name it.

Hailey was also in tow, sitting with Rose and Alice on her wide bed and listening to my Jacob epiphany as if it was the first time. They agreed with me that I needed to end it soon. The longer I dragged Jacob along with me, the harder it was going to be on both of us…but especially on him.

So, I sat in the diner where Jacob had agreed to meet me, and I looked around, glad to see it was unusually quiet for a Sunday morning.

_You're a great guy, you really are, its just that I don't feel the same way about you as you do me, _I tried out in my head as we sat in awkward silence. No, that didn't seem to work – it was way too 'it's not you, it's me'.

What about, _in the time that we've been together, I just think that we want diff…_

"Look, Bella," Jacob said, and my head snapped up to look at him. He was staring down as if he was trying to bore holes into the table. "Remember how I said I love you?" he asked.

Oh great, here comes the guilt! Maybe I shouldn't be doing this after all. I nodded my head in response, the guilt too thick in my throat to be able to speak. _Yeah, I remember how you said you love me, and how I could never say it back._ UGH! I was such a horrible person. Perhaps I should just bang my head on the table and put myself out of my misery right now.

"Well, I do," he said, looking up at me. "I do love you. It's just that, since we tried doing…_stuff_ yesterday, I think I discovered that I'm not _in_ _love_ with you." He ended the statement with a wince, his eyes darting everywhere but my face.

I processed that for a moment. "I'm not sure what you mean," I said honestly.

He put his hands over his face for a moment before setting them on the table and finally meeting my gaze.

"You're a great girl, you really are…" _No fuckin' way!_ My heart pounded at the same words I was thinking about uttering just a moment before. "It's just that, well I think we're better suited as friends. I'm really sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to lead you on, but I thought I loved you. I really did, but then, yesterday, with the…stuff and…"

He droned on and on, and I'm sure my face went perfectly blank, but that was a wild contrast to what my insides were doing. Internally, I was jumping for joy and doing back flips that would cause me permanent damage if I had actually tried to perform them. He was breaking up with me!

He was breaking up…WITH ME!

Victory dance? Hell, no! This went way over and beyond a victory dance. This was an entire fucking Broadway musical my insides were putting on.

"Oh. My. God, Jake!" I shouted, louder than necessary.

"I know, I'm such a tool. I'm so sorry…"

"I want to kiss you!" I said, adding a laugh at the end at the comment I'd just made.

"Bells, I don't think you get what I'm trying to say," he said quietly, eyeing me like I was a crazy person.

"Sure I do! You want to dump me!" I yelled with glee. "You want to break up with _me_!" I smiled.

"Yeah…"

"Jake, I was thinking the same thing. Yesterday, it was fun, but it wasn't…enough. It didn't feel right, and that's when I knew. We were just friends and I knew we couldn't ever be more."

Now he was smiling back at me, a real smile. "So we both want to break up with each other?" he asked.

I nodded in response. "We both wanted to break up," I smiled back.

He let out a deep chuckle before reaching out to grasp my hand. "Only us, Bells. Only we could try to break up with each other on the same day."

"So, friends?" I asked. In truth, this was the part I was worried about. It would be easy to say good-bye to someone if you never wanted to see them again. But to end something with such a close friend was the difficult part.

"Somehow I think we can handle that. I mean we can still hang out in the garage, and Oh! I have these two motorcycles I want to fix up. Maybe you could help?"

"I'd love to," I told him. "This is the best break up ever!" I laughed.

We parted ways with a hug, as my coffee sat there just as it had the entire morning, except steam no longer rose from the top. I took the chocolate bar with me, and as soon as I sat in my truck, broke a piece off and shoved it into my mouth. No emergency.

Jake pulled out of the parking lot in his Rabbit and honked his horn at me, while he waved out the window. I waved back as the sweet treat melted in my mouth, thinking, _My momma always said, 'life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get.'_

I allowed myself a small and pathetic giggle at my own joke before thrusting the truck into reverse and pulling out of the parking space.

**EPOV**

It was Tuesday. Game day.

This would be our first 'away' game, my first bus ride with Bella Swan. Weird things happened during our bus rides. The cheerleaders rode on the bus with us, and Hailey was one of them. She and Hunter would get up to their usual antics, and one time, Hailey had come off the bus with a hickey on her stomach, and they'd been sitting in the seat across from me.

The buzz around our school was that Bella and Jacob had broken up, but were still friends. Apparently, his "sex" hadn't been good enough. I'd noticed Seth eyeing Bella lately, but the way he acted confused me. He knew I was after Bella, so why would he try to ask her out, if that was his intention?

Bella settled into the seat next to me, her nose wrinkling as the school bus smell infiltrated her nostrils, "Why do these big yellow beasts smell like this?"

"Just wait until after the game. At least it's not a middle school bus. Do those boys even own deodorant?"

Hailey and Hunter took their usual spot across the aisle from me, Hailey clad in her cheerleading outfit. Since our school's football team was nonexistent, we had cheerleaders. For some reason, they'd always bothered me when I was younger, their peppy attitudes chewing at my nerves. But girls like Hailey, who gave a fuck about what they did and how the squad looked, made me realize why so many people thought of it as a sport. Stunting, tumbling, dancing, it was all good, but the cheers are what always drove me out of my fuckin' mind.

"Hi, Edward!" Jessica was smiling, her head bobbing left and right, ponytail swaying.

"How's it going, Jess?"

That peppy smile grew larger, "Oh it's going. Hey, we were wondering if you'd take your shirt off after the game. Just like you did last year."

Hunter snorted in his seat, but when Hailey smacked him, he choked back the laughter, "Yes, I suppose...?"

Jessica let out a grateful sigh, "Oh, good. We really liked that." She turned away from us, and flopped into her seat. The vinyl made a weird noise as she fell into it, and Hunter smirked.

"Bean burritos at lunch…Not such a good idea."

My body shook with silent laughter as Hunter rubbed his stomach, and Hailey rolled her eyes at him, "You are so immature, Hunter Foley."

Seth was walking slowly down the aisle, gazing at the open seats surrounding us. Matt came up behind him, shoving the boy toward the back, "Come on, Seth, Varsity sits back here, man."

"Yeah. Thanks, Matty."

Matt smiled, and pushed the freshman toward the window seat. He turned to face us, his knees sticking out into the aisle, "So, are we ready to kick some ass?"

"Duh!"

"Hell-fucking-yes!"

"There better not be cussing on this bus, gentlemen!" Adam was standing at the front of the bus, his arms crossed, "You will respect the other individuals on this bus."

"And by other individuals, he means 'the airheads.'" Hunter was moving his arms in circles, suggesting that the cheerleaders were the reason we couldn't cuss. Hailey punched him in the leg, making my best friend whimper, "Except for you, Hailes. You're not an airhead." Bella leaned across the aisle, and punched him in the arm, making him cry out, "Hey! You're not even a cheerleader!"

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes, but Hailey is my friend."

Hunter wiggled his eyebrows, "How _friendly_ are you?"

I braced my arms on top of our seatback, and the one in front of us and lifted myself right over Bella. When my feet slammed down on the floor in the aisle of the bus, Hunter cringed. I glowered down at him, "Stop acting like an asshole. We have a team to pump up."

He nodded, and excused himself from Hailey. As we walked toward the front of the bus, I felt eyes boring into the back of my head. When I turned, I saw the angry stare Seth was giving me. What was this kid's problem?

"Hey! Ladies! Listen the fuck up! Ow!" Adam narrowed his eyes at Hunter, who cringed. Our coach's hand dropped, resting the paper against his side, "Isn't that abuse?"

"Bhoys! Did you see anything?" I tried not to chuckle at my coach's drawing out the word. The team responded, denying that they saw the paper hit Hunter, "Ladies?" The girls gave a chant, stating that they saw nothing, either, "Tough luck, Foley."

"You all suck!"

I clapped my hands together, ceasing the building chatter that filled the bus, "Hey, pay attention!" Once they were silent, I clenched my jaw. Our pep talks weren't allowed to falter, "We beat them last year, and we sure as hell won't lose to them this year! Our team is the best in the league, and if you don't believe that, then get off my bus!"

The boys on the bus stomped their feet, as Hunter and I made our way to the back of the bus. Bella was smirking up at me when we climbed back into our seats, "That was so… inspiring." She wiped a fake tear away, and Hailey giggled from the other seat, "You must teach me to make speeches like that."

Her hand rested on my arm, and she batted her eyelashes at me, "You're such a smart ass, Bella Swan."

When the bus finally rolled to a stop, I couldn't take it anymore. Seth's glares were driving me up a wall. Once we were off the bus, I grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him away from the rest of the team, "What is your problem, kid?"

"What?"

"Did I stutter, Clearwater?"

"Just because you're a senior, doesn't mean you can act like a jerk."

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, but answered, "What you said about Bella. That's between you and her. Not something you should broadcast to the rest of the world. Especially since she still had a boyfriend."

"Did you say something to Jacob?"

Seth scoffed, "No, why would I want to break his heart. Even if they are 'just friends' he still loves her. You had no right to talk about her that way. And until you can prove that you've changed, you don't deserve her."

I swallowed, and stared at him. My mouth felt dry. When I didn't offer him a response, he walked away, leaving me stranded next to the bus.

"So you decided to tell the entire world about that?"

This had to be a dream. She couldn't have heard. But as I turned, my suspicions were confirmed, "Bella…"

"No! Just when I thought you'd changed, you go and brag to all of your buddies about that night! Will you ever change, Edward? Or will I be left with a shadow of a man, one that could be the perfect boyfriend?"

"Listen to me!"

I reached my hand out to her shoulder, but she stepped back, making me stumble.

"Go to Hell."

**BPOV**

The things I had seen in Edward for the past week had begun to change my mind about him, so hearing that he'd bragged about what had happened between him and I the other night really hit a sore spot with me.

Edward, who had only had sex with Tanya…yes that much I believed was true, but I also knew that while he may not have had sex with other girls, he certainly fooled around with them.

Not only had I heard from him about the midnight activities he had shared, but as I passed through the hallways, I heard the girls he was playing with do their fair share of bragging as well!

And now, that was what I had become. Another girl he hadn't sexed up, but simply toyed around with like a play thing so that the next morning he can get high fives from his soccer buddies in the hall and have them bow down to him for being the Sex God they all thought he was.

It made me sick and reminded me why exactly I'd disliked Edward Cullen to begin with. Why I had steered toward nice guys like Jacob in the beginning…the truthful guys.

I didn't pay attention to the soccer game that night. I didn't even glare at the boys from the other team that wolf whistled at me. I watched the game only to write down the stats on my clipboard. I didn't pay attention to whether or not Edward's shirt rode up or if his hair matted to his head when he started to sweat.

It was like feeling really dirty and wanting to take a shower to scrub off all the feelings I had ever had for him. But, it wouldn't matter if I used sandpaper, I knew that there would always be a shred of Edward clinging to me. The distant whisper of who he could've been.

The bus ride home was silent as I sat next to him. One entire ass cheek was hanging off the seat as I tried to sit as far from him as possible, my arms crossed over my chest clad in my team jersey, a sign that I was closed off and that I wouldn't listen to a word he said or a word of apology, so he shouldn't even try. I don't even know why I sat there, but the bus was really full.

In response he practically squished himself into the window, trying to disappear into it…or out of it. I could only feel him look at me a few times, and each time I would clench my jaw and glare forward at Bud, the driver.

When we arrived back at school, as the rest of the bus took their time getting off, enjoying the victory they'd just barely won, I grabbed my clipboard and pushed my way to the door, not bothering to stop to say 'bye' to Hailey or Hunter, or even a 'thank you for letting me know what a douche Edward is' to Seth.

I jammed my keys into the ignition of my truck, when my cell started to ring. I checked the caller ID to find it was Alice, but at that moment I didn't want to talk to anyone from the Cullen family.

So, instead, I threw it into my purse and went to the one person I could always count on.

Jacob.

* * *

_So… Seth is the man, so I hope you don't want to choke him. He was just standing up for Bella… Edward's in big trouble… He's kind of broody in the beginning of the next chapter. Another vocabulary word for you to look up, broody :) Anyway… Like I said, hopefully we get the next chapter up soon…_

_Thanks for the response on the wedding night contest… I'll have to talk with the girl to get more details, but some of you have said it has been done before… Hm…Hm…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**So, I hope you guys liked it! Maybe now Bella doesn't have to be so god damned slutty…haha. **

**Also, I will bake brownies (special ones if you'd like) for anyone who can tell me what the quote in my first AN was to….**

**As always, tell us your thoughts! It's a pleasure writing for you!**

**Much love,**

**ashel-13**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to say WOW to all the people that guessed that my quote was from Caddyshack…ah, what a classic! I actually started writing all of your names down so I could single you out, but it ended up taking an entire sheet of paper…lol. That being said, I decided that those of you who know you got it right, you get all the special brownies you want! HORAY! Congrats guys!**

**I just wanted to straighten a couple things out about Bella. I didn't want her to be a push over and just turn a cheek to what happened. That being said, if I found out that a guy was talking about what we were doing in private in a bragging way, I'd be pissed too. Bella told Alice, Rose, and Hailey what happened because they asked and pressured her to know. She blushed and was very modest about it. But Edward was more flaunting what he had done. And yeah, I think that would upset me too, especially with Edward's background. **

**Also, I realize the naughty things she did with Edward…lol…and that she was still with Jake when she did those things, but I didn't want a Perfect Bella. There are too many stories out there were Bella is the perfect girl and Edward is the player that gets transformed. Instead, I wanted her to be flawed too. We all make bad choices, and if she didn't make any then she would be a very Mary Sue character. And what fun would that be?...lol.**

**I wanted to give a big LOL to all of you appreciating the Boy Meets World references. That show was the bomb! Eric in the college years was the BEST!**

**And a special shout out to ObsessingOverEdward because I love her. To frankytory I give a congrats and an awww to your new baby bunnies. And thanks to VolvosJeeps3Porches for saying our writing could be the next Nicholas Sparks…that's major kudos! **

**Sorry for mine being so long, but onto the boy! **

_Damn baby, that was super long! Anyway, sorry this took so long to post. It's my fault, school is…UGH!_

_Hopefully we can get to work on the other chapter soon, that way you guys don't have to wait so long, but I'm not promising anything. I'm going to my little brother's senior pictures tomorrow, but God only knows what else I'm doing!_

_Mine is short compared to hers, but it's here anyway! _

**I got my hair cut really short recently. It's like a little Alice doo (how I see it, not how it is in the movie). And as the hairdresser held her scissors she asked, "are you sure about this?" I simply raised my arm and said, ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Would I ever be good enough for her? My head was pounding as I rested it against my knees after the game, my back exposed to the cool night air. I'd just played the worst game of my life, and it was because of her. I'd slipped the jersey off over my head in a defeated way; there was nothing to celebrate after my shitty performance.

People were eyeing me curiously as they walked past. Parents of other players watched as I sulked, and my teammates patted my sweaty back as they headed for the bus. We'd won, but not because of me. I'd missed so many shots that Adam pulled me off the field, asking what was wrong. I couldn't answer him because then he'd realize how big of a jackass I truly was.

"Edward?"

Alice stood leaning against the fence, her hand reaching for the latch when my defeated eyes met her vibrant ones. Apparently, my eyes told her. She knew I needed someone to talk to, she always knew. "Edward, what's wrong?"

The small girl sat next to me on the bench, taking the space that Bella'd occupied during the game. But her posture had been different from Alice's. Bella had been closed off, moving as far away from me as she possibly could without falling off the bench. Alice was facing me, and when I looked up at her again, she reached over and hugged me. I wanted to cry, but I knew that wouldn't solve anything.

My sister hugged me as I sat still, feeling impending doom at the thought of getting on the bus. Maybe I could convince Hailey to sit with Bella, that way I wouldn't be near her, inhaling her scent. God, that girl drove me nuts, "What happened tonight, Edward?"

I shook my head, and Alice's arms slid away from me. She knew I'd talk to her if I needed to, but I knew that wouldn't stop her from phoning the one other person who'd looked uncomfortable on the bench that night, "I'll see you when you get home…"

Her voice trailed off as she walked away. I took that as my cue to head for the bus. Adam wouldn't take too kindly to me straggling, especially after my lousy game that night. As I walked down the aisle in the bus, the chatter stopped, and everyone eyed their defeated captain, wondering the exact thing I had. What was wrong with me?

Bella wasn't on the bus yet, but I smashed myself against the window, not wanting to be any closer to her than possible. Maybe she'd gotten a ride home with my sister, or maybe… The seat next to me sunk as Bella settled into the seat. She perched close to the aisle, avoiding me as though I was a leper. How could one conversation change so much?

When we reached the high school, Bella fled the bus. She couldn't stand to be near me; it was my fault she ran. I watched as she climbed into that rusty old truck… I guess it was lucky she drove herself to school today. The awkward silence of me taking her home would have been too uncomfortable to stand.

Those eyes were watching me again, and I turned to face Seth, who looked upset, "Edward… I didn't mean…" He stammered on, trying to get out the words of apology, but I didn't deserve them.

My voice was hollow when I spoke, "She needed to know."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but I shook my head, and walked away.

I noticed Alice following me home, as if she were afraid I'd try to run my car off of a bridge. Her lights hit my rearview mirror as she drove behind me. In the driveway, i heard her door close, but I sat in my car. When she approached my window, she held out a silent hand, begging me to give her my keys, "Do you honestly think I'm suicidal over a girl, Alice?"

My sister's lips brushed across my cool cheek, as she removed the keys from the ignition, "I normally trust you, Edward, but not tonight. Not when you feel like this."

Her heels clicked as she walked away, my keys jingling as they clanked against hers; the only sounds during my silent night. I wanted to call her and explain, but there was nothing I could say. I'd broken her trust, and she'd found out from someone else. Would she tell Jacob about our night? Or had Seth already done that? Was I the reason they broke up?

I didn't like Jacob, but I could learn to live with him. Especially for her. Even if they dated, and we were just friends, I could die a happy man, knowing that she was protected. I could protect her. But not when she hated me. Not if she didn't trust me.

"Edward?"

His voice startled me. My father looked worried, as he reached in through my open window to unlock the car door. He then flicked the handle open, and cocked his head, gesturing for me to come inside, "Let's go have a chat, son."

**BPOV**

I bolted off onto the night road, not bothering to call Charlie and let him know what I was doing or where I was going. At the moment, I was focusing all of my will power and concentration on not breaking down into such tears that I'd run my ancient truck off the road.

I made it past the trees of Forks and onto the La Push Reservation where Jake lived. The trees were thick almost to the point where they would cover the narrow road, making it hard to maneuver in my vehicle. But I finally made it to the one story house and whipped the door open, slamming it with more force than necessary.

I marched to the front door - I wasn't planning on knocking, he would've heard the roar of my engine. Besides, I wasn't in the mood to stand and wait. Already my breathing was ragged and I could feel the prickle of tears in my eyes as I breathed through my mouth. Short, shallow breaths…it wouldn't be long now.

The door opened just as I got to it, revealing a shirtless Jacob clad in only a pair of basketball shorts, his hair messy from lying around.

"Bella?" he asked with alarm as he saw my face and my approaching form.

I didn't say anything, I just ran straight into him, making him take a step back to steady himself. My arms locked themselves around his torso and my head was pressed against his naked chest as tears finally erupted from my eyes.

He wrapped his strong arms around my small frame and I could feel his chin rest lightly on the top of my head. It was so comforting, to feel the arms of my friend around me. So comforting that it hadn't even occurred to me that he wasn't entirely decent.

But there was a reason I ran to Jacob Black rather than Alice Cullen. I was mad at Edward and furious at myself for thinking he could change. So, in that moment, I wanted nothing more than a friend that hated Edward. I wanted someone that would say, "yeah, he's a real jerk" even if I knew it wasn't true…not deep down.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go inside," Jacob spoke softly and I only had to shuffle my feet as he continued to hold me as we walked to the empty living room where he sat us down on the couch. I immediately curled to his side and buried my face into him again. I just wanted someone to hold me at the moment.

"Where's Billy?" I asked once it occurred to me that he wasn't stationed in the living room with a beer watching some sports game.

"He's over at the Clearwater's," Jake told me, matting my hair down at the top of my head. He sighed deeply as I sniffled and brought a hand to wipe the tears from my eyes and face. "Bella, what happened?" he asked.

I couldn't stop the hiccup that came from my mouth as I squinted my eyes tightly shut to stop the tears from flowing. "Edward," I sputtered out the name as a sob over took my body again, and I could feel Jacob's grip tighten on me.

I wiggled free from his grasp to look up at him. His jaw was tense and his eyes hard. "Do you think it's possible for people to change?" I asked him in a whisper. I had just now realized that spilling the story of what had happened with Edward and I wouldn't be the best thing to tell my recently ex-boyfriend.

"It depends on the person," he sighed. He looked at me sadly before saying, "So, Edward Cullen, eh?"

I nodded helplessly. I didn't want Jacob to find out because whether Edward was in my life or not, it had nothing to do with how I felt toward Jake. He only made me question my feelings faster than I would have on my own, but he didn't break up the two of us. Sooner or later Jake and I would've realized what we felt for one another wasn't the love we thought it was.

But it made me question myself. Here, I had a fantastic guy who said he was in love with me, and it scared me to no end. Then, I had a guy that I wanted so bad, it was starting to hurt. But was he capable of love? Would I ever find someone that couldn't just love me but be _in_ love with me?

"Look, Bells," Jake said softly, his eyes full of understanding, "of course people can change. Change isn't as hard as people think it is. Its _how_ people chance that's the difficult part. It can be so easy for a person to get bitter and angry because of something that happens. It's easy to say, 'fuck it' and give up. But to change for the better is something that takes a lot more work. Edward Cullen could change for the better and I don't think it would be that hard, because despite what I have said about him before, he actually doesn't seem like too bad a guy…deep down. But he can only change if he wants to."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for. I don't know what I wanted to hear, but I was sure it wasn't that. I want a "no, he can't change, he'll just be a jerk forever and that's not your fault," or a "of course he can! You're so special you can change any guy for the better." But I got neither of those answers. Instead I was left feeling more confused than ever.

"Here, let me call Charlie and let him know that you're staying here for a little longer. He probably doesn't know, does he?" Jake asked.

"No, it's alright," I said, stopping him as he hauled his large form from the couch. "I'm going to go now, anyway," I told him as I stood up myself.

"Bella," he sighed. "Don't do this. He's not worth it if he can't see how special you are. Don't go home and cry over him."

I nodded but probably wouldn't take his advice. It hurt too badly to have my heart bruised and just keep all my feelings inside. Yep, bruised…not broken. I didn't know him well enough for it to crack in half with the right ventricle hanging down to smack against my ribs every time I moved. But it was black and blue, and would hurt with each thud when I thought about Edward Cullen.

Once home, I noticed the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Probably another late night for Chief Swan. But it was better like this, I didn't want to chance him noticing that something was off and then ask questions about my love life. It would only be an awkward conversation for both of us.

I took my shoes off just inside the door and locked it, then trudged upstairs to my room. I didn't have the energy or will power to shower so I just pulled my jeans off and tore off the stupid team jersey before slipping on a tank top and sliding into bed.

I didn't cry. I guess it was more of a self loathing than an "I hate Edward Cullen" feeling. I was sad that I was just another Lauren Mallory or Tanya…whatever her last name was. Another girl to brag about to his buddies and another notch in his – well in our case, carpet.

I held the pillow as close to me as I could while I stared around my room, wide eyed and numb, just wishing for sleep to come to me and hoping my dreams weren't of Edward.

**EPOV**

My dad and I never got to talk. Apparently, a case had broken, and Chief Swan needed my father for business. Esme was watching me, as I fiddled with a loose thread on my jeans. When I looked up, she didn't bother hiding her stare, "What's wrong?"

"Bella."

Esme frowned, "But you two were getting along so well… What happened?"

"Seth." I was about to get up to go to my room, but she gave me a look that forze me in my movement.

She crossed her arms, before stepping closer to me, "If you're going to give me one word answers, young man, then you'd better stay sitting on that behind of yours."

"Sorry."

"Edward…"

Her tone was warning. I had no other choice but to answer her questions. The story spilled out easier than I thought it would, minus the truth or dare session, "…So basically, she hates me now."

Esme sat down next to me, while I told the story. She shook her head, "She doesn't hate you because if she did, this wouldn't be hurting both of you so badly. But you need to learn that gossip gets around in high school, and no good ever comes out of it."

"God, Mom, you make me sound like a teenage girl…"

"You're about as moody as a PMSing Rose, Edward Cullen. You need to go apologize."

The clock above the fireplace dinged, "Mom, it is eleven o'clock at night. No one in their right mind would answer the door this late."

"But Bella is not in her right mind, and that's why you love her."

"That's ridiculous!" I sputtered, hurrying to my feet. Esme smiled up at me, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Is it? Because all I see right now is my brooding teenage son, who desperately wants to make Bella 'like' him again." The air quotes around 'like' made my jaw slack.

"So I should go? Really?"

Esme stood, and placed her soft hands on my cheeks, "Yes, you really should. The worst that could happen is that Bella won't answer the door."

"That or Chief Swan loads his gun."

She laughed, and nodded, before releasing my cheeks, "That too. Now go."

After grabbing my keys from where Alice had dropped them on the end table, I headed toward the garage, before stopping, "Can I take the Aston Martin?"

Esme's laugh made me grin, "It's your car, Edward, so you don't need to ask!"

---

Bella's light was out as I pulled up across the street from her house and stopped my car underneath a weeping willow tree. I sighed loudly as the sky broke open. Fat water droplets fell onto my windshield, but I had no umbrella. I'd just have to face the storm, whether it be the rainstorm, or Bella's storm.

The rain picked up as I pushed open my car door, making me groan. Was anything ever easy? I hurried to the porch, and up the steps, hoping the overhang would block out some of the storm's effects. My heart was pounding when I knocked on the front door. I doubted that Bella could hear my knocking over the rough winds of the storm.

I knocked again, this time more steadily, but when I received no response, I stepped away from the stoop, slightly disheartened. Was there another way to get her attention? Squinting through the rain, I gazed up at the roof in wonder. After gathering small pebbles from the ground, I began to pitch them at her window, hoping the scattering noise would make her pay attention.

Again, no answer. I kicked my foot, covering the tip of my shoe with mud. How could she not hear! I had to talk to her; I needed this chance to explain myself before she delved too far into her sub conscious. She had to know, that my intention had never been one of malice. My last option was to get closer. I needed to get to her window.

There was a tree close to the roof on the backside, which connected to the overhang. The tree would be easy, but the roof would be almost impossible to navigate, especially during this storm. But I needed to do it. Maybe this would show Bella how important she was to me. Or it would scar her for life.

My toes gripped the bottom of my shoe, as I tiptoed across the shingled roof. I needed to stop quite often to get the water out of my eyes. My entire body was drenched, and when my footing slid, I grabbed the siding on the house, clinging to the outside. I could just imagine the headline following my death: Boy scales girl's roof to prove his love, then dies.

Thank God her window was unlatched, but as I slid it open, Bella shot up from her bed, eyes wild. She let out a loud scream, before jumping out of her bed. There was a bat close to her bedroom door, and when she grabbed it, I cringed, "Bella, please put the bat down before you hurt yourself."

I turned away from her to shut the window, as Bella realized who was in her house, "Edward?"

"The one and only." The cheesy grin on my face made her scowl, "Sorry, but you didn't answer your front door."

"So you scaled my roof? We don't live in 1917, Edward, I do have a cell phone! Why didn't you just call me!"

"Would you have answered?" I stayed near her window, as the bat slipped from her fingers, and she leaned it against the wall.

"Probably not…but you'd deserve that! Falling to your death would not have solved anything, you big, dumb idiot!" When I grinned at the insult, Bella rolled her eyes, "Give me a break, I just woke up."

"Consider it given…" I paused, unsure of how to approach the sensitive subject, but apparently, Bella had a different idea.

"Now go home."

"What?" I'd just climbed through her window, and she wanted me to leave without an explanation.

"I want you to leave. Now please, go." Her voice cracked, and I could tell that her eyes were swollen, and not just from sleep. She crossed her arms, and glared down at the floor in defiance. I nodded, and reached to open the window again, "Not that way! You'll kill yourself!"

"So you _do_ care?"

Bella shook her head, tugging at my heart as a teardrop slid down her cheek, "No, go ahead. Maybe the world would be a better place."

I swallowed, shocked by her harsh words. When I stepped toward her, she flattened herself against the door, "You you honestly think that? If you honestly believe that, then look me in the eyes and tell me. Then I'll leave."

She didn't answer, but when a beam of light shot in through her open window, both of our heads jerked toward her driveway, "Shit! Charlie!" Her frantic hands shoved me, pushing against my wet shirt, "If he sees you, he'll kill you! You have to hide!"

"Oh, so now you care about my death."

"Edward just shut up, and ugh! HIDE!"

**BPOV**

I pushed Edward as I heard the loud 'thump' of Charlie coming up the stairs. He stumbled out of my way as I went to lay in bed and he flung my closet open before getting inside it and pulling the door closed. I sighed as I fell back on my bed and pulled the covers up over me. _Yeah because if Charlie suspects something, he would never look in the closet. _I rolled my eyes at the hiding boy.

There was soft knock at my door and I closed my eyes, turning so my back was to the door. I was a horrible actress and I just prayed that he wouldn't come around to my front because I would surely lose control of my breathing.

"Bells?" he whispered as I heard the door squeak open.

I scrunched my eyes shut even harder and tried to hold my breath. There was a ringing in my ears from staying quiet and trying to hear where he was and what he was doing.

"Goodnight, Bella," I heard him whisper before the creak of the door once again and then it clicked closed.

I rolled over onto my back and let out a sigh of relief. Edward Cullen almost got me in trouble yet again! That boy would be the death of me…literally. If Charlie ever caught me with a boy in my room unsupervised, he wouldn't hesitate to use his gun. Even with as much as he loved Jake, that would still never fly.

I heard the closet door push open and didn't look at Edward as he came out. I just stared at the ceiling, not sure if he was even moving, he was so silent. Until the bed sunk next to me and I could see his dark silhouette from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I had no idea when he would be home," he whispered as I felt his stare on me.

"It's fine," I answered back shortly. "Whatever."

I closed my eyes again. Talking to him when he wasn't being an arrogant ass was hard and I needed my eyes to be closed so he couldn't see that I was starting to well up like the high school girl I was.

"I'm also sorry for what you heard tonight," he breathed. "It was really a stupid thing to do, but believe me, at the time, it didn't seem like I was bragging about just another girl that I got off on."

"Gee, that makes everything so much better," I shot at him; my eyes now open as I looked at him coldly. "Edward, what you don't understand is that I had my doubts about you from the beginning. I didn't like you because of the way you treated girls. Because of the way you act about your relationships…if you can even call them that."

"Bella, you heard Hailey and Hunter," he sighed. "I've only had sex with one girl."

"Oh? And that makes everything okay? You've only had sex with one girl, fine. Maybe you loved her, maybe you didn't, it doesn't matter. But what about all the other things you've done with girls? Hmm?"

"What about them?" He asked in a defeated tone. His eyes were staring at my comforter, not meeting my own.

"So that's all true?" I asked. "You have girls do what to _you_, exactly?" I asked, my tone still hard and cold. "Give you head? A hand job? What, Edward?"

"Everything but sex," he whispered. "But it's not just me, I did things to them too," he defended.

"Yeah, that makes it a lot better," I wanted to yell at him for not seeing how stupid he was being. "Look," I sighed, trying to get some of my anger out so I didn't start screaming and have Charlie run into my room again, "I know what we did at your house was wrong. It was a 'heat of the moment' kind of thing, and you're not the only one responsible for it, because I liked it…"

"You did?!" his eyes shot up to mine, as a grin spread across his face.

"Not the point, Edward," I told him, wiping that smile from his face. "The point is, it was a mistake for both of us, and it won't happen again. I'm not one of the girls you're used to. I don't go bragging about the fact that Edward Cullen copped a feel at his house over the weekend. I don't want to just be another girl you add to your list of 'been there, done that'. So, you can stay until Charlie goes to sleep, but after that, you need to leave."

He nodded sadly, eyes back on the comforter. "Alright," was all he said before getting up from my bed and walking over to the old rocking chair that sat in the corner.

I closed my eyes, trying to pretend he wasn't there when all my body wanted was to run to him so he could comfort me.

"You weren't just another girl, you know," he whispered, breaking the silence.

"I know. I was the unattainable girl that you were able to get," I told him, but my voice wasn't hard like before. Instead, the sadness I was feeling dripped into it as I tried to take deep, calming breaths.

"No, you were the girl that changed me."

"I didn't change anything, Edward. You know that," I whispered, letting the tear in my eye run down my cheek. It was so dark in my room, with the storm outside, that he wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

"Of course you did. You turned my entire world upside down the moment you arrived in this little town. I'm not sure why I was so drawn to you, and I don't know why I could never stop thinking about you, but that's exactly what happened."

"Bella, please, I didn't mean to brag about what happened with us. I didn't even realize I was doing it! It felt like I was just talking because I've wanted you for so long, I think it was just hard to keep it in."

I let out a breath, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I want you so bad, Bella. And not for the sexual stuff that I can get anywhere…"

"Charming," I interrupted.

He simply ignored me and went on. "But because you are a girl I want to get to know. One I want to have a relationship with. A real relationship where we work our way up to sex, not start out with it."

"Edward, I don't know," I told him, but I could feel myself caving in to him.

He got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. I hadn't even realized that I had turned to look at him until he was kneeling in front of me, close enough for me to see his sparkling eyes. "Please, Bella," he begged.

There was nothing I could do. When it came to Edward Cullen, I simply had no will power. "Okay," I breathed out, "but if you break my heart, I'll kill you."

**EPOV**

Bella drifted off to sleep that night in my arms. I'd stayed on top of the covers, but she'd clung to me until sleep overtook her. Now it was time for me to leave. I glanced at the clock on her end table, the red numbers glaring at me. 3:27.

I gently untangled the small girl, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Sweet dreams, love." The window didn't seem like it would be a good option, so I headed for her door, pressing my ear to the wood. I heard Charlie's snores, and prayed that he would stay asleep.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled sleepily, and reached for me on her bed. I held back a chuckle, and watched when she grasped the pillow, and cuddled it to her chest. She was amazing, and I swore to myself that one day, her heart would fully be mine.

I tiptoed down the stairs, hoping that none of the steps creaked; sure that Charlie wouldn't hesitate to pull a gun, regardless of who the intruder was. My hand rested on the knob, as I gazed around the empty house. I wanted nothing more than to go back up to Bella, and hold her. But I'd get a few hours of sleep, and come back to get her.

The Aston Martin was parked where I'd left it. I half expected Charlie to be sitting on my hood, the loaded shotgun aimed at me. Thank God that wasn't the case.

My engine purred as I started the car on the residential street. The night was silent, the rain gone. I rolled my window down, needing the cool air to hit my face, and refresh me. I was going to be so tired the next day.

Now it was time to tiptoe up my own stairs, but as I placed my foot on the bottom step, my phone went off. The vibration was loud, but not loud enough to wake anyone. I waited to check it until I was in my bedroom, and I wasn't disappointed when I read it.

_Thanks for tonight. _

_-Bella-_

I smiled, and nodded at the device as it rested in my palm. I didn't bother changing into other clothes, opting to slide out of everything but my boxer briefs, before crawling into bed. When I closed my eyes, I could imagine her against me, resting on my chest as she breathed.

_Dream_

_Bella blinked up at me, her eyes sleepy. Her body was coiled into mine, and I glanced down at her, smiling, "Well hi, sleepyhead." I gently kissed her lips before brushing the hair from her eyes._

"_Hi." Her voice was thick, and her hand gently stroked the skin of my stomach, as she smiled at me. Her finger dipped into my bellybutton, making me shudder. The pad of her thumb traced the muscles on my stomach, then her hand began to drift south, sliding underneath the waistband of my underwear._

"_Bella…" My voice was strained, but she ignored me, lips pressing to mine. Her unoccupied hand rose up, and traced my jawline, as her tongue slid into my mouth. She tasted like sin and sugar. Something no one else could accomplish. _

_When she broke the kiss, Bella's lips moved down my jaw, as she began to rhythmically stroke me beneath the sheets. A loud hiss preceded panting, as I tried to breathe while she fondled me, "You like this, don't you?"_

_Her hot breath made me moan, as the warm air ghosted over my chin. It was hard to speak, so I nodded, and Bella smiled, "Is there anything else you want?" The question was followed by a nip to my lower lip, "Anything?"_

"_Now that you-" I inhaled sharply, as she maneuvered herself onto my body, "-mention it…" Bella smiled, and suckled on my earlobe, her hips grinding against mine. _

"_Tell me…" Her voice made me groan, and flip the two of us, so that she was beneath me. But she wasn't Bella anymore. I recoiled, and backed away from the bed, glaring down at the intruder. Tanya smirked, "What's wrong, baby? Don't you love me anymore? You used to love me." _

_End Dream_

"Fuck!" My eyes shot open as I sat up, leaning against my headboard. My own clock was glaring at me, now reading 6:12. I struggled from my bed, kicking away the tangled sheets.

It was hard getting ready, and my stomach was in knots. I was nervous about Bella, and furious at myself for having that dream. Why had Tanya interrupted? She and I were done. _You never forget your first love…_ Was it possible to get a restraining order for that annoying voice in your head? As if I didn't feel shitty enough...

I showered quickly, and left the house before my siblings even woke up. Maybe Bella would be awake, and we could talk before school. My hopes weren't dashed when I pulled into her driveway. I saw she was sitting at the kitchen table, reading. I lifted my fist to knock on the front door, but when someone tapped on my shoulder, I never got to it.

"Hello, Edward."

When I turned, Charlie Swan stood behind me, gun in hand.

"Morning, Chief Swan."

"Do you have a few minutes? I need to ask you something."

The man had never spoken this many words to me in my life. Actually, I was positive that the only person he spoke this much to was his own daughter. I nodded, and followed him down the stairs from the porch, and into the grass.

"Have you seen any raccoons around here lately, son?"

"No, sir."

"So you've been around here?"

Wait…what?!

"Pardon me, sir?"

"Well, you said you haven't seen any raccoons around here, so that must mean you've been here. But I haven't seen you, Edward, so do you know what that tells me?"

"No, sir, what does that tell you?"

"That either you've been here with my daughter, alone, or you told me that you haven't seen them because you haven't been here. Now which one is it, son?"

"Dad! Stop harassing Edward, and come eat."

Chief Swan chuckled, and patted my shoulder, "I'm just joking with you, Edward, I know you'd never sneak around with my daughter. So stop worrying, son."

I smiled weakly, "Sure, no worries."

Bella's father shook his head, and walked toward the house. Bella stood on the doorstep, gazing at me curiously, "Hey."

"Hi…Can I give you a ride to school?"

She smiled, and nodded, gesturing at me to come inside, "Sure, but come eat first. You look scared to death."

Yeah, I wonder why…

**BPOV**

Breakfast with Charlie was always a quiet affair. Apparently, having Edward there eating with us didn't change that. Instead, all it did was direct Charlie's gaze from the headlines on the morning's paper to the bronze haired boy sitting across the table.

Edward's eyes, on the other hand, stayed glued to his plate as he sat ramrod straight in his chair and picked at his food between every bite.

For once, I was the only one that felt light and somewhat giddy. It was just too funny a scene to let it go by unnoticed. Throughout breakfast I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling at the others at the table. Their attitude was something you might expect from a sitcom on a Friday night. The stereotypical overprotective father and the new boyfriend. A modern day version of Guess Who's Coming To Dinner, but rather than having the two separated by races, it was behavior that drew the line.

The police chief and the school playboy. It was only then that I wondered exactly how much gossip Charlie hears. It was common knowledge that nothing stayed a secret in little Forks, but when I started to think about high school and the things that went on in it, maybe there were more secrets than anyone expected.

I mean honestly, did Mrs. Stanley know that her cheerleader daughter had given head to six different boys? Did she know she'd lost her virginity to Mike Newton just last year after a soccer game…in a porta-potty? I would think that if she did, Jess would be on a considerably shorter leash with her parents.

So, perhaps Charlie had no idea that Edward was the man-whore in town (even if I knew he had only had sex with one girl). Maybe he just thought of him as "Edward Cullen, son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen." That was the route I was hoping for. I would hate to have Charlie hear about all the gory details involving Edward and then have him give me a talk about it.

I shuddered at the sound of Charlie saying anything with the words, "ho", "pimp", "slut", or "booty call." It just didn't seem right.

"Did you enjoy breakfast?" I asked Edward, once he was out of the hot seat and we were in the safe confines of his car, buckling in for the ride.

"Oh yeah, it was a real treat," he said sarcastically. "I just love it when a girl's father glares at me throughout an entire meal thinking of nothing but how he could kill me and no one would ever know. Police chiefs have that kind of power, you know," he told me.

"He wasn't thinking that," I said with a roll of my eyes, but there was a laugh in my voice.

"No? Then enlighten me, what was he thinking?"

I smiled as I answered. "Perhaps he was thinking _something_ along those lines, but look on the bright side," I said, taking his hand that was on the stick shift and holding it in mine, "you've just met the father. The hardest part is already over."

I could see his face soften, before he turned toward me and offered me that charming grin. A happy smile that erased all evidence of his cockiness and just showed that in that moment, he was happy, and that I was right. The hardest part was over and it didn't even hurt because it just happened. There was no anticipating it…it just happened, and then it was over.

Easy-peasy.

Edward walked me to World Lit, my first class, before saying good-bye. He didn't hug, he didn't kiss, and I silently thanked him for that. With what just happened, neither of us were ready for that, no matter how much we both wanted it.

Jasper smiled at me and I gave him a small wave in return as I walked to my seat. No matter how exciting the day had started out, I was now away from Edward and that spark he gave off, and suddenly last night came smashing down on me.

I had only gotten a couple hours of sleep, and Edward probably had even less than that. Now, as Mr. Erikson droned on about Man of La Mancha I could feel my eye lids getting heavy and my eyes beginning to lose focus.

I didn't sleep…exactly. It was more like I was simply just sitting there, day dreaming amongst the listening students and the droning teacher. While they were discussing giants and windmills, I was thinking about the night I'd had. The way Edward's arms felt when they were wrapped around me. How he smelled like cool mint with a splash of vanilla. How his chest was hard when I would lay on it, but I wouldn't move no matter how uncomfortable I was.

RING!

Class was over, and I couldn't be happier. I don't think I had ever been so excited to go to gym class before, but I knew what would be there, waiting for me. Along with Mike and Jessica, there would be Edward, and that one word…that one name, made me feel like I could even survive volleyball. That, my friends, is a strength I had never felt before.

"…and I was all like, 'no way, your hands are totally greasy from that chicken you were eating' and he goes, 'well, what if I get a napkin?' I mean GROSS! Even with a napkin those hands would still be covered in chicken goo…" Jessica was babbling on about some boy from the soccer game last night as we undressed.

Had it really only been last night? Crazy how it seemed like it was days ago.

As always, when we came out from the girls' locker room and into the gym, Mike was standing against the wall already ready for whatever sport he was meant to take on that day. Jessica smiled at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I saw his gaze was directed on me. I looked over at Jessica as she continued to talk so that I wouldn't have to look at him. But, instead of letting that deter him, he walked up to us to meet us half way.

"So Bella, I heard you and Cullen had this huge spat last night. It's a real shame," he said, smiling. It wasn't a shame for him at all. "I mean now you're single again. That must be rough. I want you to know that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or a guy that will show you how a real man works," he stopped to lick his lips, making me throw up a little in my mouth, "I'm here for you." He finished with a wink.

I smiled tightly back at him, trying not to lash out at him in a very public place. A very public place that would most defiantly land me in detention…again.

"Oh, I'd say she's already got some first hand knowledge about…real men." Edward's silky voice wasn't threatening, just cool and confident as he walked up behind me. He stood closely behind me, but like before, made no move to hold me or touch me other than the sweep his fingers made against mine

Before anymore could be said, Coach Fury called the class to order and had us round up so that he could explain the rules of volleyball. As if we needed them. We've been having this tutorial since we were in second grade!

But Edward sat next to me, his hand resting lightly on my folded knee as I sat Indian style. _ I suppose a little bit more explanation of the sport wouldn't hurt,_ I thought, as I smiled.

**EPOV**

"You need to cup your hands, not slap at it." I smiled, reaching around her body to cup the hands that had previously been flat. Her cheeks reddened, so I backed away, letting my hands fall to my sides.

Stepping back, I moved to serve the ball. Bella glanced over her shoulder at me, so I winked, letting her know that I was watching. Hopefully she didn't think I was being too overbearing.

The ball sailed over the net, but when it was returned, Bella stumbled, tripping over her own feet. I rushed toward her, catching the lithe girl before she hit the ground. She was grimacing, as I helped her back to her feet. Adam walked quickly toward us, looking at Bella. His eyes showed only concern, "Can you walk on it?"

Bella took a step forward, but winced as she tried to plant her foot on the wooden gym floor. Mike Newton, who had returned the ball, rushed to her side, his cheeks flushed from playing, "I'm sorry, Bella!" When he placed his hand on her arm, I ripped it away from her soft flesh. My voice was dangerously low when I spoke.

"Don't you dare touch her. We're in gym, Newton, there was no need to spike the fucking ball."

"Edward…" Adam's voice trailed off as he said my name in warning, but I continued to glare at the blond haired boy.

"How stupid are you? Were you dropped on your head as a child? Stupid fucking prick." Bella whimpered, and her soft cry drew my attention from Mike. Without another word, I lifted her into my arms, cradling her gently. My voice instantly went from cold to soothing, knowing that my anger wouldn't heal Bella's ankle, "Do you want to go to the nurse, or to my dad?"

Bella shook her head as we exited the gym, "Nowhere, Edward, I'm fine. Just let me walk on it. It's no big deal." Her eyes told me otherwise, when I gently set her to the ground. The tears that glassed her eyes over made me growl, and scoop her up again.

"The nurse can't do a damn thing about this. We're going to see my father."

"Edward! No! Put me down on the bench, now."

Her tone didn't give me another option, so I sat her on the bench, kneeling before Bella. I lifted her lower leg toward me, gently removed the sneaker from her foot, then the sock. Bella cried out as I pulled the sock away from her skin. She shook her head, as I gently cradled the injured limb, "Bella, love, it's already swelling."

"Can you wrap it? I'll sit here, I'm sure that Coach Fury has a wrap or something. Please? If it's not better later, then I'll let you take me to your father. But please, Charlie worries about me enough."

She was pleading with me, so I nodded, and leaned forward to kiss her sweaty forehead, "Fine, but I'm getting you crutches too." My nostrils flared as I inhaled her scent, and when she kissed the lower part of my jaw. The intimate kiss made my frown turn into a slight smile.

"Thank you."

I stepped back, and stroked her jaw, "Anything for you, love. I'll be right back."

The trainer for our soccer team had something to wrap her leg with, and a set of crutches. As I was walking back out of the gymnasium, listening to Adam chide me about my earlier language, I smiled at Bella who was resting the side of her head against the cool wall. She looked comfortable sitting with her leg stretched out along the bench, but her ankle needed to be tended to.

"Bella? Once I wrap it, we're going to elevate it again, then I'm going to go get ice."

"Mmk… But remember our deal."

I nodded stiffly, "I'll drive you home, but we'll keep your foot elevated in the backseat, alright? Then, if it's not better, I'm going to take you to Carlisle so he can look at it that way we're both happy. Okay?" I knew her ankle wouldn't be better by tonight, and I trusted my father to take care of her.

"Okay, handsome."

Once her ankle was wrapped, I helped her to her feet. We walked back into the gym, noticing that the floor was now clear. Adam smiled, "I see you've fixed her up. Do you think the trainer should look at it?"

"No, I'll have my dad look at later." Bella cleared her throat, reminding me of our agreement, "If Bella doesn't feel better." She smiled, and Adam chuckled, "All right. Go change." Bella hobbled toward the locker room, but I lagged back, though my eyes never left her unsteady form. I was about to go change back into my school clothes when I heard Adam speak to me.

"You know she won't be better by tonight, right?"

"Of course she won't, I'm not dense, and neither is she. Bella should just let me take her to the hospital."

Adam smirked, and patted my shoulder, "You've got a lot to learn, Edward… A lot to learn."

* * *

**Alright well we couldn't decide if we should add another POV but in the end, I just didn't want to…lol. I know, I'm lazy, but what can I say? So I loved Bella's reaction when Edward first came into her room…hahaha. Hayden did a great job with that. I love that she wasn't all "Oh Edward" and runs to him and they kiss. SO overdone…lol.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I mean it can't be that bad, they're together again, right? ******

**Until next time,**

**ashel-13**

_Look, they're together now ____ Hopefully… it lasts, but who knows in this drama filled world. High school is way too dramatic if you remember, and for those of you still in high school… Poor guys._

_As I said, hopefully the new one will be up soon! Tell the girl you want it faster… Say, "Girl, hurry up and write it! BAM!"_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight. **_**Or dinosaurs. **_What? _**Well I thought that was important to note. **_Babe, you are one of a kind. _**Why thank you!**

**Hey guys! I'm gonna keep this short because I guess this is late? I didn't think it was, but whatever. We already have the next chapter started with several POV's already done, but with work, and friends home for break, its always hard to juggle writing. **

**We hope you like it and it was worth the wait. If not, I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter which is extremely fun!**

**Onto the boy!**

_Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, do you think that we deliberately didn't post? Hmm?! No, honestly we just finished and got it back. So, here you go! I'm at my cousin's house at the moment, the girl is just so loving and caring and incredible _**(haha!)**_ that she wrote my author's note for me via text. THIS IS HOW DEVOTED WE ARE! Lol. Back to my baby!_

**Yep yep, I did this right after cleaning my room. Talk about a busy day…lol-jk. **

**So, I just wanted to tell you all to carry on my wayward son(s), and let's get ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

For the rest of the day I was forced to crutch along the hallways of schools and get stares like I haven't gotten since the day I arrived in Forks. It was my first day of school all over again. People suddenly pretending that they care and giving me some very unwanted attention as I tried to bow my head and just get to my next class without yet another injury.

The attention was especially unwanted because I knew that what was wrong with my ankle wasn't anything incredibly serious. A sprain at the most, I suspected. I could walk on it if I wanted to, granted it would hurt, but I could. The only thing stopping me from doing that was the fact that word would surely get back to Edward about it, and that would not go over well.

So, for the entire day the, "oh my god's" and the "what happened's?" echoed throughout the hallway of Forks High and with each question, the urge to chuck the crutches and risk possible further injury was getting stronger.

There was only one incident that was amusing and even comforting in a strange way. I crutched into seventh hour study hall in the cafeteria and was met by the curious and slightly amused (though he tried to hide it) stare of my ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black.

"Bells, what did you do to yourself?" he asked with concern in his voice as he looked to the foot I had no weight on.

I rolled my eyes at him as I set the crutches down next to me and then hoped into the seat. "Volleyball," was all I said as a response.

His eyebrows pulled together for a second before he erupted into a fit of laughter, complete with holding his side to emphasis how funny he thought the situation was.

I shook my head at him as I bit my lips together, trying to stop myself from laughing as well, but that only amused him further.

"Only you, Bells," he said as he tried to calm down the remainder of his laughs with the shake of his head. I glared at him to which he let out a little laugh and an 'aww' sound. "Aww, Bella. You know you're the only one that could get hurt in volleyball in this school. It was only a matter of time before something happened in gym," he said, trying to make me feel better, and doing a shitty ass job.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, and coughed to cover up another laugh, but he wasn't fooling me. "Really, I am. Are you alright? What's wrong with your foot?" he asked, putting on a concerned face.

I rolled my eyes and sighed at him before saying. "Well, I give you points for originality. I've told people what happened about 84 times today and you're the first one to laugh," I informed him with a smile. "And I'm not sure, no one's looked at it yet."

"Bella, you know you need to get that checked out. Especially since it happened to Miss Accident Prone of the Year. Congratulations on winning the title, by the way," he added with a laugh.

I mocked his laugh childishly which only made him laugh harder before explaining. "I told Edward that I'd let his dad take a look at it if it still hurts later tonight. Dumb bastard made me have crutches as part of the deal," I grumbled the last part with disdain.

"Well he's right."

"What?" I asked, looking to Jacob, shocked. I thought hell just froze over and he _agreed_ with Edward.

"I said, he…is…right!" he said it slower this time, as if I were mentally handicapped. Jerk face.

"I know what you said, idiot stick. I just didn't expect you to agree with Edward Cullen," I explained.

He shrugged his shoulders before saying coolly, "Well when the kid's right about something, it's hard to disagree. You'd be in twice the amount of pain which means you'd be twice as annoying and be twice the pain in my ass you usually are," he chuckled as he bumped his shoulder into mine to let me know he was kidding.

"Gee Jake, I didn't think you cared," I said, putting a hand to my heart.

"What I'm saying is, I like that he at least seems to be looking out for you. You know, apart from last night. But I would do the same thing, and you know it."

I nodded at him as I looked at the brown table we were seated at. We hadn't gotten a single thing out so it was still empty.

"Hey, if you're not busy, I'm working on those bikes tonight and…"

"SHHHH!!!" we heard being whispered across the cafeteria harshly. Study Hall teachers were the worst when it came to the 'inside voice' rule, and Jake was the worst at keeping to his 'inside voice'. So naturally, the two didn't mix well.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle before I turned to fish out my Trigonometry homework for the night.

"I'll have to see," I whispered so the Study Hall Dictator wouldn't whisper yell at us again.

Jake nodded in understanding with a smile and I realized how happy I was that I could keep him as a friend. It would defiantly be a less bright world without him…and a quieter one.

**EPOV**

Bella's ankle didn't look any better by the time practice rolled around, "Edward, stop, I feel fine!"

Her bag was slung over my shoulder as we walked towards the field… Well, she didn't walk. She hobbled, "You don't seem fine, Bella."

The brown eyed girl had abandoned her crutches after study hall. Apparently, the stares were too much for her. I sighed, and shifted her bag, "I can carry that, Edward."

"I am aware of what you can do, Bella, so there is no need to remind me." Her eyes narrowed, but when we approached the slope that led down to the field, she grimaced. I hid my smirk, and started down the hill, "Hurry along, Bella, we don't want to be late."

"Ugh! Edward!" She was pouting; I could hear it in her voice. When I turned, she sighed, and held her chin high, "Will you help me?"

"I'm sorry, what was that, love?"

"Please, Edward?" The desperation in her voice told me not to turn this into a big production. I nodded, and ran towards the bench, setting our bags on the ground. My legs carried me back to her.

"How would you like to do this?"

Bella bit her lip, "You're not carrying me." Her tone had a hint of finality, but left a spot for my opinion.

"Well I don't have magic carpet, so what do you suggest I do?"

She was eyeing the hill, trying to find a way out of her predicament, "I could just sit up here during practice."

"Adam would never go for that, Bella." I wasn't lying. Adam would tell her to go home, but then I'd have to leave. And me, plus my crappy performance the other night, meant I'd better be there for practice, "Why don't you just climb onto my back. It won't be embarrassing. Or, I can get Hunter. Would you rather have me hold you, or Hunter?"

Her voice was quiet, I had to strain my ears to hear, "You."

I smiled, and crouched, waiting for her to climb onto my back. Once her arms were linked around my neck, I started toward the stairs along the stadium, "Hold on tight, spider monkey."

Bella giggled, "You're such a dork, Edward Cullen."

We descended onto the field. Upon reaching the grass, Bella dismounted, landing on the soft turf. I leaned over, and brushed my lips over her pale cheek, when she murmured her thanks, my lips formed into a smile, "That's what I'm here for."

The rest of my team was coming down the stairs, and Hunter was frowning, "Are you practicing today?"

"Yes…" My eyebrow rose, as I cocked my head.

"Well, you can't play in jeans, Edward."

"Shit!" I darted toward my bag, unzipping it. My shirt came off first, falling to the ground in front of me. Hunter chuckled as my jeans came off next, leaving me clad in my underwear. I quickly pulled the sliders up my legs, followed by my practice shorts.

"Thanks for the show, Edward, now where's my dinner?" Adam was standing on the hill, shaking his head at my antics, "I'm sure Ms. Swan enjoyed your striptease, however, why did you find it necessary to undress on my field?"

Bella was watching me with wide eyes, until the rest of my team looked in her direction. She blushed and ducked her head, "Bella needed help down onto the field, so I didn't have time to change."

Adam smirked, "Sure… Go warm up."

"I need my cleats, and shoes, Adam."

"Hurry then. We don't have all day, Princess Edward."

Hunter gestured for the team to follow him, as I sat next to Bella, "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

She peaked up at me, beneath long eyelashes, "If that's how you embarrass me, I'd hate to see what you do to please me."

I leaned towards her, letting my breath ghost across her ear, "I'll please you whenever you want, love, and all you need to do is ask. One word and I'm yours." She shivered, so I backed away, and pulled my cleats on, before sprinting over to join my teammates.

---

Once we'd retreated from the field to the locker room, Hunter nudged me, "Hey, look at our boys."

I turned to find each of my teammates scrambling to help Bella with the soccer balls, and wiped away a fake tear, "Oh, they grow up so fast!"

Hunter chuckled, "So how's it going with Bella?"

"I don't kiss and tell…Anymore."

He nodded, "I understand that. But hey, at least everything is fixed now, right?"

"Seemingly…" I turned and watched as Bella remained sitting on the bench.

"Well do you want to go to a college party this weekend? Hailey's sister invited us, and I thought you could invite Bella."

My eyes switched back to him, and I sighed, "But Hannah lives on the same campus as Tanya…Do you think Bella could handle my ex?"

"Seth! Put me down!" Hunter and I turned to see Bella, slapping a sweaty Seth, who had her wrapped in a bear hug. She was giggling as she hit him, trying to make Seth release her. He was laughing, and set her back on the bench. Bella's glare made me wince, but she followed it up with a laugh.

Hunter glanced at me from the corner of his eye, "I think Bella could handle Tanya. She'll have plenty of back-up. Just invite your sisters. Hailey will be there, too."

"But Bella hurt her ankle, and…"

My best friend shoved me, pushing me into the locker room, "Just ask her. She can decide. Bella has a brain, Edward, unlike those other girls. Trust her judgment."

"Fine…but if something happens, I will murder you."

He laughed, slapping my bare back, "Duly noted. I'll pen my last words before we go."

**BPOV**

After practice I waited until all the boys in the locker room had left before going in and cleaning up the scattered towels and quickly checking to make sure that each of the uniforms had been returned. When my important duties of manager had been fulfilled, I sighed and pushed through the doors from the locker room to the parking lot of school.

I limped over to Edward where he was leaning against his Volvo. When he had first seen me push my way through the door, he had that amazing crooked smile on his face, making my heart melt on the spot. It was sometimes unbelievable how sexy that boy could look. But, as I started to walk closer to him, the smile seemed to slide from his face, and was replaced by a concerned look.

He rushed towards me when I was about half way to his car. "Bella how's your ankle?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't like being the reason for his concern. "Really Edward, I'm fine," I tried to tell him; already knowing he wouldn't believe me.

"No you're not. You're still limping on it," he tried as an argument.

"Edward, it just happened today, and I just ditched the crutches before school ended. Of course I'm still limping," I told him, trying to make him see that my limping didn't prove anything. "Besides, I have a low tolerance for pain. You could punch me in the arm and it would hurt for the next two days," I tried to laugh, but Edward didn't find anything funny about it.

"Just let me take you to my dad," he insisted before jutting out his lower lip into a pout.

"Cheater," was all I said as I climbed into the silver car.

He took that as his victory and he jumped in the car with a victorious smile on his face before speeding away from the small school and toward hi house.

---

After Mr. Cullen agreeing that it was in fact, a sprain ankle (like I had told Edward the entire day), my recently acquired boyfriend drove me home, and then walked me to the door like a respectable gentleman.

"I think this is the point that if this was a date, I'd say, 'I had a really nice time tonight'," I said with a bit of a giggle. "So, I had a really nice time tonight, Edward. Your dad taking a look at my ankle was the most romantic night of my life."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed the night alone in the study with my dad," he replied, making me burst out into laughs.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" I argued with a laugh. "It's not like we've had an actual date yet. Usually the whole 'awkward door scene' comes at the end of a date, doesn't it?" I asked.

"You would know better than I would," he said, looking a little guilty. "Was there an awkward door scene with you and Jacob?" he asked, curiously, making me wonder for a moment if he was slightly masochistic wanting to know about my ex-boyfriend and our relationship.

"With Jacob it was slightly different," I said, starting to fidget awkwardly.

"Different how?" he asked, stepping a bit closer to me as he continued with the masochism.

"Edward," I sighed.

"I'm just curious," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"With Jacob, you have to understand, that he was Charlie's best friend's son. Jake was the first one to greet my when I first moved here, and Charlie had already known him for all his life. So, with Jacob, no, there was no awkward door scene. He usually walked into the house with me. Sometimes he'd just say hi to Charlie, and others he'd stay to watch a game with him."

"Hmm…" was all I got as a response from Edward.

"What?" I asked. "What exactly does 'hmmm' mean?"

"Oh, nothing. I just doubt that Charlie and I would ever be able to have that kind of relationship. I mean sure he seems to be able to stand me, but I don't think he's too happy that I'm taking Jacob's place."

"Okay you need to stop comparing yourself to Jacob. Jacob and you are different; every boy is different from one another, so just stop trying to be him. If I wanted Jacob, I would still be with Jacob," I told him. I needed him to know this and make sure he knew that I wanted him.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before looking up at me with a guilty smile. "I'm sorry I just…it's weird because I care about you so much and considering my past, I feel a little inferior."

"Well, I'm here, telling you that there's nothing you have to worry about," I told him. I looked to my door and then back at him. "I should probably get inside. Charlie's probably already wondering where I've been."

I smiled warmly at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I made it a question trying to show him that I wanted to see him, and that I wanted him.

"Of course," he said, once again smiling at me. He leaned in to place a very soft and gentle kiss on my cheek, making the skin burn and tingle where he touched me.

"Good," I smiled.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he said before letting go of my hands and walking back to his car.

I stayed on my porch until he was in his car and the engine was started. He spared me a little wave and his heart stopping smile, before I stumbled through my door and kicked off my shoes.

"Bells? Is that you?" I could hear Charlie call from the living room. Oh boy, now I had to explain being late and a sprained ankle. Something inside me said that his reaction would be more like Jacob's then the concerned father. He had too much experience with my being accident prone.

So, I braced myself for the coughs that would try to cover laughs, and limped my way to the living room.

Charlie was already gone the next morning by the time I had gotten up and as I brushed the knots from my long, brown hair, I thought back to last night and how I was indeed correct in his response.

At first he had a worried expression, the look a father should have when he sees that his only daughter (and child for that matter) had been injured. But as soon as I uttered the words, "gym" and, "volleyball" his lips mashed and pursed together and his face turned red as he tried desperately not to laugh at me.

I had thrown my hands in the air, tell him to just, "Go ahead! Let it out." And he did. He didn't chuckle, he didn't laugh. He was in side splitting tear rolling hysterics as he fell to his side on his spot on the couch.

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as I thought back to the night before and my father's antics. We may not express it a lot, but I sure do love him. If we were the type of family that lived in a big house with a white picket fence, he would have the World's Greatest Dad mug hanging in the cabinet and he would use it each morning. But because we don't express our love like the Cleavers, we settle on more subtle gestures…like the way he ruffles my hair, which can actually be annoying. Hmmm…love is a strange thing when it comes to family.

I found myself waiting for Edward as I sat on the porch swing, the house already locked up, despite the light mist that morning. It was inevitable since I came to Forks that the weather was just shitty. So, rather than try to escape it in the confines of my house, I decided I might as well face it and accept it. Plus I didn't think Edward needed to get out of his car just to say, "I'm here!"

He rolled up in his Volvo, and I picked my brown book bag up from the wood on the porch before slinging it over my shoulder and started towards his car. He was already out of the diver's seat, and on the other side, opening the door for me.

My limp was better today, but the injury still felt tender. Edward seemed to notice and felt the need to comment.

"You look like you're in a bit better condition than I left you in last night," he smiled crookedly.

I got in and he shut my door before jogging over to the driver's side again and sliding in, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Yes which makes me look even more like an idiot for having crutches yesterday," I said, glaring playfully at him. "People will probably think I was just doing it for attention," I huffed mildly.

"No one's going to think that," he laughed. "Although I doubt you'd need the crutches. Whether you like it or not, Isabella Swan, you seem to attract attention no matter what you do. I suppose it doesn't help that you're dating me now, too," he chuckled.

"I think to be "dating" you actually have to go on a date," I teased with a laugh.

"That reminds me," he said, "Hannah, Hailey's sister, she's in college, and I guess she's having a party this weekend. Hunter and Hailes invited us, if you want to go." He talked about the party with such nonchalance that it was obvious that he _really_ wanted to go. I had no problem going either.

But of course I didn't want to pass up the chance to screw with him.

"Eh," was the response I gave.

"Eh? What does 'eh' mean?" he asked, turning his head from the road to look at me for a moment. I was careful to keep my face from smiling and keep up the sarcastic front.

"Eh just means that I doubt it would be fun. Why don't we just rent a movie and chill out on Saturday instead?" I suggested.

"But Hailey and Hunter will be there. So will the rest of my family. I think you'd have fun," he tried to convince me.

"Have them watch a movie with us," I said innocently and added a sweet smile at the end.

"All right. We can watch a movie, if that's what you want," he said, a bit deflated. It was kind of sweet that he would give up a fun college party just to do something I wanted to do. But, I decided to let him off the hook.

"I'm just kidding, Edward. I think a party would be a lot of fun. Of course Charlie can't know," I told him. Chances are where there's a college part, there's booze, and informing Charlie about my whereabouts just wouldn't be a smart idea. "I'll say I'm staying with Alice."

"Alice," he said, before exploding into laughter as he slide the Volvo neatly into a parking spot.

"What?" I asked confused. "What's so funny?!"

He managed to control his laughing fit before saying, "Once Alice catches wind of you going to this party, she's going to totally want to make you over," he smiled. "So, have fun with that."

I was left stunned and awed as he just laughed and got out of the Volvo to come open the door for me, leaving me alone for three seconds with the thought of….Alice, and clothes.

I was doomed.

**EPOV**

Alice's giggles resounded from the walls of Fork's High as soon as I told her that Bella would be joining us on Friday. I chuckled as my twin sister pounced the gloom brown haired girl, and told her of all the things she could do. God help Bella.

Friday was here in no time, and Bella was cringing as I drove back to my house. She'd managed to convince Charlie that I wouldn't be home for the weekend… I only hoped that Charlie didn't talk to my father too often.

My sister followed my car home, apparently afraid that Bella might leap from the vehicle and ruin her fun. I already wanted to charge Alice with attempted kidnapping.

Bella had been standing next to my Volvo after school to get our soccer stuff, hesitantly reaching for the door handle, when Alice tried to steal her. I'd all but growled at my twin sister, reminding her that Bella and I had practice that night. After Adam banished the hyper pixie to the stands, Bella had remained close to me.

"You don't think she'll hurt me… do you?"

Her innocent expression made me smile, and lean across my gearshift to brush the hair from her eyes, "No, love, I won't let her hurt you. But if you die… Can I make Hunter tell Charlie?"

That was when she shoved me, and pushed open the car door. My head thumped against the seat as she slammed the car door, and stomped toward Alice. Apparently, she was the lesser of two evils.

The screaming that funneled through the corridors of my house, made me wince. Jasper, who was standing next to the kitchen sink, cringed when he heard Alice yelling out directions, "Gawd… She's so demanding… but sexy…demanding… but sexy… Oh who am I kidding, I love when she's demanding." He licked his lips.

Emmett chuckled, as he shook the can of whipped cream, "Don't forget sexy…"

"Ya… that too…HEY!" Jasper glared at Emmett, who squirted some of the cream into his bowl. I glanced over at the concoction, and winced.

"Emmett, are you pregnant?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious… because usually pickles and whipped cream do not go together."

He shrugged, threw back his head, and squirted the fluffy white cream into his mouth. When he set the can down, Emmett grinned, his mouth overflowing. I backed away, unsure of what would come next. Jasper, who was closest, would get any food particles in his direction.

"Emmett McCarthy, if you get whipped cream on my floor, you'll need some cream for your sore behind." Esme walked into the kitchen, and extended her hand for the empty canister. Emmett frowned, and handed the red bottle to her, whipped cream dribbling down his chin.

Jasper's tongue poked out, as he made a face at Emmett, "Dude, wipe the shit off your face."

Esme turned toward Jasper, and brandished a wooden spoon, "What did you just say, Jasper Whitlock?"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Damn right you're sorry. No cussing in front of women, unless they cuss first…Twice."

I couldn't contain my laughter as my two brothers nodded. They knew my mother's rules, but they always seemed astonished when she reprimanded them, "There is something wrong with you two."

The wooden spoon was pointed toward me next, "Wrong with them, Edward Anthony? You are the one who left his girlfriend with Alice and Rose. Are you not man enough to face the wrath of your sisters?"

"Mom, have you seen them when they wield make-up? No one can stop them, and if you get in their way, they bite!"

Emmett grinned, and grabbed his bowl of pickles, "Yes! Biting!" When Jasper and I frowned at Emmett, he shrugged, and bit off the end of his pickle, "Biting can be fun…"

"Dude! My sister!"

"Hey you have no room to talk, you called Alice sexy earlier, and I think I threw up!"

"Boys! Enough!"

My father entered the kitchen, loosening the knot on his tie, "How about… the next person who talks about someone else's sister, gets to hear the details of what I plan on doing to your mother tonight?"

"Oh my God… I think I'm going to puke."

Carlisle turned towards me, his eyebrow raised, "Because we all haven't heard what you do in your room, Edward. And aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

He tapped his chin, acting as though he knew something I didn't, "Like?"

"Oh, I don't know…Hunter's house? At least, that's what Charlie Swan told me. Because according to Charlie, his daughter will be at our house tonight, having a slumber party with Alice, now doesn't that sound nice?"

"Fuck!"

The wooden spoon hit the back of my head, "Edward Cullen! I should wash your mouth out! What if Bella heard you say those words."

Emmett snorted around his pickle, "Oh, I'm sure she will one day… 'Oh, Bella, more, fuck!'"

"How about I shove that pickle up your ass!"

"Bring it on, pretty boy!"

"You'd probably like it wouldn't you? You like stuff up your ass!"

"Edward!"

"Emmett!"

Our eyes darted toward the stairs, to meet three very pissed off looking girls. I could feel my mother's glare on the back of my head, and hear that tapping of her wooden spoon. Oh. Shit.

**BPOV**

It was so funny, the banter going on between the two boys, but as soon as I saw Rosalie's "pissed off, I'll rip your testicles" look, I figured I should put a stop to it somehow.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled as well.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, happily, throwing her hands in the air. I turned to give her a WTF look, and her face went from smiling, to serious in about a second. "I mean, Edward Anthony!" she growled.

"His middle name is Anthony?" I asked.

"Mhm," my new best friend answered happily.

Rosalie was still glaring at the two feuding boys so apparently Emmett felt the need to submit to his bombshell of a girlfriend. "Sorry, Rosie," he said, a pout forming on his large, round face.

I wanted nothing more than to laugh at the look on his face. The boy was just beyond adorable. When he smiled, his dimples made him look boyish and handsome, and yet, when he was pouting he looked like a little boy being scolded by his super hot mom.

"Sorry, guys," Edward apparently felt the need to apologize as well as he rubbed the back of his neck, a twitch I was starting to notice more and more. "We thought it would take you guys longer, since it's my sister we're talking about."

"We're not done, silly," Alice chipped. "We just heard all the yelling and it was too funny to not listen to. So, we snuck down to have a listen. Come on, Bella. The boys are too whipped to argue with each other around us anymore. Let the beauty continue!"

With that, my wrist was once again in the iron steel grasp of Alice Cullen. I shot Edward a sad look before I was pulled out of the kitchen and back up to her room.

Rose followed us up shortly after, arming herself with the hot straightener she had plugged in before we had gotten distracted by the boys, while Alice went to the closet and fished around for something that would actually fit me. I swear through the closet doors was an entire other room for her clothes, shoes, and hand bags.

"No make-up tonight?" I asked, hopefully, not wanting the process drawn out longer than it had to be.

"Nice try, Bella," Alice yelled from deep in her closet room.

"She likes picking out clothes and having the make-up go with that," Rose told me. "You're insane if you think either of us would let you out of this house without any make-up on," she laughed before starting to straighten my hair chunk by chunk.

"Ah ha!" Alice exclaimed, once again emerging from her closet in victory. "You are going to be sexy without the trashy. Now, I should let you know, Rose and I don't usually like girls looking better than we do."

"But since we love you so much, we're willing to give it up for you tonight and let you rock out this college party," Rosalie said, finishing Alice's sentence as she nodded happily in the background.

"Gee, thanks guys," I told them, doubting that I would ever look better than the little pixie girl and the swimsuit model. Not that I was ugly or made you run in the other direction when you spotted me. It was just that anyone paled in comparison to those two.

Alice dumped out a plethora of make-up brushes and for the first time, I realized how seriously she took this. When I had gone out with Jacob, I had looked good, but they hadn't put much make-up on me or anything like that. Apparently going to a college party was a lot more work.

So, as the lyrics and sounds of Saving Abel's _Addicted_ played loudly in the background, the girls swayed their hips as I felt my hair being pulled and fried, and the soft strokes of the brushes putting the war paint on my face.

When I was finished, I refused to look at myself in the mirror, wanting to get the 'wow' factor of looking when I was all dressed up in the outfit as well. Okay, so maybe I was enjoying being made over just a little bit. But just a little.

Alice had picked out some very dark denim skinny jeans along with a deep plump top that had a swoop neck, going down just far enough to show some cleavage. The top was sleeveless and actually very cute, going down past the waist line of my jeans, making my torso look longer than it was.

"Hold up there, girlfriend," Alice said, as I was on my way to her bathroom to put the clothes on. "Rose, can you go find a push up bra for our friend? I don't think mine would fit her."

Rose nodded her head with a knowing smile before escaping from the Dungeon and going to get the underwear.

Now, I didn't have granny panties…I wasn't that much of a prude. I mean, I _did_ have a boyfriend for god's sake. But the underwear I had were more on the 'cute' side than the 'sexy' side. Cotton boy shorts with patterns on them, things of that sort.

"Here you go, the perfect set," Rose smiled at me before nodding towards the bathroom.

I trudged to go change my clothes as I looked down at not only my new bra, but the matching thong that went along with it. They were both black and lacey and I wasn't sure the underwear did anything, but that bra sure helped fill out that shirt, I'll tell you that much.

I walked out, still not looking in the mirror, to meet the very pleased faces of Rosalie and Alice. "Shoes," Alice said, holding out a pair of black, patent leather pumps with an open toe. I almost keeled over, they were so cute.

"Oh Rose, look, she likes shoes!" Alice said, wiping a fake tear from her flawless cheek.

"And purse," Rose said, holding out an adorable black clutch.

"Now see our mastery," Alice said as she turned me toward the mirror in front of her vanity.

My hair had been straightened, making it look longer and like silk cascading down my shoulders and to my mid back. My eyes were a smoky cat eye that gave me a very "night life" look. And the outfit was to die for, even if I would have to suffer through the uncomfortable blisters the shoes would give me.

I smiled at the two girls who knew they had done a perfect job, before they came running at me, giggling before engulfing me into a hug.

"Okay, now lets get ourselves ready," Rose said to Alice.

"Yeah, I only hope that guys are done by the time we are. Edward sometimes takes longer than I do," she laughed.

Hmmm…Edward. It would be interesting to see what he thinks of this tonight. Let the fun begin.

**EPOV**

She looked absolutely gorgeous, long hair straightened to perfection by my sisters. The black make-up around her eyes made me smile, sex appeal radiating from her. Alice and Rosalie flanked her, looking their best, but Bella stood out.

"Well, well, little Bella cleans up nicely."

Jasper and Emmett were leering, but Rose and Alice quickly put a stop to that, "Excuse us?

Their eyes immediately averted from my Bella, onto their own girls, "Nothing ladies, you look stunning, as usual."

My brothers sauntered toward their girls. Alice looped her arm through Jaspers and leaned up to kiss his neck. His moan made me shudder, as her tongue darted out to trace his Adam's apple, "Can you take that upstairs?"

Alice locked eyes with Jasper, and he nodded. In an instant, Alice was in Jasper's arms, and he was walking toward the staircase, "Don't mess up her hair!"

Bella giggled as she yelled her instructions up after the couple, making me shudder again, "God, do they have to do that."

When no one answered, I turned to find that Emmett and Rosalie, had left too, "What the hell is going on?"

The brown eyed girl giggled again, and shook her head slowly, "I dunno, but we this gives us some…alone time." She blushed, and looked away from me.

My chuckle was husky, so I moved up behind her, and kissed her soft cheek, "Why are you blushing, love?"

"Maybe…" Her answer was coy, so I decided to play along.

"I know a method to get rid of that blush."

She turned in my arms, and cocked her head to the side, "How?"

"I'd rest my lips against the burning redness, and then let my tongue dart out to touch your warm skin. Once your cheek was wet, I'd blow cold air onto the wetness." Her lips pulled up into a smile, so I leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. She wasn't blushing any longer, so I stepped back, allowing a crooked grin to slide on my face.

"You can get rid of my blush, anytime." Bella was acting more outgoing, and it made me curious. Were my sisters rubbing off on her? She deserved to have an air of arrogance. I just wished she would find it.

"Can I have a kiss?" She nodded, and leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to mine. I tipped my head, and gently sucked her lower lip into my mouth. Bella's arms linked around my neck, and my hands dropped to hold her hips.

Her arms remained around my neck, as our lips separated. She had a cute smile on her face, and even though we'd only kissed for a moment, her lips were slightly swollen. Our lips stayed close, as I spoke, my breath blowing out over her mouth, "Are you excited for tonight?"

Bella shrugged, and then nodded. I chuckled, and gently pecked her lips, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm nervous, but excited. I don't know what to expect."

I nodded, and looped my arms around her back, pulling her closer, "It's just Hailey's sister's party, Bella. Nothing will happen, I'll be there to protect you." Her eyebrow rose, "But only if you want to be protected."

She giggled and nodded, her head falling back. My lips automatically moved to the skin of her chin, "You're gonna protect me, you big strong boy?"

My finger trailed across her chin, as I traced the features of her face. The touch was tender, and she responded to it, pushing herself closer to me, "You seem to need a lot of protection, Ms. Swan. Danger follows you."

I stepped back, and grasped her hand in mine, pulling her toward the garage, "Where are we going?" Her tone was curious, but it held a hint of trust.

"To my car. I need to grab something out of the backseat."

The garage door creaked when I opened it, and Bella giggled, but quickly covered her mouth, "What did you leave in your car?"

"Why don't you look?" Her hand reached for my door handle, and as she slowly started pulling the door open, I grabbed her sides. The loud squeal echoed around the garage, and she jumped, and her hand came in contact with my face.

"Jesus, Bella!"

"I'm sorry!" Bella covered her mouth with her hands, when she turned to look at my face. Her finger reached out and stroked the place where she hit, "I'm so sorry, Edward!"

"It's fine, love. At least I know you can protect yourself. Now look in the backseat, I promise there's something for you."

My fingers lingered on my cheek as she leaned forward to search through my backseat again. Bella clasped the box, and pulled it from my backseat. Alice had told me that Bella would need something for the party tonight. And even though I hadn't been sure that Bella would come, I trusted my sister.

The reaction I received when Bella opened the box made me grin, crookedly, "Do you like it?"

Bella turned toward me, her eyes locked on the jewelry. She kept shaking her head as she stared down at it, "Edward… I hate surprises, and I can't accept this…We haven't been dating that long, and…"

Her voice trailed off, so I nodded. I couldn't make her accept the gift, and I understood her hesitation, but I wouldn't keep the disappointment out of my tone, "Okay."

"Edward."

I shook my head and turned from her, "Let's go back inside."

**BPOV**

"Edward," I sighed as I followed him inside.

He stopped just inside the house and turned to look at me. "Bella, it's fine," he said, but the disappointment in his voice seeped through.

"Edward, stop," I said, putting my hand on his bicep gently. "It…it's just that I'm not used to receiving gifts," I explained. "I don't like for people to spend money on me, it just makes me feel like it's one more thing you have that I don't," I told him, looking down at the floor as tears came to my eyes at admitting my insecurities.

"I wish you could see just how wrong you are," he whispered, putting his finger under my chin and lifting until I looked him in the eyes. "Bella, I just want to treat you right, to prove that I know how to treat my girl right."

"But you don't have to prove anything Edward," I objected.

"Considering my past, I'm pretty sure I do," he said. "It's just something I thought you would like, and a gift from me makes me feel like you're really mine."

I nodded silently at him before saying, "Alright, I'd love to wear it if it means people know that I get you," I smiled at him, making him give me his crooked smile in return.

"Then wait here," he said before running back into the garage. He came back seconds later, the box that we had been looking at in the garage now in his hand.

When the box was opened, I couldn't help the gasp that flew from my mouth as I gazed at the necklace sitting delicately in the box. My hand went to my mouth as I gazed upon the jewelry.

"You don't really strike me as the kind of girl that wears hearts, but when I saw this, I really just couldn't resist," he said.

It was simple but still beautiful with its small silver chain and the heart pendant that hung from it. A very gorgeous silver heart, flawlessly smooth on both sides.

"I figured later on in our relationship we could maybe get it engraved then," he said, and I swear I could see a tinge of pink tint his cheeks.

"That sounds like a perfect idea," I said, running my fingers over the silver.

He set the box down on a table and took the jewelry from it before motioning for me to turn. I did as I was told and swept my straight, brown hair over one shoulder as he draped the necklace around my neck.

I could feel his fingers fumble with the hook on the back of my neck, the warm fingertips brushing against my hot skin every so often. When he had finally been able to clasp it, he traced the silver chain that ran around my neck.

His breath blew across my skin as his fingers send shivers through my body at their gentle touch.

"We should get back to the others," I breathed before we got carried away like the night we played truth or dare. With our relationships being so new, it wouldn't do to jump right into bed with Edward, no matter how many times I fantasized about that exact thing.

"You're probably right," he whispered back, dropping his hands. I turned around to face him and his eyes went right to where the pendant hung on my chest. "Beautiful," he said with a smile.

I took his hand and we walked back into the living room where the rest of the group was sitting.

"Well it's about time," Alice said but she had a smile on her face.

"Hey, be nice," Emmett told her. "Little Eddie probably got a little action," he said, his eyebrows wiggling up and down.

Rose swung her hand, hitting her boyfriend upside his head to which he placed his hand, whispering an, "ow."

"Alright, let's just get this show on the road, before Emmett sustains anymore injuries," Edward broke in. He gave my hand a squeeze, and before even waiting for a response from the others, started to head out to the Volvo.

* * *

_As the girl said, we're working on 14 right now, so hopefully it will be up soon. STOP YELLING AT ME!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Yep Yep, he said it all! Not sure when we'll actually get it up, but its in progress like four or five POVs in ********. Hope you guys all enjoyed this, but really, it was kinda a warm up chapter for next time.**

**So, until then,**

**ashel-13**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **__I do own quite a few books though, and currently I'm reading one to the girl. _**MHM! It's true…he is! **_It's called Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side. _**READ IT!**

**Hey guys! Here we are again! This chapter is 18 pages long. I know we make you guys wait a while, but hopefully that lengthy chapters make up for it. Hayden is working a lot and both of us with school….we're lucky when we get "us" time…lol. So, no shout outs today just so we can get this out to you guys faster!**

**Now, onto the boy!**

_Chello! So I'm watching Wife Swap, like I usually do when I'm not at work. Oh, the weird families. I got my pneumonia shot today, so my left arm kind of hurts. The girl doesn't care… apparently I've been slacking lately and she wants too… (spank me!) make me regret it? _

_Anywho, midterm grades are out, and my grades aren't good enough so… BOO! I'm working on my schedule for next year, and life will not get any better…LOL. Go ahead and read now, I'll shut up… BUT! If you guys get the chance, you should check out "Wake" by Lisa McMann, or "Blue Bloods" by Melissa De La Cruz. AWESOME!_

**So Hayden is convinced that I eat so many Cheetos I will turn into one. **_(It's true… she will) _**I say…so what? Cheetos are delicious! Can I get an "AMEN!?!" Well, close enough I suppose. Now, Chester Cheetah will join me in saying, ON WITH IT….**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Emmett's Jeep roared to life as I started the engine of my Volvo. When I glanced in my rearview mirror, he revved his engine, making me chuckle. Tonight would definitely be fun. The yellow of oncoming headlights made Bella's necklace gleam as we drove down the dark streets of Forks. I glanced to my right, and met Bella's eyes.

"...You excited about tonight?"

She shrugged, so I reached out and clasped her hand in mine, "We don't have to go tonight. I'll take you back to my house, and we can do whatever you want." I lifted her fingers toward my mouth, kissing the soft skin of her hand.

"No, I want to go. I just don't know what to do."

"What to do?"

I could see her nod from the corner of my eye, so I jostled her hand, urging her to continue, "I've never been to a college party before. How do you act?"

She slapped my arm as I chuckled, and pulled her fingers from my grasp. Bella crossed her arms, and turned her gaze toward the window, "Aww, Bella, don't be like that. You don't have to act differently, it's not like you're looking for a potential suitor…right?"

The agitated girl continued to ignore me and reached for the radio, turning the volume up to tune out my voice. I glanced in the mirror at my brother. He was mouthing something, but stuck his middle finger up when he saw me looking, "Stupid asshole…"

Bella smacked me, but winced and retracted her hand, "Just because I'm nervous, doesn't mean you can call me names, Edward Cullen!"

I didn't get a chance to explain myself as Bella, once again, increased the volume on the stereo. Her hand remained on the knob so I wouldn't be able to lower the noise. The phone in my pocket vibrated, but I couldn't get to it, "Bella!"

My tone must have alerted her because the volume immediately decreased, "What?"

Her tone made my cheeks flush, "Can you get my phone?"

She nodded, and looked toward the backseat, "Where is it?"

"My pocket."

"Edward…"

Her tone was warning me, but I shook my head quickly.

"I'm not playing a game, and the call is about to end. Just slip it out, and answer it."

Bella glared, but unbuckled her seatbelt, leaning forward, "Fine, but you owe me." She slipped her hand across my body and patted my left pants pocket. Two fingers slipped into my pocket and pulled the phone from the confines. When she pulled back, her fingers with the vibrating phone brushed my crotch, making my hips buck.

She didn't seem to notice, and answered my phone, "Hello?"

I could hear my older brother, laughing hysterically on the other end, but I tried to hear who Bella was talking to. When her cheeks reddened, I narrowed my eyes. If Emmett was embarrassing her, we'd be having words at the party, "Rose! Stop!"

Bella giggled and turned her head away from me, but I could still hear her whispers as she spoke to my sister, "No, I will not…Rose…No…But…Fine!"

My girlfriend leaned over the armrest, and brushed her lips across my cheek. I felt the phone vibrate again as she dragged it back across my pants. I couldn't contain my moan this time as Bella moved her lips toward my ear. The car accelerated as the weight of my right foot increased on the gas. The vibrating stopped, so Bella gently pushed the phone back into my pocket.

She sunk away from me, resting in the passenger seat. Once her seatbelt was rebuckled, I heard my brother beep again, but this time, I couldn't look in the rearview mirror. I knew what Emmett's reaction would be, and I wouldn't blush in front of Bella if I could help it.

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

I snuck a glance at her, and saw a small smile creep onto her face, "Why should I be mad at you, Edward Cullen?"

Her smile grew, so I leaned over the gear shift and kissed her cheek, "Good, because I'd hate to make you moody all the time."

"Hey!"

I laughed, and quickly kissed her lips, then settled back into the driver's seat, "I'm kidding, love. Now tell me, what did Rosalie just say to you? Hmm?"

Bella blushed and rolled her eyes, "None of your business, mister."

"That phone is my property, so yes, it is my business."

She smirked, and shrugged, "It's for me to know, and you to find out." I could practically see the giggle crawling up her throat, ready to burst from her lips, so I turned toward the road again.

"I'll get it out of you somehow, Bella Swan."

"I'm sure you will, Edward Cullen."

**BPOV**

We pulled up to a house that had two stories to it, and already there were cars lining the streets as well as taking up every spot imaginable in the driveway. As we tried to find a place to park, I could see even more people filing into the house.

Edward opened the door for me, taking my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I had never been one to go to parties in general, and now, looking at the house that pulsed with bass from the music and the amount of people going into it, it was obvious that I was way out of my comfort zone.

The strange thing was, though, I could sense Edward's confidence in me. He knew I would be able to do this, he had immeasurable faith in me when it came to this particular demon of mine. I know, I know, demon probably isn't the right word. Parties aren't evil and sadistic (well I suppose some are), but to me this was a giant obstacle I was about to overcome, and the fact that Edward had so much confidence in me really gave me more self confidence.

As we started to walk to the door, I could see the headlights of Emmett's Jeep, trolling around, trying to find a spot. When he couldn't, he put that four wheel drive to use and ran the vehicle over the curb to park in the grass.

We pushed the double doors to the house open to find the small place crowded with heated bodies grinding together in what seemed to be the living room. Each of them were holding onto a red plastic cup and I rolled my eyes at the scene. How much more Teenage Movie could this possibly get? _Why the red plastic cups always?_ I could hear my head thinking as I took in the scene. _Glass would definitely be out of the question, but really, what was wrong with paper cups? And why red? I know for a fact they make blue ones too…_

When I realized the thing I was most concerned about was the object these kids were using to drink out of, I couldn't help but laugh at myself mentally, then a smile spread across my face at my own silliness.

"Yo, Edward!" I could just barely hear someone yell out over the pounding of the music being played.

Though the boy only called Edward's name, we both turned to see who was seeking his attention. My smile became even wider as we saw it was Hunter who had been calling out to him.

"Hey, man," Edward greeted him as the two did some sort of fist pound handshake before giving each other a one armed "manly" hug.

I looked to Hunter's side to see his better half watching the boys with an eyebrow raised and shaking her head.

"Can you believe they do that in public?" she asked me with a glance back at them as they broke their embrace and were now beginning to talk.

"Don't worry about it," I told her, "I think it's some kind of male mating ritual," I said, earning a laugh from the beautiful girl. Of course she was always gorgeous, but tonight she seemed to up the ante with dark, smoldering eye makeup and hip hugging jeans, complete with a denim tank top that was crisscrossed with brown leather laces. Her hair was in a high pony tail with a poof on the top of her head and she looked like she joined Alice and Rose and stepped out off a fashion magazine.

"Well, I guess that means we can have a mating ritual of our own then," she smiled.

"Dude!"

"Awesome!"

The two boys stopped their conversation to turn and look at the two of us as soon as the words came from Hailey's mouth.

We rolled our eyes at the boys in unison, and Hailey took my hand, leading me further into the living room which looked like it had been designated the dance area.

The girl seemed as fearless as Rosalie and Alice and I wondered if they had ever hung out before. It seemed they would definitely get along. Hailey was dancing, swaying her hips hypnotically and moving her arms so gracefully to the music that all I could do was stare at her.

I, on the other hand, was not a pro at dancing. I wasn't a pro at anything having to do with coordination, so I continued to just stand there awkwardly, watching the people swaying to the music around me.

"What's wrong?" she yelled, over the booming sounds of Muse.

I leaned in closer to her so that it would be more of a secret, even if I still had to yell so she could hear me. "I can't dance," I admitted.

Her head pulled away from my ear and she raised her eyebrows again, giving me an, "are you serious?" look.

"Here, I'll teach you!" With that, Hailey put her hands on my hips and started to move my hips the same way she moved hers.

I swayed awkwardly, not knowing if I was doing it correctly. "Bella, come on, I know you can do better than that," she encouraged.

"I just don't get the movement. This is really weird for me. Look, maybe I should just go find Edward," I said deflated.

"Oh no you don't!" She pulled my arm back as I tried to walk back through the crowd. "If you have a shitty time tonight, at least you can walk away knowing that you now know how to dance your ass off," she said. "So come here."

I obeyed and walked back to her. When I was close enough, she turned me around so my back was pressed to her front and her hands went once again to my hips.

"Just move your hips with mine," she said as her hips started once again to move back and forth.

As I got the swaying motion down, her hands started to turn and twist my hips harder so that I wasn't just swaying, but now we were…grinding?

"There," she said encouragingly as we continued to dance, "Now you've got it!"

And the strange thing was, it was fun! I liked dancing and feeling like I could do something just as well as the other girls in the room. Surely, if Hailey thought I was doing well, I was…right?

As we practiced for more and more songs I started to realize that less and less people were dancing, and more and more people were staring at us.

I had eventually found that I could do it all by myself and we parted from one another, and I turned to face my friend. We danced toward each other so I could make sure I was still doing it right, and she continued to smile encouragingly at me.

Before I knew it we were laughing and jumping around, having a great time and I found that dancing really wasn't so hard after all.

As we danced and swayed and sang the songs to one another, I could see, just beyond the crowd, Edward and Hunter staring at us.

And I had an idea.

I whispered to Hailey a plan to make the boys practically fall over themselves. This was going to be fun.

**EPOV**

"Holy Shit."

Hunter's jaw was hanging open as Bella and Hailey danced with each other. I chuckled and patted his back, gently, "They're just doing it to get a rise out of you."

"Something is going to rise, Edward, I guarantee you that _something _is going to_ rise_."

Hailey and Bella apart were interesting, but together, they were devious. Hunter clung to my arm as Bella leaned in and whispered something to Hailey, who nodded. I never expected Bella to be so outgoing, but once again, she'd proven me wrong.

"Holy fuckin' shit…"

I shook my arm to loosen my friend's grip on it, Hailey leaned forward and grabbed a cup from the table next to her. Hunter wouldn't let go of me, as Hailey tipped the small plastic cup over. Jell-O shots. The blue wobbly gelatin slid over her hand before Hailey popped it into her mouth. Bella, who had been watching, leaned forward and licked the remaining gelatin from Hailey's fingers.

Hunter groaned, and his fingers dug into my arm, as he watched my girlfriend suck on Hailey's fingers, "Are they trying to kill us?"

I shook my head, able to control my reaction better then he was able to control his, "No if they were trying to kill us, they'd…" I paused, and watched, as Hailey lay on the floor, people circling around her, watching as Bella dribbled the Jell-O onto her stomach, "…do…" My girlfriend's lips encircled the shot, and she sucked the red gelatin into her mouth, "…that."

Bella's tongue continued to lap at Hailey's stomach, and I could hear Hunter panting. Cheers egged the two girls on, but Bella blushed, and pulled Hailey from the ground. The two giggled, and walked toward us, leaving the table full of shots alone, "Hey, boys."

Hunter didn't try to speak. He grabbed for Hailey's hand, and pulled her close to him. I didn't pay attention to where they went, but I knew Hunter would be ten times happier when we left. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist, and shook my head, "That was quite some show, Ms. Swan."

She smiled, and looped her arms around my neck, moving her body so she was in front of me, "Did you like it?"

"Very much."

I couldn't think of a phrase that would describe how that made me feel. Whatever came from my lips might embarrass Bella. I rested my chin atop her head, and gently swayed, humming music, since the DJ'd stopped to take a break.

"Edward!"

That voice was one I hadn't heard in quite some time, but I recognized it. When I turned, I saw him smirking, his arms crossed, "I see you got the girl you were looking for."

Bella, who had stiffened upon hearing another voice, stayed behind me, "She's one of a kind, Ash."

His smirk quickly slipped away, as he sidestepped, and saw who I was with. The glint in his eyes was no longer friendly, so I stepped back, and Bella's foot happened to get in my way, "Ouch! Edward!"

"Isabella Swan, what the hell are you doing here? Does your father know?"

My girlfriend stepped from my shadow, and leaned over to massage her foot, "Ash, I'm not a little kid. You can't boss me around."

"I sure as hell can, Bella! What are you doing here?"

I glanced at the cup in his hand, undoubtedly filled with beer. When Bella noticed where my gaze was, she smirked, "Ash, you aren't 21…Why are you drinking?"

The college student grimaced, and glanced at me. I shrugged, "She has a point."

"The worst part is that I'm aware of that. Goddamn, Edward, when you told me that you liked someone, I had no idea you'd end up with Bella."

I chuckled, "Yes, well mind reading is a hard subject to master. And I'm positive they don't teach it in college."

Bella poked my side, so I turned my attention to her, "How do you know my cousin?"

My shoulders shrugged, "It's a long story."

Her eyes narrowed, and Ash chuckled when she spoke, "Well, I have time, Mr. Cullen."

"I think that's my cue to leave. Have fun, kids."

Ash backed away, laughing, as the beer sloshed over the rim of his cup. Bella stood, tapping her foot in agitation, but once Ash was far enough away, she smiled, "Now that he's gone, where were we?"

I never got a chance to answer because the DJ cut through our reverie, "All right, all right, all right! Who wants to…KARAOKE?!"

**BPOV**

Our eyes trailed to the DJ booth where there was a screen and a microphone set up for anyone brave enough to try the age old art of embarrassing themselves. It was strange when I thought about it; when you heard someone who could really sing, the entire crowd would be awed as they cheered them on, and yet, as much as we all wanted to hear those people, what we _really_ wanted was the awkwardness that came along with the people that couldn't carry a tune to save their lives.

And _that_ is why I wouldn't be participating.

"Who will be the first 'King of Karaoke' tonight?" the DJ smirked as he swung the extra microphone around by its cord, his eyes scanning the room for takers.

"I'M THE KING OF KARAOKE!" I immediately cringed, knowing exactly whose voice that was.

Sure enough, Emmet strutted up to the DJ booth, chest puffed and grinning like a confident fool. I turned into Edward's chest, feeling embarrassed for the burly boy that would no doubt make a fool out of himself as he talked his song choice over with the DJ.

Then, the nightmare started.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

My head immediately snapped up, thinking, _he couldn't possibly be singing this! _But, sure enough, there he was, microphone in hand, as the classic song by Right Said Fred played in the background.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

Just as I dreaded he would do as soon as I heard the start of the song, Emmett started to tear off his shirt, swinging it around his head before throwing it into the crowd of laughing students.

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

He started to walk away from the DJ booth for the next part, and the crowd parted for him as if it were the Red Sea. He formed his own little catwalk as he strutted his stuff to the end and posed before heading back.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

I looked over to where Rosalie and Alice were standing, expecting to find each of them completely embarrassed by the show the big oaf was putting on, but to my surprise, they were both laughing as Rose occasionally put two fingers in her mouth to whistle for her boyfriend.

I could feel Edward chuckling beside me, and for the first time, I suppose I realized that this was simply how Emmett acted. This was who he was, which was strange to me only because I had never spent that much time with him.

Looking back, as he finished his song, I couldn't help but to laugh at the boy flexing his muscles and making a few college girls swoon.

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_.

After that, others started to line up, trying to out-do Emmett McCarthy, but they should've known that he wouldn't be having any of that, and they all fell short of taking the crown of the 'Karaoke King'.

Horrible renditions of Bon Jovi and even the Spice Girls were delivered, but with each major miss, the crowd cheered and sang along, having the time of their lives.

Edward stood behind me, hands on my stomach gently swaying us as his chuckles vibrated through my body, making me laugh, too.

"Alright, alright," the DJ said after a group of three boys decided to sing Areosmith's _Don't Wanna Miss A Thing. _"The karaoke is coming to end, but before I go, I've had my eye on this girl all night, wondering about what she could sing for us. Miss, come up and sing!"

There was no denying it, his eyes were locked straight on mine and I was sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I let my eyes scan the small area around me, and sure enough, everyone's eyes were staring straight at me.

"No no no no no," I said, shaking my head back and forth.

"Come on, Princess, it'll be fun," the DJ tried to convince me. But the thing is, I knew it _wouldn't_ be fun. I couldn't sing! I just couldn't! Well, someone had once told me that everyone _could_ sing, but that I _shouldn't_. I had gotten that from Charlie. No need to tell me that twice.

I continued to shake my head and my feet were planted on the floor, but somehow, I was moving. It was then that I realized that Edward was pushing me from behind toward the booth.

"Edward, stop it!" I told him in a panicked voice. "I can't sing!"

"Oh Bella, I'm sure you're just being modest," he told me, continuing to push. Little did he know that I wasn't being modest…not at all.

It was only once I was at the booth, alongside the DJ that he let me go, and stood right in the front row to watch.

The crowd was cheering and hollering for me, but they wouldn't be for long.

"Okay, so what song do you know really well?" the DJ asked me.

"Uh…I…I don't know," I stuttered, not being able to tear my eyes away from the crowd where I would soon be singing.

"Oh, come on, a song from childhood that you know really well. It can be anything."

I thought for a moment, before whispering the song in his ear, a very hot blush rising to my cheeks.

When he pulled away from me, I could see that he was biting his lip, trying not to laugh at me, but he nodded and searched for the right song.

It was then that the music started and I was either going to throw up, or sing. I considered which would be more embarrassing, but it was time to sing, I suppose.

_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song._

As soon as I had started singing (largely off key), the crowd had grown quiet. It had never been quiet before. Not even when the frat boys sang _Who Let the Dogs Out_. This would definitely not be good.

_So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:_

My face burned with the intensity of the sun as I sang to the now smiling crowd and I wanted to dig myself a hole and just die.

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."_

Laughs were audible even over the music playing through the speakers. My song choice had obviously not been expected.

_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine._  
_So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad._

The crowd of students continued to laugh and sway to the catchy tune that was sang out of pitch by yours truly, but what shocked me was, when I once again got to the chorus, I found I wasn't singing alone.

_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."_

Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Hailey, and Hunter had all joined in to sing along with me. Their windchime voices were almost loud enough to drown out the pitchy notes I was attempting to sing.

_So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place._  
_I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.  
It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew".._

To my great and utter surprise, it was no longer just my small group of friends singing along with me. The entire crowd had joined in, laughing and singing to the ridiculous song.

_"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."_

_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."_

When the song ended, my face was burning so hot, I was sure you could fry an egg on my forehead. But, the students who had been watching me were clapping and cheering, and of course laughing.

Edward ran to me, picking me up in his arms as the DJ snatched the microphone away from me. My loving boyfriend was laughing at me as he set me down, saying, "Wow, I had no idea you were that terrible." I smacked him on the chest but laughed with him.

I didn't win the title of Karaoke King, but then again, I didn't expect to. No, that title was for Emmett, and Emmett alone. But I had done something I never thought I'd do in a million years, and I suppose that was something…wasn't it?

The party went on with dancing and drinking, but the one thought that kept running through my mind was simply, _what would those crazy Cullens make me do next?_

**EPOV**

A drunk frat boy stumbled into me, momentarily dislodging Bella from my arms. He was grinning as he extended a red cup toward her, "Here, I got you a drink."

I snatched it from her hands, and shoved him off in Emmett's direction, knowing Rosalie would take care of him, if need be. Bella giggled as the boy stumbled across the floor, handing out drinks, "Don't ever take a drink from a drunken guy. It never ends well."

"I'm not stupid, Edward. Charlie may not talk much, but he's taught me enough." She peeled the cup from my fingers, and stared down at the liquid, "I always wondered what beer tasted like."

Grimacing, I glared down at the frothy liquid, "It tastes like pissed on peanuts. Trust me, you don't want to drink it."

She lifted the cup to her lips, a devious look in her brown eyes. I shook my head, and chuckled, "Fine, if you want to try it, at least let me get it from the keg. That idiot could have laced it with something."

Bella nodded, and carried the cup toward the makeshift bar. I set the full cup on the counter, and grabbed another empty cup. After inspecting the plastic, I filled the cup half-way, and handed it back toward Bella, "Here you go. Enjoy the piss."

She tipped the red cup toward her lips, and sipped at the frothy liquid, "Mmm… tastes like bananas."

Chuckling, I leaned against the bar, "You blow my mind, Bella Swan."

Her next reaction wasn't so great, as she took a bigger sip of the beer, and frowned, "Okay, maybe not."

I laughed, and lifted the cup from her hands, "Come on, love. You don't have to drink that. They have other drinks, if you want something alcoholic."

I'd learned from previous experience to let the person I was with make their own choices. I didn't want to force Bella to drink, knowing that it could be fun sometimes, but other times it was disastrous.

The trek across the dance floor was treacherous. It was hard maneuvering around grinding bodies to reach the kitchen. I pushed the door open, but my eyes hardened as I saw her standing in the kitchen. Actually, she wasn't standing. Bella shrieked, and turned away, covering her eyes.

Tanya's head was bobbing on some guy's crotch, and he was gripping her long hair, pulling her onto him. I heard the door swing open, and turned to see Hannah's boyfriend, Alec, who let out a disgusted groan, as he entered the kitchen "If you two are going to that, take it to your dorm rooms."

The boy, who apparently hadn't noticed anyone was in the room, pushed Tanya from him, and reached for his zipper. His obvious bulge wasn't hidden as he tucked himself into the fabric of his jeans, and he brushed past us, back toward the dance floor. My ex grinned at me, and wiped the side of her mouth.

"Back for more, Edward?"

I could tell she was drunk. Her eyes were glazed, and she was slurring, "No, Tanya, I'm all set. You should know I don't mess around with sluts."

She smirked, and glanced behind me. I turned to see Bella, whose eyes were narrowed, "You just like pretty little virgins now? I have to admit, you have good taste. You did give your virginity to me."

My jaw clenched, "You disgust me, Tanya. I made a mistake, and I won't do it again."

The drunken blonde, twirled her hair around her fingers, "You could always come back, Edward. But this time, I'll make you beg. And after you beg, I'll fuck you so hard-"

Tanya didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. I heard the loud slap before I saw who'd dealt the blow. I'd never felt Bella move from behind me, "Don't you dare talk about him like that. He's a good person, unlike you."

Bella turned away from Tanya and brushed past me, anger shining through her eyes. The blonde didn't seem unnerved as she walked toward me. I stepped back, into my best friend, who was frowning, "Dude, Bella looks pissed. You should come out here." Hunter smirked at Tanya, "Hello, Tanesha."

He pulled me back through the swinging door, as Tanya grabbed a cup of beer from the table and launched it in my direction. Some of the liquid splattered on my shirt, but most of it decorated the door. I heard Alec's angry voice, and Tanya's shrill cries over Hunter's laughter, "My god, she's a bitch."

My girlfriend didn't look too peeved, but I could see her venting to Alice, Rose, and Hailey. When we got closer to the group, each of them looked up at the two of us, "Was she really sucking his dick, Edward? Jeez, what did you see in her?"

Tension filled my body, so I shrugged, and rested a shaky hand on the back of my neck, "I have no idea. But I'm over it, whatever it was."

Bella smiled, and stepped closer toward me, but as she rested her palms on my chest, she grimaced, "You smell like pissed on peanuts."

Hunter laughed, and slapped my back, "And you look like hell. So…why don't you take your shirt off, and join The King of Karaoke?"

I licked my lips and winked at Hunter, "How about I steal that title from him?"

My best friend grinned, and nodded, backing toward the DJ. The music cut, and the DJ nodded at Hunter, who lifted his thumbs into the air, "And now…Ladies and Gentlemen…we have a late entry into the karaoke contest. Edward Cullen, would you come up here please?"

Bella grabbed my shirt before I turned to walk toward the DJ, "Lose the shirt, Cullen. Nobody likes a stinky singer."

I leaned forward, and brushed my lips against hers. As I backed away, my hands crossed in front of my body, and I lifted the hem of the shirt, until it was away from my body. Bella grasped the fabric, and giggled as I walked toward the karaoke microphone.

Hunter whistled, catching everyone's attention, as I leaned over toward the DJ and murmured the title of the song. Once all eyes were on me, I grinned crookedly, and spoke into the microphone, as the soft music wafted out from the speakers, "This song is dedicated to the best girlfriend in the world. Here's to you, Bella Swan."

The moment would have been perfect if Alec had owned a piano, but I knew this would work.

_Mmmmm  
Take me where I've never been  
Help me on my feet again  
Show me that good things come to those who wait  
Tell me I'm not on my own  
Tell me I won't be alone  
Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Bella was watching intently as I sang to her. Hailey was standing next to her, and Hunter's arms were locked around his girlfriend's waist. They were swaying in unison.

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

Her eyes caught mine, and I blew her a kiss as the song paused before continuing with the lyrics. I noticed people had paired off and were dancing, leaving a path for me to lock eyes with my girlfriend.

_Baby, when you look at me  
Tell me what do you see  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'Cause everything that brought me here  
Well, now it all seems so clear  
Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of  
If anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

I wanted to step down from the stage, and encase her in my arms. She was so perfect.

_Save me from myself, you can  
And it's you and no one else  
If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love_

This would be the perfect time to go to her. I stepped from the stage, and walked slowly toward her, microphone in hand. I knelt to the floor in front of her as I sang the words.

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes  
Bring me to my knees and make me cry  
And no one's ever done this  
Everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know_

_This is where it all begins  
So tell me it will never end  
I can't fool myself, it's you and no one else_

Bella rested her hands on my shoulders, and buried her face in my hair. I gently moved my head from hers, got to my feet, and enclosed her in a hug as I finished the song.

_If I could wish upon tomorrow tonight would never end  
If you asked me I would follow  
But for now I'll just pretend  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

_Show me that good things come to those who wait_

I ignored the whistles and the music, as it cut to another song. I kept my eyes locked with Bella as someone took the microphone from me, not wanting to move, afraid the moment would fade. I hadn't been in this relationship long, but I knew I felt more for her than any girl I'd ever been with, "I love you, Bella Swan."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. We were trying to make it really light and fun and carefree! I just always imagine Emmett singing ridiculous songs like "I'm too Sexy" or like in MLOONAA when he started to sing "Soulja Boy"….haha. Oh, Emmett!!!**

**Until next time,**

**ashel-13**

_AHEM! So, I'm working on a new story. It's about Edward and his son. I have about 4 chapters done, so maybe I'll post it soon… I dunno. Anyway, the song at the end is "You Can" by David Archuleta. I hope you like what happened with Tanya… SKAANK!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. **__But the girl still owns me. It's not going to change people… Yesh._** Yes… so back off… he's MINE! GRRowl! **_Ya…GRRowl… _**Hayden…we both know you can't growl…so stop trying. Just bark, you're pretty good at that… **_Kay…RUFF!_

_Hey there guys. We've had this done for a few days but our Beta is AWOL. This isn't edited because we don't want to make you wait any longer. Once it's edited, we'll post the correct copy, that way it doesn't ruin the grammatical flow of the story. I'm too tired to read it over right now but if someone would like to edit, just let me know!_

_This chapter gets a little sexy and there are a few LIMEY things. That being said I hope you enjoy them, and I hope you don't think they're moving too fast. I figure its 15 chapters in…time for some LIMEADE._

_Sorry if I'm rambling, I'm a little bored right now (the girls at work). Although, I will be enjoying an alcoholic beverage a little later! Heck yes for me! Oh and I just started reading Midnight Sun. No, I'm not dumb. I knew it was out; I was just trying to finish OTHER books._

_BTW, the girl is pregnant according to a voicemail. So we've decided that it's a boy and his name is Edward Nolan Michaels! WOOT!_

_Onto the girl!_

**First of all, before I start getting congratulated and random baby shit (lol) I am NOT actually pregnant. This lady called the wrong number and left a voicemail on my cell phone saying that she heard I had a baby boy…haha. For a moment I felt a little like the Virgin Mary.**

**I think Hayden covered most of it. We've had this done for about a week now, but we wanted it edited. The good news is we've already started the next chapter, that's something, right? **

**Yes, yes, this indeed gets a little steamy, though no intercourse yet…lol. **

**And without much further ado, we give you the lemony goodness that is lime (???)! ON WITH IT…**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

The correct thing to say in this position would be, "I love you too, Edward," only I couldn't get my mouth the form the words and my throat chose that moment to completely close up.

What could I say to him? What could I possibly tell this boy? A boy that not too long ago I absolutely loathed. A boy who I had just started dating only _days_ ago.

Of course, there was no denying that Edward and I had a strong bond. There was something between us that caused sparks; an undeniable passion and attraction. But love? Within a few days? Could that even happen?

I was only in high school! I didn't expect to fall in love until I was thirty! Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but still.

And Edward! How could he even say that? Don't get me wrong, I loved hearing it, but I knew that the only girl he had ever given himself to he was convinced he loved. Would I turn out to be the same kind of mistake as Tanya? A girl that he would eventually be disgusted with. I didn't want to be a foul memory that he had and then tried to explain to the next girl he fell in love with.

But even with all that running through my head, I couldn't deny the racing of my heart when he said those three words that are said far too much and never meant because the way he _said_ them held nothing but love. The way he held me as I was pressed against his naked chest told me that he meant each of those words.

The only question was, could I say them back with the same amount of feeling.

"Edward, I…"

"Look at Eddie! Gettin' some action!" I could hear Emmett yell out, directing everyone's attention to the two of us.

I felt my face start to flame as I tried to bury my head deeper into Edward's bare chest…to no avail.

"Oh my god," I heard myself mumble, feeling rather than hearing Edward chuckle as my head vibrated on his chest.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, getting his shirt from where he had dropped it.

"Great, I get to smell that on the way to your house," I laughed as he took my hand and led me out to his car.

The drive back to his house was spent mostly in silence, only the tunes from the radio filling the empty space inside the car. Well, that and the smell of Edward's beer stained shirt.

As I watched the trees pass quickly out the passenger side window, I felt Edward's cool hand clasp around my own and squeeze gently. I turned to look at him, to see that he was still looking out the windshield.

"I meant what I said back at the party, you know," he finally said, giving only a glance in my direction.

I nodded my head silently before saying, "I know."

"But you don't feel the same," he said, not asking.

"I don't know, Edward," I confessed in a whisper. "I know that there's something we have, something between us that's more than a high school fling. I know that we have deep feelings for one another. I just…I just don't know exactly how deep it is."

"I do love you," he told me again, his brow creasing.

"You loved Tanya too," I said, hating that saying that probably hurt him, but I really needed him to see my point.

"Tanya's not the same anymore," he sighed, "and either am I."

"Edward, please listen to me. I'm not saying I don't love you, I'm just saying I'm not sure. I don't take saying those words lightly because it could end very badly for one of us. You're not used to getting your heart broken and either am I. We're both very lucky in that respect, but I don't want false words to be the thing that breaks us apart."

He nodded his head in understanding, but there was still a look of sadness on his face.

"Edward, I just need more time," I told him, brining my free hand to his face. He turned his cheek into it as he sighed.

"I know. It just slipped out of my mouth. I didn't mean to scare you off," he told me.

"You could never scare me off," I said, firmly, letting him know that I meant that.

He took the hand he was holding and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss on my palm. I couldn't help but smile as the fire ran from the spot on my palm and up my arm before fading into the rest of my body.

Only Edward could make me feel like this, so what did that mean?

**EPOV**

Her hand was cradled in mine as we continued down the road toward my house. I could see distant head lights in my rearview, making me wonder if Emmett and my remaining siblings were coming home from the party.

As I drove, my thoughts wandered back to the party, and curiosity overtook my brain. Why hadn't she replied to my "I love you"? I knew it was a little soon, but she had stood, gob smacked, leaving me utterly confused.

Bella's eyes were on me, when I turned to glance at her, "Did you have fun tonight, love?"

She grinned, "I did, but punching Tanya was the highlight of my night." At my crestfallen expression, she leaned across the arm rest, and gently kissed my lips, "Aww…don't worry, Edward. I liked the karaoke too."

When I perked up, Bella smirked, "That Emmett is a damn good singer."

The pout was back on my face, and Bella viewed my sad expression, desperately trying to hold back a giggle, "You were good too, handsome…"

"Mhm…"

Bella grasped my elbow, and tugged my right hand away from the steering wheel. Her fingers pried mine back, and once we were holding hands, she let out a contented sigh.

The drive home was long, and soon Bella was resting against the window, her pink lips parted. I was tired, but I wouldn't let sleep overtake me. Not while I had this precious treasure in my car. My engine purred as I sped up, wanting to get back to my house so that Bella could rest comfortably.

Bella shivered as I glanced over at her, so I reached into my backseat, and withdrew a blanket. Once it was draped across her body, I turned the heat up, and continued down the road, fighting the urge to gaze at the gorgeous girl asleep in my passenger seat.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

When I turned the volume up slightly, Bella stirred. I winced, and reached over to brush an errant hair from her eyes, "Sorry, love, I'll turn it down." The sleepy haired girl shook her head, and smiled.

"Turn it up, it's your song."

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

"It's not my song, love."

Bella laughed, her voice syrupy from the short nap, "Yes, it is. Your favorite color's green. Your sister's are gorgeous, and…" she paused, biting her lip, as she murmured the last bit.

"I didn't catch that, Bella."

She smiled and shook her head, "Too bad, I'm not repeating it. Now, ssh! Listen to the song."

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

"I don't love to argue."

Bella giggled and nodded, trying to cover her mouth, attempting to hold back the laughter, but failing, "Yes, you do."

_He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie_

"Yet another comparison… I don't play the guitar. I play the piano."

"Toe-May-Toe, Ta-Mah-Toe, it's still an instrument."

I chuckled, and shook my head. The gravel crumbled, and my tires screeched lightly as I rolled into the driveway. We hurried inside, and I smiled, reveling because the house was empty. No siblings to bother us.

"You can sleep in Alice's room, if you'd like. You don't need to sleep in my room."

Bella had followed me up the stairs, but shook her head when I suggested that she sleep in my twin's room, "Nope, your couch looks comfortable. I think that's where I'll sleep."

I sighed, and shook my head, dropping the smelly shirt in my laundry bin, "Fine, but I'm taking a shower, and when I'm out, you'd better be in my bed."

Her eyebrow rose, "Excuse me, Mr. Cullen?"

A loud growl rumbled from my throat, "You heard what I said."

The shower was a short one, but before I exited the bathroom, clad only in a towel, I glanced into my bedroom. Bella was asleep on my leather couch, and once again, she was shivering from the cold.

With a sigh, I strode toward her, and tugged the comforter away from my bed. But as I turned around to lay the blanket across her body, I met her eyes. I swallowed thickly, as her eyes roamed over my body.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Her voice was husky, but I couldn't tell if it was from sleep, or something else. Bella crooked her finger beckoning me closer; I assumed that she just wanted the blanket. When I moved to drape my comforter across her lithe body, she shook her head, and grabbed the fold in my towel.

My lip caught between my teeth as she pulled me closer to her. Bella's hands were gentle, as if she didn't want to dislodge my towel, but demanding. Her mouth met mine as I knelt closer.

I hadn't been this close to Bella since the night of Truth or Dare, but I intended on getting closer. Her arms locked behind my neck as my lips roamed from hers, toward her exposed neck. Bella moaned, her head falling back as I dragged my tongue across her collarbone.

I needed more. But I wouldn't force Bella into anything she wasn't ready for. Her fingers released my neck, and threaded into my hair, guiding me to where she wanted my mouth. More skin was exposed, as I straddled her body, my wet hair dripping onto her. Bella cried out as my mouth rested against her clothing clad breast, and I lapped at the material, wanting the hard bud in my mouth.

Her hips bucked and brushed my erection, pulling me from my daze. I stood, pushing myself away from her, panting, trying to inhale enough air to clear her scent from my nostrils. When I looked down at Bella, she, too, was panting. We were going to get in so much trouble in this empty house.

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop. I had my hand cupping the back of his neck, holding his mouth against mine as our mouths continued to move in frenzy. However soft the kiss had started out, it was no longer gentle and supple. We were kissing with a passion and intensity we hadn't had since the last time we were in his room alone.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss to fill my lungs with air.

Edward was panting against my neck as he kneed over my on the bed, his knees straddling my legs and it was obvious that he was enjoying the little make out session we were having. It also seemed he wasn't concerned about how loose the towel hanging around his waist was becoming.

"Edward," I breathed out, his lips now on my neck, his hands pulling the swoop of my shirt further down to give his lips more skin to lick and suck at.

"Hmm?" he asked, not moving his lips or bothering to look up at me.

"Your towel," I said breathily, not knowing exactly what I would do if it were to fall off.

He stopped what he was doing immediately and stared up at me, a devilish smile on his face. "I can always take it off," he purred, his voice already a husky tone that instantly made my resolve melt, thinking that he could take me right then and there I would be the happiest girl alive.

Without thinking and with Edward still daring me to push him with the towel, I sat up, pushing on his chest so that now he was the one laying on the bed, and I was sprawled over him.

"Bella," he chuckled at my out burst, but my lips attached themselves to his muscular pecs and that shut him up pretty quickly a gasp coming from his mouth instead of words.

Noticing how much he was enjoying that little stunt had excited him, I had an idea. I looked up at him, my face still by his chest, and with my eyes locked on his as I stuck my tongue, letting just the tip flicker slower over his nipple.

"Oh fuck!" he hissed out. "Oh my god, Bella!"

I almost wanted to laugh, but at the same time was so turned on I wouldn't be able to laugh if I wanted to, because there was nothing funny about the situation we were in.

Edward brought my mouth back to his and his hands crawled their way up my shirt, his large hands holding me high around my ribs as his thumbs made circles in my skin.

"Oh," I moaned as I ground my hips into his loving the feeling of his hard erection hitting me against the denim of my jeans.

"Bella," he gasped as he pulled away slightly. "Take your pants off."

I didn't even have to stop to think about whether this was something I should really be doing or not; whether we were moving too fast. All rational thought, all thoughts not having to do with Edward, were thrown out the window and trapped on the other side of the glass.

I stood up to my knees and unzipped the skinny jeans Alice and Rose had thrown me into. I pulled them down slowly as Edward's eyes drank in each inch of newly exposed skin.

With the denim off and on the floor, I was left in my shirt and the black, lacey underwear I was forced into earlier that day.

"Shit, Bella. You're gonna fuckin' kill me," he moaned, springing up from this back and attacking me so ferociously, I was knocked back onto the pillows by the force.

"Edward," I giggled, but his lips once again silenced me and I didn't argue against that. I pulled his tongue into my mouth, taking a moment to suck at the appendage, loving the taste of him.

I felt his hand travel down the length of my body before coming to the waistband of my underwear. His finger swept down, parting my folds through the material and I knew he could tell how badly I was craving him.

"Excited, Isabella?" he teased, his breath panting across my face. I whimpered at him, and then, his hand was gone, leaving me whining for more.

"AHH!" I screamed out in pleasure as I felt the head of his penis teasing me through my panties. "Oh my god!" I couldn't say anything else. I just kept repeating mindless words over and over again, sure that there was some vulgar language spilling from my lips.

He smothered me with his mouth, his tongue snaking in and tangling with mine. His bare hips were moving against my scantly clad ones and our moans were filling the room. I could feel his hard cock pressing against me, begging for entrance and I was secretly willing the offense cloth to just magically disappear.

"Mmm, Edward," I yelled out along with my gasps and pants and Edward's mindless cursing.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm gonna…" I struggled to tell him that I was at my breaking point.

At that moment I let out a grunt along with a scream as I spilled out into the small amount of fabric still covering me. I roughly grabbed the back of Edward's neck and once again brought him down to me.

He pulled back in confusion and I told him, "Get yourself off."

He groaned and buried his face into my neck, rubbing and grinding against me.

"Bella!" he panted.

"Yes, come on Edward!" I urged him on.

"Oh...Bella, Bella!" he kept chanting and I knew he was at the edge.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Edward, what the hell are you doing in there?" I could hear Emmett laughing.

Edward stopped moving and let out another groan, only this one was in frustration. I was stroking his soft, silky hair and feeling infinitely bad for him. The poor boy, he would have a bad case of blue balls in the morning.

**EPOV**

Bella's hand reached up to run through my mussed locks, tugging on a strand before letting go, "You, my friend, have a serious case of sex hair."

Even in my moment of frustration, Bella could make me laugh. When I leaned in to kiss her, her hands wove into my hair, just as our lips met.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Dude! Put some clothes on and get your ass out here!"

I growled against Bella's lips, and stood from my bed, not caring that I was naked. Bella had seen it all before. I twisted the knob sharply, and yanked my door open, glaring at Emmett, Hunter and Hailey, "What? Can't you hear that I'm busy."

Hunter smirked, "Ya, we heard. Was your hand helping you out, or is there someone else in here."

Before I could answer, Emmett pushed his body against my door. I closed my eyes, awaiting Bella's scream, but heard nothing, except running water.

"I guess Eddie boy is all alone..." Emmett gazed around my room, taking in the rumpled sheets and my discarded towel, "Well, where's Bella then?"

Hailey giggled, "Where you two in the shower, Edward? Or were you listening to her shower?" As Hailey spoke, her eyes trailed from my face, and she realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Well, Edward, no wonder all of those girls look so happy."

I narrowed my eyes, and shoved them toward the door, "Get out, so I can put some God damn clothes on."

Hailey's eyes were glazed over, "No, I think you should parade around the house naked. It would be a delicious treat. Like cake. Edward is delicious like cake."

"Hey!" Hunter sounded mortified as I pushed the three of them into the hallway. I knocked my forehead against the door, listening until the "peeping Tom's" were gone.

"You'll bruise if you keep doing that."

As I turned, my breath caught. Bella was wearing nothing but a towel, a shy smile on her face, "Bella, you look absolutely breathtaking."

She blushed, and dipped her head, so that I could no longer see her face, "I'm just wearing a towel, Edward."

Slowly, I approached her, before leaning down to lap at the water beading on her neck, "And you taste divine."

Bella giggled, and her eyes met mine. Brown eyes full of trust and urgency. Did she want us to go further tonight, or was the dim light in my room miscasting her emotions? Before my lips could open to ask the question, Bella dropped her towel to the floor. I couldn't swallow as my eyes drank in her entire body. She was perfect.

I wanted to worship every curve, every small scar that decorated her, perhaps having formed after one of her accidents. Her hand reached out to me, pulling me closer to her, "Isabella, if I get any closer, I won't be able to control myself."

She smiled and shook her head, "I've all ready finished. It's your turn."

Bella lead me to the bed, and pushed on my upper arms, until I was lying against the warm duvet. Her lips hovered over mine, and I desperately wanted to taste her. But she had different plans.

I felt her hand, gently gripping my erection, and she softly stroked it, as her lips kissed my stomach. My hips bucked, and her hand continued to move across my penis, "Oh, God, Bella, I'm not going to last long."

"Then don't, Edward. Don't last."

My release was quick, and I watched as the spunk dribbled down her fingers. The moans that came from my lips were loud, and Bella didn't bother silencing me with a kiss. My cock gave one final twitch, and Bella smiled, releasing it, "You look very sexy when you cum."

"Oh ya?"

She reached down next to my bed, and wiped my cum on a discarded T-shirt. I continued to lie on my back, and once she wasn't kneeling over the edge of my bed, I pulled her naked body to rest on mine.

Bella's eyelashes fluttered against my chest, and neither of us said anything, as we drifted off to sleep.

The sun shone through my open window, casting a perfect glow on Bella's all ready flawless body. I had awoken moments before, watching as the angel slept against my chest. I couldn't help as I admired her every curve, she was simply to amazing to not stare at.

Her soft breathing made me smile. No other girl had stuck around long enough for me to hold her. Bella was simply different than any other girl that I'd been with.

"What are you staring at, Mr. Cullen?"

Bella's eyes were heavy with sleep as she held mine, "Your gorgeous body, Ms. Swan."

She blushed, and moved…too much, "Bella, love, you need to stop moving, or…" I groaned, and my hips bucked, brushing against the soft skin of her belly.

A soft "sorry" was murmured, but Bella didn't finish moving, until her crotch was resting against mine. My penis twitched, and I bit my lip to hold back the moan. I glanced at Bella, as she looked up at me from her spot on my chest. She gently kissed the bottom of my chin, and moved her hips, slowly.

I wanted to stop her, but as the tip of my cock, neared her slick folds, I couldn't say anything. But she spoke, "I don't want to have sex, until we're both protected, but just let me try something."

She reached between the two of us, and gently pushed the head of my penis past her folds. As that tiny bit of me, slipped inside of her, I felt Bella's warm juices coat the head of my cock, dripping. She looked embarrassed, but I smiled, and brushed her hair from her face, "It's fine, Bella, and it's expected. You've never had anything inside of you."

Her blush grew deeper, "I wouldn't be so sure…"

My eyebrow rose, "Are you not a virgin, love?"

"I'm a virgin…but I've had something inside of me."

I certainly did, and with the image of Bella, coaxing herself to orgasm, I moved my hips, sliding my cock from her, "You, are going to make me cum, inside of you, if you don't behave."

She grinned, and slid down my body, "Well, you might be able to cum inside of me. Let's just see if I can do this."

**BPOV**

Okay Bella, you can do this! I kept chanting that over and over in my head, trying to give myself a mental pep talk. It wasn't as if I was completely inexperienced, just slightly. I knew how something like this was supposed to be done. God, I had heard more than enough from Jessica during lunch, but I had a feeling that doing it was a whole different ball game.

I slithered down Edward naked body, wanting to stop and kiss and suck on each defined muscle. I was suddenly wishing I had some baby oil to slather all over his body, then questioned when I started to think of my life as a porno. I had to shake my head to get the tacky music out of my head as I came to his thick shaft.

On the very tip of his penis, a pearl of white was gathered there, and I let my tongue slip out quickly to clean him up. Edward let out a hiss as soon as my wet, hot tongue touched the tip of his cock and I held back a proud smile at getting that reaction from him.

I let my right hand slide down his length softly before grabbing hold at the base.

"Oh god!" Edward cried out once I had a hold of him.

I smiled up at him, his hands balling the sheets in fists as they laid at his side, his brow creased in the middle with tension, and his eyes flickering between my mouth and my own eyes.

As he watched me and I watched back, I let my mouth engulf him, his thickness sliding into my mouth as I was careful not to let my teeth touch him. The lines on his forehead deepened and he closed his eyes as his head fell back against the pillows.

I sucked at him as I pulled back from his cock, my cheeks sinking in with the suction and a wet noise sounded when I released his penis. I took him again without hesitation, this time not taking him fully out of my mouth when I pulled back.

I was going faster and sucking harder, my right hand still grabbing and keeping hold of his base as my left hand started to slide down to play with his balls.

"Fuck! Oh Bella, oh my god!" he mumbled out his hands fisting the sheets so tight I thought he'd tear them.

I made an "mmm" noise against his cock as I pulled him out and then dove in for more, letting the vibrations work wonders on him.

With that little stunt, his hands moved themselves from the bed sheets and grabbed my hair by the roots. It didn't hurt too much, the pain and pleasure went together to arouse me further than sucking off the sexiest man in the world and I couldn't help but to make more sounds around his cock. This time, the sounds were due to my own pleasure.

The grunts coming from Edward's mouth along with the strings of profanities were incredibly hot! I loved the fact that he cussed like a sailor when he was near his release and it encouraged me to keep going faster and harder.

I slipped him in just a little too far one time and his extremely large and thick cock triggered my gag reflex, making my throat close tight around him before I spat him out.

"Oh my fuckin shit fuck!" he swore out. "Oh yeah, Bella! Gag on me!" It almost sounded like he was begging.

In my mind I was raising an eyebrow, thinking that gagging was a bad thing. But here Edward was, pleading for me to do it to him again.

So I continued to gag on him, feeling my eyes start to water with each time, until finally Edward's hands pulled on my hair especially hard.

"BELLA! FUCK!" he grunted out and with only that as a warning, Edward began to spray into my throat.

I swallowed a couple times after releasing him, trying to get the liquid to go down my throat, not knowing what else there was to do with it.

When I looked back on the bed, my mouth now clear of the juices, I saw Edward's chest rising and falling as he tried to get his breath back and a small smile spread across his face.

I crawled back up beside him and just stared down at his beautiful form. He looked so peaceful and pleased. As I stared, I let my fingers go to his long, unruly hair and move a few locks from over his eyes.

"God, Bella, you have no idea how good that felt," he said, his voice husky and rough. "Your mouth going up and down on me, and the way your ass was sticking up in the air…oh god. I need to stop thinking about it."

I giggled beside him, laying my head down on the pillow next to his arm. "Well I'm glad you approve."

"Jesus, I more than approve!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good," I giggled again like a little schoolgirl who had just gotten her first kiss. I leaned over and started to kiss his chest, licking at his nipple, just not able to get enough of him.

"That's gonna have to stop or you'll be in even more trouble," he said, bringing my face back up to his so he could give me the most passionate and lust filled kiss of my life.

**EPOV**

My lips moved over her soft cheek, and I grinned against the pale surface as Bella's face scrunched up. I pursed my lips, and blew air across her face, "Edward!" She was giggling. I trailed my fingers down, and gently stroked the skin on her bare stomach.

"That was…" I sighed, and closed my eyes, wanting the image of her to stay in my mind for as long as possible. The brown haired girl rested against my chest, as I continued to rub my fingers across her lithe body, "I can return the favor, Bella."

The tone of my voice was husky, and Bella giggled again, her cheeks heating up, "How about you pay me back later…And we go find out what you're family is doing."

Groaning, I sat up and slid my body until I was flush against the headboard. She peaked up at me, as she rested her head on my torso, "What?"

Her tone was questioning mine, and her eyes looked curious. I wasn't angry, so I hoped my emotions hadn't been portrayed that way, "Nothing, my family is going to interrogate us."

Bella kissed my stomach, "We can't stay in your room forever, Edward."

I eyed her carefully, my left eyebrow rose, "You sure? I have everything we need…"

She rolled her eyes, and pushed away from me, "Edward, my father owns a gun. I'm sure I'd be leaving here eventually. So let's go."

I extended my hand, and she grabbed it, tugging me from the bed, "We should probably put some clothes on first…And you stay up here for a little bit. I'll handle the hellions."

Bella looked grateful, so I stepped away from her, and leaned down to pull a set of jeans from my drawer. I didn't bother with underwear, they were just a hindrance. After sliding the material up my legs, I turned to find Bella, gawking, "You all right, love?"

"That's up for debate." She managed to close her mouth, so I smiled, and leaned against my dresser.

"Can I help you with something?"

Her hips swung as she walked toward me, "Perhaps…" The sinful lips that had just been wrapped around my erection were now close to mine. Bella brushed her top lip, against my lower. When she spoke, her cinnamon scented breath wafted into my nostrils, "Go downstairs, while I change. Now."

"Kay."

As I left my room, I thought about the odd change of events. Usually I controlled the girls, not the other way around. But Bella was different. She always had been. And the brown hair, brown eyed girl controlled me.

"Where's your shirt, little brother?

Emmett was smirking as he leaned against the counter, taking in my bare chest, "Why? Like what you see?"

"Oh ya, baby. I love seeing you half naked." He licked his lips, and started toward me, but didn't make it very far.

Rosalie, who had grabbed the back of his shirt, rolled her eyes, "He spilled beer on it, Emmett. Where do you think it is?" He quieted down, and Rosalie released his shirt, and turned her eyes on me, "Would you put some clothes on, and go with the boys? We ordered pizza."

I ran an unsteady hand through my hair, "Well, Bella's still showering, and I don't know if she…"

"Go, handsome. I'll still be here when you get back."

Bella hadn't taken very long to emerge from my room, but her hair looked "wetter" then when she'd been in bed with me, "Are you sure? I can stay?"

She shook her head, and lifted her arm to reveal a gray v-neck T-shirt, "Go, and put this on. No one else gets to see that body, but me."

"Kay." Once again, she'd rendered me speechless. What had happened to the innocent Bella I'd known just the other day? It wasn't a bad thing. It would just be interesting to adjust to my new, outgoing, girlfriend.

As Emmett closed the door behind us, I gazed at my shocked best friend, "Dude. You've been dating, like, three days. And she already has you whipped."

I shoved him toward my car, and let out a low growl, "Just shut up before I kill you."

"You got it, Boss."

* * *

_Oh boys… Such trouble makers. Sorry if it sounds like it's morning time. It's more in the afternoon. We're already working on Chapter 16, so don't fret. I'm hoping Kathy comes back soon, or we at least KNOW she's okay. We miss you, Kath!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

**Hope you guys all enjoyed that little treat. It was kind of short, only being about 15 pages of writing when our usual chapters are closer to 20. But, you'll take what we give you, dammit! Just kidding ********…lol.**

**Thanks to everyone that voted and nominated for not only this story on the TwiFi awards, but also TEOTH and MLOONAA!!! You have no idea how much we really appreciate it! The voting has closed, but wish us luck!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**ashel-13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **_**We do not own Twilight…Still. **__ That includes the characters! _**Right! Just not Edward. **_No, honey, we don't really own him either. _**What? But…I…well…are you sure? **_I know, I'm really sorry. I meant to put it to you in a gentler way, but…yeah…_**Well…I mean, can he at least own us? *pouts* **_Ahhh…sure baby. _**OKAY!!!! ******

**I just really wanted to put a little note in here to commemorate Daddy's Little Cannibal who died last weekend. She was a fantastic writer, and I wish I had gotten to know her better. I know many of you have probably read her work, she was extremely popular and she will be missed. **

**Thanks for bearing with us on not getting these updated as much as we would like. Hayden is busy with work and school, as always. And now, for me, work has come back in full swing, along with school. Our schedules don't match up so nicely anymore, but please know that we're trying.**

**I just wanted to thank those of you that said they agreed with Bella. Specifically britan10 for saying that you agree that just because she finally has Edward doesn't mean she has to be like BAM….LOVE! **

**So, the boy and I decided that we wanted a story that was somewhere in the middle of MLOONAA and TEOTH (if you've read those). I hope you guys agree!**

**Anyway, with every long and winding road, there are twists and turns that lead you to someplace you just don't know…unless you have map. But I recommend throwing that map out the window, going with the flow, and just yelling, ON WITH IT…..**

_Hey there guys… Look, she blames me for everything… Hayden is busy with work and school… MHM! She's busy, too, don't blame it all on me, young lady. Anyway, we've had this done for a few days, but ya…school and work._

_Finals are next week, so we're going to post this so you can read while we study our butts off. Wish us luck, and to those of you who have finals coming up, good luck. Don't get distracted be stories, they'll still be here after the week is over._

_Kathy is with her daughter, it seems, so we've found a more permanent Beta while she's gone…LASTLY… I did remove Fall For You from my stories list. Hopefully, I'll make it better before I post it again. So no worries, it may be up by the end of the summer._

_

* * *

  
_

**BPOV**

I stared after the shut front door for a moment, even after Edward and the rest of the boys had exited through it.

"Oh, she's got it bad!" I heard Rose say, making me spin around to find her leaning against the banister with her arms crossed over her chest, and amused smile on her face.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, but I had always been a terrible liar and the head from my blush started to heat the skin from me neck to my hair line.

Rosalie rolled her eyes while Alice just giggled. "Have you told him, yet?" Alice asked.

"Told him? Told him what?" I looked at the two smiling girls in confusion.

"That you love him, duh!" Rose said, her arms falling to her side as she took a step closer to me.

"Umm…no?" It came out more as a question.

"What?!?" the two girls exclaimed together.

"Why the hell not?" Alice shouted out at me.

"I didn't know I loved him," I admitted the thoughts I had been having last night.

"Crazy girl say what?" Rose's hands were now on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at me.

Why did it seem like everything I was saying to these two this morning seemed wrong? "Well we haven't even been together that long," I told them. "Isn't love supposed to take a while?" I asked the girls.

"Do you always put a time limit on love?" Rosalie laughed. "Because if that's the case, you may want to look into becoming a spinster and start having a serious love for cats."

"You guys know what I mean," I sighed in exasperation. "I'm trying to take my time with him."

"Oh clearly," Alice giggled.

I eyed her with a death glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means from the noises coming from dear Eddie's room last night, there was nothing _slow_ going on behind that door."

_Oh my god! _I hadn't realized that we were being that loud. Ladies and gentleman, cue the blush! Jesus, we weren't even having sex yet, and people could hear us. How embarrassing.

"You guys don't understand. Since I've known Edward, I've always hated him. What he was and what he stood for. I could've been president of the Anti-Edward Cullen Fan Club," I told them. "He was a pig that used women for his own pleasure…"

"And their pleasure," Rose snickered, interrupting me.

I ignored her and continued. "It's hard to go from that mind set to the one I have of him now. I really like him. I do! But how can you go from disgust to love so quickly?"

I let out an exasperated sigh and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Aww, how cute!" Alice said, clapping her hands together as she gave a jump of joy.

"What's cute?" I asked, raising a lazy eyebrow at her.

"He's already rubbing off on you," she smiled.

"Well _something_ was getting rubbed last night," Rose mumbled reminding me of her boyfriend. How perfect were they for each other?

"I _mean_," Alice continued after shooting a playful glare at Rose, "you just ran your hand through your hair," she said to me.

"So?" I asked, not really seeing where this was going.

"So, that's Edward's thing. When he's frustrated he always runs his hand through his hair, and then messes it up even more." She didn't seem happy about the last part of that sentence, but then cheered right up. "Now, you're doing it! That's so cute! Before you know it, you'll be pinching the bridge of your nose," she giggled.

I looked down at my hand wondering if I was really starting to pick up on some of Edward's mannerisms.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Rose said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Emmett started rubbing off on me too."

I couldn't help but to laugh at her. "So you mean to tell me that you weren't always as perverted as you are now?"

She scoffed. "Of course I was! That rubbed off onto Emmett, not the other way around," she laughed, winking at me. "I think he was shocked to find a girl with such a dirty mouth."

"He's a lucky guy," I laughed, trying to picture a more wholesome version of Emmett.

"Oh, and the things I've taught, Jasper," Alice sighed, getting a far off, dreamy look in her eyes.

I put up my hands in surrender. "You know what? I don't want to know quite yet," I told her.

The girls simply giggled at me, making a comment about us having to set the table and get some beverages for the pizza.

If Edward was rubbing off on me, I started wondering what about me could be rubbing off on him. I almost laughed out loud at the image of cool and collected Edward Cullen blushing the color of a tomato.

**EPOV**

"Dude, shut the hell up."

Hunter was smirking as my cheeks burnt slightly. I didn't generally blush, but something was happening. Apparently my genetic make-up had been altered, "I'm not kidding, Edward. That squeal was very girly…"

"He's right, you know. You don't usually squeal. Maybe Bella's rubbing off on you."

"Sure sounded like that this morning..." Emmett was grinning at me from his rearview mirror, "Oooh, Edward, harder! Faster!"

Jasper glanced smugly into the rear part of the Jeep, "Did she ever reply?"

I knew what he was talking about, but I had been disappointed when Bella hadn't returned my affectionate endearment. I glanced at him with a confused expression on my face, making the blonde haired boy chuckle.

"She didn't, did she?"

Hunter had once again piped up from beside me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "You know, you're like that annoying little leprechaun who keeps popping up beside my elbow."

Jasper nodded, agreeing with Hunter's statement, "That would explain his aggravation."

"I'm not aggravated."

"Yes you are. I can feel it rolling off of you in waves, Edward…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I glared down at the floor mats. The harness felt tight around my body as I thought of Bella. Would she ever return the feelings of love that I had for her?

"Don't worry about it, Edward… She'll come around eventually."

Emmett stopped in front of Wal-Mart. I glanced up into the front seat, "And why are we here?"

Jasper, Emmett and Hunter grinned at me, "We are here to find something to cheer you up. And get the girls."

As I rubbed the back of my neck, I sighed, "The girls are at home."

Hunter grinned, "No, Edward… we're gonna _get_ the girls."

---

"This is disgusting."

Emmett smirked into the backseat, as I lathered the toothpaste onto the bare Oreo cookie. Hunter grinned as he ate the cream filled middle, "Not from where I'm sitting."

"These don't even look like Oreo's. They look like a bird shit in the middle of them. And they'll notice that the package is open."

"Do you have to be such a party pooper, Edward? You used to be fun. What the hell happened?"

"I don't want Bella to get pissed off."

Hunter chuckled, "You haven't even had sex with her, so it's not like she can withhold something. We'll be screwed if our girls are pissed."

"Whatever. Let's just do this."

I opened the door to the backseat after closing the bag full of Oreos. Emmett held the pizzas, Jasper had the soda, and Hunter was licking the Oreo cream from his fingers. I sighed as my sticky fingered friend opened the front door.

"Honeys, we're home!"

Bella started toward me, and extended her hands, asking for me to hand her the Oreos. I shook my head, and brushed past her. I didn't want her to eat one, "Hey!"

I turned toward her, and saw her narrow eyed expression, "Yes, Bella?"

"You don't have to be rude."

"Bella, that's not--"

"Edward! Could you come here?"

I glared over at my smirking best friend. Before I turned and walked away, I leaned in to kiss Bella's cheek, "Just don't eat the Oreos."

She gave me a confused glance, but nodded. Once the Oreos were situated on the table, we settled into our seats. Bella sat to my left, and I let my hand settle on her thigh. I'd let her know I disapproved if she reached for one of the cookies.

Emmett shoveled the pizza into his mouth, practically inhaling his food. Rosalie rolled her eyes when he let out a loud burp, "Emmett, baby, if you're going to do it, do it right."

"Rose, please--"

My pleas were cut off by her loud belch. I groaned, and rocked backward in my chair. Bella giggled, but soon the giggles were interrupted by her own release of gas. My head jerked to the side as I glanced at Bella, "Gross!"

"Oh, please Edward… Next you're going to say that girls don't have buttholes!"

Hunter's eyes grew wide, as he turned toward Hailey, "Holy shit! You have a butthole? Oh my God, no way!" I couldn't hold back a chuckle as my best friend impersonated a character from his favorite television show.

She smacked his shoulder, and he pouted glaring down at the table. Alice rolled her eyes, not partaking in the burping activities. Instead, she reached across the table for an Oreo. As she reached for the Oreo, the rest of the girls dug into the bag too. I grinned, removing my hand from Bella's thigh. If she was going to insult me, then I hoped the toothpaste tasted good.

**BPOV**

It wasn't until the cookie was in my mouth, and my teeth were chomping it to pieces, that I realized that Oreo didn't taste quite right. I looked around the table at Rose, Hailey, and Alice and noticed that they had the same look on their faces.

Too minty to be the normal cream that usually filled the delicious center of the famous cookie. Definitely not as sweet as the usual cream either.

My face scrunched up in disgust as my chews started getting slower. Then finally, I realized…

I spit the half eaten cookie out from my mouth and onto the table. "Toothpaste," I said, continuing to cough and spit the snack from my mouth.

The boys erupted in laughter as the other girls spit their cookies out as well. We glared at our boyfriends as we wiped our mouths with our hands.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Hailey asked Hunter, clearly not amused. Her right eyebrow was raised and I may not have known her for very long, but I knew her well enough to know that she was pissed!

Hunter only laughed in response. Hailey's lips pressed together in irritation, before she spoke to him. "We'll see how funny it is, later."

"Honey," Hunter was still laughing as he reached out to touch her. She recoiled from his hand and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't touch me," she told him. "You have lost your touching privileges."

"What?!? For how long?" He was obviously not very happy about this.

"For as long as I fuckin' decide," she told him, going to get her purse in the hallway. "Come on, girls. I think we need a day to ourselves."

Rose and Alice stood up, ignoring the protests they were getting from the boys.

"Come on, Alice."

"Rosie bear, we were just joking."

But, despite their pleas, the two girls got up from the table. Rose threw a handful of cookies at Emmett and the two of them walked toward the front hallway, grabbing their purses and slipping on their high heeled shoes.

I looked around the table at the boys. Emmett, Jasper, and Hunter now looked slightly discouraged, but Edward was still chuckling beside me. I shook my head at him and pushed my chair out as I stood.

"Bella…" he almost whined, but he was still laughing quietly beside me. "Come on, don't be like that."

"How exactly am I supposed to be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow like Hailey had done.

"Oh shit, dude," I could hear Hunter gasp from the side of Edward. "She just gave you 'the look!'"

"Bella, stop it," Edward laughed, thinking that I was joking around.

To show that I wasn't, I brushed past him to the other girls. I slipped on the shoes that I had borrowed the night before, even though I was wearing a change of clothes.

"Where the hell do you guys think you're going?" Jasper asked, standing from his chair and coming over to meet us.

"We're not sure yet," Rose said, flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"Seattle, maybe?" Alice asked us, seeing what we thought of the idea.

"I heard there's a new club opening down there," Hailey stated. "I'm sure if we dressed up, we could get in."

"That means shopping," Alice smiled deviously.

"And that means a new, sexy look for Bella," Rose laughed.

I rolled my eyes at them. It seemed no matter what I wore, they would always try to make me over. I figured it was because they had all outgrown Barbies and let's face it, Those three would never allow others to make them over.

"Let's take the Porsche!" Hailey smiled.

I was suddenly wondering if they were still mad at the boys, or now just excited to go shopping and dance. Either way, they seemed rather happy, toothpaste or not.

"Girls! Come on now. Calm down," Edward said to us.

Wrong thing to say, buddy. We simply waved our hands in the air at the boys before walking out the front door.

"Later, boys!" Alice giggled out as we walked to her yellow car.

"Fine, go dance!" Emmett yelled after us. "Maybe we'll go to a strip club! How's _that _make you feel!?!"

Rosalie turned around, a smartass smirk on her face. "Fine, go to a strip club, cuz that's the only way you'll be seeing a naked female for a long ass time."

We piled into the car, and just before we closed the door, I could see Edward turning to the other boys and saying, "Well, now what?"

Now what, indeed.

**EPOV**

Had that really just happened? Emmett snatched his phone from the end table, and hurriedly dialed Rosalie. It went straight the voicemail. The girls had turned off their phones.

"Do you think they were really pissed?"

Hunter was chewing on his fingernails, something I'd hated since we were younger, "If you're hungry, get some food from the fridge. But do not spit your fingernails on my floor."

"Sorry, bro…" He mumbled and his fingers fell to his lap. I sighed and ran a frustrated hand through my hair.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Emmett sighed, and dropped his phone back on the table. Apparently, calling a phone 84 times didn't make it turn back on. We glared down at the carpet at the scattered cookie bits littering the floor.

Jasper stood, "What do you mean what do we do? We're going to get our girls." His hands were crossed over his chest, as he stood before us, looking very much like a drill sergeant, "We follow them, and we win them back."

"We don't even know where they're going. And who's to say that won't ignore us, or avoid us once we find them." Hunter's hand tapped against his thigh, as he turned to look at me.

"What if we make them jealous…" Jasper was tapping his chin, looking down as each of us as we reclined on the couch.

Emmett shook his head, "No, because I don't want Rose tearing my balls off, and kabobing them."

Hunter smirked at me, as I shook my head, holding back laughter, "Is kabobing even a word?"

"No… defiantly not a word."

"Let's just shut up and figure this out." Jasper was pinching the bridge of his nose, glaring down at the carpet. Aggravation showed through his posture. Apparently he hadn't thought this prank through, "We have to follow them. Dress up, and follow them."

"Sure…"

"Sounds good to me…"

"Can we go to Auntie Anns? Rosie loves their pretzels."

---

I stood before my closet, thumbing through my nicest clothes. If we were going to a club, after our girls, we had to look good. That gray shirt beneath my hooded neckline and ripped jeans. Tanya had loved this outfit on me, and all the girls had looked when I'd walked into a club wearing this. Did Bella have the same taste as those girls?

Hunter was digging through my drawers, attempting to find an outfit that he liked. Or more importantly that Hailey would like, "Edward…" Hunter was whining as I zipped the black jacket, and shifted the flap to cover the zipper. The collar parted slightly near my neck, and folded down, lying against my chest.

"What, Hunter?"

"Will you pick my clothes out…Hailey usually does if we--"

"Oh my God…" I chuckled and leaned back against my wall, hand covering my mouth as I tried not to laugh at my best friend, "Hunter…pal… I trust you… Pick out something. If you look stupid, I'll tell you. So stop worrying and pick out some fuckin clothes. We need to go get our girls."

He finally found something that looked good. A V-neck knit sweater over a white button down shirt. The collar peeked out of the top, and he dug through my jeans to find lightly colored ones.

I nodded my head, approving of my best friend's outfit. We stepped out onto the landing, and met my brothers in the hallway. Jasper lowered his sunglasses down onto his nose, "Let's do this."

---

The wheels of my tires burned against the pavement once we arrived at the mall. Hunter had been fidgeting with the automatic windows since he got in my car. I knew he was nervous that Hailey had given him the…

"Hey, what's 'The Look?'"

Hunter's head jerked toward me so fast, I thought he'd have whiplash, "What did you say?"

"I didn't stutter…"

He crinkled his nose, and whined, "I didn't hear you!"

I laughed, and smacked my head against the rest behind me, "I asked what the look was, Hunt."

"Oh…" My best friend pursed his lips, and let out a low whistle, "Well…it's when your girl's face morphs. Sometimes their eyebrow goes up or their lips thin out…Sometimes it's both…" He shuddered, and grabbed the door handle, "Let's get out of here… I need to find Hailey."

Emmett knocked on his window, making my best friend jump. When Hunter opened the door, Emmett pointed in to his right, "Look."

There sat Alice's Porsche. We were on their tail. But I had a feeling they knew, and it wouldn't be easy to find them.

**BPOV**

"Think they followed us?" I asked as we walked into Express, looking through the racks of clothing that cost way more than they should have. I mean fifty bucks for a skirt? Who decides this?!?

"Oh I'd say definitely," Rose said, looking at her nails. She suddenly looked up and toward Hailey. "By the way, sweet plan," she smiled. "Leaving the boys for a girl day…brilliant."

Hailey but a hand to her stomach and folded her other arm behind her back, taking a bow. "Thank you."

"Yeah, who knew Edward had a friend with such a cool girl?" Alice giggled.

"Guys, all the stuff here is way too expensive for me," I said, shaking my head after finding a forty-nine dollar, off the should shirt. What a shame, it was so cute, too.

"Oh Bella," Alice shook her head as if she were disappointed in me. "We're seeking revenge on the boys…"

"Nothing is too expensive," Rosalie smirked, finishing Alice's sentence.

"I'm all for getting the boys back," Hailey said, "but I gotta agree with Bella. I just can't afford things like that."

Rose and Alice exchanged looks before looking back at Hailey and I.

"I'll cover Bella," Alice smirked.

"And I've got Hailey," Rose said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" I said, putting my hands up for them to stop. "Cover me? No. Now way you're spending that amount of money on me."

"Whatever, I'm all for it!" Hailey laughed, going over to hug Rose.

"Bella," Alice said, clapping her hands together like she was about to explain something. "If we're going to show off how hot we are at the club and make the boys sorry they let us go, then we all have to look amazing. This isn't just for you. This is for me, for Rose, and for Hailey. If you don't let me buy you stuff, you're letting the whole team down! You don't want to let us down, do you Bella?"

I looked at the three of them as they all stuck their bottom lips out in a pout. I swear they could all be related.

I threw my hands in the air and let them drop to my sides. "Fine!" I caved.

"Excellent," Rose smiled.

I looked back at the expensive off the shoulder shirt.

"Oh no!" Alice said, coming to grab my shoulders and pull me away from the top.

"What? What's wrong with it?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella, we all have to look even better than we did last night. Now, you guys looked incredible last night so we've got to find you some truly phenomenal outfits to accomplish that," Rose answered.

"But I think we can accomplish the mission," Alice smiled.

"Then let's get shopping!" Hailey said before taking off further into the store.

And so we did…a lot. In and out of stores we went, seeming to find the perfect top or dress for each of the girls, while I turned down everything they threw in my direction. It was all just too revealing. I mean, I was willing to show some things, but there were other things I would just rather keep covered.

I didn't have the legs to show off like Rosalie and pick a very short (though cute) dress.

I didn't have a fantastic stomach to show off like Hailey in her punk rock midriff top.

And I didn't want to stand out with a bright color like Alice. My personality just didn't like being the center of attention.

"Bella…" Alice whined when I turned down a white sweat that came down just under my boobs. "This is long sleeved!!" she yelled in frustration.

I stuck my head out from the dressing room, letting the door cover my barely clothed self. "It shows my stomach and I would prefer no one sees that.

"Bella, you have to show _some _skin," Rose said, looking at her nails again.

"Alright," Alice blew out a mouth full of air. "Either you show your stomach, boobs, legs, or back. Decide." She folded her hands over her chest. "And a little cleavage is a must, it just depends how much you want to show."

I frowned at my options. None of them seemed too good. "Back…" I grumbled.

She smiled at my decision and threw a black garment at me. "It's this, or I pick something out and buy it before you can see what it is."

Hailey laughed at my expression and I cowered into the dressing stall, closing the door an shutting out the very pushy friends I had.

**EPOV**

"Does this make me look fat?"

Hunter held up the pink bra, placing it against his chest. He frowned into the mirror, as I stood behind him laughing, "Of course not, honey, it just makes your boobs look bigger."

The saleslady glanced over at us, and hid a giggle behind her hand as Hunter laid the bra back on the counter. Apparently, having four boys wander around Victoria's Secret was not an everyday occurrence.

I leaned against the dressing room door, waiting for Emmett to finish his "shopping." An apology just wouldn't work for Rosalie Hale…You had to beg and buy her lingerie.

"Do you think she'd like this?"

Jasper grimaced and rubbed at his eyes, "Dude… that's my sister… Is this necessary?"

Emmett growled, "Like you haven't defiled Alice, Jasper…Just answer the damn question!"

"Alice isn't even your sister!"

I interjected before Jasper and Emmett ended up with bras and panties strewn everywhere, "I'm sure she'll love it, Em. You did a very good job."

He grinned as I patronized him, causing Hunter to chuckle, "It's like talking to a dog. Just make your voice high pitched and keep repeating yourself, and they'll love you forever."

Emmett smirked, "Well, Rosie does call me her little puppy…"

As Emmett turned to pay for Rosalie's gift, Hunter rolled his eyes, "How is calling him a little puppy cause for a smirk? If Hailey called me a puppy…" he shuddered, "I'd just rather be a lion or something big…Not a puppy…"

"Well maybe Emmett has a really tiny penis--"

"Dog's don't have little penises, Jasper…You should see my Great Dane. He gets really excited, and then BAM! Pink lipstick."

Two ladies gasped as they walked by, giving the three of us a reproachful look. I couldn't help but laugh at the discussion, and what the two Prada princesses must have thought. Emmett wandered back toward us, swinging the pink bag.

I glanced at him, "You do realize you look extremely homosexual right now, right Em?"

He shrugged, "Eh… I'll cross dress as long as I can see Rosie in this tonight."

"Oh my eyes!"

Jasper scrubbed at his face, as Emmett's expression shifted from dopey to angry, "Would you get over yourself, Mr. I-defiled-Alice-Cullen-in-the-school-library."

"Oh fuck… that's gross…"

"It was in the study carol you always use, too, Edward."

"Hunter, will you take Emmett's bag? I think I might just kick the shit out of his little puppy."

"Excuse me? Did you just threaten that man's dog?"

I peered over my shoulder, to see that the Prada princesses had returned, "No… I threatened his tiny penis…now if you'll excuse me, ladies." Perfectly manicured hands shot up to cover their mouths, as the two girls scurried off.

"Edward, don't even attempt this feat."

Hunter snorted, "Wow, Odysseus, all you need is the Old English wording…Plus, I'm with Edward…It's two against one, McCarthy."

Emmett lifted his hands and the pink bag slid down his arm, "Hey, I wasn't the one who jumped her bones, Edward…This is between you and Jasper."

I turned toward the blonde and cracked my knuckles, "Oh this is so on…"

"Hey faggots!"

My eyes shifted from Jasper, as I turned toward the voice, "Who let you out of the Lucky Charm's box, Carter?"

"Are you sure it's Lucky Charms, Edward? Cause his nose makes me think of the Fruit Loop guy…Toucan Sam."

Carter jumped from the stairs a smug look on his face, "Hello boys… Where are your girlfriends? Did they find someone better and leave you?" His tone grew more squeaky as he talked, impersonating how a person would talk to a baby.

"We could ask the same about your boyfriend, Carter…Oh wait…he's right there." I pointed to the wall where they planned to put in a Disney store. Mickey Mouse smiled down at us, and Carter narrowed his eyes.

"See if you can keep up with the talk when we play you guys next Saturday."

"Yes, I'm so visibly frightened…Look, I'm shaking." Hunter rolled his eyes and walked over to order from Auntie Ann's so I followed him, and my brothers.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

I stopped in my tracks and turned toward him, "Look midget, you may be able to talk to your boyfriend like that, but don't tell me what to do."

"Carter, baby, can we leave, please?"

That voice. I turned my head to see who was walking up behind me. Tanya stood, holding her pretzel in one hand, and a blue slush in the other. I snorted and this drew her attention to me.

"Hey Edward… you're looking extremely good today."

Carter was practically growling behind me, as Tanya eyed me lecherously, "Why thank you, Tanya… and you look…extremely tall today…"

She had walked away from me, to stand next to Carter, who was fuming. She was at least a head taller than him. Her smile made my gut clench, as I thought about our past, "How nice of you to say so. We should really get together again sometime… I miss you." Tanya purred, but Carter grabbed her hand and began to haul her away. I knew she wouldn't put up with it for long.

As I watched, she shoved the stumpy boy to the ground, "Don't touch me like that ever again. Not unless I ask. Got it, troll?"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her. She wasn't worth it. Bella was the one I wanted. I sighed, and walked back to the counter, where Hunter was ordering. He turned to me, "Did you take out the trash?"

I smiled and nodded, "Something like that."

**BPOV**

I was sorely mistaken when I thought that our shopping expedition would end after simply finding an outfit (a feat that was hard enough for me). But apparently when a girl wanted revenge and was trying to make her boy beg for forgiveness, not only was a brand new, expensive outfit needed, but also shoes to go with said outfit, and make up.

So, after finally deciding on the black top that Alice left me no choice on, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans to match, the four of us girls headed to DSW. Or I should say, they three of them led me blindly into the store.

I never understood girls' fascination with shoes. I mean, you put them on, you walk in them, you take them off, end of story. I just didn't get what the big deal was. I mean, growing up, when I was with my mom, and even when I moved in with my dad, I simply owned two pairs of tennis shoes and a pair of nicer dress shoes to go with skirts. Wasn't that how it was supposed to be?

But that day- the day I was led to DSW- it was as if my three new friends were showing me the light. As if I had been blindfolded to all things heeled and leathered until Alice, Rose, and Hailey unwrapped the cloth and my eyes were opened to the lifestyle of Jimmy Choos and Steve Madden.

It was then, standing amongst rows and rows filled with shoes, that I began to see exactly why girls had so many different pairs of shoes, and in that moment, I knew that Alice was so much wiser than I gave her credit for.

I was actually stuttering as my feet dragged me forward in a daze. My wide eyes took in the sequins and patent leather that stood atop the shelves. Heels, boots, tennis, you name it, they had it in ever size, shape, and color.

"Welcome to my world," Alice sounded smug and I was sure she was smiling, though I didn't turn my head from the shoes to see, as her arm slung around my shoulder.

We went from one aisle to the other trying on shoes not only for that night, but for whenever the hell we felt like. It was a powerful feeling and I never knew that a pair of three inch, red pumps could make me feel so powerful. That is, until I tried walking in them, and tripped.

We were each off, deciding on a perfect shoe that was both stylish and comfortable for our night of dancing ahead, when, as I was standing up in my gold Louboutin stilettos, I spotted a familiar blonde head on the arm of a boy.

I immediately crouched back down behind a shelf, trying to hide myself from view.

"Bella….Hey! Those shoes look great!" Rose said, coming into the aisle I was hiding in. "Why are you on the floor? Did you fall again? Seriously, Bella, you're going to have to learn how to walk in heels eventually," she said, rolling her eyes at me with a hand on her hip.

"SHhh…Rose," I told her. "No, I didn't _fall. _ I'm hiding." I jerked my head in the direction of Tanya and the boy she was clinging to. "Tanya is here."

Her head looked up and she once again rolled her eyes at me. "So what?" she asked. "Come on, get up!" She put a hand out and hoisted me up with more strength than I thought she'd have.

"Hey guys. Whoa, Bells, nice shoes!" Alice chirped as she joined us. "Those will look so amazing on you tonight."

I chanced a look back in Tanya's direction to make sure she hadn't heard or notices us.

"What?" Alice asked, her big, brown eyes looking like she was sad to be out of the loop.

"Nothing. Look, can we please just go? I really don't want to have to deal with Edward's sexy ex-girlfriend today," I told them, putting a hand to my head like I had suddenly gotten a headache.

Alice looked at Rose and they both shrugged their shoulders in unison, looking like they shared one very fashion savvy brain. "Alright. Let's go get Hailey."

So, with our shoes purchased, we were able to escape the heaven that is DSW without being noticed by the Ex. I wasn't sure why, but the idea of facing her had my palms sweating and my heart beating.

Sure, I had more confidence than I had in previous months, but there was something about talking to Edward's ex-girlfriend- the girl he lost "it" to- that made all that built up confidence shatter.

What if I wasn't as good in bed as she had been? Would Edward dump me for that? Of course not. Edward wasn't like that. But would he like me less for it? Would it disappoint him? And it wasn't even the sex department that had me worried.

He was used to dating a girl that was drop dead gorgeous! A girl in the same league as Rosalie and Alice! How could I possibly compete with that.

Sure, what I lacked in appearance I made up for in personality, but they didn't come up with the phrase "nice guys (or girls in this case) finish last" for nothing.

I blew out a huge breath from my puffed out cheeks as I ran a hand through the front of my hair to push the brown locks back as the girls led the way to our next destination before the beatification process could begin.

Alice hung back and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently as if she could sense my anxiety, as we walked into Sephora.

* * *

**YES…I know, every fanfiction in history has them going to a club to dance and grind and get into their dirty selves. Hell, I've done it more times than I can count. Seriously, Edward and Bella will be so exhausted by the time people start writing fanfictions about them….lol. **

**Anyway, the clubbing will be next! **

**Hope you guys liked this! As always, thanks to those of you that review. If you don't, not a big deal, they're just fun to read!**

'**Til next time,**

**ashel-13**

_Clubbing…oomph oomph oomph oomph! Dance, baby, dance! Haha…sorry… Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and the issue with the Blackberry Storm and the iPhone… We'll just give him an iPhone. They're cooler anyway… Sorry about that!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	17. ANsorry

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**We know it's been a long while, but we thought we should officially put up a note to let you all know that Arrogance has been put on hiatus for the time being. We are both working on separate projects at the moment and now that Bella and Edward are actually together we felt like it could take a break for a moment.**_

_**Sorry to get hopes up that this was an update, I know, it was mean…lol, but we thought you guys should know. **_

_**Please don't review this chapter since when we update we will delete this note and put the chapter here. Instead, if you have any questions or comments (like on cereal boxes, but really, does anyone call that number?!?!) feel free to PM us. **_

_**Thank you guys for your never ending support and we hope to be able to finish this story in the future, so please stick with us.**_

_**Much love!**_

_**ashel-13 and Hayden **_


End file.
